Demon Serpent
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter Naruto crossover Harry, in an act of desperation, creates a tear in space, drawing him to another world where he shall learn the deadly art of being a Shinobi. Of course, it is nobody but the serpent man himself... I'm going to finish this!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. All these characters are used by me to complete some wicked scheme within my mind which still isn't explained. I have no idea what I'm going to write next, I'm just going with the flow and just write what come sto mind.

I hope I get reviews on this one….

**

* * *

Birth of theSerpent

* * *

He walked through Diagon Alley, looking at the shops as they were mostly empty, the war having left its scar on the populace. After finding most the Horcruxes with Dumbledore still making sure that he was kept alive, something which Harry didn't really need because Voldemort was the only one which could be able to kill him. He had delved deep in the secrets of the Dark Arts, of course without Dumbledore knowing. He had only told Hermione about his studies in the Dark arst and she had been horrified to know that he had studied them, but seeing the need.**

(_They just can't see that there is no light or darkness, just power which is used by those not afraid to use it. The day I killed Voldemort was a great day for the entire wizarding world as they partied… and I experienced nothing of it, being almost killed by the man._)

Harry looked at the shops with a frown now marring his face, watching as Olivander´s was open once again after it had been burned down in the war. The Death Eaters had been keeping a close check on the wand maker and had burned down the shop when the man kept on supplying wands to muggleborns. Harry couldn't understand it all, about the way the Death Eaters thought since it was rather like how a Nazi would think when faced with Jews.

He greeted someone from Hogwarts, the school having stood tall e had been a seventh year the moment he slew Voldemort, and then had left the school, unwilling to face Dumbledore's reprimand about him not having to kill Voldemort while fulfilling the prophecy, saying that the man could come back to the Light. Like every Death Eater could.

"Like any Death Eater could just come up to him and say they repent and then granted freedom. I still imagine how bad that would look for the man." He mumbled, looking at the people who he passed, going undetected because he wore a cowl to hide his face.

He looked up to the sign which stated Knockturn Alley, and then entered the dark wizard alley, hoping to find some ancient parseltongue books. He gave a small grin as he looked at the shops, noticing that the building of Borgin and Burke's still wasn't repaired. He looked at the other shops fro a while, keeping a careful eye on the surroundings of course because he didn't want to die by an attack form a Dark Creature. He could see a good shop up ahead, something about Dark Arts books being sold there. He entered the shop and said.

"Do you have any books on Parseltongue magic?"

He looked at the shop assistant, an ugly woman who gave him a glare the moment he asked.

"Who wants to know if we have them?" Harry gave a smile, which seemed ominous due to the fact that he wore a cowl.

"The Dark Lord wishes to know if you have them." He answered in a serious no-nonsense voice allowing his eyes to turn blood red and he revealed his face, the scar having disappeared as if by magic, but was instead hidden under some make-up. His skin was pale and almost see-through, a result from his dark magical studies. He looked at the shop assistant who was trembling at the sight of him. "Give me all the books you have on parseltongue NOW!"

The woman obeyed, giving him a frightened look and then retrieving a few books from an old box which sat in the back of he shop, whispering an incantation to the box, then looking at the lock for a moment before tapping her wand against it.

The books hit the counter, Harry smiling at them and then picking them up, the books feeling heavier then the normal books. He looked at the assistant and then said.

"Goodbye… you've helped me a great deal, miss."

He was gone within the blink of an eye, placing the books into an en chanted bag which would be able to carry as much weight as he wanted and not take up too much space on his person.

He looked at the shops of Knockturn alley and then disapparated with a sharp crack, carrying the books to his ancestral home, the Potter Mansion which Dumbledore had revealed the existence to him only three months earlier. He had been angry at the old man for making sure that it was hidden from his knowledge. He began to read one of the books, hoping to find that there was some power enhancing rituals in them, making him stronger then ever, or so he hoped. He looked at the pages, taking great care to move them, as they were almost looking ready to collapse at the merest touch, and he studied the writing which was undoubtedly in parseltongue. He looked at the writings, his eyes immediately translating it to English along the way. He looked as there were spells to summon snakes from one's sleeve, the technique looking strange in his eyes, but still registering in his mind.

* * *

In an undisclosed location the Order of the Phoenix was converging like a flock of birds upon a prey. Dumbledore called order for the meeting and then looked at the people present.

"Hermione would you please share with us what you have heard about Harry?"

The young woman appeared to stand next to him and then began her tale. "Harry has been studying the Dark Arts for some time until his defeat of V-v-voldemort. He seemed to be so absorbed in his studies that I didn't dare to warn him of the danger which it would pose and I fear that it has corrupted him. He was so angry at us when we told him that we were together, calling us fuck buddies and other things that are to horrible to repeat."

Dumbledore cut her off abruptly. "Mister Potter might become the next Dark lord if this behaviour of him continues. Thank you for your input Hermione, you may sit down." He looked at the gathered Order members and then coughed once, looking very serious. "Mister Potter is already on his way to becoming the next Dark lord, like Lord Voldemort before him. Some of you might have noticed that he was growing to become very pale, that is merely an effect of the Dark Arts which will continue to eat away at his body, making sure that within a few years, another Dark lord will rise and his name will be Harry Potter."

There were mutterings between the Order members and then one voice rang out. "Then what shall we do against Potter?"

The voice belonged to one Ronald Weasley who looked hurt by the betrayal of his once best friend.

"I suggest we bind his magic, Ronald, so he won't be able to use it ever again…"

Ron nodded, that's what they did with only the worst criminals, since the flow of magic was something you always carried within them, to miss it would be a horrible feeling for any wizard or witch.

Harry Potter looked at the book where there was a simple power enhancing ritual listed, then began to chant in parseltongue, the hisses sounding dark and ominous. There was a bright flash of light the moment he finished the incantation and he could feel how his eyes began to sting like mad, like they were changing and changing and when he finally came back to his senses, the first thing he did was go and look into a mirror to see what had changed. He looked into the mirror and saw that his bright green eyes seemed to have gained a serpentine hint to them, making them look evil and ominous even without trying;. He could felt every inch of his body ache like mad and he collapsed on the floor, only to be brought to his bed by an house elf who usually did that when he collapsed form fatigue from studying.

He slept peacefully, hoping that the next day would bring him more luck. He looked at the dreams and saw that they were filled with snakes. It gave him a small amount of comfort which brought a smile on his sleeping face.

The next morning he awoke to feel that there were books on his stomach, and when he opened the covers he could see that there were the parseltongue books which had been linked to him by magic. He could absently feel his stomach rumbling and he went to the main dining room still dressed in his pajamas. He hoped that there wouldn't be any people visiting today at this moment because he was horribly underdressed.

He ate some bacon and sausages, fin ally having enough time to enjoy them because he felt well rested, even though he only had sleep for three hours. He kept an intense regimen which consisted of training his body to be in top shape. He looked at the other food on the table, then grinned and began to eat more, feeling the need to eat more even though he didn't know why. Gone were the small pancakes that had been served, having been doused with some maple syrup. He smiled as he looked at the rest of the food and said.

"Thanks I'm done." The table cleaned itself, looking to be pristine again and he thanked the world for house elves.

He looked at the book twenty minutes later, having taken a shower and put on some fresh clothes and then went to take a closer look at the rituals section. To his surprise there was a section on other worlds.

(_Slytherin was advanced for his age if he was thinking about making a portal to another world…_)

He could hear a few cracks sounding in the hallway connected to this one, knowing that that was the main apparition point. The moment in which the Order members entered the room did he look up and blinked once as he saw most of the Order members look at him with cold eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked and watched as Dumbledore strode to the front and spoke.

"Harry James Potter, you are a menace to society, studying Dark Arts. Therefore I must bind your magic, for the greater good of the wizarding world. You are too powerful to let loose…"

Harry's eyes widened as magical cuffs snapped into place around his hands and then he was brought to stand before the old man who began to bind his magic by chanting some verses in ancient Sumerian, making sure that it was very uncomfortable to watch.

"Let it be done by the name of Aznach Zebulon!"

The last verse of the chant was spoken and dark light began to envelop Harry who could feel something ripping itself out of his body, his natural magic beginning to resist the spell.

"You won't take it away form me! I WILL BE THE GREATEST WHO HAS EVER LIVED!"

He screamed to the old man's face, looking insane to their eyes. Harry didn't know what to do with the agony of having his magic ripped from his body like that. He began to hiss the incantation for the portal to another world like he had recalled it, the hisses rolling off his tongue like water going down a mountain and suddenly he could feel additional magic beginning to add to his and he felt a foreign presence in the back of his mind.

"**You wish to live? So do I. Let us merge together and form one entity to make sure that there won't be more accidents."**

He looked at the people who had despised him so much to bind his magic and he whispered. "I accept."

The words were heard by Dumbledore who looked up to see the eyes of his once student turn a deadly yellow with slits in them looking straight at him.

"I WILL COME BACK!"

With that he was gone, sucked through a shimmering portal when the entities merged, turning Harry Potter, aged 17 into a new person.

Harry looked at his body as he landed in a place which looked like a forested glade. He had no idea what he was doing here, but he noticed a huge wounded beast lie there, looking almost dead.

"**Finally you have come… Let us merge completely… I, Yamata no Orochi bind myself to your body in hopes of the survival of us both."**

He looked at the creature and saw that it was a snake with eight heads. "Like I said, I accept!"

He shouted, looking at the huge serpent. Then the serpentine being evaporated into thin air and all the energy went inside of him, making him feel like he had just swallowed something huge.

He could feel the raw power explode from his body as the changes were completed, turning him into someone who was younger and more fit to grow into that power. Harry looked at his hands with their pale skin and he closed his eyes.

(_Orochi, are you there?_)

He asked within his mind, hoping for an answer which would comfort him that there was at least one person ready to help.

"**Of course I am… let's give you a new name, since Harry Potter won't be accepted very well… let's make your name a combination of mine and yours. What about Orochigansen?"**

(_That won't work. It looks gay. How about Orochimasu?_)

"**That sounds even more gay then the previous one…"**

(_The name sounds Japanese… am I in Japan?_)

"**You are in the land in which Ninja roam, and you are probably going to be one too…" **

(_Wow, really? Well then, Orochimaru sounds nice…_)

"**Orochimaru will do fine. Demon Serpent, it suits you… I'll also give you my knowledge of the language that you humans use here…"**

A flash of light was seen and Harry felt himself somewhere else entirely…

Harry looked around, hearing a voice close by, and soon seeing that there was a man with a blonde girl walking towards him. The girl seemed to talk about Ojiisan a lot while the man just listened and smiled, then with a wave of his hand conjured a small bench out of the roots which grew at a fast pace to form it.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?"

Orochimaru ( I'll be calling Harry Orochimaru from now on, because that is how his name will be for the rest of this story) asked the man who looked at him.

"You are close to Konohagakure, child. What are you doing here? This is no place for yout o be wandering alone."

The Shodai looked at the child who seemed to be sad about something, and felt his heart reaching out to the child.

"I got lost after mom and dad died… now I want to do something with my life to avenge them…"

The Shodai smiled and said. "Why don't you become a shinobi? Konoha needs more good shinobi to help fight in the war, and you look like a capable youngster. This is my granddaughter Tsunade and she's in her final year at the Shinobi academy…"

The girl looked at Orochimaru and blushed, seeing him look at her with those serpentine eyes of his.

"Ojiisan…" She mumbled, not daring to look at the other kid.

Orochimaru smiled and said. "I guess I'll become a ninja then… Are you a ninja too, sir?"

The Shodai laughed and said. "Yes Kid… I'm the Hokage, the leader of the village."

Orochimaru could not help but utter one word. "Sugoi!"

A smile blossomed on his face and he said. "Do you think I can graduate soon? I want to avenge my parents against that bastard who killed them…"

He wasn't even lying. Voldemort had made it so that he carried a grudge against the man and even though he was dead, there were still Death Eaters out on the prowl, killing muggleborn left and right whenever possible.

"Come on, let's get you enrolled, and then I'll try to teach you some of the basic skills.. you seem like a smart kid, and I need a break anyhow…the paperwork is killing me, I know it!" The man chuckled slightly at seeing his granddaughters face which was still a bit flushed.

(S_he might like this kid...Better get him to know the essential skills, knowing history won't do him much good. From his pace I can see that he at least knows how to move in a dangerous situation, perhaps from when his parents were killed._)

"What is your name?"

Orochimaru looked at the Shodai Hokage, then answered. "Orochimaru…"

"No last name?"

Orochimaru shook his head and said. "I'll have to marry someone to take their name, because my previous last name is not something which I would like to share. If you want to call me something, just give me a random surname and I'll take it… or just call me Orochimaru…"

* * *

I hope you guys like it…

I hope to at least get 10 reviews for this… it's been something which has been on the back of my mind since December….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Academy days are SO boring

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, the only thing I really own is my own mind, and even that is not for sale… I know some of you people think of me as a loser, a writer of pure shit, but at least I am proud of what I write, but sometimes I will lose hope if I'm not encouraged enough.

**

* * *

Academy days are SO boring

* * *

**

Orochimaru looked as the man kept on droning about the use of chakra, and figured that while it was a mix of bodily and spiritual energy, that it would be accessible to him, who had been using his magical core for almost the entirety of his spell casting days. He looked at the sensei, then yawned and got the man's attention: " You there, give me a show of your chakra, after you've managed to summon it."

Orochimaru smiled arrogantly, then placed his hands into the boar seal. A blazing storm of dark red chakra mixed with theblackchakraappeared around him, making him look ominous and darker then anyone ever thought possible, his yellowish snakelike eyes lighting up like some sort of insane psychopath's.

The Chuunin giving them the class on chakra looked at the bonfire of dark chakra and said, after looking at it. " Follow me." With no hesitation,. The man went to another class, then went inside and spoke with the chuunin in charge, Orochimaru catching some snippets of " A genius. I saw him conjure up such a load of Chakra that it is easily Genin level. The control he seems to have would place him in your class, Ichiro-kun." The chuunin came out and said; " Orochimaru-san, this will be your new class, because you're clearly advanced enough to pass to the next year. Normally people in the first class would only need to try and summon their chakra, since it would be used for their exercises, but clearly you've mastered that. I wish you good luck."

Orochimaru continued to excel in classes, having found a certain affinity for Katon, Doton, Suiton, Hyouton, Raiton and kinjutsu… well, at least he thought so… the small Raiton jutsu they were trained in went well, giving someone a shock the moment they touched him. The Katon jutsu was enough to almost set the classroom ablaze, being put out with a Suiton jutsu immediately afterwards, making a small amount of water from a glass turn into a huge scream which swept through the school. _I really need to be able to control my chakra, or it will get worse. Merging with Orochi seemed to mess up both my magic as well as my ' chakra' so I get those weird results all the time._

After a brief lecture about the different weapons, which Orochimaru tuned out, he looked at the poles they were supposed to hit. He spotted that the chuunin looked at him with rapt attention, like he were expecting something. Orochimaru looked at the pole, then took out one of the kunai, looking at the knife and closing his eyes,. Waiting for his chakra to seep into it, like he had felt once before, when the instructor showed them how to do it. He looked at the kunai with his mind's eyes, then lifted it, and took aim at the pole, then let it fly.

THUNK

A sound made by the kunai made him open his eyes, to see that it had hit the bull's-eye. The Chuunin walked up to him and said; " Well done, Orochimaru. All look at Orochimaru, he scored a bull's-eye on his first try. You should all aspire to be like him." The Chuunin patted Orochimaru on the head and then said; " Would you like to demonstrate it once more, so they can see what you did?"

Orochimaru nodded, then went to retrieve his kunai, only to see it flying back at him, thrown by one of the kids standing close to the pole, apparently having retrieved the kunai, then intending to throw it to the kid who had thrown it perfectly, maybe with the intent to hurt him for taking away the moment of glory.

Orochimaru's eyes didn't even widen as the kunai came straight at his chest, he suddenly moved, and grabbed the kunai from the air, only to throw it at the offending kid with deadly accuracy and seconds later, the kid's blue underwear was exposed, the kunai having sliced through the waistband holding up the pants the kid wore.

Orochimaru gave a small smile as the kid blushed in embarrassment, and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. He looked at the kunai, then as by magic, the kunai flew back to his hand, having poured some of it to summon it with. The Chuunin looked at the display, his eyes growing wide with excitement. " Where did you learn to do that, kid?"

Orochimaru regarded the man coolly, then said: " My parents used that skill to make sure that no harm befell them… but I'm the last of the line, then having been killed by ignorant people." Orochimaru's face hardened slightly as he looked at the man and he said: "Want to see the effects of one of the Katon Jutsu that I learned here?" the Chuunin nodded, amused by the kid's attitude.

" Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" he took a deep breath, converting chakra in his lungs, then exhaled, sending three fire balls at the pole, making the wood splinter, then burn to a crisp as the flames began to feed upon the wood. A smile was on Orochimaru's face as he imagined that Dumbledore was burning, finally turning into the ashes which he should rightfully be. If they had bound his magic, he wouldn't be safe anymore, instead of that he was now learning things which would make it oh-so-much easier to make sure that they all paid for the crime of maybe trying to take away his magic.

"Very good kid. Maybe we can advance you a grade if you can do even the normal proper henge no jutsu." With a mere hand sign, a perfect replica stood there, looking at the Chuunin with a slightly arrogant smirk on his face. The Chuunin clapped and said: " A perfect replica, and you only attended this group for a month… You are a fast learner, aren't you kid?" Orochimaru could do nothing but nod,. A satisfied smirk on his face. He looked at the chuunin as the man led him to the most advanced class available, reserved for those who were about the graduate and become Genin. He watched as the Chuunin pulled the teacher to him, and having a whispered conversation about him, and the probability of him attending this class. After ten minutes of talking outside the classroom, the teacher walked to him and said; " Orochimaru-kun, you will be moved up a grade to join the graduating class. It was very impressive for you to have done such a good henge, and I'm sure that you will be a fine shinobi in due time… alright, follow me inside and I will introduce you to the class, who will be graduating in three weeks…. Or at least I hope… well, at least I'm sure you'll do fine, instead of that perverted Jiraiya kid…" the Chuunin teacher mumbled some expletives under his breath before realizing that he had to introduce the kid and they stepped into the classroom, Orochimary's eyes straying to see the blonde haired girl looking bored at the board, hoping that something exciting was going to happen.

"Alright class! We got a new student, someone called Orochimaru who has managed to show enough skill to be transferred here! You should take him as an example, and you might even pick something up, as he's managed to do a fairly complex Katon Jutsu and…" he was interrupted by a scruffy kid with white hair in the back of class and the little ruffian said: "If that's true, then why does he look like he likes boys?"

Orochimaru looked at the impudent child, suddenly wishing that he had his original height and said: "I am not interested in filthy little street urchins like you… I prefer women with class, grace and strength… instead of you, who probably likes to watch women in the bathhouses…" it was one of the facts that he had gleaned by using some small form of Legilmency on the mind of the child, grinning while he had said it. That shut the ruffian up, and Orochimaru grinned at the class and said; "My name is Orochimaru, and that's all you need to know about me…" the Chuunin coughed and Orochimaru sighed, and then decided to tell a bit more…"Alright, on the teachers insistence, I shall tell a little bit about my likes and dislikes.. I dislike wrinkled old men who would try to make me do stuff that I won't do, and touch me in strange places. " there his face contorted in anger, thinking back to Dumbledore and a small smile lit up on his face: "I like being around women, and I would love to get a girlfriend sometime, but only if she is serious, and isn't one of those air headed little bitches that I see a lot, even now, looking at me like I'm the next coming of Kami-sama... which I am, of course." He said with a big smile blossoming on his face, and a hand seal was made by him, making a genjutsu on his face to make him look like a handsome child… the girls got blood running from their noses, all except Tsunade who gave him a grin, clearly showing that she wasn't too interested in the pretty face…

"Alright, I can do the simple henge, and the Goukakyou no jutsu. That's actually all there is to say about me." The Chuunin teacher looked at Orochimaru and said; "Take a seat next to Shodai-sama's honoured granddaughter. She's over there." Tsunade gave a wave, and orochimaru grinned in her direction, his eerie yellow-greenish eyes looking at her, making sure that they had eye contact when he walked over to the seat next to her. He looked at her and then whispered: "You can make a good henge?"

She nodded, looking into those serpentine eyes and said: "Hai, Ojiisan taught me how to do so when he took a break from the Hokage duties that he's always raving about… about how he should never have set up the village and just stayed a wandering shinobi." She giggled slightly, and Orochimaru smiled slightly and said; "Let's just concentrate on the lesson, and then we'll talk some more."

Jiriaya was giving them jealous looks, and Orochimaru noticed them, then smiled a bit and thought about the way he and Ron interacted at times, the former friend being a jealous git most of the time to him. He could feel rage surging through his veins and a thin sheet of chakra began to cover his form, twisting with every angry thought that washed over him. The feeling of the power within him surged through him, the drain on his stamina barely noticeable as he looked at the chuunin with his face a torrent full of emotions, which seemed to be never-ending, his eyes saying all there was needed to be said.

The next few lessons were filled with talks and lectures about how to theoretically creating a bunshin. Orochimaru just yawned whenever the word bunshin came up, and then managed to create three bunshin the day that the first lecture had been given, merely on the vague description which had been given.

The Shodai watched through the crystal ball which he used to keep the peace over the village, it being a heirloom of the family. He watched how Orochimaru looked to be bored in class, and how he kept sneaking looks at his granddaughter. A smile came to the man's face as he looked at the looks that his granddaughter was giving Orochimaru when she didn't think he was looking. He looked at the lecture being given, and then he watched as Orochimaru's hands turned into seal forms, then completing a long chain of seals, and a small poof of smoke was seen all around the class and a few bunshin popped up, enough to make sure that Orochimaru and Tsunade could get the hell out of the boring classroom. The Shodai smiled to himself. They were talented if they could do that to fool the Chuunin. The chuunin should have noticed the seals that Orochimaru had done, for the child had hidden his hands, and that should be an indication in itself: "Maybe I should train the kid for some time, it might be interesting." With a poof of smoke, the man disappeared form the room, the crystal ball being covered up by a purple cloth.

"I think you might want to turn around and get back tot eh Academy, Tsunade-chan, Orochimaru-kun…." The man looked at his granddaughter and he watched as she turned red and Orochimaru just regarded him coolly, and then smiled and said; "You will not report us to sensei, will you, Shodai-sama? Otherwise I'll tell your wife that you've been peeking at women again…" it was a bonus that Orochimaru kept a good hygiene, and thus was around the bathhouses a lot, and he had once found the Shodai looking at the bathing women with a smile on the man's face. He had firmly stated that if the old man was to repeat that once again, that he would make sure that he got thrown straight into the female baths. The man blushed once, and a deadly look came on Orochimaru's face as he continued: "Why don't you teach us some jutsu which will actually be of use, instead of those basic jutsu that the Academy employs, like Bunshin and henge and some basic throwing skills… after all I did learn the Gokakyou no jutsu from an example you set…"

The Shodai nodded and sighed deeply, looking at his granddaughter and the young student of the Academy who had managed to learn Jutsu faster then any child his age. "Alright then… If she found out, it would be the couch for me for at least two months…" he looked at the children who both wore looks of extreme amusement and then began to instruct them in the use of a simple Raiton jutsu which would paralyze the nerves around the area which it struck. It was just a B class Jutsu, but he deemed them worthy of knowing it…. After all, what harm could it do for them to fend for themselves better in the real world?

The Graduation was at hand, and Orochimaru achieved top marks, with his skills all being rated as 10/10 and him being chosen as the rookie of the year. Tsunade looked at him, only scoring marginally lower then him, and Jiraiya just barely passing the exam… luck would have it that they were put on the same team, with a sensei who would probably be considered to be just like Dumbledore, but more world-weary…. Sarutobi Kenji.

* * *

A new chapter finished… I hope to get at least 20 reviews for the next chapter, more would always be appreciated… I can't really do much due to me being very busy as it's the last weeks of school at the moment….

Also…. VOTE FOR A PAIRING! TSUNADE IS STILL YOUNG! (looks at young Tsunade) AND STILL LOOKING GOOD! EVEN AT FIFTY SHE LOOKS GOOD! (Receives a small note by an assistant) Write a scene in which to involve Orochimaru's tongue… Damn…. It sure is nice being Orochimaru, he'd be a great ladies man…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Genin Tests bore me so…

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: don't own HP, and don't own Naruto…. HP could also be interpreted as Hard Porn… but I don't own it… if I get a girlfriend kinky enough, I might even put a homemade movie online, but since most girls wouldn't like that…. No sex movies of mine will be published…

**

* * *

Genin Tests bore me so…

* * *

**

Orochimaru looked at the man who was about to make sure that they were supposed to graduate… and didn't like it one bit.. he watched as the lazy Chuunin began to tell them that they would heed to do the city of Konoha proud and that they would have to do their duty in the war as Genin.

Orochimaru's vision was pulled to a bored Tsunade who simply yawned, and then looked at him with an interested look, making his curiosity peak and he looked at her and she winked and then made a few seals, and an incredibly busty version of herself stood there, dressed in provocative clothes, and the Chuunin looked at her and then keeled over, a gushing of blood from his nose being the cause of that. " Haha! Got you,. Ya bastard!" the shouted, and the rest of the students looked at her as she poofed back into her normal form, and gave Jiraiya a slap on the head, making it impact with his desk and making sure that the kid was now sporting an almost broken nose, coupled with the fact that there was a lecherous grin on his face. She mumbled something about never trying out the Sexuy-no-Jutsu again for as long as she lived, and then settled in her chair, making sure that the Chuunin didn't know who exactly it had been, and usually the blame was shifted onto jiraiya, who was pretty miffed about having to clean after the Genin Test had ended…

Orochimaru looked at the grown up version of Tsunade dressed in skimpy clothing and eh let out a low whistle of admiration, making sure that nobody heard it, and then continued to look at the good curves before it ended. He may have the body of a 10 year old but his mind was that of a 17 year old, so he would be able to wank off on that little view that Tsunade gave him, in her skimpy clothes which were seemingly made out of leather straps tied together, making sure that most men would have nose bleeds by just looking at it.

The Genin test was fairly simple, since it only involved having to henge into a shinobi and get some documents for it, and be unseen at it. Orochimaru passed that exam with upper marks, making sure that he went as the Shodai, and simply requested that he was to be left alone, in the same regal tone that the man used every time he met the young man. Orochimaru even managed to make a comment about how the Secretary's desk seemed to be unordered, and then warned that there might be some Genin coming to steal some documents today and that she should be wary…

Ten minutes later he was back at the academy, looking at the chuunin who he had handed the papers to, making sure that there wouldn't be any trouble with them. "Seems like you managed to get the papers, and even without getting spotted… Very good, young man, very good. You'll be a good shinobi in a few years." Orochimaru looked at the woman and sighed: "I'm sure I will be… but I have an ambition…. To kill a certain old man who ruined my life… that is my goal for the moment, and I will not rest until I have that old sorry bastard's ass dragged down to hell, even if I have to drag him there myself… " he looked at the Chuunin who laughed a bit and said; "So you are looking for revenge, aren't you, Orochimaru-kun? Well then, let me teach you something good for surprising people…"

They walked outside and the young Chuunin woman looked around and then said; "I'll probably get yelled at for teaching you something like this but you are a good kid, or at least I hope so and I want you to learn these techniques so you can get your revenge. I know the feeling, having seen someone kill someone dear to me, and it was so nice killing that man that I would like to give you the same chance. Call me Akemi-chan by the way. I'm 16 years old and I like killing people. I know about you, Orochimaru-kun, best rookie of the year, and probably one of the best in this generation if my hunch is correct."

Orochimaru nodded and then Akemi started her instructions, dealing with some of the basics of the jutsu that he would be learning, the Kanashibari no jutsu, or Killing Intent. "Alright, to use it., just focus chakra in your head and then make sure it is concentrated around your eyes for maximum effect, unless you wear a mask like us ANB--- err… us Chuunin who wear them at times… you can change your body language to give off killing intent too, and that is usually most used by ANBU." Orochimaru had caught on to the slip up and looked at the chuunin/ANBU in disguise and said: "I take it you are in ANBU?"

She looked a bit surprised, then said; "N-not at all… I don't know anything about me being in ANBU, I swear!" Orochimaru got a creepy look on his face and then said; "You said it yourself. Us ANB, could only be us ANBU, which would place you as an ANBU. And since Kanashibari is only known as to be used by the ANBU, I would have to deduce that you are in ANBU, and probably have fallen for my rugged good looks and just want to fuck me on this spot…" Orochimaru looked at the girl who turned a bit red at the last part and he had to jump away from a barrage of shuriken which hit the spot he had been standing at only moment before.

"I can literally taste the potential you have, kid. And knowing that there are a good deal of other talented brats around, I wouldn't take my chances teaching you if I didn't see that you had more in you then those others." Orochimaru looked at her and said: "You didn't say anything about not fucking me…" he was rewarded by a blast of fire aimed at his torso. "No need to get rough, I know when to give up… generally when women get angry, most of them don't resort to mindless violence… though some girls like to be experiencing it on their bodies…" he ducked away from a blast of electricity and then said: "Alright, alright, I give up, I'm no match to you, yet…"

Akemi looked at the Genin and then said; "Seems like you will be able to fight pretty well kid… not many new Genin could evade those jutsu like that…. It like you are made from rubber or something, because you seem to be able to stretch a lot."

Orochimaru sighed and said; "its something I recently discovered, something which would make my bones into a jelly which allows me to extend any part of my body to superhuman lengths…" as proof he made his tongue longer and wrapped it around Akemi's neck, who looked repulsed at the long tongue. "It looks gross…." Orochimaru just shrugged: "The ladies will love it though…" Akemi felt herself smile a bit and then said; "I'm sure they will, once you are older…" then she sighed deeply and then went back to teaching him. " Just make sure that you look like you are ready to pounce, by making sure that there is some sort of dangerous way of moving to you, something like a serpentine moving would be able to enhance your snake-like looks…"

Orochimaru nodded and envisioned him standing like the basilisk had done in the Chamber of Secrets. He looked at her and began to channel Chakra to his head and soon a brief flicker of Killing Intent was generated. Orochi within him applauded and said; "**Alright, now use our Chakra, instead of your own." **Orochimaru looked at the girl and said: "Check this out." And immediately he envisioned him being Orochi, staring down on the girl from high above, and he could see how a massive surge of killing intent was headed her way, and froze her in her tracks, making her look like a scared deer.

Akemi didn't know what happened to her. One moment the kid managed to summon up at least a bit of killing intent, and then suddenly she couldn't move thanks to a huge surge of the killing intent washing over her, from his body. She took note of the golden eyes looking at her and then him walking to her, and looking her in the eyes and said: "If you think this is bad, then I've got worse…" he looked at her and she collapsed because of the killing intent when he dismissed it.

"That truly was something. I may not have been with the ANBU for long but that was one hell of a killing intent you managed to summon there kiddo… even Commander-sama would be impressed, and you'd be able to hold Hokage-sama frozen for a few milliseconds at least." She commented, dusting off herself, and absently noticing that she had wet panties now, and absently changed them, not really caring too much for modesty after having such a near death experience thanks to the killing intent.

Orochimaru watched as she reached into her Chuunin vest and then retrieved a pair of panties, and then went into her pants with them still in hand, and a snapping noise was heard, and after a minute of wriggling, her hands came out with a pair of panties in them, and she absently incinerated them with a small Katon jutsu, before washing her hands with the aide of a small Suiton jutsu, a modification she had made.

She sighed and said; "It's all I am allowed to teach you… or actually, I wanted to teach you, since it would be nigh impossible for you to learn it so fast… you truly are quite the genius, Orochimaru-kun…. So, as a special favor, and also managing to impress me, I'll give you another Jutsu, just for you… and please keep this meeting a secret, since I'm not supposed to be here at all, having guard duty at the moment…" she gave him a scroll and said: "Look at it and memorize it, and then show me the jutsu."

Orochimaru looked at the scroll, and saw that it was a jutsu named the Kage Bunshin. He frowned at the name and then sighed and began to study the order of seals, and was pleasantly surprised that there could be solid bunshins made with the technique. He skipped the line which said chakra use to be high, and just read the theoretical part, before he looked at Akemi and said; "This should be easy…" he made the hand seals in a flawless order, and then three copies of himself appeared next to him, and Orochimaru dispatched them all with minimal strain on his chakra and his physical state, except for getting a good punch in the face from one of the Kage Bunshins.

"Akemi-sempai, where have you been? Commander-sama has called a meeting and wants us all to attend… " Akemi looked at the kid who had just managed to do a Jounin technique flawlessly and then mumbled something to her subordinates: "Don't sweat it. Tell commander-sama that I'll be along soon… I just got to make sure that this little talented brat won't accidentally kill himself… And please make sure that this field is clean when we leave, got it?" the ANBU saluted, Orochimaru looking at them with a twitch in his eyes and said; "Afraid to leave any marks, Akemi-taichou? I'm afraid they'll have to get a to—" he was cut off by the female who slapped a hand on his mouth and looked at him with her eyes shifting into red and having two black dots in them and said: "Don't you DARE mention that… I admit that you could probably be able to defeat one of the ANBU if you were made Chuunin rank, but do NOT disrespect me!"

Orochimaru just gave her a serene smile and said; "Why should I respect one who has not yet gained my respect? Akemi-chan, did you feel that dreadful killing intent from me just a few moments ago? Well… let's just say that's just scratching the surface of my extent, of my capacity…" he turned around and closed his eyes and then asked; "What is your last name anyhow? You got those freaky eyes…"

Akemi glared at the creepy pale kid, and said; "It's Uchiha, and don't you forget it snake-eyes." Orchimaru gave no outward reaction to that, but he spoke up: "_Better a snake then a cowardly little girl._" The hisses spewed forth from his tongue, him looking at the girl with his serpentine eyes and a huge serpent seemingly loomed over him, a wave of killing intent washing out, freezing all the ANBU in the field and making Akemi look at him with her eyes slightly wide, and when the episode of heavy killing intent was over, they toppled over due to the intense hatred. "Beaten by a mere child…"

Orochimaru fell over too, having exhausted himself without knowing it, the dark chakra being enough to wear him out. As unconsciousness took him he thought one thing: _I'll get you, Uchiha Akemi, or else my name isn't Harry James Potter, or Orochimaru as you know me…_

* * *

A new chapter…. Shall I add Akemi to the pairings list too? It should be fun to write her as an odd Uchiha, one who casually strips in front of Orochimaru just because she feels like it… any way she is going to be a character which you'll see a lot of…

Please Review!


	4. Teaching the chick some new moves

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, i merely think up these things and write them as a part of my sick fantasies, and the worst part is that they are considered to be pretty original by people… can't they see that my creative genius is solely inspired by my mental condition? I am merely a loose madman, busy with corrupting likeminded people to take over the world so that I can be crowned emperor of the world….

**

* * *

Teaching the chick some new moves

* * *

**

Orochimaru was bored by the lack of action as they were proclaimed to be Genin., the incident with the killing intent was enough to make him feel weak, and if it was anything he hated, it was feeling weak. The ANBU had made sure that he was presentable, though it hurt a bit to move at times due to channelling too much chakra through his coils.

Akemi had pushed something in his shirt while the other ANBU weren't looking, something which she considered to be a gift from her to him, as a small present for managing to make some of the most prissy and stuck up ANBU fall to their knees. He had cracked a faint smile on his face and then shivered and Akemi kicked him in the ribs once, proclaiming that she had to change her underwear once again…

The ANBU simply had stared at her and then shook their heads as they were ordered to tell the ANBU commander that she was going home and that she wouldn't attend the meeting due to personal problems.

* * *

Somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, Akemi sneezed and almost ripped one of the panties she was about to put on, and muttered that there must be someone talking about her, probably one of those lecherous hentai that used to hang around her home until they were chased off by her father, the very strict one who had forbidden her to do anything too stressful on her body, and didn't want her to be a shinobi at all, but a housewife who would sire the next of the Uchiha… but nonetheless she had been made an ANBU captain at the age of 16, One and a half month before she had met with the child prodigy Orochimaru, or he who managed to do the academy in 2 months, while it took others a few years to master the essential skills. It was a mystery to her how the hell he could have summoned such killing intent, but at least she was satisfied that he would probably have a nosebleed the moment he looked at the small picture she had given him…

Orochimaru sighed as the honours were done, and most of the students were paired up for teams.

"And for team 7 we have, Tsunade, Jiraiya Orochimaru. Your sensei shall come to pick you up."

Orochimaru frowned at that, knowing that the team was balanced, Tsunade being good in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, but sucking at ninjutsu at times. Jiraiya was a bit lacking in every area, and how the kid had managed to pass, he would never know. In his mind he was the best, and obviously suited to be a good shinobi, and then take his revenge upon those ignorant fools. He had shifted back into his normal form, looking at himself in the mirror of the bathroom of the apartment he had rented, the Shodai paying for it momentarily until he could afford it. The man was a good man, and helped him out a lot, but Orochimaru could sense a feeling of doom that he had around the man since the war had been raging for some time, and he could sense that the man was about to die. He didn't know why, but he just knew that the Shodai didn't have much time left on this world…

* * *

He looked at the man who came to pick them up, feeling slightly insulted as the man looked at him with those eyes which seemed to make him feel uncomfortable, but didn't. Jiraiya made an inane comment about the dorkiness of the sensei, and Orochimaru silenced Jiraiya by giving him a small tap on his forehead, shutting him up immediately.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, OROCHIMARU-TEME!"

Orochimaru looked at the Genin and smiled slightly. "This guy is a Jounin, and he's going to teach us, so I think you should be a bit more polite, or else I'm going to tell Tsunade-san that you spied on her in the baths…"

Said blonde girl was now glaring at Jiraiya and then said. "Alright, Jiraiya…. I'll make sure that you'll feel my fist right after we've done this with our new sensei… How dare you peep on me…"

She looked indignant, and their new sensei looked at them and said. "Follow me, we're going to Training ground number 7, since we are Team 7, or at least will be."

The man disappeared in a storm of leaves, and Orochimaru sighed and just began to make his way to the training fields, and hoped that he'd be there in time, not wanting to be late with someone who could easily kick his ass when only using normal chakra, and not Orochi's chakra. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed, and Orochimaru began to feel like he was being held back, and clearly didn't like it one bit.

He jumped over a few roofs, feeling that there were people in the area, and added effect from having Orochi inside of his body, having merged with the Biju giving him the ability to sense where chakra is with great ease, not needing to concentrate to know who or what is near. In a certain sense he hoped that there wouldn't be much to worry about, because he knew that Jiraiya was going to flunk whatever mission they were assigned to, no matter what it was.

Sarutobi Kenji looked at the trio as they made their way through the city, and then got out two bells, and knew that they would have to do it, not showing not much team work to begin with. Tsunade and Orochimaru seemed to be able to communicate and work together pretty well, but Jiraiya was a bit of a troublemaker, and clearly didn't like to follow authority, as was indicated by the insults the kid had thrown at him.

The man appeared in the clearing where three poles were at the moment, and he sat down on one, waiting for the Genin that would hopefully pass the test. He looked as Orochimaru appeared first, and then sighed when Jiraiya and Tsunade came, the former having a handprint on his cheek, while the latter was fuming.

"Alright, tell me about your likes and dislikes, ambitions and who you are."

He looked at Jiraiya who went first, assuming the role of leader, and Orochimaru looked at the spectacle and sighed deeply.

"My name is Jiraiya, and I like looking at naked women and I dislike creepy people like Orochimaru-teme. My ambition is to be a Super Pervert" Tsunade frowned at that, but went second nonetheless.

"My name is Tsunade and I like…" She blushed and looked at Orochimaru, who got an amused smirk on his face, and absently looking at his nails. She looked at her sensei once again and then said. "I dislike perverts like Jiraiya. My ambition is to be one of the greatest medics of the world"

Jiraiya looked crushed by that revelation, and Orochimaru gave the kid a creepy smile, showing off some sharp canines.

"And finally you."

Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru and Orochimaru's lip curled up, a smile coming to his face.

"My name is Orochimaru, and I like several things, while I dislike perverts. My ambition is to kill a certain man, who has ruined my life… I want to make sure that he dies slowly for all the pain he caused me…" It was spoken in a low hiss, serpentine tone of voice being used, the raw hatred for Dumbledore shining through in it. He looked up at his sensei. "Do you know how it feels to have your chakra ripped from your body, only to have it distributed to make that man younger? Do you know the pain of having it all ripped away, and leaving you without chakra, and finally letting you die?"

Sarutobi sighed and said. "No, I don't…. but I know some people you might want to talk to, after we get this Genin exam out of the way. Even if you don't pass, I'll give you the names of a few people who might be able to help you."

"Alright, now we're going to have a test to see whether you're worthy of becoming Genin. I have two bells. You need to get one before the time limit of two hours is up. Those who don't have a bell will be sent back to the Academy."

Jiraiya looked like he was going to protest, but Orochimaru grabbed him, and moved away with him the moment that Sarutobi had stopped speaking, and they hid in the bushes within a flash. Tsunade joined them and Orochimaru said.

"We'll need a good strategy to make sure that we get the bells. I suggest we attack all at once, with one of us being prepared to fight him in Taijutsu while the other uses genjutsu to confuse him while the fastest of us grabs the bells. In that aspect, I want you, Jitaiya to distract him with Taijutsu, while you, Tsunade get him with Genjutsu, while I'll get the bells."

The plan was a good one, but they were a bit wrong about Jiraiya, when he just disappeared, and they could hear him attacking the Jounin, and Orochimaru sighed, and then joined in, and feeling the strain on his bones a bit before he had to block a blow from his sensei., and hoped for the best results s Tsunade moved in, and also got her ass handed to her.

While he lay on the ground, Orochimaru contemplated what had gone wrong. He looked at the sky, and then could hear his sensei still fighting with Jiraiya, and he snuck up behind the man, and tried to snatch the bells, only getting one, and then seeing Tsunade grab the other one.

* * *

In the end, Jiraiya was tied to one of the tree stumps, and thus immobilised. He looked a bit unhappy, and Tsunade gloated about it. Orochimaru simply sighed at the child's antics, glad that he had a bit of fun while he was twelve, like Jiraiya was. He was still ten at the moment, but at least he managed to make sure that there was total seriousness in him. He handed one of the bells to Jiraiya and said.

"You shouldn't go hungry. We might need you to help us get the Genin promotion all finished, and you need your strength. I can go without food for quite a while, the last time it being almost a whole month without food or water…"

Orochimaru handed him the bell, and Kenji looked at the kid with pride, and said. "Good, you all pass as Genin. Orochimaru. You did the right thing by caring for your team-mate, and giving him the bell. Your attack strategy was very good too, thinking about individual skills that one has and implementing them in your strategy. I would suggest that you take the position of Team Leader. Jiraiya, you should work to improve on your skills in Taijutsu, and maybe study some more Ninjutsu. I can help you with both. Tsunade you should focus on learning some medical techniques, and make sure that you get better at Genjutsu. With the physical part, you won't have a problem… just try not to punch me that hard next time when sparring…" The man coughed weakly and then sighed and said to Orochimaru: "Orochimaru, please go and consult Ichiro Yamaguchi at the Hospital. He will be able to make sure that you won't suffer any side effects from the forceful drain of your chakra. It is important for a shinobi to be in peak condition, so they'll be able to give their best in battle. Team, dismissed."

Orochimaru nodded, and he and Tsunade left, while Sarutobi set to untying Jiraiay, and hearing about the peeking Jutsu, which he insisted that he would have to learn from the child one day.

Orochimaru looked at the desk of the hospital and then said. "I was looking for one Yamaguchi-san. Sarutobi-sensei told me that he was here?"

The receptionist nodded and then said. "Take a seat, Yamaguchi-san will be with you soon."

* * *

Orochimaru took a seat, and then remembered about the small thing that Akemi had thrown in his clothes before leaving earlier in the day. He pulled out the thing, and then looked at it, and almost could feel the blood going to his privates as it was a picture of Akemi dressed in only an ANBU mask covering her face, with her hair identifying herself as Akemi, since she was the one who had seemingly taken the picture. On the back of it, something was written in an unfamiliar handwriting, probably Akemi's:

_For the first person to defeat me… Akemi_

He grinned in a lewd way, Tsunade taking an interest in the picture, snagged it away from him and looked at it.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at him with her eyes narrowed and Orochimaru answered.

"One of the ANBU, a captain I think… I got it for making sure that she was incapacitated… I think I'm the first one to have done that… it should be a good addition to my photo album, since I like to cherish my achievements. If you want to, I can also take a picture of you in that way, but you'd probably neuter me if I suggested it…" He was just joking, but he could see her turn red, and mumble something that was intelligible, and it filled him with confusion.

He heard a man approaching, and saw a man with a moustache, and a doctor's coat with Dr.Yamaguchi on it. "Doctor Yamaguchi, I presume?"

The man nodded."You wanted to see me?"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "Sarutobi-sensei sent me to you, thinking you might be able to solve some of my problems. My name is Orochimaru and this here is Tsunade."

Dr. Yamaguchi nodded and said. "Follow me to my office."

The man began to walk through the hospital, and they came to a door which sated that the Psychiatrist Dr. Yamaguchi resided there.

Dr. Yamaguchi looked at the young girl and boy in his room, and said. "Take a seat, children. What is it that Kenji-kun sent you to me for?"

"I had some trouble with an old man a few weeks ago. The man tried to rob me of my material possessions, and he succeeded, and then tried to absorb my chakra to make him younger, along with some of his people."

Dr. Yamaguchi nodded and said. "Alright then, Orochimaru-san. Would you like your girlfriend to listen too, or shall I ask her to stand outside for a bit?"

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade and said. "Allow her to be here. She's my teammate and should know about whatever I am plagued with." Ichiro nodded, and then looked at Orochimaru and said. "Alright, how did you feel when the chakra was extracted form your body? Did it feel like every fibre of your body was on fire, and felt hollow inside?"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "My chakra reacted violently to it, it stopped the ritual by overloading it and the excess chakra backlashed. I want to kill that old man so slowly that he'll beg for death… I want to look him in the eyes when I kill his loved ones, if the old man still has any."

Orochimaru's eyes were now slightly widened, a mad grin spread across his face at the mental image of beating Dumbledore to within an inch of his life, and drawing out his suffering as long as possible by letting him heal after each torture session.

Tsunade was getting freaked out by her team mate's strange behaviour, the grin unsettling her, letting her see a side of her teammate that she had never seen before, nor had she wanted to see it. It was a dark and sadistic side of him, one which showed at times in his normal behaviour, but his eyes, they were the biggest change. Before they were a slight greenish yellow, but now, they were a dark crimson, and were shining with a hatred so powerfull, it seemed to have a life of its own

Ichiro looked at the young child in front of him, writing down his worries about the sheer amount of hatred and spite the young man seemd to have for this person, and he felt his heart reaching out slightly for the child, knowing that the brutal drainage of Chakra could have upset the mental balance of his mind, he wrote down his worries about what would happen if this obsession with finding that man and killing him was left unchecked and uncontrolled. But personally hoped that whoever did this would get what was coming to them, no child should ever have to experience having their chakra and youth stolen.

"Alright, let me check your chakra systems, and make sure that you're alright to function as a Genin."

He got an apparatus from a nearby shelf, and then told Orochimaru to take off his shirt, and a mass of scar tissue came into view, the sign of a burned wound on it, and Ichiro winced as he recognised it as chakra burn because of the forcefull draining. He clicked the apparatus a few times, looking at the readings which came form it.

"You are very healthy, Orochimaru-san. You seem to have recovered nicely from the extraction, probably better then anyone I've ever seen before. I specialise in the psyche of shinobi, and treat chakra induced wounds or mental injuries, or at least try to make sure that they are healed. If there is nothing I can do, I'll let the normal medics do it. I'll have this session with you for free, since my old friend Kenji is your sensei, and has asked you to talk to me. Orochimaru-kun, I don't see anything troubling with your psyche, except that you need to keep your anger at that man in check, or else you'll fail in whatever it is that you are doing…" Ichiro looked at the pair of shinobi and then smiled. "Anyhow, it was nice having you here. Its always good to see people walk away without injuries, and know that you've helped them. Feel free to return if you ever want to talk to me again, Orochimaru-kun. I think it would be a very interesting conversation we could have about whatever you want to talk about. From the way you move and the way you talk, I can see that you are very intelligent, possibly able to keep a debate on whatever subject interests you…" Ichiro paused for a moment and then said. "As a final thing, I must ask you to take a hobby, or do something nice in your free time. Also I'll include a small thing for you to look over, because I feel that you'll need it if you ever want to find a way to eliminate that man. Good luck. "

Orochimaru was handed a scroll and smiled at the doctor, who smiled back and gave him a reassuring gesture before Orochimaru opened the scroll, and looked at the title which stated that it had something to do with anatomy, and which areas were best to strike at, including areas which could be used to block the chakra from someone's use.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yamaguchi-sama!" He said, a happy look passing over his face before he regained his composure. Dr. Yamaguchi looked at the excited shinobi and then tossed a small scroll about medical techniques at Tsunade.

"Look them over and see if you find anything you like… it contains some medical techniques to get you and your team healed up after, before or during a fight."

She squealed in delight, and Ichiro could not help but smile at the excitement of the two teenagers.

* * *

When they had left his office, he looked at the shadow on the wall and said. "They show great promise, Uchiha-san. Orochimaru-san seems to be a very intelligent child, and I'm sure that he's going to be able to rise to the rank of Chuunin in no time. Giving them those scrolls was a wise move on your part. There is just one thing which I can't figure out is why do these two interest you so much? Surely there must be more-"

He was cut off by a voice which seemed to carry amusement and he heard the man say: "Orochimaru managed to make sure that an ANBU squad was disabled for some time, but he fainted from chakra exhaustion, and recovered very fast. His intelligence is also astounding, being able to figure out the minute details of whatever situation he is in and mould it to his advantage. Tsunade-san is already strong enough to be a Jounin, but lacks experience. She has been trained by Shodai-sama, and thus is a bit more advanced then Orochimaru. Giving them those scrolls should be beneficial for Konoha, and hopefully manage to make them into valuable assets…"

With a swirl of leaves, the Uchiha was gone, leaving only a faint tinge of laughter behind.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade and said. "Would you like to train with me tomorrow? I've got some jutsu that you could be interested in… "

He grinned in a most devious way which made Tsunade's heart go faster, and she blushed a deep red.

"I'd love to…" She said in a shy tone, which added to her cuteness in Orochimaru's eyes. He hadn't really made any room for romance in his life, so why not try it for a bit? He was after all a ten year old with a mind of a seventeen year old, how hard could it be to make sure that there would be a good connection between him and his female team mate? From what he had seen, she already liked him, if her reactions were read well enough by him…

* * *

A new chapter! Next one will feature the mysterious Uchiha and Akemi. I would like it very much if someone would review this, and will set a review quota I would like to see filled: 20 reviews is enough to get my mind filled with enough good ideas for a next chapter….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Uchiha panic! Orochimaru and Tsunade!

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Orochimaru, or Naruto or anyone from Naruto or Harry Potter. I don't really mind the reviews, thinking them to be nice to me, and I hope to get more and more so my insatiable appetite can be fulfilled.

**

* * *

Uchiha panic! Orochimaru and Tsunade! No relation between the two events at all!

* * *

**

He looked at the training ground, and a mysterious smile came on his face as he looked at his team-mate, and then said; "Let's go and make sure that these techniques will be used well…" he got in a ready stance, and then looked at Tsunade and said; "You got some training from the old man, didn't you?" she nodded and said; "My chakra can be controlled to be as great as that of a Jounin, or as humble as one Genin. I have exceptionally good control with Chakra, so one thinks that I am a Jounin already, but I lack the skill to raise my chakra to that max for a very long time, since it drains me to put out so much Chakra."

Orochimaru watched as her chakra began to rise, setting the hairs on his neck on end, and he nodded and raised his chakra to match hers without too much effort, the feeling of the dark chakra through it making him feel cold in the pit of his stomach, and a huge serpentine figure could be seen behind him, making it look like he was one of the Bijuu. The chakra crackled around him, making eight tails form behind him, and a maniac smile to form on his face, and he powered down, his looks becoming less creepy by the moment, his point made, and he rubbed his stomach slightly since there was an awfully hollow feeling in it.

* * *

Akemi looked as her father came back in the house, and said; "You were messing with someone again, weren't you father? Always looking to ruin people by letting them do your will, to make the Uchiha clan stronger and stronger, didn't you? " the man looked at his eldest daughter and said; "I merely handed two promising youths a few scrolls, one about medical techniques, and one about anatomy, in which points to incapacitate the enemy best… "She shook her head. "You really are going to pay for that one time, won't you dad? He'll rip off your head when he finds out you've been manipulating him; he even gives me the creeps with that creepy aura that he manifests…" she looked at her father and said: "I won't have a part in this anymore, dad, I'm moving out."

The man revealed his face, long black hair falling in front of his face, and his nose not being too defined, but held a stubborn hint to it. The Sharingan blazing in his eyes and he said; "Then where will you go? All you have is here, and you can't buy a house with the money you have here… You belong here with your new fiancé." She looked at the old man and said; "He's my own cousin god damn it. I'd sooner marry a snake then that little horny son of a bitch! He's secretly lusting after you, and only uses marriage to me to get closer to you, and then slide in your bed and then anally penetrate that super tight asshole of yours, dad!" she said, a blush coming to her face from anger, and the man turned a chalky white colouration; "He's gay?"

She nodded fervently and then got a tape recorder from her drawer and played a recording: "And I would make love to uncle Ichiro when I finally married that little bitchy daughter of his. She's such a bother, but being close to Ichiro-kun is worth it… I want to slip in his bed, and then shove aunt Funaho out of the way, and then make love to him, I know that he will love me back once I get the chains from my secret storage in their room, I just made that a few weeks ago, so uncle shouldn't have found them yet, and I can make sure that there will be no resistance from him if I shackle him to my bed and then slowly lick his nipples and then bring my …" the recording halted and Akemi looked a bit greenish, and then shook her head: "There is more, want me to play it?"

The man shook his head and sat down in a chair, still stunned by that revelation and Akemi was thanking the gods that she had bugged every room in the house with her special recording devices. She took out a small box, and then looked in it, and got a remote from it, which she clicked on, and a small earpiece emerged from it, which she put in her ear, and immediately pulled out, disgusted as she could hear moans, with the name of her father in-between sounds of movement…

She handed the earpiece to her father, who visible recoiled as he heard sounds of the fiancé jerking off, and moaning his name, his face turning even paler. "I want to kill him…" were the first words from his mouth, and he looked at his daughter who already looked to be armed to the teeth, and then said: "You have my blessing, Akemi. Go and bring him to justice…"

She nodded, and slinked away in the shadows, moving from room to room until she had found the correct room, and shouted: "FUCKFACE! GET OVER HERE!" and kicked the door, which immediately was turned into splinters, and then jumped into the room, to see the Uchiha currently naked, and still with his hands around the offending thing, a white liquid coating it. Suppressing her urge to vomit, she brandished a long katana, and proceeded to try and chop it off, including the hands and feet and all things to the body, all the while letting the Uchiha escape from the room, only a deep gash on the side of the head, and a lot of hair being lost.

He ducked underneath the sword again, barely evading it, another cut bleeding on his skin. She looked at him and then made the hand seals for the Katon: Goukayuu no jutsu, and watched as the fire ball moved towards the Uchiha, who got most of his clothing, including an arm burned off; "You shall no longer defile this family. By the order of Uchiha Ichiro, you are to be terminated, and then burnt to a crisp." With a devilish smile, not unlike Orochimaru's she began making the hand seals, and soon a huge pillar of fire engulfed the floor as the body twitched as it was literally cooked, letting the smells of burned meat hang in the air.

She turned around, not even deigning to clean up the mess, and then walked away, leaving behind some Uchiha to clean it up, all of which were shaking at the idea that this lowly member could face up against the leader of their clan.

Akemi was a bit cheerful as she came back in her room, to see her father looking at the Chuunin vest that she got there, and saw him slip something inside. She said: "He's been killed dad. No worries for your anal virginity, because I'll kill everyone who is out to hurt my daddy…" He hugged her and said; "I think my little darling wants to get something from her daddy, am I right?" he smiled at her, feeling happy to have such a caring daughter who looked out for her daddy, thus experiencing the mood swings that Uchiha were famous for.

* * *

He looked at his blonde team-mate, and then looked at the diagram laid out in front of him, listing all the points of the female human body, and where to strike best to incapacitate the body, and how to predict a next move. It was terribly useful, and Orochimaru looked to see Tsunade do something to a dummy which made his eyes widen quite a bit as he spotted the thing flying in the air, a heap of sand, rocks and other things all flying out thanks to that phenomenal strength.Kenji watched from the shade of a tree, looking as Tsunade trained on the dummies with a small hint of pride in his eyes at his new student, and knew that they would be a valuable asset in the war. 

Then he looked at Orochimaru and saw the teenager look at a scroll with his yellow green eyes slightly twinkling in the light of day, and then suddenly looked up, but went back tot eh scroll like nothing had happened, and Kenji thought that Orochimaru must have dismissed his presence as a small flicker of the light.

Orochimaru absently noted that there was a small flicker of light, as if it was being reflected off a kunai, and looked at the spot where it had come from, to see a dark shadow moving away, and a small grin appeared on his face, and then looked at Tsunade and said: "I want to test something out, Tsunade-chan!" she looked at him, and then said: "What exactly? It's not going to hurt me is it?"

Orochimaru shook his head, and said "It doesn't really matter too much to you, just let me tap you in different places and tell me what you feel." He got up, and then walked over to her, his outfit rustling slightly, and he then tapped her in two places, using his index fingers to apply a moderate amount of pressure, and then watched how she was forced on her knees, the points being enough to immobilise her.

She could feel that her muscles had locked up, and that she was forced to her knees. She looked at him, and could feel the effect on her bones and muscles very well, the pressure points having effectively immobilised her, but as she began to let her chakra stream through her, she could move again, and knew that it must be something to freeze the enemy, and then deal the killing blow.

He looked at her as he had her on her knees, and then said; "Let's work more on it, shall we? Need a hand getting up, Tsunade?" he extended his hand, and she grasped it, blushing at the skin contact and then he helped her get up. _He's touched me! I'm never going to was my hand again…_ she thought, looking into his serpentine green eyes, and smiled at him. Kenji thought it looked cute to see that there was a relationship blossoming between the Shodai's granddaughter and the serpentine child.

They would train together for three months at first, getting numerous D ranked missions, and instilling a sense of boredom in their every move, until they got a C ranked mission, something which Jiraiya had responded to by erupting into whoops and cheers when the Nidaime, Tsunade's uncle had given it to them, about 2 months since the Shodai had died.

It was nothing special, just an escorting mission. They were only ambushed once, by a group of bandit's intent on robbing everything which passed through their turf.

Orochimaru shook his head as he kicked one of the bandits in the side of the stomach, watching the man crash into one of the trees; "You are no challenge, I want something better then that…" he watched as a pair of bandits came at him, and absently pulled out one of the parseltongue books, flipping it open to a page where eh could read something about the summoning of snakes with a wand, and he dodged the strikes form the bandits, a katana barely missing his head, and he looked up: "You were doing something?" the male and the female bandit looked at him, and Orochimaru got out a kunai, and threw it at one of the bandits, piercing the neck, and letting the woman drink her own blood, and choke on it. With the male, he got inventive, and drew a long jagged cut over the skin of the cheek, before jumping away to avoid a swipe from a katana. He looked at the man, and then began to whisper an incantation he had recited so much in his other world: "_Reducto."_ The spell shot from his hand, it taking quite a bit of power to channel the magic due to him using chakra most of the time, but it worked, and he didn't even feel one bit of remorse as a huge chunk was blasted from the man, his head landing somewhere in the forest while his legs remained, and his arms probably had knocked one of the other bandits on the head because there was a screamed ouch heard, and he turned around to see that their sensei had wanted them to take on the bandits as some sort of test of their skills, and he winced as Tsunade grabbed one of the bandits by the neck, and then brought down her hand, snapping the neck and nearly ripping the head off the body.

Jiraiya was in a bit of trouble and Orochimaru decided to just kill the offending bandit, who was fighting with Jiraiya by just throwing a kunai with an exploding tag on it. "Jiraiya! Jump away!" He shouted, and his team-mate jumped away, and a huge explosion shocked the earth, causing birds to flee. A huge blackened area, with a few pieces of burned and blasted apart meat was left of the bandit, and Orochimaru smiled as he looked at the ashes, and then looked back at the parseltongue book, looking totally bored at the action which went on around him, looking up the chapter about summoning of snakes, and then began to feel for his magic, discovering the burning pit which it held the darkest part of his being, the Hachimata, Yamato no Orochi.

"**Would you like to learn how to summon my kind?" **He heard a deep dark voice speak within the recesses of his mind, and he nodded, sending back a mental message; _"Yes, I would… it would be nice to learn how to summon serpents."_ He looked at the pages of the book, and saw the parseltongue script blur slightly before his eyes, and he sighed deeply as the knowledge how to create a contract with the serpents came in his mind, and he advised himself to buy a huge scroll for the signing of a name.

He absently closed the book, before it was pulled from his hands by Jiraiya, and then the young kid looked at it and said; "What is this book, Orochimaru? So the little sissy keeps a diary to tell all his secrets to…" he looked at Orochimaru's face, which remained cool and collected, too cool and collected even, enough to make Jiraiya very nervous, and in a way to divert his attention, he looked at one of the pages, only seeing some sort of wavy script; "It's unreadable. What kind of bad handwriting do you have, you filthy little serpent! It's unreadable!" Jiraiya was about to gloat about the way that his handwriting was at least better then Orochimaru's but Orochimaru simply glared at the young Genin, and then said: "Could you please hand me my book back, after you are done gloating about it, Jiraiya-kun? It isn't my diary, but was a book written by a very knowledgeable person, about things you wouldn't understand." Orochimaru sighed deeply and then caught the thrown book, and then turned to look at Tsunade, and said; "Shall we continue with the mission, Tsunade-chan?" he said this in a cool tone, purely business, which made her nod and say: "Jiraiya-baka, come we need to do this mission! I will not have us fail this one, just because you held us back." She looked at him, and Sarutobi appeared once again, looking at them, and at the remains of the bandits. "You did very well, I didn't need to help anyone, and you showed a good deal of teamwork. Now lets get you to your destination, Jiuchi-san." Their client had been guarded by Tsunade, while Orochimaru and Jiraiya took on most of the bandits.

* * *

They got paid for the mission, and then left to return to Konoha. They got nominated for the Chuunin exams, which featured a training session with Orochimaru and Tsunade again, and Akemi unexpectedly joined in, wanting to see just what Orochimaru had learned, attacking him suddenly, and being pleasantly surprised when he had thrown her over his shoulder. The fight raged on, with Akemi using normal attacks, and attacks which were toned down in the use of chakra, giving them time enough to counter, something which she normally wouldn't do, and they acted like their sole purpose was for war, which in a certain sense was the case.

That evening she would come home a bit bruised, but grinning and she looked at her father and said: "They are worthy of serving the clan daddy. I tested them personally, and I have no doubt that they can pass the Chuunin exams with good marks." The past few weeks had made her loyal to the clan, once she had heard fromn her father about their plan to usurp the power of the Hyuuga clan, and become one of the noble clans of the village, thus gaining more respect in the eyes of the other villagers, and then they would be able to get an Uchiha to be the Hokage, and then they would be able to exercise more and more power over the village.

While she was an ANBU, she was loyal to her clan, and the promise of power lured her to it, like a moth to the flame, since every Uchiha tried to do their best to outperform every Uchiha alive and dead. She liked Orochimaru to a certain extent, and had asked that after the plan was set in motion, that she could be engaged to him, since he was very powerful., her father had agreed immediately, not really knowing much about Orochimaru, but knowing that he was a good Genin, and soon to be Chuunin. Uchiha Ichiro sat in his chair, and began to plot.

* * *

"Medical kinjutsu? I'm not sure, Orochimaru-kun, but I've heard something about experimentation with seals…" she looked at her team-mate as he had asked her about medical kinjutsu, gaining an unhealthy glint in his eyes when he had asked her. "I want to know all jutsu in the world, Tsunade-chan. Being a good medic would also be beneficial if I got in trouble once… so can you look up some things about medical kinjutsu, and maybe let me borrow some medical scroll from you?" he looked at her with those golden eyes of his, and she could feel her resistance crumbling as she looked at her crush his eyes, and when she nodded, he touched her hand and stroked the back of it: "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-chan!" She blushed a deep crimson, mumbling that it wasn't too much effort to help a team-mate.

He grinned as he looked at the blushing girl, which he knew that liked him. He absently noticed that to take revenge, he would indeed have to collect every damn jutsu that there is, and to do that, he'd be needing to get knowledge of Jutsu, thus ask Sarutobi-sensei for help.

The Chuunin exam was passed with good marks, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade passing without much damage to them, except for a strained ankle on Jiraiya, and a sprained shoulder by Orochimaru, who had received a heavy rock on it by an Iwa-nin's rockslide jutsu. They had killed the Iwa-nin of course, and Orochimaru took great delight in slowly twisting the kunai deep into the heart of the Iwa-nin, making the child scream in agony before his life was snuffed out.

He looked at his sensei, a day after his Chuunin promotion: "Teach me all the Jutsu that you know, Sarutobi-sensei. I want to become stronger…" Kenji, who had taken a liking to Orochimaru, accepted it, and three minutes later was explaining to Orochimaru how to perform a difficult Katon jutsu, and gave a demonstration, and remarked that Orochimaru probably wouldn't be able to do it on his first try, which was accurate, and Orochimaru ended up with his eyebrows seared off by the flame. He tried again, and again, but still the result, and a bit of soot was now on his brow, from the times that he had seared off his eyebrows, or skin. He was lucky that he regenerated flesh very fast, an added bonus from having a demon inside your body.

_I shall learn every jutsu there is, and then become immortal. Voldemort, you only showed me the road to greatness, and Dumbledore, you pushed me on that road. Now you will reap what you've sown, and I shall become immortal._

* * *

A new chapter. In the next one, we'll see little Anko getting to train under Orochimaru, we see his obsession with Immortality surfaceand we see his defection from Konoha at age 34... And if someone would review this, I'd be very happy, since this one is probably not well liked by people who might like this bad author's works… my works are crap, aren't they?

Please review.


	6. Defection

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter… i just don't… have fun with this chapter people!

**

* * *

Defection

* * *

**

He looked at the streets of Konoha, feeling weary, and just wanted to go to bed. The war had escalated, and Sarutobi-sensei had been made the Hokage after the death of the Nidaime. The man had taught him some techniques the times he and Sarutobi-sensei had been discussing a good successor to the Hokage throne.

He knew that he was Sarutobi's favourite, the man always seemed to have a new jutsu to teach him, and he was unrelenting in becoming the greatest shinobi, wizard, human that had ever lived. He looked at the streets, and was reminded how he had been doing a few weeks ago, when he and Tsunade had been forced to go on a mission, a week after her boyfriend had died. He thought that Dan was his name, and when he had heard about the death, he came to offer his condolences for the man's death, having said that she shouldn't forget him. They had once been close, but Orochimaru had been the one to make her realise that he was too focused on being a good shinobi and on learning new techniques…

He absently looked through a scroll in the library, thinking about a seal which would be able to prolong his life, since the demon within him was taking quite a toll on his body, of course only when he used its chakra. The feeling of the darkness spreading through his body was a welcome feeling in the heat of battle, but Tsunade had noted that his cells seemed to regenerate faster and faster, and that it seemed like he was slowly going to break down from the strain on his body. The medical ninjutsu scroll had been key in making him think about a seal which would make him immortal, or at least a technique which made him immortal.

Thinking about his team-mate, he was reminded of the mission a few weeks, how they had to pose as a couple, and had to share a bed to keep up the facade. She had started to cry during that time, being reminded of her boyfriend, and how he had always slept next to her, but they had never done anything, they never had the time, and weren't ready to pass that line. She had clamped herself to him, and he had tried to comfort her, and she mumbled the name of her former boyfriend. She had started to kiss his neck, and he hadn't offered any resistance, just softly speaking comforting words.

He had felt the eyes of an enemy shinobi on him and Tsunade, and when he looked to the shadows, he could see the faint outline of a shinobi stand there, who disappeared from the room, convinced that it was just a normal couple.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and began to kiss her back, absently stroking her hair, and feeling her breasts against his chest. His hands roamed over her ass and squeezed it gently. He nipped and suckled on her neck, leaving a hickey, but he didn't care as she got him out of his shirt she said.

"I need this, Orochimaru-kun." He looked at her with his eyes looking slightly sad, he said nothing but his actions said more then words ever could have.

The two woke up later with sheets wrapped around them, Tsunade immediately blushed and began apologizing for taking advantage of his kindness to forget her boyfriend, to which he responded.

"It was nice, and I knew you needed it… I couldn't imagine losing my virginity to anyone but you…"

He absently looked at a page in the books that he had opened in the library, his eyes catching a phrase about eternal life, intrigued he began to read, plans forming in his head, the first being human experimentation. He looked around to see if anyone was in the immediately vicinity, and then went to check the book out, and then decided that he could just as well try to get an apprentice while he was at it, due to him needing something ton distract him, and Sarutobi-sensei telling him that he wanted him to be his successor to the Hokage position once the man had grown old, and he wryly remarked to the man that it would be very soon that he'd be seated on that chair, having the Hokage hat on and groaning under the paperwork. Kenji had laughed about it, and told him that the Hokage position might be free in about 10 or 15 years, when he had finally gotten tired of controlling the village.

Orochimaru sighed deeply as he looked over the orphans in the orphanage he had gone to.

"Someone who is just like me, deadly but with some small amount of intelligence… Not these little ignorant worms." He looked over them, and saw that most of them were impressed, and then noticed a girl stand silently, looking at a spider devouring a little butterfly and grinning because of it. "Girl, look at me." He watched her turn towards him, and then seemed to notice him.

"Hiya mister. You're tall."

She looked to be three years old, and looked at the Orphanage matron: "How old is this one?" she looked at him, and then said.

"Three, Orochimaru-san." He nodded, and absently patted her head, and she grabbed his hand and pushed it away, making him raise his eyebrow. "Don't touch me, you filthy old man." He grinned at the attitude, and then got to her level and said:

"What is your name, child?" she looked at him, and said.

"Anko, Ojiisan."

An amused smile came on his face, and she tilted her head side wards slightly, and he said."Would you like to become my apprentice, Anko?"

He looked at her with his serpentine eyes, and then noticed her brown eyes look at him, and he heard her voice speak. "I would love to, Ojiisan."

He looked at the Orphanage matron and said; "I'll take her. She'll make a fine apprentice."

The Orphanage matron looked at orochimaru as he looked up to her from his crouched position, and said; "You can't mean that girl. She's like an animal, wild and untamed. Take one of the others, but not her. She needs to be put in an asylum or something like that."

Orochimaru looked at the woman and said: "I'll take care of Anko now, and she shall live in my house with me until she can live on her own, or I die, in which one of my team-mates will take over caring for her…" he looked at Anko, and said; "Shall we go now, Anko?" she nodded, and the Jounin and the three-year old went out of the room, leaving behind a shivering matron, who then got to put in the registration that Anko had left the orphanage, adopted by Orochimaru as his protégée/student.

He looked at the three-year old and then said: "Do you want to have some new clothing?" he looked at her face for any reaction, and heard an excited squeal, and then was almost choked by the excitable girl.

Three hours later, they had bought her some clothing suitable for ninja activity, and he had lent her a few of his kunai and they were practising her throwing of kunai at him, and he shook his head as a kunai went past his head, and looked to the side to see Jiraiya stand there the kunai between his legs, and him looking frightened at the girl, who smiled sweetly at him, and said: "Do you need something, Jiraiya-kun?" his team-mate nodded and said; "I heard you've been having a little girl tagging along, and I came to see what's up with that… and almost get my privates chopped off for even arriving here…" the Jounin looked at his team-mate, and a smile came on his face. "She does have a good aim, hasn't she? Soon she will be just like me…"

Jiraiya looked at his creepy team-mate, and then imagined Anko with the same serpentine features as Orochimaru, including that bloodlust and shivered as he could already imagine that long tongue coming out of her mouth, and licking herself… when she was older… big Tsunade-like breasts… a cute ass…

A small hint of drool could be seen coming from Jiraiya's mouth, and Orochimaru's kick rammed him straight into the ground, and then a Katon jutsu was enough to set the other Joinin's hair aflame, which made him run in circles, shouting about evil snake freaks igniting his hair, causing Anko to giggle like mad, joining her adopted father who chuckled and with a simple Suiryuudan no jutsu flushed Jiraiya away from the training field. "That is one of the men who would try to do you harm, Anko-chan. Listen up, always kick, punch, or throw a kunai at someone's private parts if they look at you weirdly, or touch you in places you don't like… mostly men will do that, but occasionally women will, and then you got to punch them there very hard, so they can feel it for the rest of the day, the pain being enough to let them pass out." She nodded, and then punched him straight into the family jewels, causing his eyes to go wide, and he hunched over.

"Like that, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru barely could breathe as he looked at the girl who had caused him to feel that much pain and eh gasped out: "J-j-just like that, Anko-chan… Can you help me to the hospital, I think I broke something down there…"

"So let's get this straight… you were traingin this little girl to be your apprentice, and she punched you straight in the crotch, am I right?" Orochimaru nodded and Tsunade sighed, "Well then, get those pants off and I'll have a look at it. It shouldn't be too much trouble to heal, but if your balls got cut off, there won't be any children coming from you…"

He turned to Anko, and said; "Can you wait outside, Anko-chan?" she nodded and said;

"Play nice with Okaasan, Tousan…" Orochimaru shook his head as he heard the door close, and said; "Kids these days… I adopted her recently, so she must think of me as her father… how cute…" he dropped his pants and went to sit on one of the examination beds, and Tsunade moved in close between his legs to inspect it.

"Looks like they are a bit bruised, but I can't really see much damage being done…. I'll lift them for a bit to check if any damage has been done to your reproductive organs."

Jiraiya sat there waiting for someone to come heal his head, since he wouldn't look cool without his hair. He decided to go on exploration of the hospital, narrowly avoiding people as he moved through the mass of nurses and other medics. He looked around and saw Anko stand with her back to a door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and she flashed him a cute smile, and said;

"Tousan and Okaasan are in the room, and she's giving him a check-up, and told me to leave the room." Jiraiya nodded and said; "I'll have to talk to your tousan for a bit, about him setting my hair on fire."

"Hai, Hentai-kun."

She stepped aside, making Jiraiya think about Orochimaru and his strange habits, and entered the room, and froze. He looked at a scene which would remain something he would always remember: Orochimaru with his pants down and Tsunade with her head between his legs, and moving around and mumbling something, her white medic's coat slightly rumpled, as if they had been doing something else before.

"Eh… I'll leave you two."

Tsunade turned around and her eyes bulged slightly, and she said: "This isn't what it looks like, Jiraiya-kun. I'm just giving Orochimaru-kun his medical examination after an accident with Anko-chan." Jiriaya looked at Tsunade shaking his head:

"Unless she nearly castrated him, I don't want to see much more." With a small goodbye gesture, he stepped out of the room, and Anko came in:

"Tousan, are you and Kaasan going to give me a little brother or sister?" the question was so unexpected and so logical, that Tsunade fainted at the idea of giving birth to someone, especially with Orochimaru, who was just a friend in her aspect, the thing they had done a few weeks ago being only something to lessen the guilt about not being able to prevent Dan's death.

Looking at the unconscious medic with her head in his lap, currently resting on his male anatomy, he shook his head, and said; "Anko, there probably won't be a child coming from us, she doesn't even like me in that way. But you are free to call her Okaasan, it should be nice to see the reactions from the rest of the people."

She nodded, being terribly bright for a three-year old, and then left the room, leaving him to wake up Tsunade.

He absently sighed and got his pants back on, depositing Tsunade on the floor, and then slowly and gently pulled her up to his chest, and then sat her on his lap and softly kissed her lips, making almost no sound while doing it, a silent kiss.

She could feel herself coming to, feeling soft lips on her own, and opened her eyes slowly, looking into golden eyes which stared back to her, and a hand absently stroking her hair, like he had done before. She looked at him, and could feel a fire beginning to burn in her chest, and then heard a voice;

"Is Kaasan going to be pregnant?" she turned to look at Anko, breaking the kiss she was engaged in, and smiled and said;

"No, Anko-chan. Orochimaru and I were just kissing, a sign of when people love each other."

She smiled at the three-year old, who just looked at them with a smile and said; "I hope I'm going to have a little brother or sister later on. I can't wait to be able to bully them around…"

Orochimaru shook his head, and he mumbled something about girls never changing, and then said;

"I have things to do, shall we go and head home, Anko-chan?" she smiled brightly at him, and he could not suppress a shit eating grin as she said:

"Sure tousan. Bye Kaasan."

When they got to Orochimaru's apartment, she marvelled at the space of everything, and Orochimaru set out to get some food for the two of them, finally coming back with some boiled sweet potatoes, and said;

"Can you feed yourself? I need to run some errands before I can get started on dinner.

"No problem tousan…"

After that, he insisted on getting her into bath, and after some pleading by Anko, just got into it too, undressing too, not really caring much for modesty.

"You are bigger then those men, Tousan."

This made him look at Anko, blinking once to think over what she had said: "Who?", he said with a rather confused tone in his voice.

She looked at him as if it was one of the most idiotic questions and said; "Those men at the orphanage, the ones who came over at least once a week, and the Matron usually greeted them happily, and told us that they were nice men and that we should do whatever they told us."

Orochimaru looked at the small child, immediately growing suspicious and said: "What did they ask you to do?" she looked at him with a smile and then said;

"They told us that we would get candy when we allowed them to touch us. One of them touched me there." She pointed towards her vagina and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, and a plan came in his mind, since NO child deserved to get fondled by people older then them, with perverted tendencies. He deducted that as he saw her point towards her vagina, and a cold rage settled over him, and he said; "Did those men ever hurt you?" she shook her head, and said; "But they gave me candy once I sucked on their things. Want me to suck on your thing too?" That was enough to make him snap…

Orochimaru's eye was by now twitching like mad, and he said in a voice which was so cold that it seemed to make the water go very cold and could cause the bravest men to have a heart attack;

"Tell me the names of those men, so I can go to them personally, and tell them something about touching young children… they are the men you should use the thing I taught you on, not me…" She happily responded how the Matron had told them to keep their mouth's shut, and had named several important villagers, all of which were married. Orochimaru got up form his bath, and he looked at the girl, and said; "Can you dry yourself off? I got to talk to them."

The plan in his mind consisted of experimentation with a seal for immortality on their bodies, since he didn't want to risk his own life, having deduced that a seal which gave chakra to the skin to increase regeneration of tissue would be able to cause him to live longer. The chakra would have to be gained form a steady infusion from an outside chakra source, but eh was intent on tweaking the seal that a normal dose of chakra infused to it would cause his own chakra to be intensified, and that there would be an effect to his body that he would be able to live longer, with a stronger chakra refinement, so that Orochi's chakra could be more powerful in his body then it already was, thus enhancing Orochi's power.

He had a laboratory hidden away in the woods, and he looked forward to bringing the villagers who dared to molest a child to it, and then try out the seal on them. He looked at the streets, spotting one of the villagers that he had targeted there, and pulled an ANBu mask on his face, it having been stolen from some ANBU, coincidentally Akemi, who had started to hang more around him as of late, seeming to have a possessive glint in her eyes when ever a girl other then herself was near him. He looked at the man and said;

"Come with me." The man obeyed without question, and ten minutes later was strapped to a table in the research lab. This would be the first time he would make the seal, and see if it worked.

"Hello Yamaguchi-san… How are you after all this time having passed?" his voice was serpentine, and the doctor looked at his captor, whose golden eyes bored deep into his, and shivered at the serpentine likeness that the man had. "You should never have touched Anko at the orphanage… Did you know that I adopted her just 14 hours ago, and that when I was giving her a nice bath, that she remarked that a few nice men came to the orphanage, and took a good interest in the children there… You were one of those men, so now, you will be at MY mercy. " He grinned sadistically and then took a syringe, filled with a clear blue liquids, and said; "Do you know what this is, Yamaguchi-san? It is a very powerful muscle relaxant, used for interrogation… You are going to be my little pet project, and there is nothing you can do…" He put the needle against the man's artery in the neck and said; "Any last words?"

Dr. Yamaguchi gasped and wheezed and said: "You'll never get away with this, you monster! They will capture you and then execute you for this…"

then the syringe entered the artery, and a cool liquid was put into his veins, and Orochimaru watched how the man convulsed, and then looked at the syringe:

"Gomen, I seem to have taken the wrong syringe for that… it seems to actually inflame the muscles instead of relaxing them…" he grabbed a small bottle of ink, and a paintbrush, one of those fine ones, and then pulled out a syringe and just emptied it into the man, who immediately became immobile, and Orochimaru began to draw seals over the neck, strange twisting signs becoming more and more unusual as time passed, the rhythmic breathing slowing down a little bit. Orochimaru looked at the seals, written all over Yamaguchi's body, and then put his palm against the neckline, and then said: "Kinjutsu: Aaeternitas Animo no Jutsu." It was a kinjutsu made from the spells which he had learned combined with the seal, and he watched as the seals began to retreat towards the neckline, and Yamaguchi began to scream as blood began to come out of his mouth as the seals began to form one, the seal of heaven. He looked at the seal, and then watched how the chakra built up with a small instrument, and saw that the test subject was heavily bleeding from the mouth, and that there was imminent chakra combustion. He jumped away, and a shower of blood and gore erupted. "Back to the drawing board, it is…" he mumbled as he absently plucked a loose eye from his Jounin vest, and then went to get changed at the closet, which was in another room, and then set to work, cleaning it all.

When he got home, he saw a little figure stand there, and saw Anko look at him with those brown eyes. "Did you have a nice chat with those men, Tousan?"

He smiled at her and said; "It was most satisfying Anko… Now its time for little girls to go to bed so they can rise early… Tomorrow we are going to visit that nice woman who was kissing with daddy today, okay?" she squealed as she was going to see her Okaasan once again, and Orochimaru knew that he needed Tsunade's medical skills to keep the seals from blowing up every test subject of his, and Anko would need to have a full medical to see if nothing had been done to her.

"Tsunade, I need your help. "He said, and Anko dutifully followed him, looking at the nice lady with the doctor's coat on, and saw her nod.

"Kaasan!" she hugged Tsunade's legs, not being tall enough to hug the woman herself. Tsunade wasn't a tall woman, but nonetheless it looked weird to have a three-year old clinging to your legs, proclaiming that you were their mother to a crowd of onlookers as the serpentine Sannin was also in the vicinity.

Tsunade looked at bit uncomfortable with the little excitable girl around her legs, but gave in eventually: "Come to my office, we'll talk there." When they had arrived there, she led Orochimaru inside, who looked seriously at her and said; "Anko, can you wait outside for a bit, I need to talk to Tsunade about something very important. Now don't go away, and just stand in front of the door, and if anyone wants to talk to her, just tell them that she's busy with someone." When the girl got out of the room, he looked seriously at Tsunade and said:

"Tsunade, I want you to give Anko a full medical exam, and check if she ever had her hymen broken. When I bathed her, she made a remark about men touching her, and I just want to be sure that she hasn't been used…" Tsunade's eyes widened, and she said;

"Do you think that she has been used by men?" he nodded and said: "She affirmed it by giving me a situational sketch, and one of the men who did it, Dr. Yamaguchi, has already been put to justice, his remains being… disposed of." She could see the raw rage in his eyes and she could understand that he had grown attached to the little girl, since she seemed to display some of the things which he also had.

"Alright, I'll do it. There is nothing worse then the violation of such a young child." He nodded and then said;

"Want to help me get those… creatures, and help me experiment some of my new seals on them? I need them alive to see if they work…"

She nodded and said; "It would be a pleasure. Women and especially girls don't deserve to have old men get their hands on them." She cracked her knuckles, and Orochimaru just grinned and then called in Anko, who skipped inside.

"Tsunade is going to give you an exam; I'll be waiting outside, okay?"

"Bye daddy." She said, and then was left to the tender ministrations of Tsunade, who let her undergo a full medical exam. Orochimaru on the other hand took a seat outside of the room, and noticed a little kid look at him weirdly, and he let a look of insanity slip over him, and extended his long tongue to take a cookie from a dish put down to feed the waiting. The kid shivered, and Orochimaru got up and walked towards the child, and said;

"Hello, I couldn't help but see you stare at me. Is there something about my face which frightened you?"

Morino Ibiki couldn't breathe as the scary man got up and asked him if something was wrong with the creepy man's face. He shook his head and then looked at his mother, who was also looking at Orochimaru, but a look of respect was on her face:

"Orochimaru-sama. How nice to see you here. Have you visited Tsunade-sama?" he looked at her and said: "Morino-san., how nice to see you here. Yes I did visit Tsunade, but she's now giving my daughter a check-up, and will be busy for a while, is that your son?"

She nodded and said; "Say hello to one of the best Jounin of the village, Ibiki."

Orochimaru smiled in a disturbed fashion and said; "Nice to meet you, Ibiki-kun. My name is Orochimaru. Are you going to be a shinobi too, like your father is?" he saw Ibiki nod, and then heard the door creak and saw Tsunade's head stick out, and she said;

"Orochimaru-kun, get in here, your daughters medical is finished."

Orochimaru nodded and said; "I'll see you later, Morino-san, Ibiki-kun."

Without any further dramatics, he got into Tsunade's office, and then looked at the medic and she said; "Anko-chan, thank you for letting me do those things. Want a lollipop?" she asked, and three minutes later, Anko was outside the room, happily sucking on a cherry flavoured lollipop.

"Her hymen wasn't broken, but it's good that you came along and adopted her, because I fear that she would have her hymen broken soon, if the evidence is like I think it is. Her breasts have been touched multiple times, and she seems to have been fingered by one of the men, not causing her any problems, or pleasure." She stated clinically, and then said: "What shall we do about them?" he looked at her and said;

"Well, I think about kidnapping them one at a time, to make it seem like their kidnappings are totally unrelated, and then test my seals on them. Will you help me with that?" she looked pensive for a moment and then asked; "What kind of seals are you testing out? If you tell me, I can ready the appropriate materials needed to keep our guests alive." She smiled with a thought about maybe castrating the fools who had managed to touch Anko on those intimate places. it would be a very satisfying to hear those men beg for mercy as she slowly cut their balls off, and then seared the hole shut with a burning hot kunai. A creepy little Orochimaruesque smile came to her face, giving her the image of her team-mate standing across her.

"The seal of Immortality."

That shut her thoughts up immediately, and she said: "you shouldn't try that seal. Its still a mystery to people, and you shouldn't try it."

Orochimaru shook his head; "If they survive, I'll know if it was a success… otherwise, I'll just call it a cursed seal or something, but know one thing: I shall be immortal! I owe that to HIM." He looked with a faraway look, and Tsunade remembered the chakra stealing man that he had told her about in the introduction meeting, and slowly shook her head.

"Forget about immortality, Orochimaru. Just focus on the present, live you life, grow old and die… you shouldn't mess with those seals of power, as they will make you something I would hate to see you become."

He looked at her and then growled deep in his throat: "I will succeed with it. I will kill that man, and then make sure that my dream is fulfilled…. Finally a family…"

he shook his head and then looked at her. "We get him at 8 tonight." She nodded and said;

"You take Anko and tell her to go train, and I will finish my business here."

She looked at the medical staff and ordered them to take over her duties as she would be leaving to do a mission for the good of the village, which wasn't unusual for the medic to do. The staff accepted it, and around 8 she sat on the target's house, and watched as the man came outside to say goodbye to his wife, and then to depart to a council meeting, which the man was a part of, having the seat of a council member.

Someone landed besides her, and she looked to see an ANBU mask on his face, and then he greeted her with a simple hand sign, which she made the connection that this was Orochimaru. He looked at her and then at the target and got out a mask, and then she put it on, and then they jumped down, on the street.

"Uchiwase-san, please come with us." Her blonde hair was hidden beneath a cowl, which she had put up to disguise her identity.

The man looked at them, and said: "I am on my way to an important meeting, please wait until I have finished with it and I'll come…"

further the man couldn't talk, because Orochimaru had already knocked him out by tapping a pressure point with a kunai, drawing some blood, and he licked it off the kunai with his long tongue, and then looked at Tsunade, who nodded and they took the man to the laboratory, where Tsunade took in the remains of Yamaguchi resting in a waste bin, the bloody smears still on the wall.

"I'll revive him, you just draw the seals on his body." With a kunai, he cut the clothes off the man, being disgusted at the old body that had touched his daughter with his filthy withered hands, and resisted the urge to crush the man's windpipe and let him choke on his blood.

The paint brush was gotten out once again, and this time the seals were made in a different order, being focused on several points of the body, hoping for a different result. "Tsunade, could you help me with the seals in this order? I'm not sure if they would cause an overload, and I'd rather not have the guy explode again…" he looked at his team-mate, who smiled rather mysteriously, and began adding her own set of seals to the combination, helping him with the control function of it while he began to layer it with some protective enchantments.

Elder Uchiwase was slowly awakening, and felt a thumping in the back of his head, like he had a head ache. He couldn't move his arms or legs and noticed that eh was strapped to a table. "Hello, Uchiwase-san." A serpentine voice said close to his ear, and he turned his head to look at Orochimaru, who stood there with a maniacal look on his face: "You shouldn't have touched Anko in the orphanage, Uchiwase-san… this has now cost you your life… well, it eventually will be. Can you activate the seals, Tsunade-chan?"

She looked up form her drawing of the seals, and nodded: "Of course, Orochi-kun." The elder looked at Tsunade as she finished drawing a pair of seals, and shouted; "You can't do this, Tsunade-sama! You are the Shodai's granddaughter. He wouldn't want you tot do this!"

she looked at him coldly, and said; "he would want me to do this, just to get scum like you out of the picture. Do you know how disgusting it is to hear that a three-year old girl was touched by your grubby old fingers, and that she told me that you let her orally stimulate you?" she punched him once in the crotch, causing a keening sound to come from the man's throat, and she smiled in satisfaction. "I'll activate the seals." With a hand seal, the seals began to glow, and a huge feeling of chakra being released filled the air, as chakra began to stream from the seals which began to become one big seal on the chest, the chakra beginning to darken and twist into a much darker version of itself… the power within it was enormous, but Orochimaru had implemented a feeling within the seals., that the person would gradually come to him, a sort of delayed Imperius effect within it.

But it was a bit too much for the man's body, and it began to convulse, and soon, it exploded in a shower of gore, Tsunade getting covered with it, and Orochimaru being the recipient of a head flying against his face, as the head was ripped from the body, and hitting him in the face.

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade and said; "Let's try again, preferably within a few months… I got other projects to worry about. "She nodded, and said; "Give up on Immortality, Orochi-kun. The only thing that its going to do is cause your death." He looked at her and said; "Then so it be, I need to live forever, or die because of my cells dying faster then any normal person." She nodded, and said: "You got a shower here?" he nodded, and said: "Want to use it with me? " she nodded, and the pair got into the shower, where Tsunade pulled off her clothes, and Orochimaru pulled off his, and turned the water, on, letting hot water splash over their bodies.

Three minutes later, they emerged, Tsunade being handed a lab coat along with some pants and some panties, and Orochimaru dressing in a spare Jounin outfit, and they went to get Anko.

The years progressed, Anko growing older, and the men who had touched her growing fewer. Orochimaru had started on another project, to gather the cells of the Shodai, and implant them into a child, who would be able to use them like his own, thus bringing the Mokuton jutsu back under his control. There had been 60 children selected for his little project, and he had stolen them from an orphanage, coincidentally it being the one where he had taken Anko from, and had planted evidence that suggested that the Matron had sold the kids into Slavery, false documents pertaining the movement of a sum of 2 million Ryou into the matron's bank account for the kids. He would have finished his experiment, had not all children died, or were dying when the ANBU had come and discovered the room in which eh kept them, in an abandoned building, with him making a rather rushed escape through a hidden trap door used for quick getaways.

When Anko was nine, he met Jiraiya again, looking at the kids who the man was training and sniffing in disdain at them, as the blonde one called him a scary freak. He had almost decapitated the blonde one with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a sword which had been a gift from Orochi to him, as some sort of defence against weapon users. It resided in his stomach at all times, and could be summoned through the throat by a strange jutsu that had taken a week to develop.

He looked at the man, his eyes looking dangerous and wild to his team-mate and said; "Why did you stop me? No brat should EVER call me a scary freak…" he looked at Jiraiya, and the man tried to reason with him:

"Orochi-kun, it's no big deal. Even I think that you are scary, but I still love you like a brother."

Orochimaru shuddered: "Don't be like that Jiraiya… I would hate to call you brother, since you are all perverted, and I wouldn't want my daughter exposed to someone like you." Jiraiya looked at Anko, looking at her attire, which consisted of a miniskirt, some netted clothing and a belt which seemed to hold a lot of kunai, explosive notes, some other things, and even a small black book. All of it had been selected by Akemi, who thought that the girl should dress more openly…

"You've trained her well, haven't you?" Orochimaru smirked and said:

"I hope you've potty trained the blonde one, because she'll kick his ass with ease…"

Orochimaru smiled in a way which he knew made him look as disturbed as he was, looking like a serpent with his eyes halfway closed, seemingly looking angry at everyone at the moment, but managing to pull off a hint of arrogance with his stance, which was challenging.

He looked at the blonde Jounin which accompanied his team-mate, and said; "You are a Jounin… and a blonde… and still I think that my little Anko-chan can beat you…"

The blonde boy looked at the little girl, and said; "A little girl beat me? Don't make such jokes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru grinned and said: "I don't joke around. This girl has been trained by me personally and I have overseen every little detail of her training, honing her skills to maximum perfection." He could not suppress a smile at saying that, and he looked at Jiraiya and sad; "This kid of yours may be a Jounin, but this girl has at least the skill of a Higher Chuunin, and thus will be a good match against him. But now is not the time, for I have a meeting with Sarutobi-sensei."'

The blonde Jounin, who was 21 at the current moment simply frowned and said, "We'll see, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru gave a slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement, and then just turned around, and went to the Hokage tower, passing a few villagers along the way.

He looked at the surroundings, taking note that they were slightly different then before and looked at his mentor "I've heard that a lot of people have recently disappeared, Orochimaru-kun. Do you know anything of that?"

Orochimaru looked at his sensei, and briefly got an image of Dumbledore layered over Sarutobi's, and said with a stony face. "No, Hokage-sama."

He looked at the old man, his serpentine eyes being as hard as stone, and the old man sighed deeply, and said; "Ever since you adopted Anko, you've been very distant to all of us Orochimaru-kun. With young Arashi becoming the Hokage after me, I hope tha--"

Orochimaru's eyes blazed: "THAT LITTLE BRAT BECOME HOKAGE? WHY DID YOU PICK HIM, AND NOT ME, YOUR STUDENT, I, WHO HAVE SLAVED TO TRY AND ACHIEVE THAT RANK?" He looked at the old man as he sat in his seat, looking at him sharply, and Orochimaru took a few calming breath's and then said; "Forgive me for that outburst, Sarutobi-sensei…"

Kenji simply shook his head, and said; "It doesn't matter, Orochimaru-kun." He looked at his student, and then said: "I often thought of you as the son I would love to have, but you just don't have the right qualities for the job. You need to show your dedication to the village, which you really haven't shown to me, and Arashi has, by being compassionate, and by helping out others in need. My son even shows that, but you seem to lack it."

The man shook his head, and Orochimaru looked at him sadly, and said; "Never mind then… Come Anko, we are out of here." She nodded, and they disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke.

He looked at the woman as she struggled against the bonds, and then finally stopped with his painting of seals, the experiment with the cells of the Shodai having been a failure, with all of the test subjects being dead before he was forced to abandon the lab when ANBU entered. He could see that the woman was begging for mercy, and he turned to his ever faithful daughter. "Anko, please put the finishing seal on her body, while I go and prepare for the last seal."

The girl nodded, now being 10 years of age, and quite like him, also taking a sadistic pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering on other human beings. Orochimaru had a reputation for maiming his victims, one which Anko had seemed to take over, as she was sent on a B ranked mission to kill a Nukenin, and came back with his head, which she crushed after showing it to the Hokage, and smiled sweetly at him, looking quite disturbed as some brain matter was seeping through her hands. Orochimaru simply shook his head and started berating her: "you don't crush someone's skull in front of the Hokage, Anko-chan… It's gross and unbecoming… if you want to crush someone's skull, then I suggest you do that to Fugaku-kun or some other prick who annoys you, but no more Nukenin's heads getting crushed…" Anko looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers and she said;

"Why does Hyuuga-san look like he's got a stick up his ass?" Orochimaru sweat dropped and looked at Hiashi who was glaring at Anko, and Orochimaru shook his head; "Probably because he's going to ask Hokage-sama for another endorsement for his precious clan… Although I suspect that it's their standard look…" Grinning insanely, father and daughter went off before the Hyuuga could do anything, disappearing in a storm of leaves and a puff of smoke, leaving behind a stunned room.

Orochimaru looked at his daughter and then finished the sealing by putting his chakra into the seal position, and watched the seals for, becoming three dots, and bestowing the woman, an ANBU, with more power then she could handle, and she broke free from the restraints: "The power you have given me will allow me to defeat you, Orochimaru-teme!" she shouted, and hurled herself at him, trying to break his neck, and he simply summoned a snake, which bit her, and paralysed her.

"Amuse yourself, Anko-chan." The girl laughed in a disturbingly sweet voice, and she began to pull out several syringes and began filling them with random things, like pain relievers being combined with some strange venom, and some medical urine blockers being used with laxatives. The ANBU looked more like a pincushion then a woman.

He smiled sweetly at his lovely little daughter, and then said "Sorry, but this will probably the latest experiment which you'll be able to attend… I'll need to seal some of your memories. Oh yeah, here's a platter, try to keep it as civil as possible, you are a lady after all…" she looked ashamed at her behaviour and said; "I'll be good daddy…" He smiled at her and said; "That's my little girl…" he petted her hair absently, and then told her to go and train the Senei'yashu, since she needed to understand that technique. He didn't tell her about the plan to get out of Konoha as soon as he had conducted his final experiment, the one which would give him the Sharingan, to use to make sure that some chakra regulation was able to be done by him, so that he wouldn't die as fast as he would, his body deteriorating to a condition which would render him incapable of moving within ten years, due to the channelling of Orochi's chakra literally ripping his inner Chakra coils apart as he pumped it through the coils so fast to make the jutsu work, the precision being a bit lacking, but still at least as high as Tsunade's when he had told her that she could use a permanent genjutsu on her face to look younger.

Three days later, he looked at Akemi as she was bound to the examination table in his newest lab, and he grinned as he pulled out a kunai, and then looked at Akemi, and said; "Do you know why you've been brought here?" She looked at him with a look of rage, and he grinned at her., " Anko remove the gag so she can speak." Anko did as she was told, being there for the final seal test, before he would leave Konoha. He had succeeded in gaining the knowledge that the Sharingan didn't work outside an Uchiha's body, and thus to gain the Sharingan, he would have to get a live Uchiha clan member to get the proper genetic strains, and then insert them in his own genetic code, and thus change his blood to that of the Uchiha clan, and then with a bit of helpful magic he still remembered after all those time without magic, occasionally using some spells that were easy to cast wandlessly, he would be able to gain the famed Sharingan without actually having been born into the Uchiha clan.

He had studied Hatake Kakashi's Sharingan quite intensely after he had heard from the blonde Hokage that Kakashi had gotten one and that he was supposed to find out if there were any detrimental effects on the body, since he had the most knowledge of the bodily functions and workings besides Tsunadde who had left the village six months ago, being devastated by some sort of tragedy which had occurred to her, something about not being able to take it anymore and thus becoming a travelling Ninja. "No I don't but I suspect that you're either going to dissect me or play some nice game with me." She purred huskily and Anko slapped her in the face with her hand. "Don't you dare talk like that to daddy, you hussy!" Orochimaru shook his head and then decided to make his motives known. "Uchiha Akemi, daughter of the Uchiha clan head, and possessor of the Sharingan. I'm going to make sure that I can use the sharingan too, and by that I need some blood… and experience some seals…" he then put back the gag, and looked at her eyes, which spoke of quiet rebellion.

He looked at the bound and gagged Akemi, and grinned and said "You'll be the first to experience this amount of seals, and these precise seal combination, which will wipe away every little bit of your will, and will allow me to do whatever with your genetic code, alter it in any way I see fit." He slowly caressed her cheek, and said; "Your father was a brave man for trying to manipulate me, but he should know better then to try and manipulate Orochimaru, the Serpent Demon, as is my name translated simply by those villagers in jest of my skill. Your family seems to think that they could control me, and they are wrong in that assumption…" he looked at her and then said; "So, let's try it out."

He took out a paint brush, a new one this time since the other one had been destroyed when one of the test subjects ignited rather violently, and then decided to get something nice done, and had it replaced immediately, getting some rare ink from a store, and then began to paint seals over her heart, and then circled the breasts with a pair of delicate looking runes, the seals and runes overlapping each other, the runes being for long health, and power, while the seals represented never-ending death, and the Imperio curse in seals.

"Now to test them…" he began to make some hand seals, and his chakra filled the room, and he looked at Anko and said while making seals: "Strip naked, Anko-chan." He said, and she did as ordered, being devoted to her father figure, who took care of her, and made her feel good and well cared for, and managed to make it alright again, those nice men being dead, and always able to provide for a few nice ninja games like catch the Chuunin, in which she would tackle Chuunin to the ground and then toss them around for a bit, to the Chuunin a horrifying experience, since she liked to cut their cheek and lick off the blood if they were male... He had always been nice to her, and had assured her that they probably would stay together for a long time, even if he did leave.

_I want to marry you, Tousan…_ Was her mental way of thinking, and she looked at his strong body, when he was drawing the runes and seals on the body of the girl who had kept stalking him, and heard him say: "It's been so long, Akemi… so long since you taught me Kanashibari… and now I have you in my power, fully at my whims…" he grinned insanely, and looked at Anko: "Look at my face, how it has never changed in the 41 years that I've been alive." With a hand, he ripped off his face to reveal Harry James Potter's face, looking at her with menacing cold golden green yes, and a deranged smile on his face, his black hair being long though, due to it having been grown out during his life; "Cursed with immortality to a certain extent, I've not seen this face for 24 years…" Anko looked at his face, and little hearts could be seen in her yes;

"I'm going to marry you one day, daddy…"

He looked at her and smiled: "Of course you will want to do that, but I'm your father…" He said reluctantly, looking at the girl, who stared back at him, and he smiled softly as she grinned at him with her teeth blinking in the light, and said; " Of course Tousan…" but thought about him in a quite different situation, with him and her in one bed, doing those things that Jiraiya mentioned in his book that she had gotten some of the preproduction notes of.

He grabbed a small scalpel from a nearby cabinet, dipped it in a black liquid, and then began to cut into Anko's flesh, before drawing the seals on her body in her own blood, the mix of blood and the black substance giving off a bluish light, and he sighed deeply and said; "I'm sorry Anko, but I can't take you with me, and with your knowledge about my true face, I can't allow you to wander the streets, lest you be tortured and the information extracted." She nodded, knowing that that was likely to happen.

When he finished the seals, he called out the name of a technique foreign to this land: "_Obliviate!" _The seals acted as a medium in which she would be able to remember it all on his command. He had made the seal to empower her, and a seal of locking, overlaying them to form a cursed seal, and that combination would cause the desired effect of her hating him for leaving the village to occur. "You will hate me when three days have passed, or when I leave the village. You will keep on hating me with a fiery hatred, but will never actively kill me, holding back every time, until I release the seal. You remember nothing of what transpired in any laboratories, nor will you remember that you loved me more then anyone. You will become an intelligent, a bit bloodthirsty and a cheerful girl." The seal retreated into her neck, and formed the incomplete seal of Heaven, and Orochimaru couldn't help but smile at her unconscious form.

He grinned at Akemi, and then put his hand against one of her breasts, and said: "Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Akemi-chan…" with that he put a scalpel against her left breasts, and pushed, drawing some blood, which he collected into a vial, and then looked at her and said: "The blood of an Uchiha… lets see how well I can do with Thraumaturgy, shall we?"

He moved to a workbench, in which he began to spread the blood on a small dish, and then looked at it through a microscope. He looked at the blood, and then began the work he had planned on it, eventually dropping some of his own blood in it, and then beginning to weave it all through itself, finally getting a good mix of Uchiha and his DNA. "Finally a good chance to get revenge on you sick bastards who tried to manipulate my life…" he said as he looked at the vial of mixed blood, and Akemi was watching as he took a syringe, filled it with the blood mixture, and then inserted it into his arm, and shuddered as the syringe emptied, and then mumbled a few Latin words of the ancient art of Thraumaturgy, the manipulation of blood, and then bound his entire genetic structure to the different blood, thus changing his genes into having the Sharingan able to be activated at a mere command, something which he would be very proud of.

He could feel a stinging pain in his eyes as his genetic code changed to accommodate the new genes. But as they had done with Orochi, they adjusted, and his long black hair was matted with sweat ten minutes afterwards, and he looked at his unconscious daughter's form, and then sighed and gently touched Akemi's head, and smiled a bit, looking deep into her eyes and then kissing her on the mouth, leaving behind a thin trail of saliva…" for such a bitch, you will now be under my full command. And thus, I ask of you to take a post near the edge of Konoha, preferably to the east, and then wait for me near the Kusa border until I appear." She looked at him, her Sharingan activating with a mere test of his control, and said in a monotone voice; "As you command, Orochimaru-sama." He absently looked at her and began to unshackle her, looking at her wounds and healing them with a mere touch, focusing on the wounds around the seal points. He would later think about it, and decided that there should be a stage two for the seal, and then would experiment with it.

He left the laboratory with Akemi next to him, abandoning it, and then ignited the entire building, leaving no evidence save a ripped up explosive tag, giving the impression that it had been a controlled demolition by a shinobi, probably a test of a new tag or something. Akemi looked at him, no emotions on her face, and then was off in a gust of wind, giving him cause to look at her retreating form as she carried Anko off to his apartment to put her in bed, and then he hoped for a good night's rest after he had purchased a small underground shelter, which had been unused for 12 years and after some heavy haggling he managed to buy it cheap, telling the owner that he intended to use it as a laboratory to cook up new venoms for shinobi weapons, and knew that it would come to Sandaime's ears, and then the old man would come and investigate.

Orochimaru was with his back to the door of his new laboratory, as he could feel someone breaching the wards and knew that it must be his sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, and he looked up from what he was busy with, construction a suitable amount of weaponry made from different parts of the human body, using everything at his disposal to create some sort of weapon. The technique was hard to do, but he needed it to serve as proof that he was the one behind the disappearances. He knew that he was the Sandaime's favourite, and that the man would have trouble with killing him because he felt an attachment to him.

(_Finally, the old man will see the true me, the monster behind the man._)

"Orochimaru-kun… So it was you." He turned around to face the old man, and saw him with his summon, Enma, the huge monkey looking at him with an angry look and Orochimaru could not help but smile at his sensei's presence; "Well hello, Sarutobi-sensei…" he greeted, a smile on his face, and he looked at his sensei with his golden green eyes, the mask of Orochimaru back on his face. He would still call himself Orochimaru, not really caring too much about it all, but that was the face which everybody was accustomed to, and he would wear his original face once again in his normal world.

"You did have something to do with the disappearances." He accused, and Orochimaru couldn't help but nod in affirmation: "Of course… I needed them for my experiments…" he stated that like it was one of the most logical things in the world, totally making Sarutobi look at him with a stunned air hanging around him, and the monkey growled dangerously. Orochimaru's eyes shone dangerously, a flash of red being seen within them.

Sarutobi shook his head; "What was all that for, Orochimaru-kun? Why didn't you stop on your foolish quest to gain power?" He looked at his student sadly, and Orochimaru looked grimly at the man, and sighed: "Well, if you would have done that, I would never have gained immortality… Or at least something similar to it… I'd have withered away and died, not even knowing but a fraction of the Jutsu that exist… my existence would have been wasted without getting revenge on HIM…" He looked at the man, and then said; "Goodbye, sensei… Until we meet again!" He slashed his hitai-ate, and then rushed past the man, and then out of the village, his hitai-ate making him a Nukenin, and a very dangerous one at that. His summon contract was still with Anko, so she had the possession about the summons, but he was still the primary summoner, being able to call upon the boss, who was a grumpy snake named Manda, who possessed superior speed, and the ability to regenerate very fast by replacing the skin and thus shrugging off the damage to its body.

Jiraiya tried to convince him to come back, once he met him outside of the village, but Orochimaru persisted, saying that he had no place amongst the village anymore.

"IT IS OVER JIRAIYA! I HAVE WALKED THIS PATH FOR TOO LONG, AND NOW NOBODY CAN STOP ME ANYMORE!"

With a maniacal laugh, he disappeared into the trees, leaving behind a stunned Jiraiya, and a very sad Sarutobi.

Orochimaru wouldn't be seen for 3 months, when he was discovered by a team of ANBU, who didn't engage him, but saw him with a small blonde girl, walking near Iwagakure.

* * *

A new chapter for you guys! Its an extra long one, depicting Orochimaru's experiments, his connection with Anko, his love for Tsunade, and some other things… he'll join Akatsuki in the next chapter… the little girl will also be explained upon…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Akatsuki

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto aren't mine…. And I hope that most people will be pleased with this chapter. Orochimaru will join the Akatsuki herein, and then meet up with a person we all know and love…

**

* * *

Akatsuki

* * *

**

He absently looked at the streets of Kumogakure no sato and realised that he didn't really know what he was doing here. He was out to learn new jutsu, but what compelled him to go to Kumogakure no sato still baffled him. Maybe it was because of a momentary fit of insanity, which he seemed to suffer from at times. He looked at the people, noticing that there were some Kumo-nin there, looking over a blonde girl and apparently taking her into custody or something. She seemed to be around eleven years old and he decided to follow them, curious about it, but he had seen a headband, also with a good indication of her skill as she had arrested a thief of fruit and then proceeded to beat him mercilessly, but that wasn't something out of the ordinary. In Kumo a lot of thieves seemed to be populating the streets.

He watched as she was pulled to a building which he recognised as the main shinobi office, where most of the Jounin and ANBU resided. He looked as the men pulled her toward a room, and saw her struggle. He could feel a twinge within his body, a weird chilly feeling crawling up his spine as she seemed to struggle against her, and a dark voice sounded in his head, as an overlay of a huge monstrous cat seemed to come over the girl.

"**She's just like you… A demon container…"**

He looked at her and then followed them into the building, masquerading as a Kumo Jounin, having seen just in time that a syringe was pushed into her neck, causing her to go limp. They moved into a room which obviously belonged to one of the Jounin, since there was a picture of one of them on the mantle.

"So, Usujaki, what are we going to do with the little brat? The Raikage wants to have her taught some manners, so that she won't attack any civilians, or else we'd lose a lot of customers if we come known as a civilian beating village."

The man called Usujaki looked at his partner and said. "Well she's knocked out, isn't she? Why not have some fun while we are at it?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at the girl, who looked somewhat cute according to Orochimaru.

"You there, I don't know you? Would you do the honours?"

Orochimaru looked at him with a flat stare and said. "Do what?"

Uzujaki pointed towards the girl and said. "Fuck this little demon bitch like the whore she is…"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he said, while managing to put in a proper taste of disgust in the sentence.

"Fuck the Demon? Are you insane?"

He looked at Usujaki, then at the other man, who looked at bit torn between going away and leaving Usujaki there.

"I wouldn't mind…"

Usujaki said, drawing a kunai from his kunai pouch and beginning to cut the clothes off the little girl. Orochimaru had to suppress a growl at the act of indecency, knowing that the man was going to rape a prepubescent girl, his eyes narrowing dangerously in disgust.

"I'm going out, I'm not taking part in this. "

The other man said. "Raikage said to teach her some humility, maybe beating her up would do that, but this is going too far. I have a daughter and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt her, so I'll have no part in this."

The man went for the exit, Orochimaru letting him pass aside and muttering. "Smart choice…"

Orochimaru looked at the man, Uzujaki who was now looking at the jinchuriki girl as she seemed to come to from the tranquilising agent being put into her. She opened her eyes, blue eyes looking at the man above her, seeing the kunai in the hand of the man and muttered.

"You going to kill me, right?"

Usujaki looked at the girl and said. "No… now stop struggling…"

He grabbed a small syringe from a breast pocket and injected it into her before she could resist.

(_She doesn't know how to use her Demon yet._)

Was the thought going through Orochimaru's head and he looked with boiling anger at the man, waiting for the moment which he had his back turned to him before he would strike, like the cobra.

"Get some rope, will you?"

He heard Usujaki's voice and a smile came to his face as he could see the man being strangled with the rope, but nonetheless went to get the rope, a look of distaste slipping on his face.

The moment he left the door, he was grabbed the by the man who had left the room and slammed against a wall.

"How could you do something to a child, even though she is a Demon?"

Orochimaru looked at the man and said. "I don't even want to think about doing those things to a little girl, especially because my daughter was once raped at the age of three by some old men."

He hissed in a serpentine tone of voice, looking at the man with blazing crimson eyes, looking with pure unrestrained hatred at the man as he thought about Anko, the old men and what they must have done to her.

The man looked at him and said. "If you cared, you would have killed Usujaki-teme."

Orochimaru looked at the man and said. "Got a piece of rope for me? I want to do him in as much as you, but it's supposed to look like the girl did it, so that it allows me to get her out of the village. "

The Jounin looked at the man with the golden eyes, where had been blue eyes with the henge and said.

"Whoever you may be, of whatever village you belong to, I am grateful for the fact that you let sick bastards like Usujaki die…"

Orochimaru looked at the man and then was tossed a piece of rope by him, some thick ninja wire usually used to garrotte a man.

He went inside to Usujaki and tossed the man the rope. "Here's the rope. Some of your buddies were most helpful."

Usujaki looked at Orochimaru, him positioned on the girls rump, forcing her down and fondling her budding breasts. Orochiumaru looked at the scene with unveiled disgust, which seemed to look like lust on his face, the henge being enough to hide his true disgust enough, it being sentient enough to know the objective of the user, a recent invention of Orochimaru.

The girl didn't seem to like it, but couldn't move her muscles, something which made Orochimaru become interested in the chemical substance used to tranquilise her. It seemed to disable the neural pathways to an extent, and he vowed to get his hands on one vial of them and then replicate it with artificial means or just using a copy charm, his wand still being on his person after all... He never left it lying around and always kept it on his person even when showering, though he put it on the bottom of the shower.

Orochimaruy watched as her hands were tied together, and her legs were tied to the bedposts, and he closed his fist feeling the Orochi Chakra stream through his body, slowly destroying the cells on the way to his hand, but then regenerating them instantly. The fact that he hadn't been a demon carrier from birth seemed to make him weaker and frailer then the normal demon carriers, who had their demon sealed in them from the beginning of their life. A black chakra materialised around his hand and his henge dropped.

"Die…"

Usujaki turned around slightly as Orochimaru delivered a thrust with his hand, the chakra entering his veins and making them bulge, before the body erupted in a shower, the strain on the body causing it to explode. Only a skeleton was left, with a few pieces of flesh remaining on it. The sound was wet and the blood was splattered all over the walls and covering Orochimaru like a wet shower of water, the girl also being covered with it. Orochimaru heard the door behind him open, hearing the voice of the Jounin.

"Ahh, he's dead… Thanks for that." Orochimaru turned around, his long hair falling in his face and dripping with blood.

The Jounin's eyes widened as he looked at the man who was registered in the bingo book as an S ranked Nukenin, and one of the most dangerous ones, Orochimaru. He looked as the man turned to the little girl and mumbled.

"All will be alright little girl, I will not let that man hurt you ever again, and will teach you how to control that Demon inside you… Come on, look at me please."

The behaviour from the dangerous Nukenin made him on edge, it sounded like the man really cared for the little girl as he began to untie her, shoving the skeleton on the ground where it clattered, the bones becoming loose and scattering over the floor. He watched as he grabbed something from the uniform he wore, a long sleeved outfit in which plenty could be hidden and a syringe came out within his hand, with a blood red liquid in it. The girl seemed to be afraid of it but Orochimaru mumbled some reassuring words, trying to make her feel safe in his grasp.

She looked at the strange man, who had managed to make the would-be-rapist explode and was now busy with making sure that she would feel alright again. He looked to be trustworthy, a strange feeling within her telling her to trust him. At that moment, she decided that she would follow him and learn to become as strong as him, even if she had to whore herself out to him to make him teach her. She had learned her lesson early in life, nobody accepting her, but this man seemed to be accepting of her, healing her body with some of the liquids in the syringe and also giving her some comfort by telling her that it would all be fine and that he was going to get her out of here, out into the real world and not confined to this pathetic village.

Orochimaru looked at the girl, who managed to smile as she was recovering from the muscle weakening liquid coupled with the neural disconnecting liquid, which seemed to be getting out of her system.

He looked at the Jounin behind him and said. "You won't tell anyone where she will go, will you?"

The Jounin shook his head, the safety of the village coming first in his mind as he looked at the man who was rumoured to be able to destroy a village on his own and be able to take on a country with his own strength.

"I won't." He said, looking at the girl as she was cradled protectively in Orochimaru's arms, to which he smiled for a bit, the girl seemingly trusting the Serpent Sannin, Nukenin of Konohagakure no Sato.

"My name is Giichi Munumaka."

Orochimaru heard the Jounin say and he replied. "Orochimaru. Though you should know that already."

The Jounin nodded and Orochimaru sighed deeply and said. "And what might your name be?" He asked in a tone which would be called friendly to everyone, thus unexpected of the Serpent Sannin. The girl looked at him, her blonde, now red with blood, hair falling in her face, obscuring it a bit and replied.

"My name is Yugito, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled at her and said. "Yugito-chan, would you like to come with me? I'll teach you how to defend yourself, I will make sure that no one will be able to harm you like tjis again."

Yugito looked at him and hugged him with all of her strength, giving her answer in that way. "I'd love to Orochimaru-sama. "

Orochimaru smiled at her enthusiasm even in this situation and looked at the Jounin and said."Would you like to work for me as an undercover agent? At the moment I have no use for you, but I can arrange things so that you'd be able to get away with some things, also being able to get my protection when in need of that, and a way out of the village if needed."

The Jounin seemed to think about it and then shook his head. "No deal, Orochimaru-san. Raikage-sama holds my loyalty, nobody else. Though I will coincidentally remember nothing about this except that Yugito was dragged to his room and then probably escaped."

Orochimaru nodded and looked at the little girl and said. "Want to wear this vest? I can't let such a pretty girl walk outside all naked, now can I?"

He tossed her his Jounin vest and managed to procure a pair of pants unstained with blood from the room, in a closet which remained dry of blood from the inside. He gave her the pants and watched as she tried to get into them. Him assisting her by making sure that she got into them without her being able to rip the pants apart.

He looked at her as she stood there, dressed only in a blood splattered Jounin vest and shook his head.

"You need better clothing…" He mumbled and looked at the Jounin.

"Giichi, can you go to the market and purchase some clothing for Yugito-chan?"

He tossed the man a pouch in which was enough money to buy some good clothes suit for any person, and Giichi nodded, wanting to do one last favour for the Demon girl before she was gotten out of the village by Orochimaru. He didn't like her, but as long as he didn't have to deal with her anymore, he'd be fine. If buying her some nice clothing would get her away, he'd do it.

Orochimaru sat down on the blood splattered bed, looking at the female Jinchuriki and said. "I know how you feel with a beast inside you. You do know about the beast, do you?"

He looked at her, also scanning the room for any listening devices which may have been in there, but found n one. She looked at him with blue eyes which were wide with something that he couldn't quite identify. Was it anger, confusion or surprise? He didn't know.

"A beast inside me? Is that why all those mean people call me a beast, monster or a demon girl?"

Orochimaru had to give the girl some credit; at least she managed to be quite honest about her treatment, and a small smile slipped on his face as he said.

"Yes, those mean people call you a demon because you have one sealed within you, Yugito-chan. If you come with me, I'll make sure that you can use it with some training. "

(_A demon inside me?_) She thought, and Orochimaru looked at her with his serpentine eyes for a moment and then he idly stroked her hair and said.

"I know the burden of carrying one, Yugito-chan., I have one within me too, after I was betrayed by a man who I once saw as a grandfather."

She looked at him and said. "Please teach me how to control it, Orochimaru-sama. I want to become strong like you."

Orochimaru smiled truly to her and then began to focus his dark chakra through his body, thinking about calling out Orochi, even though his muscles would be groaning in protest afterwards. He looked at her the moment in which there was a huge serpentine manifestation around him, a sign that made sure that he was the possessor of the Orochi. He looked at her and saw that there was a catlike aura around her, signifying that she must have Nekomata in her. He looked at her chakra levels for a moment and decided that she had minimal training, enough to be a Genin at worst, a Chuunin at best. He decided that it would be nice to make sure that there would be someone caring for her, and immediately thought of Akemi, who was waiting near the borders of the Lightning Country, waiting for his commands. She was a good servant, utterly devoted to him and would protect him if prompted.

He noticed that she seemed to be looking at him, smiling the entire time, looking at his face the most but occasionally letting her eyes wander over his body.

"Would you want to learn something cool, Yugito-chan?" He asked, looking at the little girl, knowing that she probably wouldn't resist to him teaching her something.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" she responded cheerfully, making him smile at her and give her a pat on the head.

"Do you know the henge skill, Yugito-chan?"

She nodded and said. "The Academy taught us that skill ages ago… _Henge!_ "

And a copy of Orochimaru sat there, looking at him with a cheerful look, which seemed totally out of place.

Orochimaru smiled and said. "Please think about delving deep inside yourself, and think about the being locked inside you. Do you see her?"

She thought about what he had just said, and did it, knowing that if he had said so, that it coulnd't really haqrm her too much. She imagined herself diuving into her body, and came to a huge locked cage in whicha huge form seemed to stir restlessly.

"**Child, finally we meet…"**

The child looked as the form came into view, the first thing that came from her m outh was.

"Kitty!"

A smile lighted her face as she looked at the huge demonic cat which sat in the cage, looking at her with its head shaking.

"**Call me Nekomata, or Neko for simple reference. Do _NOT_ call me kitty…"**

The cat seemed to pout in a humanistic way, making the little girl giggle at the action.

"Neko-chan, why don't we work together? Orochimaru-sama said that I should meet you and I like him, he's nice. With your help, we'll be able to help him with whatever he wants… He's a nice person, I'm sure that you'd like him…"

The Nekomata looked at her container and grumbled soemthign about damn evil snake bastards and then said.

"**Alright, ask him to come into your mind, where we can talk. The seals needed are boar, snake, snake, rat, dragon, rat, cow, horse."**

Three minutes later, Orochimaru materialised in front of the cage, looking at the Biju which sat there caged, a smile on Orochimaru's face as he looked at it, insanity clearly on his face as his mental self stood there, Yugito being locked from overhearing the conversation, as well as seeing his true face.

"So you think that your container would be able to study under me, Nekomata-sama?"

The cat demon looked at the man who stood in front of the cage, shaking its head. "**Not really, but we'll see what you can teach her, at least you managed to tell her how to communicate with me."**

Orochimaru shook his head at the cat demon's words. "Do you really think I would help her if I didn't feel similar to this girl? She hasn't told you yet, I see…"

He grinned in a disturbing fashion. The Nekomata looked at him and said: "You must be the container of Shukaku-kun then, because nobody else would be so insane…"

Orochimaru looked at the big cat and grinned in a disturbing fashion, his Biju coming out.

"**Truly an astounding conclusion, pussy faced bitch. I am the great Orochi! Lord of the Serpents…"**

Nekomata had a big sweat drop on the back of her head and mumbled something about crazy snakes.

"**I heard that, pussy."**

Nekomata shook her head and then spoke in a voice which sounded almost like a purring cat.

"**Stop making his body degrade, I can feel it all the way over here, that his soul is beginning to become more and more like the lunatic which you are."**

Orochimaru looked at the cat demon. "Make me into a lunatic?"

The Nekomata nodded and was about to explain but Orochi interfered and pulled Orochimaru from the mental room, into the real world.

(_Why did you stop her from explaining? I need to know what she would say…_)

"**Believe me, she wouldn't have said anything that would interest you…"**

Orochimaru shook his head, thinking about doing that again at a time which Orochi wasn't noticing it. He may be insane, but he knows that if someone tells that something is wrong with his body, that he'd better do a checkup.

Three hours later, Orochimaru bade the Jounin goodbye, Yugito smiling at him and assuring that she would give the Jounin a swift death if she ever encountered him again… Near the border, they met up with Akemi once again, who was looking at them with an empty smile on her face, looking slightly out of place, which suited Orochimaru fine and he said.

"We're going to travel, Akemi-chan. To the Wave, we shall go."

Orochimaru had heard that there were some people heating up trouble there, and because of its low value as a coastal country, it didn't have much of business, or some other way of getting money. That's why it didn't have a hidden village or someone to protect it.

He was walking in a market when he heard a sound behind him and then turned around and saw a short man with what appeared to be a mask of some kind of wood berate a child who had knocked him over, the sound of gears and other things being heard, also the sight of the headband with a slash through it attracting the attention of Orochimaru.

"Hello stranger-san. Are you perhaps Akasuna Sasori?"

The puppet user looked at the serpentine man who gave him a confident smirk and said. "Yes, I am he. Why would one of Konoha's Ex-Sannin want to know me?"

Sasori looked at the serpentine man, thinking about his mission to collect data on the wave, analysing the strategies which could be used to take the country and some other things and when Orochimaru had talked to him, he realised that Orochimaru himself would make a fine addition to Akatsuki. There were seven members now, including the leader, some people having been selected for recruitment and some of them currently dead by the hands of their own village. Orochimaru had been a prime candidate for his experiments with Seals and sealing techniques, the creation of new ninjutsu and the possession of a genius mind.

"Because I am interested in what the poison master would do here…" Orochimaru said, looking at the man who stood there, thinking about some article he had seen which stated that Sasori must be in his sixties now, but still was a good warrior… he looked warily at the man in the strange cape, adorned with red clouds on a black background.

"Just the person I wanted to see, Orochimaru-kun."

He looked at the serpentine person who looked at him with his face impassive and a smile slowly growing on it.

"And what would you want to see me about?"

Sasori looked at Orochimaru's companions and said. "Are they with you?"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "Meet my little bodyguard, Akemi, and the girl who I recently rescued from Kumo because she was treated like me, someone wanting to kill her for being abnormal…"

Sasori nodded and said; "Shall we go to an inn to discuss the things better? I find it easier to talk about this when there are less prying eyes… and ears."

Orochimaru looked around, his eyes scanning the crowd and grinning for a split second and then saying.

"I'll pay for the room since we'll be using it for only a few hours at most, right?"

Sasori nodded and they went to the closest inn and Orochimaru booked a room for a few hours, saying that the women needed some rest.

When they were in the room, Orochimaru and Sasori both checked for listening devices and Orochimaru closed the blinds, so no information could be gained by lip reading, or by a long distance microphone. It didn't really matter to him, since he was confident in his skill to survive, but he had to abide by protocol when meeting with an enemy shinobi to ensure that there were no listening devices.

Sasori looked at Orochiamru once they were done with soundproofing the room, looking at the face seeing that there was something which was off about the Serpent Sannin, but eventually finding nothing.

"I am offering you a place in the organisation of which I am a member too, Akatsuki. We are an organisation dedicated to harnessing the power of the Biju, in order to make sure that we rule the world. You have been tested by us in different ways, with our spies checking out your manoeuvres in battle, the way which you think up plans. We accept only the elite of the elite, the best of the best, the ones who show promise to be the greatest Shinobi of the world."

He said while looking at Orochimaru who was by now smiling slightly, a dark smile at the very least blossoming on his face.

"If I accept, will I be protected against Konoha-nin?"

The Akatsuki member nodded and Orochimaru nodded too, understanding that it got some benefits.

"Will I be able to conduct my experiments on people or are there limits on my research?"

Sasorui looked pensive for a moment and then said. "You can experiment with humans, but be sure to do that in a place where there is no risk of it ever being discovered."

Orochimaru grinned and then said. "Well then, I'm pleased to announce that I accept… On the small part that those with me gain the same protection that I too enjoy."

Sasori nodded and then the four people departed in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace of ever having been in the room except for a small spec of dust being moved.

Three weeks later, they arrived at the main base of the Akatsuki, passing numerous traps which were easily spotted by Orochimaru's eyes, preventing Akemi and Yugito from triggering some of the more dangerous ones. Sasori just smiled as he saw the man evade the traps, showing that he at least had enough care for team-mates, something which would be needed when someone was partnered with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at the darkness which was in front of him, nothing being detected by his senses at the moment, thinking it to be an empty room, until he felt a faint flicker of chakra and immediately activated something that was still relatively undeveloped in his body: his chakra sense, which he rarely used even though he had an instinctual sense of where people were in a room. He looked at the people, noticing that there were seven in all, and nodded slowly towards the one who seemed to be radiating the most powerful feeling of chakra that he had felt, it being close to his own. He kept his chakra purposefully low, thinking to fool them into thinking that he was pretty weak.

"Orochimaru, you've been selected to join us, Akatsuki, and have accepted the offer made by Asakuna no Sasori." A dark voice said, it being either male or female, he didn't know, but it seemed to make him feel a slight chill up his spine as he looked at the person. "Within our organisation, we strive to capture the Biju and use them to our own purposes. You, of course will get the possession of one, including enough test subjects to continue your experimentation with. But first, a little test is in order to gauge who you'll be partnered with. Hidan, come forth."

A man stepped from the shadows, wielding a huge scythe and said. "I will test your combat skills, if you have the necessary ones to beat me or if you'll pass…"

The Leader seemed to smile, red eyes betraying a small amount of mirth. "Hidan will indeed test you outside of the complex. Follow him for the test, please."

Orochimaru nodded, following the Akatsuki member through the hallways leading towards the exit, knowing that the Ame-nin was someone who seemed to be a bit focused on the attacking part and less on the defence part. Also, the huge scythe could mean an easy chance at getting under the man's guard and attacking, though he suspected that the man would have no qualms about using hidden devices to get him out of reach.

They got to a clearing, the Akatsuki members forming a circle around them, taking enough space so their bodies wouldn't be hit by any stray jutsu easily. The members came into view, Sasori looking as usual, a man wearing a slashed hitai-ate with seemingly white eyes, the hitai-ate displaying the Waterfall village symbol being carved with a single jagged scratch.

There was a young man, of around 19 years old standing there, looking somewhat disinterested, his blonde hair in a ponytail and him possessing strange hands. No clear age could be determined because of the strange looks which seemed to make him younger, making Orochimaru take a mental note to ask the age of him, the strange palms making a smacking sound and he saw the little mouths in them and definitively wanted to ask how the young man got them, the man intriguing him quite a bit. A Hitai-ate bearing the Iwa sign on it, slashed through the middle with a sharp object, a kunai most probably.

There was another man, a man who was looking like he was being slowly swallowed by a huge Venus flytrap, and Orochimaru didn't question it one bit that the man had been dangerous, but that the man had to paint one side of his face white and the other black was a little bit odd, but the Kusa hitai-ate explained the plant thingy quite well…

"Begin."

The voice of the leader said, the person being shrouded in a genjutsu which cast a cloud of shadow around the face, the voice also being obscured, but sounding male.

"I am a deeply religious man, Orochimaru-san. My faith usually doesn't allow me to let my opponents to get away alive, but exceptions need to be made. My religion, the Jashin promotes massacre, so prepare for one hell of a fight."

The blonde man said, looking at his opponent with his eyes concealing barely held mirth. The scythe on his back being thrown at Orochimaru with the flick of a wrist.

Orochimaru saw the implement of murder fly and dodged to the right, summoning up his chakra to do an quick Katon jutsu and completed the hand seals without much trouble, sending three fire balls at the Akatsuki member, called Hidan who summoned the scythe back and blocked the fire with it easily, smiling during it.

With a smile on his face, which looked rather arrogant to the onlookers, he turned into a puff of smoke and Hidan could feel the sensation of someone standing behind him and swung the scythe around, hoping to hit Orochimaru, who had by then ducked and hit Hidan in the leg with a quick punch, sending the man tumbling to the floor, the scythe being still used as some sort of momentum for the man, dragging him in a circle to the ground, giving Orochimaru ample opportunity to hide under a genjutsu.

"Never underestimate the snake, for nobody knows when its going to strike."

Orochimaru hissed in Hidan's ear as the man got up , using speed commonly associated with at the most Kages.

Backflipping to gain distance, Orochimaru's hands blurred as seals were made at a fast speed, and the ground began to rumble as an earth dragon rose from the ground, bits of grass and other things sticking out of it and falling as the dragon was sent at Hidan who simply threw the scythe at it, thinking it to be a simple mud dragon, like they used in Iwa, but this toime, Orochimaru had made it from rock, thus the scythe rebounded, the chalkra construct made from rocks coming dangerously close to hitting Hidan and the man was forced to jump out of the way, one of the rock shards hitting him in the knee, causing a bleeding gash to appear and made the man stumble for a bit when he landed on the ground again. Because the dragon had shattered with the second part of the jutsu, Orochimaru had gained a powerful projectile jutsu with the attack, causing all Akatsuki members to dodge it, Akemi and Yugito being pulled out of the fray by Sasori, who used chakra strings to move them.

The fight raged on, Orochimaru summoning his own weapon with a few hand seals, a gagging sound resounding through the clearing.

Orochimaruy could feel how a serpent seemed to come from inside of his stomach, bearing the blade Kusanagi no tsurugi with it and opened his mouth as wide as possible and the snake head emerged, making it look frightening to those not knowing what was going to happen i.e. Yugito, Akemi and the Akatsuki members.

Sasori thought at first that Orochimaru was going to puke out something big but when the snake head came out, he stiffened unnoticeably, his body parts being uncontrolled for the moment. Hidan looked at his opponent seemed to cough up a big badass sword out of his mouth and clapped his hands a few times.

"Impressive, I might add… so you got a weapon too now…"

The scythe was thrown once again but Orochimaru blocked deftly, pressing the attack now, rushing forwards, his limbs becoming mnore elastic as he dodged the scythe coming at him once againa dn eh wrapped all around Hidan, the sword still in his mouth, putting it to the Akatsuki member's neck and hissing in his serpentine voice.

"Check mate."

Hidan looked at the sharp blade on his throat, hearing clapping come from the leader, who seemed satisfied at Orochimaru's performance.

"Orochimaru-kun, you did well…"

With a gesture from the leader, a cloak was tossed to him by Sasoriu, which Orochimaru snatched from the air, and a small little ring, which seemed to be having a kanji written on it. Kuchin.

"Interesting."

He remarked as he slipped the ring on his finger, looking at the Akatsuki members while he did that. As one, they started to clap, Hidan doing so a bit painfully, since Orochimaru still had him in the stranglehold that was a bit painful to the muscles.

"Well… seems like this will be quite a funny addition to our ranks."

The leader remarked before sinking into a shadow, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki. Zetsu shook his head, the yin/yang depiction of his head slightly moving around to Orochimaru's eyes, but nevertheless, nothing looked to be changed on the man.

Orochimaru hoped that his subordinates in the different villages that he had 'visited' would adhere to the plans that he had unveiled to them, hoping that the Yakushi kid would continue to learn medical jutsu from that doptive father of him. He might have use for that very soon.

* * *

In Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruko looked at the vial which contained a way to getting a child, finally a way to make sure that she got someone to care for, the semen gotten from her master, Orochimaru at her request. It was grudgingly given, but as long as she hurt her brother, the Hokage with it by conceiving a child from it, it didn't matter.

In Konohagakure, at another placea girl stirred, mumbling something about Otousan before descending into a fitful slumber again. The seal on her neck burned once, seeping some of Orochimaru's chakra into her very core, sealing the memories she had of him away.

Orochimaru sighed, knowing that a child may already have been conceived and born again by that foolish woman. He had tried to make sure that no children of his were born, as to limit the magical inheritance which happened at birth, but found a good way to stall it, to replace the DNA of him within the child with the relative of the woman he had given it to. Only a small bit of hair was required, which he had plucked from the insolent boy's head himself.

He grinned as he was led to his chambers within the Akatsuki HQ, knowing that he might have to visit Konoha in the near future to ascertain his feelings. It would also be a nice chance for Yugito to be around more kids her age…

* * *

A new chapter has been made, and I hope that all of you are happy with it. The next chapter will feature Naruko, Orochimaru, Yugito, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto, some Konoha shinobi and the Hokage…

Please review… I want to get 40 reviews more….. please please please…


	8. “I shall NOT watch this go on without me

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter., the fact that Harry Potter trurns into Orochimaru and will be evil is a given fact, and shall not be refuted since the normal Harry in the books is a pussy-faced little bitch of Dumbledore who would happily suck the man off if he so asked… now off the disturbing sights, and on with the story…

**

* * *

Orochimaru's decision! "I shall NOT watch this go on without me without doing anything to it!"

* * *

**

He looked at the village hidden in leaves, Konohagakure, the cloak wrapped around his shoulders tightly, the black colouration with the red clouds on it giving him enough cover in the darkness. Yugito was also on the same spot as him, clutching his waist securely as he stood on a branch, feeling comfortable to be close to him, their relationship growing over times, her calling him Otousan like Anko had done before.

He looked at the shinobi which darted over the roofs and pulled the straw hat with the beads on it on his face to hide it, Yugito looking at him as they descended, walking slowly towards the entrance of the village and being met by the guards guarding the main entrance.

"Halt, State your name and business in Konoha!" The guard said, looking at the cloaked man and what appeared to be his daughter walk towards them and saw the man look at him and heard a young voice say:

"I am merely here to rest my bones for a while, letting my daughter meet some other children her age."

The guard looked at the man as he stood in front of him now, having sized him up to be not dangerous, the stance being that of a man who seemed to have no ninja training at all, despite being hidden under the hat and the cloak.

"Sorry, but I must ask for some identification."

Orochimaru nodded and took out two identification cards, one with Yugito on it, her statistics saying that she was 9 and weighed just the right amount, with a small smiley obviously drawn by the girl herself, a fact which made the guard smile at the girl as she clutched her father's waist, looking at him with wide eyes. The eye colour was also matched right and there was a small note about talent in some ninja arts, made by a passing Jounin of Konohagakure, who had trained the girl, being quite infamous at training random children out of the village for some time so they would be able to defend themselves better, the name of that man being Maito Ibochi, the father of Maito Gai.

Orochimaru had just handed his own identification card to the other guard, his statistics denoting him as Yugito's father, one Oromaru Chii, which was obviously a word play on his name, only an added I being used. His statistics listed him as a single father, the mother having died, getting the cards from the ninja known as Maito Ibochi, who had been in the area and had been so generous as to become one of his subordinates. The man just had no way out, having come back from a mission which failed, until he met Orochimaru who made a deal with the man. Go home and suffer dishonour and the disappointed reaction of family members, or let him handle everything, including the retrieval of some documents and killing off about 400 shinobi in the area to prevent the word from spreading about the Konoha attack on their camp to retrieve the documents. The death of Hatake Sakumo seemed to carry a lot with the man, which Orochimaru used to manipulate him into becoming an informant to him.

The cards had been printed rather easily, using a printer which already had a template in it, being completed with Maito's stamp of approval, which was a massive thumbs up sign with a seal of Konoha being on the backside, the family stamp of the Maito family. The other stats of Orochimaru were that he was about 6'5, which was unusually tall for a normal man, his eye colour was a piercing green 'with the fires of youth burning brightly within them' written next to the eye colouration part. His skills were listed as: No shown shinobi skill, unable to use chakra, unable to work himself out of genjutsu, noticeable upper body strength.

Orochimaru booked a room at a nearby hotel, saying that they'll be staying here for a week to Yugito and that she should rest, since it had been a hard trip for her. When she got dressed in her nightgown he had gotten her, made from fine silk from Grass country, he carried her to the bed and put her in it, tucking her in tightly.

"Want to hear a story?" He asked to which she replied eagerly, despite being 9 years old but still wanting her daddy to read her a story.

"Alright then... The story starts when a little boy is found by his aunt and uncle, who raise him for a few years, until the little boy is ten." He said, his voice becoming soft as he told her his story. "The little boy was no ordinary boy, Yugito-chan. He was a very special boy. He could do things that no other boy or girl could… He could move things with an inner power which was called magic. Do you believe in magic, Yugito-chan?"

She nodded her head and said. "I believe in magic daddy. You said that there is a certain magic within everything, even in me…"

Orochimaru nodded and smiled at the girl and then continued his story: "The little boy was guarded by a lot of other magic users, called wizards. The wizards kept the boy safe, for he had saved them from an evil wizard, called Voldemort. He was one of them who had wanted to take over the world and rule it like a king and kill other people just because they were of another race. Then they sent him to a magical school, where he could be learning magic. The little boy was overjoyed, looking up to the man who had rescued him from his evil relatives… Nevertheless, after each year he was sent back to them, for no reason given. Every year, the little wizard had to fight against the evil wizard Voldemort in one way or another… until his fifth year at the magical school." There he paused for a moment, thinking about how Sirius had died and what he might have done with his powers that he now possessed, thus being able to do to prevent that death from occurring.

"What happened then daddy?" The nine year old girl asked, looking at her father who seemed to be lost in memories, snapping him out of them with a start.

"The little wizard got out his magic wand and then began to work like he usually did, at his strange school. There was an evil teacher there, one who hurt him but refused to be hurt herself, no matter what the brave little wizard did. At the end of the year, he was faced with a horrifying vision of his godfather being tortured at the hands of the evil wizard. He went to save his godfather, but the evil wizard's servants had tricked him and he saw his godfather die… the years after that were filled with a lot of pain as the little wizard was tortured by the old Headmaster's games with him, his relatives beginning to hurt him. The moment he turned 19, he moved into his ancestral home and lived there for some time, studying magic which was dangerous for his body, but he survived… When he was in his house at one moment, his friends and the old Headmaster cornered him and tried to suck the magic out of him… That's when he departed to a faraway land, where he still is, even to this very day…"

Yugito looked at her caretaker, or father as she would love to see him as that and said. "Did you know the little wizard, Tousan?"

Orochimaru smiled at the girl and said. "Hai, I was the little wizard… Would you like to help me in muy quest to get payback on that old man?"

She nodded vigoriously and said. "Neko-chan is willing to help me to do whatever you want me to do. Neko says that you are nice and that you can be trusted even though Orochi will take over your body soon…"

That made him look at her, his eyes widening as he checked the seal which contained the chained Orochi with which he had fused, noticing that there was corruption seeping through some of the seal parts, the dark chakra beginning to manifest there if one had the Sharingan, like Orochimaru possessed by altering Uchiha genes to fit his body.

"**Do not listen to her! It's a trick to let you take me from your body and then drain my power. Remember, together we are strong…"**

Orochi's voice was heard in his mind and Orochimaru had a fleeting vision of him entangled with Orochi, the serpent's coils all around him, melting with his body in a way which seemed to be so intricate.

(_Don't attempt to possess my body unless I want it, and I shall not have to harm you…_)

Orochimaru looked at the girl for a moment and said. "Go to sleep now, Yugito-chan. Tousan is going to be checking some things in the neighbourhood, to see where we'll be going…"

She nodded sleepily and said. "Good night daddy…" and went to sleep.

Orochimaru in the meanwhile, did something different. He jumped out of the window, landing on the ground with an inaudible sound, the Akatsuki cloak being discarded. The Scroll of Sealing should have the answer to his seal on the orochi. He needed to fix it a bit, or else he'd die within the year, the leak now fully coming to him, knowing that his body would be unable to handle too much Demonic Chakra, being malevolent in nature and even though Orochimaru could be classified as an S-ranked Nukenin, he knew that there shouldn't be much to be done if he could prove that his actions were motivated by the demon, which could be taken for a reasonable explanation of it, but he didn't, for he had wanted to do the experiments all by himself, wanting to have the power over life and death, the power which was his by right and he would become immortal.

"**With my power sustaining your body, you can be immortal."**

Orochi said suddenly, catching that train of thought and Orochimaru thought about it for a moment and said in his mind.

(_Your power makes my body shake and become weak. Even now I can feel its poisonous touch weakening my body, me being powerless to resist it… We are bound, and when I die, you and me will have a nice spot in hell…_)

Three minutes later, he found himself outside of the Hokage's office and was now looking at the ANBU guard who stood there, looking bored out of his mind.

"Can I enter?" he asked, hoping he could get in the normal way. No genjutsu was on him at the moment, the serpentine face staring back at the ANBU.

"Of course, it's free for all shinobi…"

The ANBU muttered and then let Orochimaru pass. Orochimaru shook his head, muttering about ANBU really being stupid that they'd let an S-ranked criminal pass freely. The leaf hitai-ate around his neck was slashed, a sign of his status as a nukenin, though it must not really have been that visible with the dim lighting that the Hokage office building seemed to have. He looked around, passing a few Chuunin, a genjutsu shielding his face to make him appear like a familiar person they would recognise as someone not important enough to talk to. It was one of his best wporks, working a Notice-Me-Not charm into a jutsu form, making it into a genjutsu to fool people… He looked at the scroll library with his eyes scanning every bit of movement inside, entering it a few minutes later, being assured of the guard shifts and when which guard would be where.

He snuck into the library, using his stealth skills to remain unseen and when he got behind one of the guards, he elongated his tongue, using it to grab the woman's neck in a slimy stranglehold and with a quick snap, the life of the woman was snuffed out. His tongue slid back in Orochimaru's mouth and he went to the other guard, under henge as the female and said.

"When does the shift change?"

The other guard, a woman in her mid forties, it seemed replied back. "Around midnight. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the east side while I and Akari do the west?"

Orochimaru looked at the other guard who just rounded the corner and absently took out a kunai, idly toying with it.

"Yes… but it's somewhat boring there, only dusty scrolls around…"

He gave off an air of boredom, which was caught by the other woman and the male. "All Jounin need to do this at least once, you just being promoted made it necessary, now get back to your post and stay there. Kami-sama knows how many people could have snuck past you…" Orochimaru gave a lazy wave.

"Ja ne." And then disappeared into the shadows, leaving the male and the female guard to mutter about rookies.

Two seconds later the woman was gurgling, a kunai stuck in her throat and the male was currently busy getting a long tongue wrapped around his neck and choked by it, Orochimaru appearing from the shadows withouth the henge. He would be the last thing those guards would ever see, making his entry to the hidden scrolls safeguarded.

When he looked at the cache which held the scrolls, he put on some gloves as to not leave finger prints and then opened it, dispelling the ninjutsu which should go off whenever someone opened it, a deadly voltage used to kill people who had no business with it. Luckily Sarutobi had told him the correct amount of things to be done to release the ninjutsu or to allow it to do its job and wear rubber gloves to absorb it.

He looked at the scroll which was within the cache, looking at the intricate markings on it and picked it from the box, the scroll weighing quite a bit. He rolled it open and perused the section on Ninjutsu, absorbing the information on it with his eyes acting as a sensory device which captured the images perfectly, the Sharingan activated immediately upon opening the scroll. He looked at the seal department and then began to look for the binding seals, knowing that he already knew most of the seals therein, for he had been the one who had drawn up most of the seals which went into the scroll. He looked at the order of seals used for binding an entity to another, which was pretty easy only that you had to die while doing it was something which would be a bother to do… he looked further for reinforcing seals until he was noticing a presence behind him and he turned around to look at the current Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Why hello, Hokage-sama. How are you on this fine evening? " He said, while still looking at the scroll.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru looked at the seal which stood there, a simple seal which would seal off at least five tails worth of Orochi's chakra, leaving the rest to be absorbed quite easily.

"Nothing, just researching some seals to make sure that I don't die within the year."

He muttered before slowly rolling up the scroll and throwing it back into its cache, where it made a dull thud when it hit the side of the wood.

Arashi looked at the serpent sennin who stood there after having deposited the scroll back iun its hiding place.

"Why would you die within the year, if I may be so prudent to ask before I kill you?"

Orochimaru looked at the man, looking at the blonde hair and the blue eyes and sighed, knowing that he would have to snatch a hair from the man, he would need a fresh sample for if his sister had used the semen he had donated to her.

"My body is slowly dying every moment ever since I accepted that cursed chakra…"

His voice seemed to grow heavier the moment that he spoke, the years seeming to make an impact on him as he looked at the Hokage with his eyes looking somewhat saddened.

"I couldn't stay in Konoha, they would have shunned me if they knew… Jiraiya, Tsunade… they would have hated me if they knew…"

He straightened up, then flew at the Hokage, catching the man by surprise as he was still thinking about the words of the serpent sennin and hadn't been expecting the attack just yet.

A kunai met the kunai in Orochimaru's hand and the Hoakge and the traitor sennin looked at each other.

" What secret do you hold that is so terrible…"

Arashi growled, pushing the sennin back with a monstrous amount of strength which made him slightly winded, never having encountered this kind of strength.

"Things you wouldn't want to know…."

With that a smoke bomb was thrown and Orochimaru rushed from the room, leaving the Hokage behind to think about the words and to make sure that the bodies were recovered and the families informed that they died in the service of Konoha.

Orochimaru was busy getting away as fast as possible, his clothes being flapped around by the wind. He reached his hotel room and settled into bed easily, resolving to go out tomorrow and visit Naruko, to see if she got pregnant. After all, it was the time that Yugito should meet up with the village leader's sister. Naruko always seemed to have a bubbly personality, which made her look like a bimbo with those huge assets that she had, while continuing to look like a 20 year old even though she was closing in on the age of 30.

Around 9 in the morning he stood outside of her house, which she shared with her little brother, the Hokage. He knocked on the door once, hearing the sounds of movement from inside and coming face to face with Naruko, who looked like she had just emerged from her bed, her stomach showing a bulge which signified her pregnancy.

"Hello, Naruko-chan. I would like to come in, if that's possible."

She nodded, stepping aside to let them in and Naruko looked at the pretty lady and said. "Is that Kaasan?"

Orochimaru shook his head and said. "She's merely carrying my legacy, a child created by using my semen. You know about the birds and the bees, right?"

She nodded furiously, looking at Orochimaru with near reverence. "You made a little brother or a sister with her?"

Orochimaru nodded his head, not wanting to explain the girl about the way that she had gotten pregnant.

"Tousan is so cool…"

Orochimaru and Naruko both got a sweat drop on the back of their heads.(_Just what the heck is that girl made off?_)

Went through their heads at the moment and Orochimaru sighed as he looked at the busty blonde and said. "Can I do a few seals on your body to ensure a safe birth for the child?"

She looked at the pale face of the man who she had agreed to serve under and said. "Allright" With that she began to disrobe, the kimono falling off first, exposing her breasts to him, making him look closer at the stomach, which seemed to twitch and he literally could see the magic pulsing around it, a sign that his child would be magical.

Uzumaki Naruko wasn't as tall as her younger brother, only reaching 1.70 metres. She had a slim waist; a pair of breasts which were a bit smaller then Tsunade's but seemed to be that way because she was pregnant. Orochimaru noted that she seemed to have hips well suited for childbirth and that she seemed to be able to sustain the life within her pretty well, eating enough and apparently not able to go into strange food cravings or puke. Her legs were well formed and for a moment he considered allowing her to live through childbirth, but knew it to be impossible since he would need to make sure that his heritage wasn't spread to another, being very careful with it so that the child wouldn't grow to be a pawn of Dumbledore or anyone else seeking to manipulate him, the serpent sennin of Konohagakure, currently ranked as a nukenin of that very village.

He looked at the belly and got out a familiar brush and began to draw seals on the stomach, not pausing to make sure that it all went well, trusting his own knowledge of the seals to make sure that there would be a good result., he looked at the face which looked down at him, angelic blue eyes looking worriedly as the seals began to get more complicated then before, the seals forming a rough depiction of a serpent with a lightning bolt on the edge of the patterns of seals and then a huge serpent coiling around was apparently seen as Orochimaru put away the small brush and began to chant in Latin for a while, the jutsu mainly being reinforced through the magic of the child which would be changed so much that it would come to resemble the Yondaime's magic, if he had possessed it. Chakra was a mix between mental and physical energy and magic was totally mental based so the magical signature changed from it belonging to the Potter family to the Uzumaki family and when the final word was uttered, Orochimaru place a hand on the stomach, letting the hair from the Yondaime sink into the womb, and into the boy so that he would resemble the Yondaime more then ever before, having blond hair and probably the blue eyes of the Yondaime and Naruko, which probably would be dismissed as him having more of his mother then of his father in the child.

"Well, do you feel uncomfortable, Naruko-san?"

She looked at him, feeling a twitch in her belly as the child seemed to turn, it being six months already and making her anxious just to get it over with.

"Not really, just a twitch in my stomach."

She looked at him as he sighed deeply and said. "I'm sorry its got to be like this…. Anyhow, I'll see you later, when the child is to be borne. When are you expecting?"

"Around the 10th of October, Orochimaru-san."

He nodded and looked at the calendar which said that it was the 4th of July, 3 months needing to pass before the child should be born.

"Tell a child named Yakushi Kabuto when you are expecting and I shall be there soon afterwards. Also, if your brother asks who the father is, which he undoubtedly must have, tell him that a man with a terrible fate sired him."

Naruko nodded and said. "Anything you'd like me to do, other then that?"

She turned slowly, looking at him seductively and he shook his head. "I am not interested in your body for I've got my own schedule today, Yugito and me need to be out of the village by sunset, since I was spotted last night by that darling brother of yours, Ja ne."

Yugitto seeing the signs and already prepared to leave. Orochimaru gave Naruko a smile and said. "Name him Naruto, after the ramen ingredient… I'm sure he'll like Ramen, if your brother is any indication…"

She gave him a strange look and said. "How do you know if its male?"

Orochimaru gave her a grin and said. "I just know…"

With a poof of black smoke, he and Yugito were gone, leaving Naruko to get dressed, a mark on her stomach showing for a few minutes as she sat down on her futon.

"Naruko!" Her brother shouted three hours later when he found her lying naked on her bed, thinking about the things that she might be able to do with her son. "It's going to be a boy, Arashi-kun." She said simply, smiling at the ceiling, leaving her brother stunned.

"Who told you that?"

Naruko smiled softly, looking at her brother and said. "The man who sired him, the man with a terrible fate…"

He didn't seem to understand and just left the room, telling her to go and dress herself, leaving her to mutter about irresponsible little brothers who couldn't even run a household and should leave her in charge as the Hokage because then there would be anything done with the village…

Orochimaru appeared in front of the Uchiha house, a parcel in his hands, entrusted to his care by Akemi who had asked him to deliver it to a cousin of hers, the current wife of the Uchiha household, Uchiha Mikoto. He just entered, knowing that his status as nukenin and that he was in the village was probably relayed to the Uchiha clan as well.

He stealthily crept inside, looking around to see that there weren't any guards, the Uchiha probably secure with the fact that they were Uchiha, and thus invincible. He passed a few Uchiha, a henge on which would make him look like Akemi, thinking it better to go in like she looked, since she was an Uchiha and could go freely throughtout the mansion, even after having been away for some time. Dressed in clothes which he had picked from one of the laundry rooms, freshly from the washer even though it took a few tries to get the correct size, but it fit well enough, the pair he was now wearing, the clothes not really making him look male or female.

"Akemi, where have you been for all this time, we've missed you so much. "

An older woman said and Orochimaru turned to her, looking her in the eyes with his Sharingan activated.

"I've been away on a… special mission of sorts." He said, mindful that his words and voice matched the exact tone used by Akemi all that time ago.

"Oh really? Can you tell me something about it then? Come sit next to me daughter."

He nodded, sitting next to the woman, thinking over the things he could say about it, being as close to the truth as possible since this was Akemi's mother, and probably wouldn't rat on her daughter to the council or the Hokage.

"I've been sent on a mission by Sandaime-sama to watch over Orochimaru-sama and I've managed to come with him for a time, watching his every move while getting information back to Konoha. I've managed to slip away for some time to bring a very important parcel to Mikoto-chan and then I'm back to the old gay again. "

Akemi's mother seemed to be a bit appalled. "Such crass language. If you were 5 I'd put you on my lap and wash your mouth with soap. Orochimaru is a homosexual, not a gay as you so rudely put it. Look at the way he dresses, like a woman. I swear, if he had become the Hokage we would have overthrown him. Homosexuals don't deserve to live. "

Orochimaru had a hard time containing himself and just laughed a bit sheepishly. "I think I saw him ogling a little boy a few weeks back…"

He forced himself to say that, knowing that he wasn't gay, and never would be since he and Tsunade had shared a bed once.

"Yes he would, the sick freak that he is. I never understood why you had a crush on him, he's younger then you by 6 years."

Orochimaru shook his head, looking at the woman and said. "He's still cute… He has that certain way with women, and I think he even has a child with one, since he has this cute little girl hanging around him, copying his actions with an uncanny grace which he also has…"

The mother looked shocked at him, making him slightly uncomfortable until he spotted the girl he had been asked to deliver the parcel to, a sliver of Akemi's free will being let loose from the sealing, since it wasn't harmful to talk to a girl who had wanted to bear his children. It was best for him not to leave any legacy here because he was going to return to his world where he'd finished off the old coot without much problems and marry someone he'd like, maybe even go as far as getting Tsunade to enter his world and become his wife, since she seemed to empathise with him the best.

"Incredible… So the serpent has a daughter… I wonder which whore he used to get pregnant with his child and then drugged the mom, got the child out and then had her take care for it and then probably let the child kill her own mother..."

Orochimaru got up, disgusted with the woman. "Mom I have to find Mikoto-chan now to give it to her or else I'll be late with Orochimaru-sama."

The woman nodded and said. "Don't take too long to give it to her. The village and the Uchiha need you to keep an eye on that damned Serpent. And if you get the chance, kill the daughter because she'll just be as wicked as that Anko girl."

Orochimaru nodded, then disappeared in a storm of leaves flying up, running from the spot to find the woman named Mikoto.

He found her talking to a small boy, who seemed to be about 5 years old. He placed a smile on his face as he said. "Mikoto-chan, I've got something for you…"

Uchiha Mikoto loved her cousin Akemi ever since they had been introduced to one another, Akemi being much older but still able to make a smile grow on her face. She was now 26 and her husband had been neglecting her a bit, leaving her to do the housework and take care of the bruises and cuts that their eldest son had gotten, her belly swollen with a child in it, in its final month and the child kicking at times.

"Oh what is it?" she asked, looking at her cousin and immediately noticing that something was off, the way that she stood being different then what she remembered.

"You aren't Akemi. Show yourself."

Orochimaru grinned and then unhenge'ed himself and said. "I have come to hand you this parcel, from Akemi, my loyal servant. She wishes you well."

Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw the serpent Sennin stand there, looking at her with his golden eyes brimming with interest, the Sharingan not necessary to be revealed.

She opened the parcel which she had snatched from his hands, looking at it with her eyes waiting to see the thing that her cousin had sent to her and gasped when a necklace fell out with a letter:

_Mikoto-chan,_

_Orochimaru-sama has been so kind as to deliver this letter to you from me. He captured me a few years ago, intending to take my Sharingan and use it in his own eye sockets, but didn't do that, instead he took ,my DNA and infused it into his own DNA, creating a strain which has Uchiha and his own DNA. Did you know that he's actually a lot more handsome then he appears? He has such pale skin at the moment, but if he wanted to, he could be a tanned god for all that we know. His eyes display such intensity to them that it's hard to resist grabbing him and tossing him on a bed, to ravish him all night long. He is constantly busy, training his daughter, working for the Akatsuki( a hidden organisation consisting of S-ranked Nukenin). You can't believe how nice it felt to care for his little daughter, who he had adopted as his own when she was 6. He had gotten her from lightning country and remarked that she was like him, an outcast from her village._

_If you hadn't married that stuck up whiney bitch Fugaku you might want to consider marrying him, even though I am just a servant to him, I'm sure that he'd love some female company. I ask him sometimes when I'm allowed to speak freely, what it would be like if we two were to get married, but he always answers that he needs to kill one man who ruined it all for him…_

_Sorry to have gotten so carried away by my Orochi-kun, but I want you to know that I wish you the best of luck and would like to see you leave Fugaku and join me and Orochimaru-sama… have you got any children yet? I haven't seen you in a while so if you have, send me a le3tter back…_

_Bye,_

_Your Akemi-chan._

Orochimaru looked at the little child and said. "What is your name, little one?"

The child looked up to him, giving him a solemn look and said. "Uchiha Itachi. I am the clan's heir and daddy says that I'll become Hokage someday, after the old one has died…"

Orochimaru looked at the child, a smile beginning to grow on his face. "Oh really? I thought that the Hokage couldn't die…"

Itachi grinned and said; "Even if I have to kill him myself, I want to become Hokage because daddy asked me to, I want to!"

The childish outburst was enough to capture Orochimaru's attention and he said. "Oh really? Then fight me, Uchiha Itachi…"

Orochimaru jumped backwards for ten yards, looking at the child as hand seals were performed and a massive fire ball made its way to him. Without even batting an eyelash, a wave of water cancelled out the fire ball and Orochimaru smiled as he disappeared, using great speed to appear behind Itachi and lightly tapped him on the back of the head, causing the young boy to turn around furiously, a kunai slashing around wildly and Orochimaru ducked under it, then rose once again and pinned the boy to the floor with a simple extension of his arms by the liquid body technique, allowing his body to stretch very long…

"Let me go you meanie!" Itachi cried out and Orochimaru laughed and said.

"Ahh youth, how spirited they are… Do you need some paper to write? I've got a pen and some paper with me if you need them." Mikoto nodded and Orochimaru remarked. "When are you expecting?"

"Around the end of the month." She answered, looking at the pale man who simply nodded "Here it is." Giving her a pen and some paper to write on. Twenty minutes later, Orochimaru was busy teaching Itachi some jutsu which were easy to do, some low level Suiton jutsu to make an opponent be caught off guard.

"… And then you will need to focus your chakra into the jutsu, like I showed you to and then you'll have a fine mist to appear, like this. Kirigakure no Jutsu."

A fine mist began to rise, Mikoto looking up at the two to see Itachi do the same and mist beginning to increase.

"I am done with the letter, Orochimaru-san. Give my regards to Akemi-chan." Orochimaru nodded before donning the Akemi Henge once again, bowing to Mikoto and saying to the woman. "If you ever need my help, or Itachi needs my help from the clan, I'm more then willing to kill every one of them to help. "

He looked at her with serpentine yes showing mirth and then accepted the letter and disappeared at a running pace, jumping over the wall and into Konoha where he would pick Yugito up and then get the hell out of Konoha, before he would be spotted by someone who might know how he moved, like Jiraiya, Sarutobi, some of the other Jounins or Anko.

"Daddy, when will we return here? It was nice playing with those children."

He had just managed to get the girl away from the park where she had been playing ninja with some other children., being careful not to show that she had some real ninja skills, and Orochimaru had seen some of the Hyuuga enter the park, which would possible be able to lead to his exposure as Orochimaru, the nukenin they had been warned about and probably lead to him being Jyuuken'ed into a wall and then forcibly interrogated.

They left Konoha in a hurry, Orochimaru not really wanting to take much time simply paid the sum for the hotel, leaving the establishment with almost 2.000 Ryou being spent for something which seemed to cost 1750 Ryou for 2 people.

"Ahh, free at last…"

He shouted as he was well out of reach from Konoha, letting the straw hood disappear into the folds of his cloak. He looked at Yugito and said.

"The next step of your training will be in endurance. Try to follow me as best as you can and don't stop until I tell you so. This is to build muscles and stamina before I'm going to teach you some Chuunin jutsu, alright?" she nodded and he began to run, with her catching up to him easily but with him speeding up, she was left in the dust.

Orochimaru had to commend the girl's stamina for she was already up once again and busy catching up even after he had been running towards Kirigakure for 8 hours. He attributed it to the Nekomata and kept on running towards one of his laboratories he had built in the vicinity of Kirigakure, on an island which was rumoured to contain monsters, in truth only a set of devious genjutsu and ninjutsu traps were laid by him to ward off anyone who would dare come close to the island, giving the illusion of huge shadows, menacing teeth blinking in the light, huge trees falling without a reason, bushes being rustled by unseen predators and that creepy stuff.

He needed a special ink to make the final seal for Orochi's imprisonment, which would only make it steadier and unable to be manipulated by anyone but him.

Anko felt the Ten no Juuin on her neck ache as she looked at the wall of her room, thinking about her possible promotion to Genin in the morning. While under Orochimaru, she had learnt a lot, the stuffy old bitches and their dogs, the elders had deemed that she needed to study at the Academy and finish it… well, whoever the Jounin was that got assigned to her would be facign hell because Mitarashi Anko feared nobody, and Nobody was going to mess with her except… him…

She descended into a sleep full with golden eyes and a malicious laugh resounding throughout it, like an insane man as one name kept on repeating through her head:

_Orochimaru_

* * *

I hope that everybody has enjoyed this new chapter, and the more that come, and I hope to receive a lot of reviews for this chapter, since it depicts some things that Orochimaru could have done while in his youth, but my Orochimaru being a bit more… gentle then the original orochimaru.

Also I have been faced with the idea of turning another story up for submission, but I've been halted by numerous people who said that I should finish my other stories first, something which I agree upon, but have run out of ideas for most of them.

Anyhow… Please review…


	9. Birth of the child, Death of the man

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, but merely using the ideas that they give me to write this. Orochimaru being Harry potter was one of the more exotic things I have tried out, liking the idea though…

**

* * *

Birth of the child, death of the man

* * *

**

Orochimaru looked at the inner sanctum he created in the laboratory, looking at the pots and vials which filled the shelves in there and he looked at a special brush he had made himself, from the hairs of a particularly stubborn human who had forced himself on him, making him so disgusted with the man's attitude that Orochimaru had simply killed him, knowing that there would have to be some seals written with human hair or something of the like, which was used in potions. He looked at the special ink bottle in the left shelf and he grinned as he grabbed it and then brought it to his nose, smelling the delicious odour of the ink, which was made from normal ink combined with some human blood and a few special herbs only found in this area, being cultivated here because of their special qualities and the weather being just right for it.

He looked at the ground, at the ritual circle which he had prepared when he got here. Yugito was looking at him with eyes looking at him and he smiled softly, looking at the ink once again and said.

"I have to make sure that something is done about my inhabitant. If you would be so friendly as to look out for any unnecessary people interfering with this, I will make the seals on my body now, and then initiate the ritual…"

She nodded, like a daughter who loved to please her father and then got out of the room, into the room where there were a number of video observing stations were located, using those to spot any intruders and activate the necessary defences to deal with them.

Orochimaru began the chain of seals around him, first filling the outer layer with the seals and then continuing to make the seals work, looking at the first experiment for guidance and then deciding to make them work better by making them in a circular way, which would be used to let stability be one of the most important aspects of the seal he was going to place over the small seal which marked where Orochi had been sealed within him.

At the time that he had accepted the help of Orochi, he had been in a fragile state of mind but now he looked at the way it had proceeded, the feeling of power being enough for him at that time, but the gradual feeling of loosing his body made it very unstable to do, had he had enough control over himself at that moment. He looked at the pattern of seals and then decided that it should be enough, the chain of seals being modified to mean Demon instead of human.

"_Time to seal you up, my pretty little demon…_"

Orochimaru's voice seemed to contain a bit of shattered sanity as he finished the seals, sitting in the middle of the circle of seals totally naked, looking at the seals as he pressed a hand to his heart, actually more like the area where heis heart should be and he said.

"Fuuin jutsu: Aku Hebi Biju Fuuin no jutsu!" the seals began to rush towards his body, towards the seal on his body.

Yamata no Orochi sat in its cage as it heard the voice of the Jinchuriki he had created after that battle with the Kyuubi almost 35 years ago. The entire process seemed to be odd to the serpent as it looked at the container once again, having been busy with conserving its chakra to take over the jinchuriki's body, since the seal that kept him there was easy to manipulate, but some recovery needed to be done.

* * *

Suddenly he could hear an insane voice speak up and immediately started the take-over procedure, since his jinchuriki was now intent on sealing him. He sent his chakra through the chakra coils to increase the take-over rate by 20 but it was futile as iron spikes began to get all over the room in which the cage was located, driving themselves deep into the floor, making it nearly impossible for Orochi to escape so easily. The last ditch effort of the huge gargantuan snake was to corrupt the Jinchuriki's mind, in which he succeeded for a small part…. Orochimaru would never be the same again, would never want to see a child hurt like he had been with the Dursleys… and he would want the destruction of Konoha for hurting Anko…

A howl came from his mouth as the seals converged near his heart, a madness growing within his mind as Orochi's chakra seeped into it. The seals turned stranger and stranger, blood beginning to leak from his eyes as his Sharingan activated and burned in his eyes, the Mangekyou activating. Insanity was one of the prerequisites for gaining the Sharingan, that or killing one's best friend.

Yugito could hear her father scream in agony and was tempted to make sure that he was alright buy going to check on him, but she kept to her order of keeping guard over the laboratory.

Orochmaru felt the seals burn in his heart, the link between the heart and the seal made obvious as the seal glowed for a few seconds after it was done.

Absently he wiped the blood off his chest, then went to a mirror, hoping that he could still activate his eyes after the pain he had felt for some time during the sealing.

He looked at the full length mirror with some interest in his eyes and he focused some chakra into his eyes, making them glow slightly, enough to make the Sharingan appear… but it didn't. His eyes stayed their serpentine golden colouration and Orochimaru's fist smashed the mirror, a cry of rage following that revelation.

Yugito entered the room after the cry of rage and looked at her father, who was staring at her with eerily golden eyes and said.

"Yugito, we are leaving."

She nodded and followed him as he went to get dressed, looking at the clothes on the floor and putting them on slowly, feeling the seal burning on his chest.

* * *

He would have to go back to Akatsuki soon and get it looked at by Sasori, who was the Organisations medical expert and quite a nice guy if he could be persuaded to do something that would benefit him in the end.

Three days later, Orochimaru and Yugito were back and Orochimaru was under scrutiny from Sasori.

"You said that this seal was supposed to bind a demon to you without allowing it to take over, wasn't it?"

Orochimaru nodded at Sasori's question and Sasori nodded, looking at the serpentine man with a practised eyes.

"I could make a few modicfications to it, but that would set the demon free. As to why your eyes don't work anymore, or why they retain that colouration, I do not know. We've been partners for some time but I have never seen a Jinchuriki seal away his Biju so soon, knowing that the Biju would take him over. Since you are a member of Akatsuki, your Biju won't be extracted, though the Kyuubi no Kitsune will still be hunted."

Orochimaru was grateful for the fact that his Biju or normally called a Demon wouldn't be extracted, a process which would end in his premature death. The leader must have a soft spot for him, as he often got away with some of the things that he pulled, having used magic once to turn Zetsu's plant into something resembling a daffodil, making the man very stressed out at having to grow the entire Venus flytrap thing again and when the man had wormed himself out of the daffodil thing, it had been transfigured back into what it normally was, though it did end up in giving the members a good view of what Zetsu dressed in, a black and white ensemble, totally clashing against the facial parts.

Orochimaru even turned Deidara's hair into a pure white colour, though the young looking man had said that it looked new and flashy, and promptly had ended up with bright green hair and after that, black and white, like Zetsu's head, which had earned him a few of those explosive birds being sent at him courtesy of the pissed off Iwa-nukenin.

Orochimaru looked at the puppet user for a moment and said. "I desire to bring an end to Konoha… will you assist me Sasori? Help me bring down the Country of Fire?"

Orochimaru's eyes turned an eerie green colouration before resuming their golden colour once again. "Iie, Orochimaru-kun. I have my own assignment…"

Orochimaru nodded and then mumbled something about going to see of something was happening in Konoha, the leader appearing in the doorway, dressed in shadows as usual, the hat never giving away the identity.

"Orochimaru, you will go to konoha to check on the sightings of the Kyuubi no Kitsune there. You will report back on October the 22nd."

Orochimaru nodded and went to Yugito and looked at her with his golden eyes not betraying any emotions.

"I have been sent away to Konoha, Yugito-chan. I'll come back on the 22nd, so don't worry about me. I'll ask if someone here wants to take care of you…"

He stood up, leaving Yugito to look at the scrolls that he had stashed in her uniform in the moment that he had touched her, the Senei'yashu being in the scroll, as well as the technique for snake summoning, though she had already decided on having a cat as a summon, contract made by the Nekomata.

He spotted Deidara lurking near the man's personal room and he said. "Are you free to care for my daughter until the 22nd of October?"

His voice was cold and professional and Deidara looked at him and said. "Want me to teach her any nice tricks?"

Orochimaru grinned and said. "Teach her how to do some explosive things, she will benefit from that later on…"

* * *

Orochimaru looked on as the man seemed to be elated at the prospect of having to teach someone young the art of exploding things and a grin like the cat who had snatched the canary came on the man's face. Orochimaru was comforted by that and after biding the two of them goodbye he then set off towards Konoha, going over the trees for an easy way to Konoha, the headquarters being surrounded by forests at this time, the headquarters moving every nine months. Orochimaru looked at Konohagakure once again, on the ninth of October, around when Naruko should have her child. Anxiety was visible on his face, looking at the peaceful village once again. He had left Yugito at the Akatsuki Headquarters, Deidara being left to care for the girl, to who he seemed to have taken a liking to, telling her bedtime stories about the great things that he had accomplished and teaching her how to make bombs and stuff that went boom… or that was what he hoped.

At that same time, Deidara was busy with explaining how his special clay worked, when he noticed that Yugito seemed to be a bit sleepy, probably still a bit unused to the long days that most ninja worked.

Orochimaru still couldn't believe that there was a woman within their ranks, clearly identified by the female lingerie that had been seen hanging on a line when it was his turn to do the laundry. Usually there were only clothing that belonged to one of the most fashionable shinobi, like Kazuku and Hidan, both of them wearing much in the ways of clothing with them buying new stuff about every month.

It still made him wonder who the woman was… Hidan looked awfully like a woman, but having seen him shower, he knew that he wasn't female, but probably gay because he had been masturbating once to a name which seemed to end with uku, which made Orochimaru's spine feel a chill running over it.

He jumped on top of the wall, looking out for patrolling ANBU as he looked at the full moon which shone, illuminating enough of the village to make his way around without really being spotted. He jumped down from the wall after seeing no ANBU in the area for a moment and then walked towards the main hospital, feeling Naruko's chakra in there.

He looked around, deciding to henge like one of the medic nin, hoping to get to her before the child was born. He rushed through the hospital, dodging people left and right as he went to the childbirth section, where groans could be heard from there.

He rushed towards Naruko's bedside, looking at the woman who looked to be very red around the cheeks and had a very swollen belly.

" Do you need something against the pain? "

She nodded as he said that, and he began to focus his chakra to heal her, thinking about corrupting the life within too, the seal should have done its job by now, making the child look like Yondaime…

"Can all of you please leave?" He asked, looking at the other medical staff who stared at him. "I studied with Tsunade-sama and am licensed to give birth…"

"How can we be sure that you are, and aren't here to eliminate Yondaime-sama's sister and her unborn child."

Orochimaru's eyes blazed and he glared at the medics, looking at them with his eyes subconsciously projecting an aura of danger and dread.

"I am here because I want to witness the birth of my child, and I was taught the rudimentary things of medicine by Tsunade-sama because she had me on her Jounin team while she still was here…" the medics then left him alone, as the Yondaime approached and asked for some peace with his sister. Orochimaru switched to his Akatsuki cloak and other apparel immediately when the men and women left the room, leaving him with the Yondaime.

"Hello, Arashi-kun… I hope that the birth of my spawn will be… peaceful…" He looked at the man as the man turned towards him with a nonplussed look on his face.

"So you were the father… Naruko was very withholding with the name of the father, so I figured that it was one of the clansmen of the Hyuuga or even an Uchiha, though those stuck up pricks aren't known for their sharing of that Sharingan…"

Orochimjaru grinned at the Yondaime, looking at the man with his serpentine eyes glittering with something which could be identified as mirth.

"But finally, I still contributed my half to the child, no matter what... Your sister is very pretty and even though she acted like a subordinate to me, I still felt a bit of affection for her child…"

A shout of indignation could be heard and Naruko made her presence known. "I poisoned my brother for you, Orochimaru-sama! Now you are turning your back on me?"

Orochimaru looked at the woman and a dark grin came on his face and said. "Just push, my dear, and all will be over too soon… Your child will be delivered, and you will probably die because of it, the chakra could within your body having already molten with the child's, ripping out with his birth, thus making your life null and void when it is birthed… I am surprised you went as far as to poison your brother to get me to love you after the child was born…"

Yondaime was looking at his sister with an unreadable look on his face. "I-i-is it the truth, Naruko-chan?"

She looked at him and said. "I have always urgh… hated you, you rotten bastard! Our parents wouldn't allow me to go to the academy, instead forcing me to learn all that crappy house making shit and urghh… forcing me on a husband who didn't love me, who I poisoned in much the same fashion like I did with you, forcing you to take me in and love me…" she looked at him, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "And look what you did! You practically forced me to live by myself, only sparingly coming home to talk to me, making me feel so lonely…" she looked at orochimaru then, her swollen belly shaking, a sheen of sweat on her forehead, which was then washed by a cold rag by Orochimaru and said.

"Just push a little bit so it can come out. What poison did you use anyhow?"

She looked at Orochimaru and said. "I used the _Igunuaru Shirentis_ you gave me, Orochimaru-sama… I used your semen to get pregnant too, so it is your child…"

She looked slightly high at that moment, and sweat began to form once again on her forehead, prompting Orochimaru to get the cold rag once again to clean her forehead.

Arashi was in doubt of his sister. But he remembered that she had given him a cold look every time he returned home, sometimes after days and only gave a flimsy excuse of too much work. He remembered how she had huffed that he wasn't spending too much time with her. He even remembered how she had looked at him with such supreme anger and then had gone to rant at him. He remembered that very well

* * *

FLASHBACK

She had looked at him, dressed in a yukata at the moment and then had started while he was busy putting some Hokage robes on.

"You never are at home Arashi. Why is that?" she had looked at him with her eyes seemingly sad and he said.

"I have a lot of responsibility as the Hokage-Naruko-neechan… Somebody is needed to take are of the village… "

She nodded at that but then loosened her yukata a bit and said. "Please stay home a bit longer… I need some company around me, and if you aren't at home, I will feel so lonely."

He looked at her with his eyes downcast and then said. "I'm sorry, but the Hokage needs to be available at every moment for the village."

Her head rose, her eyes shining with an emotion which shouldn't be there. "Then you just don't be a Hokage for one night sand just be there for me! I deserve some attention too, and if you aren't willing to give it to me, you'll be punished by me!"

He looked at her with his blue eyes looking saddened and said. "I am sorry, but the village comes first. I'll spend time with you tomorrow night, Naruko-neesan."

He didn't miss the look of fury in her eyes and then watched as she just smiled brightly at him and said.

"Go away then…"

And he had disappeared…

END FLASHBACK

He looked at the man as he calmly goaded Naruko through the process of giving birth, a seal on her stomach briefly activating, ensuring a healthy childbirth, but ripping the mother's life away. He absently noticed that there was some blood in his mouth, feeling very weary at the moment, probably an effect of the poison which she had administered to him. He looked at Naruko as she huffed and puffed and screamed as the child was about to be born.

Orochimaru felt nothing as the woman began to give birth, her water having broken for some time ago already. He looked at her with emotionless eyes until he saw a head with blonde hair poke out from her vagina. He looked as it came and said.

"Just keep pushing… he's about to be born…" He could feel that it would be male and then looked at Arashi and said. "Will you take care of my child? I am not up to the task, already having one daughter to keep under my care and…" he felt a flash of agony between his eyes and clutched his heart, looking at Arashi as his breath became laboured and a sudden clarity seemed to come over him. .. "There isn't much time… make sure that my child is okay, and tell him nothing about his father… Damn, it is slowly breaking... I knew I shouldn't have sealed in that way, but it is slowly beginning to corrode my body again..."

Orochimaru sank to his knees, the seal flaring up once again, Orochi chuckling deeply within the sealed cage, looking through his Jinchuriki's eyes and proclaiming.

"**Soon his wretched seal will break and I, Yamato no Orochi will wreak terror once again and defeat that wretched Kyuubi once and for all!"**

The demon's voice was spoken from Oorochimaru's mouth, causing both the mother of his child and Arashi to look at Orochimaru who then screamed in agony, the scream being heard throughout the hospital and in a voice which seemed to be much younger then the normal creepy voice that he used, he said.

"Please hurry and get my child away from me, my seal is corroding and the Biju I hold contained is about to break loose. If you feel the need to do so, then do a five trigram seal on top of the seal, to seal it with your own chakra and then let me handle with the rest."

Arashi looked at the man whose clothing seemed to make some weird movement, like wind was emanating from it from within and Orochimaru's hands went to the shirt which eh wore, casting it off, showing a blood red seal straight over the heart, drawing all the attention towards it for him to see and Arashi acted quickly, feeling weaker then before. Orochimaru felt the fingers of the man against his skin and he watched as the blonde Hokage and for the first time in years, the genjutsu dropped of its own accord, causing Harry potter to look up to Yondaime once again the long hair falling in his face, looking at the man with green eyes which seemed to have a serpentine glint within them, but not as pronounced as the henge with Orochimaru's face on it. Harry looked at the Yondaime Hokage as he began to apply some pressure and began to make a few seals with his left hand, the right one being used to make the seal hold, pouring in some chakra to make it work.

(_Damn, he needs to survive if he is to take care of his child… I didn't know Naruko hated me like that that she would willingly serve Orochimaru, but now that I look at him for the first time, that genjutsu haven fallen away I can see how young he looks and actually can see what he would have been when he hadn't applied the genjutsu._)

It was truly astounding that the man could reach such a conclusion, Orochimaru explaining it too. "I put a genjutsu on my body appear more serpentine to the eyes of others… This is my true face and nobody who has ever seen it has lived, in this dimension anyhow, or has not been under my control… Since the two of you are dying anyhow, I'll show it to you but I'm going to apply the henge again, for nobody must know or else they'd sent Oi-nin after me even in my home world…" With a hand seal, the henge was one again on him, and the face of Orochimaru stared back at them once again.

"I loved you, you know?" her voice was heard in the room and Orochimaru looked at Naruko, a smile on his face, though it looked slightly dimmed…

"And here I thought you disliked me… you seemed to be despising my very existence…" he looked at her, and a streak of compassion was seen in his eyes, the madness temporarily receding, allowing clear thoughts to enter his mind, including a way which could be used to make sure that she survived... "I might have a way, but it would require you getting sealed into a scroll where, you'll remain for a large amount of time and that you'll get a huge transfusion of my chakra to keep you alive, once I manage to research the technology. There aren't any special devices here that I can use to make sure that there will be both a magic and chakra transfusion done, but if I manage it, I would be able to revive whoever I choose, at the cost of someone for a sacrifice…" his eyes seemed to dull a bit… "But I want to destroy… this village… Why? I do not know…"

Orochimaru looked at the floor and just screamed, his eyes getting veined with burst blood vessels, looking at the floor as his hands clenched, Naruko screaming with him as their child was born. With a look in his eyes, he grabbed a scroll from his pouch, began to draw seals on them, his screaming stopping as he got the scroll and then looked to see a tiny baby's head emerge from Naruko and he gave a faint smile, looking at the newborn head which looked so frail and drew containment seals on the scroll, to ensure that it would absorb whatever was placed against it.

"Call him, Naruto… Arashi…"

She muttered, her chakra system getting slowly ripped out to make sure that her child survived. Orochimaru placed the scroll against her stomach, just as the baby got out, the string being cut by Arashi who immediately patted the child on the back, to get all the gooey stuff out of the lungs and it wailed, just when Orochimaru did the sealing of Naruko's body, causing it to disappear in the scroll, and a blood seal to appear on it, detailing who and what was sealed within it…

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the poisoned Hokage and said: "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is out there, tearing up Konoha… You need to stop it, or else you and Naruto will die and I will not have my child die before me…" a sudden rush of importance came over him as he looked at the still wet child, lying in Arashi's hands. There was a small tuft of black hair on it, and already he could see some of the features of him on it. He narrowed his eyes and muttered; "This was not supposed to happen… Arashi, Hold, Naruto for a moment while I go and make a small seal to make him look like Naruko, so that he's not looking like me in 10 years…" Arashi looked at Orochimaru as three points of chakra activated on the stomach of the baby and immediately the hair turned blonde and spiky-like, making it a complete change. "Seems like I forget to activate the genes… " he muttered, before looking at Arashi: "Can you still summon Gamabunta?" he said to Arashi, who nodded; "Only feeling a bit dizzy, Ojaji… I do have a seal to seal Kyuubi away, but it would kill me… And seal it into Naruto. Are you sure that you want Naruto to have such a thing inside of him?"

Orochimaru grinned and said; "Of course… What way to have a strong son is better then letting him inherit the demon's power?" Orochimaru looked at the Yondaime Hokage, slipping a genjutsu on his face just in case as he looked at the crying infant, a smile coming to his lips. "Well, shall we make sure that Naruto gets a nice big furry demon locked within his body? Or are you going to let my wet dream come true, Konoha being destroyed by the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Arashi looked at him with a bit of revulsion at the last part and Orochimaru simply smirked at the man, getting his kicks out of watching the Hokage look at him while knowing that there was no choice.

He originally hadn't wanted to have a child, but the opportunity which had presented itself was too great to ignore… His child would be just like its father… A Jinchuriki, with his sister being one too… he watched as the blonde man summoned the gargantuan toad, jumping on top of it with a flourish of the long cape that the man wore…

He followed, watching as the man ordered Gamabunta to go to the Kyuubi and engage it in combat.

"**Who is the other guy on me? Get him off!"**

Gamabunta's complaints were heard by Orochimaru who ripped off the genjutsu, which looked like he was ripping off his face and said.

"It is but me… the Serpent."

"**Arashi, what is he doing on my head?"**

Arashi looked at the boss toad and said. "He has offered his child to be the container of the Kyuubi. He has a right to watch it…"

Gamabunta's eyes narrowed slightly and the toad muttered something about Orochimaru never having been suspected of actually having children or wanting children…

* * *

Orochimaru watched with a deadly smile on his face as the Kyuubi raged, tossing trees, soil, shinobi and other things in the air, killing with a huge efficiency, which made him lust for the same power.

"**LET ME OUT! I WANT TO KILL HER, BREAK HER FORM AND THEN TEAR OUT HER NECK!"**

Orochimaru's eyes closed immediately scrunched up in concentration as he balled a fist and smashed it against the seal, infused it with chakra to make sure that it was reinforced.

Orochi sighed deeply as it could feel the presence of his nemesis close by, but saw a few more iron bars appear randomly, one of them even striking close to home, almost impaling one of its necks. He watched as Gamabunta came closer to the Kyuubi, whose attention was now focused on the summon and it lunged, while Arashi was making a long chain of seals, Orochimaru looking at them, trying to memorise them.

_Usagi, Nezumi, Hebi, Usagi, Hebi, Uma, Tora, Tora, Youma, Tora, Youma._ When the seals were completed, he watched as the man looked at him with his eyes looking slightly misty, as if he were summoning something and then recited. "**Fuuin: Shiki Fuuin no Jutsu"**

Orochimaru watched as a bright light seemed to glow around them, feeling a huge gust of air blow around him as he saw how Arashi looked at him one last time and said.

"Farewell, Orochimaru-san, It was nice to have known you, even though we didn't get along, and you are a Nukenin… Goodbye… I hope your son will live happily..."

Then, the man who had done so much for Konoha, being their Yondaime Hokage, threw himself on the beast's forehead, the Shinigami reaching out to take a hold of Kyuubi's soul, and Arashi looked at the being, as he held Orochimaru's son, Naruto who would be unknowing of the fact that his father had been a nukenin out to destroy Konoha.

* * *

He screamed when he felt Kyuubi's soul being pulled into Naruto's body, knowing that his would be sucked with it too… then he watched as he fell to the floor, his chakra unable to sustain Gamabunta's existence on the plain, watching how the serpentine man caught him, then placed him on the ground, still holding the child in his arms and said.

"I will watch over Naruto… Now rest, eternally…"

Sarutobi arrived to see the Yondaime lie there with a child in his arms and the blonde man weakly looked up to Sarutobi and said.

"Take care of the village for me… Make sure they see him as a hero and never… never… tell him about… his fa…" the last part was a death rattle, as the blue eyes closed for the last time, eternal peace settling over his features.

Sarutobi looked at the child as he noticed a medical chart stick out from the blanket in which the baby was wrapped and saw that the name on it was Naruto… he looked at the child, then at the handwriting, which seemed to be something which was eerily familiar to him… but he had to read so many reports that the handwriting could have been from one of the medic-nin of the hospital, sending him a death report or something…

Still with a nagging feeling in the back of his head, he looked at the baby, deciding to honour Yondaime's last wishes…

Orochimaru looked at the man as he took his only living blood descendant, looking at the man with eyes which showed some sadness, then sank into the shadows, a tear falling to the ground…

* * *

Orochimaru hurried back to the Akatsuki headquarters, sensing that he would need to return soon, Yugito might be getting a bit uneasy around the firework man. When he got close the the Headquarters, a barrage of kunai was thrown from the woodwork, aimed at him, causing him to accelerate, looking at the direction from whence they came, looking for assailants.

He looked at a nearby tree, spotting a shadowy figure and immediately his arm shot out, "Senei'Yashu!" the serpents burst from his sleeves, aimed at the figure who managed to dodge a few but not one, who grasped onto a sleeve.

Suddenly clapping was heard and the figure turned towards Orochimaru, looking at him with an appraising eye, which was red in colouration. "Very good, Orochimaru-san… Not only did you manage to block my genjutsu, the kunai were evaded as well, and the counter attack was executed flawlessly… I have to applaud you…" clapping was heard even more and the Leader of Akatsuki stepped into the light, blonde/crimson hair coming into view, in a spiky fashion, some of the bangs hanging into the face, the cloak giving the impression of a male, though that could be easily hiding the female cures as well.

"This was but a test… But I am glad you passed. Most ANBU would have died during the initial genjutsu, but you didn't even seem to notice it…" Orochimaru looked at the leader, not comprehending what was said.

"Genjutsu?"

The leader looked at him. "The tree bind no jutsu…"

Orochimaru nodded, it was one of the more useful of Konoha's jutsu, but that he hadn't noticed it was a bit of trouble in his mind. "I didn't notice a damn thing… Maybe it's because I added another seal…" He continued to muse about this, until the leader coughed politely and said.

"Orochimaru-san, please follow me to headquarters, Deidara-kun wants to speak to you…"

Orochimaru nodded politely and said. "Very well, Leader-sama."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, into the base, looking for the blonde explosion expert…

* * *

He didn't have to wait long until the vibrations of an explosion were felt and he set off at a swift pace, hoping to get there before something else was blown up, Yugito being the one he was most worried about. When he came into Deidara's room, he saw a giddy Yugito looking at Deidara, who was making a clay explosive with his hand mouth's in the shape of a beautiful girl, then let it explode in the air, without causing much damage.

"Tousan, Deidara-niisan taught me how to make explosive notes, and even taught me how to make clay birds!"

The girl was cheerful and hugged him, making Orochimaru smile at her exuberance. He Looked at Deidara and said.

"Thank you for taking care of Yugito for so long. I owe you one…"

The blonde man just laughed, "It's nothing, Orochimaru-san. It was nice looking at her making her own explosives, I taught her some of my skills just to help her along a little bit… I told her some of my old experiences during the time that she was making some of them, so we had a bit of fun… I'd love taking care of that girl another time, Orochimaru-san… She's fun to be around, almost like the type of girl I'd want as a girlfriend, liking explosions too…"

Orochimaru frowned, looking at the Akatsuki member, who waved his hands in the air. "Not like that, Orochimaru-san! Not now, she's too young!"

Deidara looked at the father of the girl and gulped as the yellowish serpentine eyes narrowed and Orochimaru sighed and said.

"You've been spared… hehehehe…."

He laughed in an utmost creepy way, which sent shivers down his spine, but also affirming that the man was not serious about the way he had said the words, thus safeguarding the existence of his explosive form of art for another day…

Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of smoke, taking Yugito with him, leaving Deidara to look at the wall of his room. When Orochimaru reappeared, he looked at Yugito and said.

"Would you like Deidara-kun to take care of you again?"

"Hai Tousan!" she responded cheerfully, looking at him with her blue eyes, a sign that she was so cheerful that Orochimaru would not dare do something against it.

"What is that scroll on your back for?" She asked, looking at it with her eyes slightly wide. He smiled softly and said.

"It holds someone who gave life to my child, you know, the lady we visited in Konohagakure, the blonde one?"

She nodded, looking at him: "You brought her here to be my mommy?"

* * *

Orochimaru shook his head and said. "She's in a very bad condition at the moment so I sealed her away, making her go into stasis… so that I can cure her of that ailment later on…I want you to learn something by the way… during the time I had to wait I completed a little manual for you, so you will be able to acclimate very fast…" He looked in his pack for a moment until he got a hold of it and then picked from it, with Japanese title: _Orochimaru's Guide to Comprehensible English for Yugito_.

He looked at her and then handed it to her. "I want you to learn this language. Not only is it just between us two, but it is also my native language, because I intend to go back to the lands that I came from eventually and take you along…" she smiled happily at him and said.

"I'll learn that language, Tousan! I will work on it extra hard!"

He patted her head and said; "I think its time for little girls to go to bed now…" she did as he had told, smiling the entire way. He looked at her retreating figure, minding his own business for the moment, since he expected to get a mission again…

* * *

A new chapter, a bit late, though that is because I had to go to some things which took a few days… GOMEN NASAI!

Anyhow, I'm still pretty tired, and I hope I haven't agitated you too much by letting you wait, but I've got a really nice treat in store for you… really, really nice…

Anyhow, please review to make me happy…


	10. Uchiha Massacre

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: Akatsuki and other things isn't owned by me… if it were… gimme all the hot S ranked female nukenin and let me dress them in bikini's under the cloak ! I don't own Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Uchiha Massacre**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Orochimaru looked at Yugito for a moment as he began to finish a new chain of seals, it had taken him almost 8 years to make sure that Yugito learned how to become proficient in English. To refine her language skills he had given her tests every now and then and was pleased a her progress. He looked at the scroll for the last time, before grabbing his pencil once again and carefully modifying a small bit of the seal. He looked at it, a smile on his face.

"Finally, it is done… now to place it somewhere… "

It was a control seal, the Ten no Fuuin in an improved form., since he got a mission from Akatsuki for most of the time, he had learned how to make good use of his spare time by improving his seals, thus making it a lot easier to control his subjects. He had recently gotten a young man in Konoha to join him, one Yakushi Kabuto, the son of a famous medic, who had expressed his desire to work under him. Orochimaru was a bit wary, but it didn't really matter. He had gotten a month off from Akatsuki missions since he had been working very hard and would now need a good release for all that pent up energy.

He looked at the leader as the guy stood opposite of him. "You want time to visit Konohagakure?"

Orochimaru nodded slowly. "If I am allowed to, Leader-san."

The figure seemed to think for a moment and then said slowly. "Fine. You may go but return as fast as possible."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that Orochimaru thanked the figure, looking at the walls of the cavern they were in and then departing in a poof of smoke, missing the figure of the Akatsuki leader turning around and getting a comb out of the pocket of the cloak and beginning to comb spiky hair, humming some sort of weird tune.

Orochimaru found himself a few days later, looking at the gates of Konoha with a somewhat bored grin on his face. He entered unseen, his business mainly concerning his spies in Konoha, including the Yakushi boy. He felt a presence behind him and immediately recognised the chakra.

"Itachi-kun, how nice to see you…"

The ANBU captain stood behind him and said. "Orochimaru-san, nice seeing you after 8 years… It's been some time now…"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "You've risen to ANBU captain now, I see…" He turned to the child, looking at the silver lined mask which signified the ANBU captain rank and he grinned, looking at the ANBU captain who stood there. " How is your mother?" He asked, looking at Itachi who said.

"Fine… Orochimaru-san, can you help me with a little thing? I need to have a medical done, for my file, but Tousan doesn't want me to go visit anyone but him for medicals…"

Orochimaru's eyes creased, looking at the ANBU captain for a moment and said. "Do you have a room where you can undress safely without anyone knowing?"

Itachi looked towards the ground, the mask still hiding his face. "I can use one of my squad-mate's her house… She usually allows me in regardless of what time I come…"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "I know a lot about the human body, and it would be no trouble to give you a medical. "

Itachi nodded and within a second, they were moving over the rooftops, moving towards where the squad mate of him was. Orochimaru hid his face under an ANBU mask, not wanting to get recognised and he didn't speak, since his serpentine voice would give him away the first instant he spoke.

They arrived to a house, to which Itachi knocked on the door twice, looking at the signs of life, the lights switching on and a female with dark green hair appeared, looking at him with eyes which were sleepy and said.

"Mou, Itachi-kun want to sleep here for the night?"

She seemed to be around 20 and Itachi nodded and said. "I brought a guest with me, who will be doing a physical on me, my father usually prohibiting physicians from seeing me for some reason…"

Tthe girl nodded and said. "Just point him to a bed if he's sleepy. You'll have your usual room ready for you, Itachi-kun… see you in the morning…"

She stepped back in the house, Itachi stepping in and beckoning Orochimaru to follow., who wordlessly did just that, looking at the interior which seemed to be tastefully done. The girl seemed to be a cheerful person during the day as she asked.

"What's your name?"

Orochimaru looked at the girl before lifting the mask and handing it back to Itachi, who accepted it without a word.

"My face should tell you who I am…"

The girl apparently was still sleepy and said. "All I see is one hot guy… so, are you Itachi's boyfriend going to play naughty little games with him?"

Orochimaru grinned, chuckling at the blush which got on Itachi's face, making him look slightly like a tomato. "Iie, my name is Orochimaru and I am straight at the moment, an S ranked Nukenin of Konohagakure…"

She didn't really look that impressed and said. "You can do me anytime, big bad Nukenin…"

Orochimaru gave Itachi a look and he said. "She's been doing night shifts for a long time… I'm sure she'll…"

The girl looked at Orochimaru, drawing a katana from a sheath. "Orochimaru! You are hereby to be executed by the order of Lord Hokage."

Itachi gave her a shake of his head and said. "Stand down Megumi. He is here to give me a medical check up, since none of Konoha's doctors can do that without it getting out to my father… all I ask is that you restrain yourself…"

The girl, Megumi nodded slowly and Orochimaru smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to check Itachi-san's health."

She nodded very slowly and Orochimaru grinned, looking at the girl with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Let's go on, Itachi-kun…"

The boy nodded and they continued to a sparsel furnished room, where Itachi stripped down to his boxers, already some bruises being visible on the body of the ANBU captain.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He asked, carefully touching one and feeling Itachi flinch a bit and the boy replied.

"I-I-I can't remember, Orochimaru-san."

The voice was stuttering, very uncharacteristic for Itachi. As Orochimaru's eyes strayed to the boy's thighs, he noticed that there were some bruises there… "Very interesting…" He realised that no normal child would be able to get a bruise in that area unless... "Did you ever have sex with anyone?"

Itachi blushed a deep crimson and then muttered a soft no under his breath, barely heard by Orochimaru who smirked at that. "Do you ever remember someone touching you?" He asked in a soft tone, and Itachi turned even redder as he mumbled that nobody ever touched him there except for his Kaasan when he was young…

Orochimaru's eyes slowly closed, and he said. "I'll ask that girl to come in, to help me get a better view… Could you please call her in?"

Itachi looked at Orochimaru with a pleading look, seeing he wouldn't budge on the subject and sighed, calling out to the girl.

"Megumi-chan, can you come in for a moment? Orochimaru-san has to ask you a question."

It took three minutes for the girl to appear, dressed in a very tight black night gown, looking at itachi and immediately sobering up, focusing on him entirely and gushing about how cute he looked in his Uchiha boxers…

Orochimaru coughed to let his presence be known and said. "Do you know how Itachi-kun got those bruises on his thighs?"

She looked at the older man, blinking a few times, then looking at the purplish bruises on the thighs of Itachi, who blushed deeply and she said. "Well, Itachi-san didn't have them the last time I checked, which was a few months ago when he went to the hot springs… It is my duty to look out for my team members after all…"

Itachi was now as red as a tomato once again and Orochimaru relished in seeing the usually serious boy so flustered and said. "Listen to what your girlfriend says, Itachi-kun… You never know when you need medical attention, so please listen to her and she'll play nurse and patient with you…"

That made the two of them blush, and Orochimaru's laugh sounded through the room., sounding younger then he was, sounding like a laugh of a lively person, not a serious one, like Orochimaru was usually made out to be.

"Anyhow, now seriously. Itachi-kun, do you have any memory gaps? Any moments in time that you don't know what has happened?"

Itachi looked at Orochimaru with a thoughtful look on his face, his mind immediately beginning to analyse everything faster then normal. "Hai, I can't remember anything during 16.00 hour until 17.00 hours… it's just a blank…"

Orochimaru and Megumi shared a look and Orochimaru said. "Activate your Sharingan and look into my eyes, Itachi-kun… …"

Itachi did as he was told and Orochimaru looked into the Sharingan, using Legilmency to view the memory of Itachi…

------------------

MEMORY

------------------

Itachi was walking alone towards his room, his small watch signifying that it was 15:55. he watched as his father came towards him, looking passive like usual. The man didn't really make much of an appearance in public, making Itachi glad for some sort of weird reason. "Son." The man spoke, making Itachi look at him with confused eyes. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

Itachi didn't know why, but a feeling of déjà vu came over him… he felt like running away, hiding from his father, but he steeled himself, knowing that he shouldn't show fear, since nobody knew that he was with the ANBU. He looked at his father and just followed the man into a room which was vaguely familiar with him. He watched his father who said. "Strip, please." Without a question he did so, obeying his father and watching how the man stripped until nothing was on the man's body anymore and then he looked at his son and said in a slightly hoarse voice. "You are so beautiful, Itachi-kun…Come sit on your father's lap please… " Itachi did as he was asked, and felt how the older man's hands began to stroke his thighs, looking at him with the man's eyes focused on his manhood. "So gorgeous… Now please sit down, Itachi-kun…" The man pulled Itachi into his lap, the hands moving to Itachi's genitals… "Come on, give daddy a big kiss…"

-------------------------

END MEMORY

----------------------

Orochimaru pulled out of Itachi's mind the moment that Uchiha Fugaku's hands began to do something to Itachi's private parts, getting a flash of a later moment, in which the older Uchiha was hunched over his son, thrusting inside him… the memory sickened him and he looked at Megumi and rasped.

"Where is the bathroom?"

She looked at Orochimaru, seeing him turn a greenish shade around the face and said. "Third door on the left."

Orochimaru nodded his thanks, then rushed from the room, intent on finding a good place to throw up. It wasn't a pretty sight and it made him want to hurt Fugaku so badly that every inch of control he had not to rush out and kill the man...one piece at a time.

He found the bathroom, hearing a sound of disgust come from the other room and he hunched over the washing basin, emptying his stomach into it. Itachi rushed into the room, seeing Orochimaru hunched over the washing basin, he just chose to unload the stomach contents into the toilet, which would be able to be flushed.

Megumi sauntered into the room and said in a strict voice. "Now you tell me what is so sickening that a Sannin and an ANBU captain get so sick that they need to throw up!"

She pressed her hands to her hips and Orochimaru said. "Itachi is being sexually abused by his father. "

As her mind processed that information, she looked at Itachi who still looked pale and then flushed the toilet, with Orochimaru also cleaning the basin, using the water from the faucet to clean it.

"Itachi-kun… How horrid…" Orochimaru nodded and Itachi cried. "I remember it all. He pressed some points on my head to make me forget it for a moment because he wanted to have me weak… Easily malleable…"

Itachi was comforted by Megumi, who drew him into her comfortable hot bosom, letting Itachi feel those breasts of her pretty well, causing the 13 year old to blush a shade of crimson which resembled one of Jiraiya's Frogs.

" Poor Itachi-kun… Would you like to experience how a real woman touches a man? Everything to get rid of the nasty things that the evil man did…"

She pressed him against her breasts even tighter, relishing in the look of flustered acceptance at his new position and she began to move her chest in his face, one breast rubbing against him at a time.

"I-I-I'd love to… B-b-but surely there are other guys who you would like to do it with…"

She grabbed his face, bringing it to hers for a kiss. "I have always admired you, Itachi-kun. How you managed to enter ANBU at such a young age and became our ANBU Captain. You radiate a sort of innocence, which has always attracted me to you… Why do you think I let you sleep at my house sometimes? Anko-chan and Ibiki never seemed to want you at their place…" the moment they kissed was the moment that Orochimaru smiled… it was so cute to see teenagers in love, making him be reminded of the feeling how it was to be in love with Cho Chang… the girl was a water hose after Cedric, but with the death of Voldemort, she had warmed up to him and they had started to converse with each other through mail, her often giving him Dark Arts booklists, which would be useful. Cho had been a good source of information, one who he missed. He had no doubt that the old fool would soon have people live in his house, since he was nowhere in sight… he sighed and knew that he would have to find a manner to return to his world soon, or else he'd be stuck here for too long, and Ginny and Hermione and Ron would be too old to torture, or even dead… The idea of them being dead flashed through his mind and he looked at the couple still being close and he coughed, causing them to separate.

"You can comfort each other later… I think we need a plan to handle Uchiha Fugaku. In my eyes, if there is something wrong with the head of the clan, the best way would be to eradicate the head. Itachi, are there any things that have happened since you have began getting raped by your father?"

Itachi got himself our of Megumi's bosom, looking still a bit flustered, but he did recall seeing a meeting take place where he had been required to attend which had something to do with Uchiha's getting their rightful place…Orochimaru looked at the couple for a moment and said; "Megumi-chan, I think you should do it with Itachi if the two of you feel ready to do it… I will work out a good plan on the Uchiha's…. I'm going to spy on one of their meetings…"

Itachi and Megumi nodded and she grabbed his arm, looking him in the eyes and saying in a sultry tone. "Let me guide you to the bedroom, Itachi-kun…"

Orochimaru faded out of view, Megumi taking up everything as she carefully guided him to her bedroom, a place where he never had visited in the time that he was allowed to stay in her house. He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes, only to see her slowly removing the night gown she wore, revealing a lot of her long legs…

Orochimaru poofed away in a small puff of smoke, looking at Itachi for the last time before he went to the Uchiha compound. He jumped over the roofs, having an eye out for ANBU who might be on his trail. He looked around once he got there, to see a few Uchiha entering a large building where he never had been before. From inside a light shone, making him curious as to what was happening. He henge'd himself into a nameless Uchiha and entered the building, careful to mimic the Sharingan to its fullest extent, activating it with two dots, to not get noticed too much.

He sat down next to Mikoto, whispering in her ear: "What is going on?"

She looked at him strangely for a few moments and said. "You've been on a mission for a long time, haven't you? Fugaku-kun has plans to get rid of the Hokage and get an Uchiha on the Hokage seat, preferably Itachi, since Itachi listens to him." Orochimaru nodded and said.

"Nice… Why isn't Itachi here?"

She looked around puzzled, then turned towards him once again and said. "No idea… he was summoned for this meeting, but if he chose to miss it because Hokage-sama has given him some duty or something, then I'm sure he'd go along with it…"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "The old man does really trust some members of the village too much, doesn't he?"

Mikoto nodded and then quieted as Fugaku began to speak. "Members of the Uchiha clan! We are the greatest in Konoha, not the Hyuuga! We shall claim our rightful place in history as the strongest clan in Konoha!"

Orochimaru saw the members clap for the good intro speech. He clapped himself, because it was an admirable speech, one that he would probably follow if he had a head of the family… which he didn't thus he still clapped, his infiltration complete.

"We shall assassinate the Hokage and then take control of konoha by placing a few guards around the Hokage tower, then go and eradicate the Hyuuga, then work on the Akimichi family and then finish off the rest of the opposition, so the Uchiha will be the ones who will rule Konoha. The Hokage can be dealt with through poison, but we need to eliminate another threat. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, who is in the protection of Hokage-sama will need to be eliminated. The old man doesn't assign many guards, and we'll have to have an Uchiha guard too kill the child. Any volunteers?"

A hand rose into the air and a young man spoke up. "Fugaku-sama, I'll do it. My name is Uchiha Shisui. I will kill the child tomorrow, if you wish it to be."

Fugaku nodded and said. "You will be rewarded for that, Shisui-kun., as you know, there cannot be any failure. The Konoha police force will control the villagers, trying to make sure that they are on our side. We need to pull the council in with this, and Danzou-san will help us, being opposed to Sandaime for so long."

Orochimaru just listened to the meeting, seeing it pass a few hours and when Fugaku was finished with speaking he rose, to address the man with a question.

"Fugaku-sama, the Mangekyou Sharingan… Is it really able to be gained?"

"Hai."

Fugaku's eyes shifted into the Mangekyou, a sign that he had killed someone close to him and Orochimaru nodded and felt his eyes sting, a twitch through the seal as Orochi bucked and screeched as Orochimaru used some of its power to unlock the sharingan for a moment, though his body would need rest for some time as pain in them signified that the Sharingan had come back to him for a short while. Blood dripped from his eyes as he opened them, to gaze into Fugaku's eyes.

"Two Uchiha have control over the Mangekyou Sharingan! We shall be the ones who attack the Hokage and bring the Uchiha into greatness!"

After the meeting was complete, Fugaku approached him and said. "What is your name, boy? I have never seen you…"

Orochimaru looked at Fugaku, his eyes stinging once again, the drain on his chakra being enough to switch the thing off.

"Uchiha Orochi."

The name was unfamiliar to his ears and Fugaku looked at him and said. "Never heard of you…"

Orochimaru smiled softly and said. "Uchiha Akemi's son."

Fugaku nodded and said. "She is still alive with Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "In pretty good health even. Turns out that the old bastard is using her as training dummy and therefore dumped me in some sort of hospital before mom interfered and got me out in secret and teaching me ninjutsu under his nose. She's gotten pretty crafty, hiding things for him… I got back today in Konoha to bring the news that Orochimaru has planned to raze Konoha to the ground."

Fugaku nodded and said. "With the Mangekyou, you can defeat him, Orochi. Even Orochimaru will cower before the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Orochimaru was about to gag but he spotted Mikoto and walked over to her, giving a goodbye to Fugaku.

"Are you alright with the fact that the Uchiha will take over Konoha?" His face was serious, looking at Mikoto with his dark eyes, the henge holding perfectly. She nodded slightly and Orochimaru turned around. "Goodbye then." In a storm of leaves, he was gone, leaving no trace of his presence ever been there.

------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-kun, give it to me harder!"

Was one of the first things he heard once he returned to Megumi's place. He looked at the ceiling, knowing that her room was positioned on the first floor and that the lamp was shaking slightly. He decided to make good use of his time, creating a new seal to make sure that there would be a better way to restrain people with his senei'yashu. There would need to be more snakes to restrain, or even kill on the command of the user. More was usually necessary to kill, though the normal version of Senei'yashu was enough to kill an enemy if it hit well.

"Megumi-chan you're so hot!"

Was another thing which he heard, Itachi's voice seeming a bit higher then normal., though that was because of the excitement. Absently he used a pencil to work on his calculations, until he could feel a slight heightening of chakra above him, causing his attention to divert and to hear a lot of moaning and groaning. He shook his head, knowing that there very well might be someone murdered and those two wouldn't know.

"Itachi-kun, come inside me!"

This caused Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow and he heard Itachi say. "But you'll get pregnant!" She replied one again, the door being open most probably to allow the sounds to be heard.

"MEGUMI-CHAN!" "ITACHI-KUN!"

Orochimaru shook his head, going back to his calculations, hoping that the two would come down soon, or else he was unable to plan anything with them, knowing that they would devote their attention to cuddling and other things…

"Hmmm to finish the jutsu, I would need to balance chakra distribution as well as some of the blood in my veins to multiply the snakes, thus giving me the ability to call upon more, since the dimensional laws will be challenged a bit by summoning such a huge amount of snakes. How to make sure I don't drain all the blood with summoning the snakes…"

He muttered, looking at his calculations, before beginning all over again, trying to find a new way to approach it and make sure that his arm wouldn't be a dry husk after that. He also discovered that you could heal the skin very fast by doing something akin to a snake moulting, which would throw off the skin to regenerate very fast, almost like Tsunade but it nearly didn't need the chakra amount like she did. Only a small amount to keep the regeneration up so fast. The cells might get a bit stressed after him moulting, but they would cool down once he sent magic through them.

"Want me to suck on it to make it better?"

The voice of Megumi was heard and Itachi made a comment which went unheard, making Orochimaru feel a bit lonely… even Tsunade hadn't sucked on his manhood, they had just done it a few times in the normal way, it made him feel very uncomfortable. He did feel sleepy and he could feel his eyes slowly slipping closed. He could sense that he was about to fall asleep so he sealed his calculations into a scroll and just sat comfortable, feeling Morpheus his embrace soon.

------------------------

Glancing at a clock, he noticed that he had fallen asleep and that it was nearly 6 o'clock. He pushed the mask on his face, looking like an ANBU and decided to go wake up the children a bit…

"Wake up, Itachi-kun, Megumi-chan." He looked into the girl's room, to see Megumi and Itachi cuddling cutely and said in his best impression of Sandaime's voice. "Ooh very nice… now please wake up."

Their eyes flew open and they saluted, still oblivious that it was someone else in the bed. Itachi looked at Megumi and blushed deeply, Megumi looking back at them and then at Orochimaru and saw the grin on his face.

"You'll be late for the normal ANBU meeting, Megumi-chan. Itachi-kun, get out and take a shower, with Megumi or else I'll throw the two of you out of the window buck naked…"

That was enough incentive to get the two of them to move and Orochimaru looked on in amusement as they both dashed into the shower, with her mumbling something about being owed a good scrubbing by Itachi.

After twenty minutes, the two of them emerged from the bathroom, dressed in towels, with Orochimaru pulling Megumi's off, whistling at her naked body as she blushed deeply and he said. "Don't be too worried about me… Tsunade would kill me if I did something with someone younger then me… though with me being as young as I am, I can still admire the female body…" Megumi blushed still and the couple went into the room where their clothing lay, for Itachi the spare room, for her the bedroom. They emerged, dressed in their ANBU outfits, putting their masks on and Orochimaru said. "I'll come with you guys, as an addition to your team… the Hokage mustn't know my identity, got it?" They nodded and Orochimaru grinned softly; "Your family is about to assassinate the Hokage… and I'm going to put a stop to it… He's mine to kill and mine only…" Orochimaru looked at Itachi and said. "There is also a murder attempt on my son today, so I suggest that you let me volunteer for protection duty…"

The two other team members of Itachi's ANBU squad came soon, a girl with a snake mask and a man with a panther mask. Orochimaru grinned as he greeted them, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Good morning, Hebi-san, Panter-san. I am going to be working with you today since Itachi-san and Tori-san may be a little bit worn out…"

Hebi seemed to be ecstatic and congratulated Megumi with a cheerful hug and wishing the two of them luck. Panther seemed to be wary of him and said. "Who are you in real life?"

Orochimaru grinned as he looked on the panther mask wearing ANBU and he said. "A close friend of Mitarashi Anko."

Panther didn't ask anymore and Itachi said. "Let's move out!"

Orochimaru kept up with the ANBU easily, it not taking too much of his energy to keep up with them, though the rest of the ANBU looked a bit surprised at the speed they were going at.

When they reached the Hokage's office, they poofed inside, all the ANBU bowing, Orochimaru and Itachi standing.

"Hokage-sama, ANBU team 9 reporting."

The Hokage nodded and then looked at the lone ANBU standing next to Itachi. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Orochimaru grinned under the mask and he said, keeping his voice neutral. "I have wanted to join Itachi and his team on a mission for some time. So, I volunteer myself to guard the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The rest of the people in the office stared at him and he offered as a way of explanation. "Yondaime-sama asked me to guard him, his last request before stepping on Gamabunta." Sandaime nodded and then asked a further question.

"Can you please show us your face then? I would like to know who to pay, since I don't know your registration number."

Orochimaru shook his head. "My face cannot be seen here, since I am not willing to risk exposure to an outside source as to my existence here in Konoha. Just call me… Serpent."

The Sandaime nodded and said. "Very well… serpent. To which bank account can I send the money, or do you need to be paid in cash?"

Orochimaru wagered the idea of getting some more spending money, but decided against it. "Just put it on Mitarashi Anko's account. I still owe her."

Here the ANBU with the hebi mask seemed cheerful, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Very well… you are assigned to guard Uzumaki Naruto for the day, starting now."

Orochimaru nodded and went out with a storm of leaves, following the rest of the ANBU squad. He grinned as hebi hugged him, not knowing just who was behind that mask, the one she should despise with all her heart by now…

He landed atop a roof in a rundown area of the village, looking at the house of Uuzumaki Naruto and deciding not to watch, instead went to go check on the boy. "I am going to check up on Uzumaki Naruto now, just to see if the kid is alright…"

Itachi didn't have anything against that and he said. "Understood, Serpent. Just talk, no actions."

Orochimaru gave a vague nod and dropped down to the front porch, having gathered the Intel that the boy was living on the first floor. He opened the door and looked for someone to point him towards the door that he needed.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto lives?"

He asked a woman who exited a door just at that moment and said to him. "That demon? Second door on the left, are you finally going to kill it?" She asked with a sneer in her voice.

Orochimaru looked at the woman, getting out Kusanagi which glittered in the light. "You will not violate the law again. Call Uzumaki Naruto a demon once more and I will execute you, by the order of the Sanaime Hokage."

The woman turned pale and immediately began to stutter apologies, but meaning nothing of them and Orochimaru remarked.

"Then you will die for lying to an ANBU." A swift nick with the Kusanagi was enough to poison the woman, a poison which acted quickly, shutting off the blood to the lungs, causing the victim to die through loss of air to the brains. He had stabbed the woman through the stomach, making it easy for the woman to die, and she didn't have a chance to scream as he broke her neck, then tossed the dead body back into the room it had came from.

He looked at the door once he got to Naruto's apartment, checking if the mask was still in place and then knocking on the door a few times, hearing mutterings from the child come from within it. He looked at the child as the door opened, glad that the ANBU mask hid most of the emotions of the people or else anyone could see that he was quite astonished to see that the child was very thin, looking like he didn't eat too much.

"Who are you?"

Orochimaru couldn't help but suppress a smile at the question and he asked. "May I come in, Uzumaki-san?" The child looked at him and then nodded, moving aside to let Orochimaru into his home.

"My name is not going to be told, but I'll be looking out for you today. Have you had breakfast yet?" Orochimaru asked and saw Naruto shake his head, a smile coming to his face. To others he may be a cold bastard, but to his family, he was a warm figure…. Or well, that's what he believed himself. "Shall I make you some breakfast then?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically and talked about how nobody had ever made him breakfast.

Orochimaru looked at the window and then spotted the rest of the ANBU team, including Itachi. They all looked at him with intensity literally oozing off them. He smiled under the mask and gave a sign to come closer. Within a second, the entire ANBU team was inside, having jumped in through the window, Naruto giving an eep as the boys and girls appeared into the living room of his apartment and Orochimaru said.

"These nice people will also take care of you for the rest of the day, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked with big eyes at the ANBU and one of the females, Tori, bent down slightly and said. "So you are Naruto-kun… Hokage-sama told us a lot about you… I'll take really good care of you for the rest of the day…"

The rest of the ANBU team introduced themselves by their mask name and Orochimaru said. "Let's get you a nice breakfast then. Tori, go find some eggs, Itachi, go help Tori find some eggs, don't go off to smooch with her thought… Hebi, go with Panther to the store and get me some rice. Naruto-kun needs to have a good healthy breakfast so he'll also needs some meat to get a bit more muscle, so I suggest Hebi to go to the butcher and get some meat, preferably chicken, and panther to go to the store and get us some vegetables."

Orochimaru handed out orders like it was natural to him. He could make an English style breakfast no problem, though he knew how to make a breakfast in this style. He looked as the team members went to get the aforementioned things, Tori and Itachi moving around in the cabinets, trying to find eggs, coming back later with the message that there were no eggs, so Orochimaru ordered them to go and get some, getting a stash of cash from his pockets, knowing that he'd have to pay them back sooner or later, but it was refused by Tori and Itachi who said that they considered this charity, and that they should do more of it…

Orochimaru remarked. "More of it in the bedroom please…" Which probably turned Itachi and Tori red in the face, Naruto looking on with a look on his face which was uncomprehending and Orochimaru smiled, once they were alone. "Naruto-kun, are you already enlisted in the Academy?"

Naruto nodded and said. "I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!"

Orochimaru smiled and said. "Your father hoped to be Hokage too…"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he said. "You knew my father? Tell me about him."

Orochimaru smiled and said. "Sit on my lap, Naruto-kun…" Naruto did as he was asked, letting Orochimaru feel the weight of the little boy on his lap and he smiled under his mask, seeing Hebi return with the meat, giving him a look. "Your father was a great man… he sacrificed you so the world would be a better place. He did a great amount of things, currently even busy with making sure that he will come home once again… he has 2 daughters and you, though you don't know the youngest of his daughters…"

Naruto looked up at him and said. "Nice… now I got nice sisters. "

Orochimaru traced a strand of his blonde hair and said. "Well he's an S-ranked Nukenin, so I don't know if you'll ever meet him…"

"How do you know all of this, Serpent?" Hebi asked and Orochimaru looked up at the girl, a smile on his face as he replied. "I know because I am an S-rank myself…" he could see her readying the weapon and then slowly caressed Naruto's cheek. "Your mother was nice too, Naruto-kun. She was Yondaime-sama's sister, and he didn't approve of your father one bit… Thought he was evil, imagine that… Hebi, don't try to kill me or I'll make sure that you will be painful in the morning." He looked at Hebi who was about to attack with a senei'yashu and he grinned under the mask and said; "If I wished Naruto-kun ill things, then I could have easily snapped his neck… but because I like him, I'll let him live…" He stroked Naruto's hair for a moment before looking at Hebi and saying: "Well, don't just stand there. Please get the meat on the table so I can chop it up." Hebi did as she was told, putting the meat on the table. She didn't have to pay much for it, since she was an ANBU and they were known to guard the village, so she got a discount of 90... it might have been that a huge serpent had been coiled around her neck and still was…

Panther and Itachi and Tori were back soon and Naruto had managed to extract a few more scraps of information about Hebi by simply looking at her with those blue eyes of his and giving a pleading look at her and she had told him that she liked Dango and that her favourite pastime was scaring people. Orochimaru smiled and had explained that Naruto's father loved his daughters very much and that while his oldest was still in Konoha, that it grieved him to hear about her getting into fights with enemies.

Hebi didn't react, but Orochimaru sensed that she knew who he was, probably because she grabbed the seal on her neck for a second. Orochimaru gave her a slight nod, then went to chop up the flesh, making an artistic display of it, juggling the flesh and then chopping it in the air. He was a whirlwind of movement and when Panther arrived with the assorted vegetables and the rice, he immediately set to work to frying the rice with chakra and then cutting the vegetables with a kunai held with the toes, displaying the agility of a Sennin, as the hands were occupied with the focusing of chakra, the toes cut the vegetable, the other foot being the supporting point. The flesh was cooked with the rice, and it sizzled on his hand palm for the same duration as the rice, causing the ANBU to watch the spectacle in awe, looking at the skill of the new ANBU. Itachi and Tori came in a few moments later, with some eggs, Itachi apparently with a mark on his neck which looked a lot like lipstick.

Orochimaru got the eggs and immediately broke them, catching them on an ANBU sword, lengthening the blade with chakra, the dark black chakra forming a huge platter where two eggs were now cooking and with skill he put the rice into a few bowls and the rest into a big bowl, then dicing up the eggs with the application of a few chakra strings and placing a part of it on each of the bowls, before putting the vegetables on it, making a nice breakfast within a mere three minutes of cooking.

Naruto was clapping at the extraordinary cooking show, liking to see how the man had done that. Hebi, Tori, panther and Itachi began to clap and Orochimaru grinned and said. "I'm going to let you see my face now, so you can remember me…" This was not without risk, but he knew that Tori and itachi wouldn't attack him. Panther and Hebi surely would.

He grabbed the mask, and with a flourish, he pulled it off, his serpentine eyes looking at Naruto with pride in them. "My name is Orochimaru, Naruto-kun. I am one of the Densetzu no Sannin and an S-Ranked Nukenin. " The reactions were just like he had predicted, and Hebi immediately let snakes shoot out of her sleeves, while Panther got into a ready stance, able to attack.

Orochimaru ducked under the snakes with ease, muttering something about Anko needing target practise once more and then simply looked at her and said. "You shall not harm me or your little brother, Anko-chan."

Orochimaru fished his wand from his robes, pointing it at Anko and said. "Obliviate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then turning it on the other would-be attacker and repeating the spell. Two obliviates flew out, aimed at Panther and Anko, who were hit by the lights, surprised that the stick did something and Orochimaru spent the next 5 minutes telling them the new memories, of getting ready to eat with Naruto and that Serpent seemed to resemble one of the council members, perhaps a son.

Then he turned to Naruto and said. "I am your Otousan… Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun… I hadn't seen you since Yondaime-kun took you away…" He hugged Naruto, a small amount of tears coming out of his eyes as he hugged his son, though he bore no resemblance to him anymore.

Naruto was overwhelmed by all of this. Discovering that his father was now hugging him, he hugged back, Orochimaru placing the mask back on his face and he said. "I am sorry, but you need to forget about me being your father... This information must not come out… Let me place a block on your memories, sealing them away until I deem you fit enough to handle them, or when I die…" He placed the tip of the wand to his son's forehead and then whispered an incantation in Latin, willing Naruto to forget everything about what Orochimaru had said, other then that he was a nice person who had asked some things, while keeping the information about Anko liking Dango.

Orochimaru put his wand away, carefully hiding the phoenix feather wand in a sheath near his heart. He looked at Naruto and said. "Breakfast is ready, Naruto-kun."

Itachi looked on as Orochimaru helped Naruto eat with some etiquette, the older man acting like a father to Naruto, which to the man's own claim was true. Trying to distinguish some sort of resemblance between Naruto and Orochimaru, Itachi failed to note anything identifying Naruto as Orochimaru's son.

The ANBU all ate breakfast with Naruto, before the kid had to go to the Academy, to which they escorted him, Orochimaru leading Naruto by the hand, smiling under the mask. Naruto was comforted by his presence and Orochimaru decided to watch how the classes were given.

They blatantly ignored Naruto, something which made Orochimaru want to give them a senei'yashu up their ass, though it was a bit… unusual to see, and he didn't want to traumatise the children…

When kunai practise was given, Naruto wasn't instructed in how to throw them correctly, a fact which Orochimaru wanted to correct ASAP. He henge'd into a nondescript shinobi and stepped onto the field, heading towards Naruto, not giving anyone else his attention.

"To throw the kunai, you need to visualise your target, making it appear in your mind and solely focus on it, wanting your kunai to hit it, not anything else… keep an open mind while throwing however, since a live enemy would attack you, if he has spotted you… always be wary of the enemy's body language, for if he moves and you miss, he will be alerted to your presence and you'll need to attack fast or else he'll kill you… now watch your grip." Orochimaru adjusted Naruto's hand and the kid threw the kunai, hitting the target in the centre.

Naruto was cheerful and Orochimaru smiled and said. "Very good, Naruto-kun… Now just try doing that ten more times and you'll be good at it soon enough… try thinking about succeeding…" Orochimaru slinked back into the shadows once more, leaving Naruto to his work.

Three hours later, Naruto was released. Orochimaru went to get a hamburger and when he returned, he saw Itachi using the kirigakure assassination jutsu, which drowned someone in a huge globe of water.

--------------------------------------------------------

Once Itachi was sure that the enemy was dead, he looked at the face and paled under the mask. The enemy had tried to assassinate Naruto and Itachi had snatched him by the collar and executed without a single hitch, the globe of water forming almost instantly by moisture in the air. He looked at Shisui's dead face which stared at him and felt a sting in his eyes, looking into the Sharingan which was on in Shisui's dead eyes and he could feel a cold dread within his heart, creeping through his veins.

"Put him in the canal. We'll make it look like he drowned." The rest of the ANBU nodded and put Shisui into the canal. Itachi had written a suicide note in Shisui's handwriting.

The rest of the day went fairly uneventful, with Orochimaru helping Naruto out with some of the homework he had to do…

"Calculate the distance a kunai will fly when it is thrown with a 78 degree angle… What rubbish! In my time, all you needed to do is to throw the thing at the enemy and duck under them when they come at you…"

That caused the ANBU to laugh. They warmed up fast to Orochimaru who was left at Megumi's place, saying he was staying in the spare room, while Itachi slept with his girlfriend. That lead to Hebi hugging Itachi and Megumi, chatting about how happy she was for them and that she had never seen it coming.

Megumi looked at Orochimaru as he carelessly sat on the chair, looking over a few scrolls and Itachi sat a bit restlessly in a chair. "We need to kill them now or else they will strike soon." Orochimaru's voice was heard through the room, Itachi immediately perking up. "I went to an Uchiha Clan meeting, and I discovered that your father wants to kill the Hokage and have someone loyal to the clan take the place, preferably him or you."

Itachi looked at him and then said. "I'm probably going to be ranked an S-ranked Nukenin, just like you, won't I?"

Orochimaru nodded and then looked at Megumi and said. "Want to help us kill a few Uchiha? I may be a Sannin and Itachi one of the best members of that clan, but an extra hand would be good to have…"

She looked at him and then said. "It is for the betterment of Konoha, isn't it?" Orochimaru nodded and she gave a slow nod. "I will not leave Konoha with you, but I will assist in bringing the Uchiha Clan to justice."

They stood atop one of the houses in the Uchiha district of the village, looking how many Uchiha meandered around in the streets. In a flash, Itachi and Orochimaru were in front of the house which held Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku as well as Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother.

Orochimaru knocked on the door, waiting until someone opened it and then watched as Mikoto's face appeared into view. "My husband isn't there; you'll…" She turned silent at the presence of Itachi and Megumi, who had chosen the ANBU mask to wear.

"Mother, please seat yourself at the kitchen table, I have to tell you something."

After they had all sat down on the kitchen table, Orochimaru began to speak. "Mikoto-san, this concerns your eldest son, Itachi. Using a jutsu I performed a mental probe on Itachi. I have found out that someone had placed a block on his mind, specificly his memories. I opened the memories, and I watched a part of them. Did you by chance ever notice your husband acting strange around Itachi?"

Mikoto looked at Orochimaru for a moment and then said. "Well, Fugaku-kun always mentions that Itachi is such a nice boy, being nice to his father and all, but lately he's been more silent, more solemn."

Orochimaru nodded and said. "Itachi, I think you are the best one to explain what the memory entailed…"

Itachi looked at his mother and took a deep breath, then in a voice laden with emotion. "Tousan touched and raped me, Kaasan. I remember thanks to Orochimaru-san's jutsu. He used to get me to a room and tell me to sit on his lap and then he would do things to me. It was horrible Kaasan. I struggled but he kept on holding me… he even put his own in me, it hurt so much…"

Tears were by now leaking from Itachi's eyes as he recalled the experience, Megumi becoming more and more upset as she heard what things the man had done to her boyfriend.

Uchiha Mikoto looked at her son and then looked at Orochimaru. "Is it the truth?"

Orochimaru nodded slowly, looking at the woman with his eyes sad. "Hai. I witnessed the memory myself."

Mikoto nodded for a moment and Orochimaru could feel the seal act up slightly, Orochi bashing against its cage.

He doubled over, his eyes involuntarily slipping into the Mangekyou Sharingan for a short while. He looked up, looking into Mikoto's eyes and said.

"I know everything about the plan to get the power to rule Konoha and I will kill you if I have to…"

Itachi activated his Sharingan too, the Mangekyou shining in them and he said. "I must make sure that the clan doesn't get that plan started, or else there won't be anything left for us."

He looked at Megumi and Orochimaru asked the first question. "Mikoto-san, will you help us?"

She nodded slowly and said: "Anything for my sons…"

Orochimaru smiled softly and then said. "I will remain in the village for a few days. You just announce that you are in ANBU, Itachi-kun and I'll make sure that there won't be any more destabilising attacks…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, three Uchiha clan members accused Itachi of killing Shisui, causing Itachi to speak up after some talk about the 'suicide'.

"So, you are suspicious of me?" His words were heard by the three men, looking at him and one of them replied. "Yeah, that's right. Damn brat."

Another of the three said. "Listen Itachi., If you betray the Clan, it won't go unpunished."

Itachi's stance shifted and he thought. (_Damn, they might be onto me now… I did indeed kill Shisui, but it's not that I had much choice in the matter…_)

He looked at the police members of his clan and then moved in a flash, slamming his fist into the face of one of them whilst kicking the longhaired one in the stomach, and delivering a kick to the one who was left's legs, making him land on his back.

He looked at them and said. "As I've said just now… Don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgements of their appearance." He took a breath, looking at the fallen Uchiha's and then continued: "You assumed… That I would be patient."

He looked at the fallen clan members once again and he said. "The Clan, the Clan… You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity, and as a result lie beaten here."

Itachi looked with dispassionate eyes at them, until one of them spoke. "Shisui was to keep an eye on you. Within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech were getting stranger then ever… What are you thinking?"

Itachi looked at them with his three tomo'ed Sharingan spinning and he said slowly and deliberately. "You hold onto the Organisation, your clan, your name… These things limit us and our capacities… These things deserve to be shunned."

Itachi then sighed and said. "It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know!"

"STOP ITACHI!"

He turned his head to see his father standing there, looking solemn. "Itachi, you've been acting strange lately. What in the world is wrong, stop it already."

Itachi looked at his father and said. "Nothing's strange. I am just carrying out my duty."

The man looked like one of those old deathlike men and he said. "Then… why did you not come last night?"

Itachi looked down at the ground and muttered. "… In order to reach the height…" The man questioned him as Itachi went silent. Itachi muttered in his head further: _"Of my capacity, the clan must die. They limit me and my capacity…"_

"The what?" The man asked, causing Itachi to turn towards him and draw a kunai. The men tensed up and Itachi looked at them and threw the kunai at one of the fans depicted on the wall, making cracks appear where it had hit. "Of my capacity..."

(_I have truly lost hope for them, only mother must be saved and Sasuke…_)

"… I have lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you, because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."

One of the Uchiha police members muttered. "What arrogance."

Itachi looked at him and then when the man asked for an order to arrest him, he was about to just start with the massacre, not giving a damn about who would be killed.

"STOP BROTHER!"

He flinched, he didn't want Sasuke to see the murder of their father. He fell to his knees in a submissive position and then bowed. "It was not me who has killed Shisui… But for the words I have spoken. I am deeply sorry."

They accepted his apologies, Fugaku saying that he would take care of his son.

-------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Itachi stood on a rooftop, Orochimaru next to him, Megumi in front of him. "Itachi-kun I love you and I will never forget you…"

Orochimaru looked solemnly as the two lovers embraced each other, then he said. "We must be off. Megumi-san, it has been nice living with you for some time, but Itachi and I need to do this together…"

He looked at her and she sagged slightly, looking at the Uchiha compound. She then disappeared after giving Itachi a farewell kiss.

"Let's get to business, shall we?"

Orochimaru said, channelling a good deal of Orochi's chakra through his body, his Sharingan activating once again. The strain on his body increased and he knew that he would be in very much pain the time that morning came…

"Shi-ne!"

That was the only thing he said as he unleashed a barrage of kunai, shuriken and serpents at the Uchiha in the streets. the Uchiha were so surprised that they got hit by the shuriken and the kunai. Itachi absently thought that there would have been more resistance if it had been a detonation of something, but he knew that that would attract the ANBU to their location and he didn't want them to interfere. Sure he could handle himself in a fight with the other ANBU, his Mangekyou Sharingan able to make sure that he got out unscathed.

Itachi drew the blade from his back and ran one of his uncles through, who gurgled, spitting out some blood which fell on the floor.

"Goodbye, uncle."

With a wet sound, he pushed his uncle off his katana and then he went to decapitate his aunt, who had drawn a kunai, but that proved no match to his skill, as she lost her head, not having managed to do anything to him. The woman didn;'t even have the Sharingan.

The men and women in the streets soon were dead, as was the majority of the police force htat had come to see to the disturbance, since most police officers and all Uchiha clan members were already in the compound, gathered for the strike against the Hokage, which would commence the next day.

Itachi looked at his father, Orochimaru beside him and he said: "Now look what we have here… It's my Otousan…"

Orochimaru just chuckled in a creepy fashion and said. "Hello Fugaku-kun… Why don't you just confess to your wife that you raped Itachi-kun…"

Fugaku's eyes widened and he said. "YOU TOLD SOMEONE OUR SECRET, YOU BITCH!"

Orochimaru watched with interest in his eyes as he saw Mikoto's eyes widen almost imperceptibly and he grinned as he looked at the Uchiha Patriarch and said.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is mine…"

The Sharingan lazily spun in his and Itachi's eyes and Itachi activated the Mangekyou on Fugaku, causing the man to be tied to a cross, whilst getting tortured for weeks with a very spiked dildo being shoved up his ass for three days.

Orochimaru giggled and then said. "Create a bunshin of you, Mikoto-chan. Time for me to work my magic…" He grasped his wand, watching how she formed the bunshin seal and an illusion of her was seen. He grinned and incanted in parseltongue a spell to give life to an image… soon there stood an identical flesh and blood copy of her and he said, "Sit next to Fugaku-kun…" The copy did just that, sitting on her knees. Orochimaru looked at the surprised woman and said. "Like I said, its magic…"

Orochimaru sensed something trigger a small notice me not ward he had put on the compound before, using his magic to do it and he said. "I'll henge into you and see who it is, you deal with them.

Itachi looked at his father to see him kneeling and looked at his mother and said. "You should get out of here now that you still can. You, I and Sasuke will be the only survivors of the clan, though you will be thought dead…"

She nodded and disappeared, leaving no trace of her ever being there but a copy, which looked, breathed and acted just like her.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke make his way to the main house and warned Itachi. He looked at the copy of Mikoto and Fugaku sitting together, Fugaku being resigned. Itachi had his katana out and Orochimaru nodded and said.

"I'll wait at the gate... Hidden in the upper works..."

Itachi nodded before drawing his katana, about to kill the copy of his mother and his father, committing Patricide.

"FATHER! MOTHER!"

The voice of Sasuke could be heard and Itachi's lips formed a smile as he looked at the door and heard the copy say.

"Sasuke… Don't come in…"

Then the katana struck, creating a gash in Fugaku's heart and making the copy's neck become broken from the angle which he did it, the hilt smashing against the neck, breaking it.

Sasuke entered, looking at his bloodied parents and creamed. **"FATHER! MOTHER!"** Itachi looked upo to Sasuke, coming to terms in his mind with what had happened. He would spur Sasuke on, to become just as great as he was, and that could only be achieved with hatred, hatred to strive further and further, and to eventually kill him… **"Brother!"** the look of surprise on Sasuke's face was making Itachi look a bit moody, the surprise being pretty normal for a child in this situation. **"…Brother! Brother! Father and Mother are…!"**

Sasuke was feeling very distraught at the moment, watching his father and mother lie there motionless, blood seeping out of their bodies… **"Why! WHY! Who the hell… this…"** He was at a loss of words, looking at his brother with eyes which were full of fright, to watch how his brother got out a shuriken, and threw it at the door, making it slide shut.

"Foolish little brother…"

He decided to activate the Sharingan, to let Sasuke see what he had done, not that Orochimaru was involved with it of course, since that wouldn't allow him to get as much hatred… he breathed in once, having his eyes closed, the Mangekyou burning in his eyes and suddenly he opened them, looking into Sasuke's eyes, his Sharingan spinning and the Mangekyou forming, sending Sasuke into the illusionary world known as Tsukiyomi.

He saw Sasuke react to it, falling to his knees and then being silent, having sent him the images correctly. Ten minutes later, Sasuke awakened from the genjutsu. "Why… did you?"

In a solemn voice, he replied. "It was to measure my capacity."

"To test your capacity…? That's all… that's… the only reason… you killed everyone… for that…? "

Sasuke managed to say, and Itachi gave him a look with his Sharingan, internally torn about his young brother but making the façade be cool and collected.

"It was needed."

"What… that's…" Sasuke got up and charged at Itachi. **"COMPLETE CRAP!"**

Itachi threw a small little stone in Sasuke's path and the boy tripped, landing in front of his dead parents. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he looked at the dead and still forms of the ones he knew as mom and dad and immediately he fled the room, getting away from the murderer, his own brother.

He stood in front of Sasuke suddenly and the boy said. "Yes… you can't be my brother.. because…"

Itachi suddenly spoke up with his voice all cold, like he had been. In a certain sense, this would be the end.

"The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this… to ascertain your 'capacity'… I continued acting as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion to see if that potential lies hidden."

He looked Sasuke deep in the eyes, the boy's breath still coming in fast gasps.

"You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me, because of that, I will let you live. … for my sake." Itachi looked at Sasuke with intense eyes, focusing on the fact that Sasuke would need to have a good kick on the road to hatefulness… inwardly it pained him to see Sasuke like this, but it needed to be done. "You can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. However, there is a requirement."

Sasuke looked at his elder brother without saying a thing, his brother's words echoing through his mind. "You must kill… Your closest friend." Itachi looked at Sasuke and said. "In order to become like me…"

"Um… brother… brother, did you kill Shisui-san?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, keeping his face blank but any emotion inside of him was in turmoil, looking at Sasuke's questioning face made his resolve harden and he said. "Thanks to him, I was able to obtain this 'eye'."

Then he continued, telling Sasuke about the secret clan meeting place. "At the main temple of the Nanako Shrine on the right far side, under the 7th Tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan originally served…The real secret is written there."

"If you open your eyes to the truth… including myself, there will be three people who can handle the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi continued, not caring that Sasuke looked a bit distraught at the words of real secret… he knew that there was a note about the Mangekyou in the shrine, having been there multiple times in the meetings that he did attend to.

"In that case…" A chuckle passed his lips, making him act like the traitor which he was. Konoha did little to him, making him feel left out of everything, a normal childhood being ruined by being sent to the Academy. At times he had wanted to be a normal boy, not to live up to the expectations of that man… he began to feel a burning hatred sting in his mind, the feeling not going away and he spoke once again. "There would be a reason to let you live…"

"Right now…" He paused and set a foot forwards, looking at Sasuke still, his eyes closing; "It would be worthless… to kill someone like you." He shook his head. ".. My foolish brother… if you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… run… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And some day, when you have the same 'eyes' as me. Come before me." With that, he activated the Tsukiyomi once again, sending Sasuke into unconsciousness, leaving him lying there…

"Very impressive speech… Let's go, shall we?"

Orochimaru spoke up once he touched down next to Itachi and Itachi grinned and said.

"Sure… where are we going?"

Orochimaru sighed and said. "To an organisation I am a member of…"

"Then I'm coming too! Itachi may have killed off all of the members of our clan, but I'm not going to leave my oldest son without his mother… he needs someone to comfort him once he's had a bad dream… or someone to change his sheets if he had one of those wet dreams he's been having…" Mikoto looked at her son who had turned an ashen colour, looking at Mikoto with wide eyes.

"MOOOOM!"

"Just kidding Itachi-kun… let's go, Orochimaru-sama…"

Orochimaru's eyes rose slightly and Itachi cast a look at him and said. "I think mom likes you… She never calls anyone sama…"

Orochimaru sighed as they jumped through the village, being careful to remain unseen and he looked at the ANBU patrols which they passed, Mikoto wearing a pair of sunglasses and his Akatsuki hat to cover up her face, while he wore a female kunoichi outfit… it did fit, but why he had to go dressed like this, was beyond him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They took 4 days to travel to the current Akatsuki headquarters, only to be greeted with laughter as Orochimaru appeared dressed like a woman, with a young boy and a woman dressed up like a man accompanying him.

"Look at our newest member, Uchiha Itachi…"

Itachi looked at the leader, looking at the shrouded figure with his Sharingan activated and bowed.

"Pleased meeting you, Leader-sama. I would like to join the same Organisation as my Otousan."

That caused Orochimaru to grow a sweat drop. "I am not your Otousan… Not yet anyhow… And I have a request that Itachi-kun's mother stay here to take care of my little Yugito-chan… Deidara, where is she?"

The last part was growled to the mummy which appeared to have blonde hair sticking out at random places. the mummy gurgled something and the Leader spoke up: "She is in my rooms, studying a few scrolls… Deidara simply made the error of entering without permission while in search of her."

Deidara gurgled something, which lead to the leader kicking him in the crotch and give him a stare with blood red eyes. "Yes, I am not naked under the cloak, just when you barged in during my shower…"

That caused a very big sweat drop on the back of Orochimaru's head…

(_I don't even want to know…_)

"So, she is fine?"

The Leader nodded and said. "Let's get Itachi interrogated and I'll show you to my rooms to get Yugito out of there…"

The voice might have been sounding like a male, but this seemed to indicate that the Leader was female…

(_Very interesting…_)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changed it to the Naruto Category, since it has mostly Naruto in it…

Next chapter will be nice… this is one of the longer I have written, being at 11.000 words or something close to that…

I hope you guys like it…

A new sex scene is up too, on my Naruto ? collection, like you have been waiting for…


	11. Otogakure

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry Potter are not mine... I own only the characters I make… I gave a pretty good depiction of the Uchiha Massacre, didn't I? I quoted the exact sentences used by Itachi and Fugaku and Sasuke in the manga, translated by the Inane group, which took a lot of time from me, but I persevered and I managed to do it, so I hope you will all be happy with this new chapter, which will deal with Orochimaru leaving Akatsuki. I hope that there will be a lot of people able to make sure that there will be reviews, since I like getting them…

**-----**

**Otogakure**

**----**

The blood was slowly dripping off the wall where the body lay, looking at him with the glassy eyes. Orochimaru sighed softly, looking at the corpse of a shinobi from Kumogakure who had been sent to get some documents from a shinobi which had been deemed to carry plans from their village. But had found his end by Orochimaru's hand instead, Deidara being the one who had stolen the plans, since they would be striking in Kumogakure in a few weeks and needed to know the layout. Orochimaru looked at Deidara and asked.

"What do you think we'll have for dinner now? I want some sushi so…"

Deidara looked at Orochimaru with a grin on his face and said. "Why don't we make sushi out of Kisame? He looks fishy enough…" At that the two men laughed and decided not to make mention of that to Kisame, since Yugito had nicknamed the man as sushi ever since he had joined Akatsuki, which had been three months ago.

"Well, he shouldn't have called her a little brat then…"

Orochimaru said and remembered how Yugito had kicked Kisame in the crotch, causing the man to whimper, as she had enhanced her knee with chakra, thus giving a lot more power behind it, causing the fishlike man to fall to his knees and just lie there for five minutes, feeling very much pain in that area as she stood above him and told him that he was a paedophile and a little girl rapist, something which caused all the Akatsuki members to look at Orochimaru, who had a sweat drop on the back of his head at the language which his daughter employed… he really hadn't known she could be having such a potty mouth.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE FAGGOT! YOU MOTHER RAPIST! YOU MASOCHISTIC LITTLE SHITTING BASTARD!"

Yugito was busy ranting at the fish person and threatening to turn him into sushi the moment he left his back unguarded, lifting the Samehada up from the ground without even getting a scratch on her hands, Kisame gaped and said.

"You… can't lift my sword, it would burn anyone who touches it except me…"

"THEN I AM THE OTHER ONE WHO CAN, SUSHI!" She screamed and brought it down, the ground shattering where it hit, close to Kisame's family jewels. The man paled as she lifted the sword once again and then pushed it into the ground and looked at him with his eyes seemingly ablaze with fire. "NEVER INSULT ME AGAIN OR I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU, THEN SLOWLY INSERT A BOTTLE OF SAKE INTO THAT TIGHT ASSHOLE OF YOUR AND THEN LIGHT IT!"

Orochimaru applauded and said: "Try it with cooking sake, it works better to ignite and will explode harder then normal sake… You are NOT touching my expensive sake."

She looked at him and said. "But tousan…"

"No but's, young lady. No torture sessions for you this week. And don't expect to be able to help with my experiments too. Now apologize to Sushi-san…. Err… Kisame-san."

That made some of the member's chuckle and Yugito went over to kisame, looking at him and then bowing and saying.

"I apologise Sushi-san. It was rude of me to call you names…"

Kisame just groaned in pain and Orochimaru grabbed Yugito by the waist and slung her over his shoulder and said. "Come, let's get you to Mikoto-san." She protested a bit but he didn't really listen, just threw her towards Mikoto and said. "Entertain her for me please… she's bothering us at the meeting."

Orochimaru's voice held some mirth within it and Mikoto smiled softly and said. "Yugito-chan, would you like to help me make a few more explosive tags for Orochimaru-san?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, looking at Mikoto with a great deal of excitement brimming within her, a testament to the power of youth.

In Konoha, Gai sneezed loud enough to wake up Mitarashi Anko, who soundly beat him into the ground, the screams of agony being enough to frighten away most of the shinobi from the fight, which ended in a hospitalised Gai and Anko walking away, laughing like a lunatic…

Orochimaru remembered Itachi's test very well, since he had borne witness to it, being one of the examiners…before he had left Akatsuki.

Itachi had stood in a circle in the forest, the members standing around him in a circle. "Uchiha Itachi, do you want to gain a position amongst us, the Akatsuki?" He nodded, looking at the leader, who nodded solemnly, or what appeared to be that. "Then get ready for the test. You will be faced by our members in combat, and you will have to survive up to one hour of combat to gain a position amongst us. Fail and you will die…"

Itachi nodded and asked when the test was starting. "Now…" Was the only thing that the leader said before a hail of kunai and shuriken was thrown at him by the members.

He dodged them by jumping up into the air and immediately evading a huge scythe, belonging to Hidan and then punched Kakuzu in the gut, moving away instantly to avoid a barrage of needles thrown by Zetsu.

He weaved through the forest, evading shuriken, kunai and the odd sword thrown at him, by use of his sharingan to make sure that he spotted the body movements of the members. He evaded a Raiton jutsu with ease as he saw the leader move towards him, the jutsu having come form the leader's hand seals, another attack coming from Kakuzu, a punch which was evaded and a kunai being used to stab the muscles in the hand to disable it for some time, which seemed to be effective as the man swore quite loudly at the pain.

He grinned at the man and then ducked underneath one of Deidara's clay birds, which exploded with a grand explosion, uprooted a few trees because of the blast, but Itachi had dodged it unscathed.

Orochimaru was a bit surprised that they still couldn't damage Itachi, though he attributed it to the other members getting warmed up for combat… after all, one thirteen year old couldn't beat them when they all ganged up on him, right?

Apparently not, as Orochimaru looked at Itachi after a small brawl with Kakuzu and he sighed deeply, choosing to get involved personally. He pressed the attack, wanting to make sure that Itachi was taken down swiftly, seeing this as a good training exercise. He looked at Itachi, with his eyes not revealing the Sharingan, though he didn't need it. He looked into the Mangekyou Sharingan in Itachi's eyes and grinned and a feral look came over him and with a quick hand seal, he detonated all the tags that he had placed in the surrounding area, making the ground shake with the detonation of over 200 tags, making a huge stretch of the forest become a blazing ball of fire.

He looked at the devastation to see the rest of the Akatsuki members crawl out from the debris, their clothes nearly singed away, revealing how the leader looked like, the cloak and other things being incinerated/blown apart. Orochimaru's clothing was a bit ruffled, but had withstood the blast of fire, debris and other things.

He looked at the young man with a grin on his face and said. "Did you like the big bang, Itachi-kun? Those were 200 exploding tags, hidden in the area which I did within about 3 seconds… My tribute to Deidara-kun."

The blonde man looked at Orochimaru and clapped politely. "Nice, but a warning would suffice the next time."

"MY PUPPETS!"

Sasori's cry rent the air and Orochimaru smiled softly and said. "Gomen ne Sasori-kun, I didn't mean to break them…"

The puppeteer muttered some curses under his breath and then turned his attention towards possibly repairing the puppets. He looked at the springs and the gears and then decided that they were still intact.

Orochimaru's eyebrows went up as he spotted the leader limping towards the tree-line, a good amount of skin visible, revealing some skimpy lingerie, the curves of the body suggesting that it was a female…

The hair colouration seemed to be a brownish orange, making him wonder from where she was from and then decided to take over the job of announcing that Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki now as he watched her limp into the tree line, disappearing into the foliage, and not until he could sense that something was in his pocket he was actually thinking about just declaring Itachi a member.

He got the thing from his pocket, which appeared to be a folded note and then read it, it saying that he was to declare Itachi a member while the leader got new clothing and meet up at the headquarters to pick a new place of hiding…

"Itachi-kun, to my great pleasure and joy, you have been selected to become one of the few that are with us, a membership of Akatsuki is extended towards you by the power invested in me by the leader. You accept?" Itachi nodded and Orochimaru got his cloak off his shoulders and handed it to Itachi and said. "May you wear your cloak with pride and joy, and may your way carry you with fortune and happiness, like mine never did." Without anyone getting what he had said, Orochimaru moved towards the base, just in time to see the leader slip inside and continue the trek towards her rooms. He caught up with her while she was just about to step into her room and pulled on her arm. "You are a female…" He said, looking at her and she looked back at him and said. "So what? Woman can be strong too…"

Orochimaru smiled and said. "Sure, but why do you let others think you are a male? It creates a certain image of you which most people will believe, and when you are a female to them, you won't drop in image if they know that you are female. It can come as a shock to people that they are being led by a woman when they were thinking their leader was a man."

She nodded and Orochimaru continued. "I want to leave Akatsuki for a few years… I have the intention of making my own village to try and topple Konoha, so please don't attack me…"

She nodded and said. "Do you require one of our cloaks, should you be ready to rejoin us?"

He nodded and said. "Yugito and I will go now, and we'll be somewhere where we might have a good infrastructure to build the village."

She nodded and said. "Orochimaru-kun… I like you a lot… you may be a cold and serpentine bastard, but you genuinely care for Yugito-chan and that is what attracts me to you…"

He smiled softly and said. "Well, I have to admit that lately, the only thing girls seem to do with me is cuddle… but I'll take my leave, leader-sama."

"Call me Yoko."

She said before heading into her room. Orochimaru smiled once again and then muttered. "Goodbye Yoko-chan." He turned on his heel and went to get Yugito. He found her playing with a kunai while idly studying a scroll about a kinjutsu which involved corpses. Orochimaru grinned and said. "Yugito-chan, we are leaving now. I quit my membership of the Akatsuki and we'll need to go to a place where I can build my own village…"

She nodded and in a few moments, the room was stripped of everything that belonged to them and Orochimaru was busy finishing the chain of seals which would seal the items into a scroll. The jutsu was completed fast and he went outside with Yugito, who wore a travelling cloak, since she would be travelling with him this time, and he didn't know when it would end.

He bade goodbye to Itachi and Mikoto, saying he quit Akatsuki and that he wished Itachi well. Itachi, in a rare display of emotions actually let a tear fall as he looked at his adopted father disappearing after Mikoto had hugged the man goodbye and Itachi simply had bowed and wished his Otousan well.

------------

Orochimaru was busy making some sort of jutsu while Yugito was scouting the area, looking for a road which was well paved and would have some travellers on it, and if possible a village along one of those roads.

Orochimaru didn't have to think much before he finished his newest Kinjutsu improvement: the Edo Tensei, which would be able to resurrect a person to serve him, preferably one of the strongest people, though one needed to have a living sacrifice for the summoning. He looked at Yugito who looked happy as she landed in front of him, kicking up quite a bit of dust in the process, making him look at her and she smiled and said.

"Tousan, I found a nice village for us to settle in. its pretty large, has a blacksmith, an inn, a good clothing shop which could be made into shinobi clothing shop and a pretty solid infrastructure. "

Oorchimaru grinned at her and said. "Let's convince the population to form the village and we'll be done…"

Three quarter of an hour later, they were in the village, which was a pretty wealthy village or a small city in the eastern corner of the Fire country and he grinned and knocked on the door of the town hall, hoping to see the mayor about a change of ownership of his city.

"What are you doing here, stranger-san? The mayor won't receive anyone who hasn't asked permiss-"

Snakes slithered out from Yugito's short shirt and bit the woman in the neck, killing her slowly by cutting off the air supply and she fell to the floor with a crash, as she bumped into her desk and knocked over several vases which looked to be expensive and Oorochimaru grinned with a rather disturbing grin and said.

"Very well Yugito-chan… Next time, try biting them in the arms rather then the throat… She might have done well as a hostage in another situation… "

She nodded and Orochimaru simply blasted the door away with a katon jutsu, the smoking remains being strewn across the room, leaving the mayor to look at the serpentine man who entered with his yellow eyes looking at the man and said.

"Would you agree with me if I turned this village into a hidden village, of which I will be the leader?"

The mayor was overwhelmed with seeing the traitorous serpent sannin, but gears began to turn in the man's mind. Surviving would be paramount in this situation. The serpent sannin had a reputation for being psychotic and it might cost him his life if he provoked the man.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. The village is yours to do as you please with."

Orochimaru grinned and said. "Very well, so we understand each other… my subordinates will be here within three weeks maximum, with enough materials to build a wall to protect the village with, while some of the buildings will be used to train shinobi in, leading this village into a new time of prosperity. By the way, do you have a house I might be able to use while waiting for my men?"

The question was immediately answered by the mayor getting up and looked at him, before nodding and saying.

"I'll ask if they would give you the best suite in the inn of the village. Give me a few moments to get it all done…"

Yugito looked at the man as he moved, his thin body moving remarkable fast and she watched as he walked out of the door, Orochimaru and her following the man towards the Inn. She garnered some curious looks from the villagers, but Orochimaru grabbed her hand and held it, giving the impression that she was with him, perhaps as a daughter or something… like a lover…

"Give them the best suite in the Inn. This man will make our village a new power in the world."

The mayor used those words and Orochimaru smiled grimly at the innkeeper, a woman in her early forties with purplish hair who looked at him curiously and he bowed to her and said.

"My name is Orochimaru, pleased to meet you Manager-san."

The woman had black hair, which was short and well kept. She wore a red kimono which fitted well to her curves, making it look very pretty on her. She had red eyes, which could be through the drinking of red wine or through the making of long hours or it could simply be her own natural eye-colour. Her face was well sculpted, with a good amount of beauty added to it.

The woman nodded slowly and said. "My name is Kaede. Pleased to meet you Orochimaru-san." She bowed after that and Orochimaru smiled and noticed Yugito-chan. "And who might you be?"

Yugito looked at the woman and shyly said. "My name is Yugito… Orochimaru-sama took me with him because my old village wanted nothing to do with me…"

The woman's eyes softened a bit and she smiled and said. "Why don't I get you two to the room that Mayor-sama talked about? You will be able to be rest there for a bit…"

The woman was friendly to tell them that if they ever needed anything, that they just come to her and she would try to get whatever they needed, be it comfort or new blankets or something else. She winked at Orochimaru when she said that, after having asked him how old he was and with him replying that he was 48, which seemingly made her very attentive to him…

"Did your wife pass away?"

She asked and he looked at her and then sighed. "No, I didn't marry, I just met Yugito when she was about to get raped by some Jounin prick…"

His face hardened and he grit his teeth at the memory, which made Kaede frown too. "What age was she?"

"Nine."

She looked with disdain at the ground and said. "I suppose you killed the man?"

He nodded and said. "The blood probably is still seen in that room…" He chuckled in a disturbing way and he looked at Kaede to see her looking at him with a look which was slightly pitying and he said. "She got over it pretty fast because I simply loved her… she's about to turn 20 in a few weeks, I think…"

"Shall I prepare some things for a small party?"

Orochimaru shook his head and said. "We almost never celebrate parties. I've never celebrated my own birthday, and I don't really recall her precise birthday, only that it is sometime around this month. She never was really interested in parties and such, preferring to spend time with me on some days…"

Kaede nodded and said. "I was a shinobi once too… I've seen you in class a few times, but you graduated so fast that I lost track of you. I had a crush on you while we were in the same academy class, but you graduated so fast I could never act on my feelings. I got married to a guy I met at a party, he knocked me up and half a year later, my daughter Kurenai was born."

Orochimaru nodded, shinobi married very early and he said. "I take it that your husband died?"

She nodded and said; "I didn't want to live in Konoha anymore, so I chose a village near the border to begin a new life with money I had been saving. He had given me all of his money in his will and I gave the house to my daughter to live in. She's a Chuunin at the moment and comes to visit me from time to time. I think she's due to come in a month or so…"

Orochimaru nodded and just hoped that she wouldn't reveal too much about his village, which he decided to name Otogakure, making the land around it Oto no kuni.

When everything seemed to be coming out alright, he visited Kaede one evening, having gotten a small bouquet of flowers in the hand as a gift for the woman. He was no longer staying in the inn, but in a specially designed house, which was located for the largest part underground, Doton Jutsu being enough to create it, a special type of doton jutsu to reinforce the ground and then just some cement and everything was ready.

He knocked on the door a few times and then handed the bouquet to Kaede, who accepted it with surprise in her voice. "Orochimaru-kun… please come in."

He bowed to her and then followed her in to a room where another person was currently seated on a table, looking up to see the new arrival. Orochimaru looked to be a bit ghastly and once his eyes met the eyes of the red eyed kunoichi, she trembled and Kaede asked Orochimaru to take a seat next to her daughter, while seemingly not noticing the stunned reaction of her daughter to the man.

Orochimaru seated himself and allowed a smile to come on his face and said. "Anything special you've done lately, Kaede-chan?"

The woman smiled softly and said. "Nothing special, Orochimaru-kun. This is my daughter, Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai, this is Orochimaru, the man who I have told you about in my letters. He's going to be recruiting some of the young ones in the village to help him with something important getting built, something about construction, right?"

Orochimaru nodded and said. "Well, something like a research laboratory. Currently I am busy developing a variant of my fuuin sealing mechanisms to see and test if I can seal something within myself which has been quite a nuisance lately."

Kurenai was still sitting there, looking at the pale and serpentine man who her mother had called Orochimaru-kun, like they had a history together.

"You know of my reputation right?"

He asked Kurenai, who looked at him with eyes which shone with something he could identify as accepting the hopeless situation. "Hai, Orochimaru: an S Ranked Nukenin, a previous member of the Sannin of Konoha, one of the most prodigal children to go through the Academy ranks. You are considered to be one of the best ninjutsu users in the world, though your genjutsu is also impressive. There is no way that I'd be able to win from you, just because you still have your snake summons to kill me, even though I could manage to escape."

She looked pretty hopeless and Orochimaru decided to make sure that there would be something of a life line for her.

"I like your mother, Kurenai-chan, so I'll spare you… but you would need to do something in return for me."

She looked at the man who smiled softly at her defeated posture and said. "Become one of my informants into the village of Konohagakure… or actually, I don't want you to mention anything about me being here and building a new lab, since that would only attract the attention of my old sensei. Do you understand?" She nodded and he smiled softly.

Orochimaru smiled softly, he had mastered a hypnotising trancelike voice, which would allow him to subtly influence the person he was speaking to, amplifying the magic within his body to make the person believe that they aigned themselves with his ideas. He looked at the girl and said.

"Since there will be a few more weeks before everytjhing will be ready, I want you to stay here with your mother, and just have a nice time. If you want to, I can teach you a few useful genjutsu, though they are frowned upon since theywill do horrible things to the user's mind as well, though it is advised you only do them in a life and death situation, right?"

She nodded and he smiled softly and began to tell her some of the basics of one of the genjutsu which he'd made a few years ago: Illusions from the shattered mind, which caused the target to go insane as images were buried into the target's mind, causing him to see everyone as a target and go into a berserker rage, though it was only useful when the target was in a huge group of enemies… the only drawback to it was that the user needed to have a bit of an unstable mind, but that could also be acquired through some of the most rigorous training.

Three weeks later, Kurenai had gone back to Konoha, with the promise that she would be able to visit her mother soon enough and Orochimaru smiled softly at Kaede as she looked at the building site, to which a building would rise where shinobi would be trained.

He had acquired a few young nukenin amongst the way, the youngsters having been attracted to his fame of being one of the bigger powers in the world and they were now being trained to become his elite guard. For the moment, he hadn't decided yet to mark them, since the time to do that would come eventually, and he grinned as he looked at them as they trained. A young boy named Kaguya Kimimarou had joined him once Orochimaru had freed him from the prison he was being held in and immediately put him to use as a good body guard.

He began to pick up the sealing techniques once again and branded every one of the guards with a cursed seal, which he would be able to evolve to the second level. Sakon and Ukon fused together by accident, though it was useful in its own way, since there seemed to be a technique available to them now that would have been very hard to on himself, to kill the enemy by fusing a body part to them and then killing them with it.

Orochimaru looked at the folder in front of him and smiled grimly at the contents, which was about Uchiha Sasuke. To keep up a good plan, he would have to act like he had found a new way to get younger, not that he needed it since he still looked like 19… butt to keep up appearances. He had researched and found a way to transfer his mind to another body, so he decided to try it out for a moment, locking eyes with a woman in his path and feeling his spirit move out of his body, the woman's spirit being pushed out into oblivion. He stretched his fingers, now aware of his new appendages in the front and she cackled an insane laugh, the technique awakening enough of Orochi within Orochimaru that the latter actually began to think like a demon, doing the name of Demon Serpent right.

That was the moment that he looked at his body, which had collapsed in a heap and he swung it over his shoulder, looting it for the shinobi instruments, the feeling of the new body still a bit odd.

She would still care for her daughter, but was now consumed with her vengeance against Konoha, Orochi making Orochimaru act this way the female body allowing Orochimaru the access to Orochi's power, but with a limit on it, or else the seal would break and he would be sucked into a void, with Orochi returning to the living world.

The world would sink into Darkness if Orochimaru released Orochi… but so would it when she would rule…

-------

Harry/ Orochimaru is now in a female body, and thus shall be named a she or a he, depending on if he has a henge on or not. His body will be perfectly preserved for use when having a traumatic event happening…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Soul cuts don't bleed!

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, I only own the characters that I create by myself. Those are exclusively mine, like Akemi and some other OCs which I have created for story purposes.

**

* * *

Soul cuts don't bleed

* * *

**

The feeling in his body was slowly making itself known once again, a moment of clarity in his eyes once again. He was in a forest, looking at a big tree, which seemed to look like there was some sort of obstruction in his way. He was disoriented, the feeling of his body being all foreign to him.** "CURSE YOU!"** Orochimaru looked around as he heard that voice, but then realised that by some sort of miracle, he had regained the use of his body.

A wall of flames was literally cascading down on him, to which he defended by using a mud clone to escape. The feeling of the thrill of battle awakened something within him, a lust for battle that he hadn't felt in a long while. He looked up to see a young kid about to go and fight his clone in a taijutsu battle. He could feel that there were a few summoned snakes in the area, probably summoned by Orochi. He looked at the kid, seeing the Sharingan spinning in place, and knew that Orochi couldn't use the Sharingan due to it having to be activated from the body, coupled with the fact that this was a woman's body, not an Uchiha's body. He had a nagging sense that Orochi wanted to become the strongest being on the planet, and it would be up to him to stop Orochi.

The feeling of the dark chakra ravaging his body made him black out.

When he came to once again, he looked at his old sensei looking at him, smiling softly. "Sensei?" the man looked at him, some blood coming out of the man's mouth. "YOUR AMBITIONS END HERE!"

Orochimaru's face betrayed his shock as he could feel his sensei grab his arm. He was uncomprehending of the situation, but could feel a sensation around his arms, like someone was grabbing them. There was a cold feeling on his body, which he recognised almost instantly as something on his soul. He looked at his sensei, his mouth speaking of itself: "My ambition is at an end…? That is said a lot…" Orochimaru looked at his sensei, wanting to move his body, but couldn't due to something keeping him in place, something that was powerful beyond even his limits. He saw a ghostly figure behind the Hokage, that presence startling him so much that he almost didn't hear the words that the Hokage said to him: " In these type of circumstances…"

"Sensei?" he saw that ghastly creature holding his sensei's chakra, looking at the creature, whose mouth and body seemed to be reminiscent of a corpse, the vision reminding him of the Bloody Baron in Hogwarts. The feeling that accompanied it made him want to retch. The hatred surged over him once again and he fixed a hateful glare on his sensei, looking into the man's eyes with utmost hatred, until the man seemed to smile a bit grimly and then said: "Good, the separation process has begun."

A thought flashed through his head as the ghastly creatures arm still held onto his arms. _It's grabbed my arms… I can't use jutsu…_ he struggled a bit, but the creature had a good grip on his arms.

The Sandaime coughed a bit, the sword within his body being moved a bit, the blood coming out of his mouth being an indication that not all was alright.

He felt incensed at the action of the old man, and he looked at him with pure unadulterated hatred within his eyes and he said: "MY AMBITION WILL NOT END! YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

Sarutobi coughed once, looking at his depraved student and said; "Your ambition won't effect the village any longer!" he could feel his soul being pulled on by the shinigami, that had already began the process to take Orochimaru's soul with him. The feeling that went through him was icy, making him feel slightly scared as he saw a ghostly hand reach towards the hand with which the Shinigami held Orochimaru's hands. There was a faint ripping feeling coming through his entire body and his eyes went wide as he could feel his body under the strain.

_I can't move my body! That old man is making my soul leave my body!_ "SENSEI!" his voice was full of fear, as it overtook him for the moment, his eyes wild and unfocused. He could feel the henge slipping away, his looks returning to the looks of Harry James Potter for a moment, though they technically should be the woman's looks. "Sensei? Why? Why take away my arms?" his voice was soft and gentle, his yellow serpentine eyes looking at the man as the spectre raised the tanto high in the air, making it descend and cut off the arms from the body.

Sandaime Hokage looked at his former student, who looked almost afraid at him, then noticed the younger look. "Was this a wrong choice?" he muttered to himself as he could feel death beginning to take him. "Orochimaru, is that your real self?"

"Sensei… I've been a slave to this beast for a long time, but before you die, I want you to know that I have always loved studying under you. It's just that having sealed the beast has made me more unstable, and it took control for a long time after I transferred my mind to another body." His voice was nearly sobbing, the pain in his arms being nearly unbearable. There were black specks growing on his arms already, the feeling that the soul had left his arms being there too much for him to acknowledge, the burning of his hands getting to him. The feeling was close to driving him mad with pain, but he looked at his old sensei, who was wobbling on his feet, looking at him with a look of regret within his aged eyes. "Sensei…" he muttered as he watched the man fall to the ground slowly, the feeling of his hands turning all blackened and twisted overcoming, bleeding sores coming up all over the skin.

"Try to escape the beast, Orochimaru-kun… I know you will… succeed…" those were the last words of the Sandaime Hokage, who closed his eyes forever now, having had his soul sucked into the Shinigami, who consumed it with eagerness that was beyond him. Orochimaru could feel a darkness seeping over him once again and he looked at him old sensei and then could feel the familiar laughter of the Hachimata within the back of his head, making him realise that that had been one of the things that had been needed for him to witness. The oblivion took him once again, the henge being applied once more by Orochi, who could do it without any sort of trouble. He was delegated to be the passenger once more.

* * *

The next time he got out, he could feel how the wind seemed to caress his hair for a moment, seeing a fist heading his way and trying to move his arms to block, but they would not respond. The fist hit him with a colossal amount of force behind it, sending him crashing against the ground, hearing the faint sounds of combat coming from summoned creatures, one apparently being Manda, and the other being the boisterous Toad named as Gamabunta. He thought that this looked awfully like a nightmare he had once when he had been younger, before he had been enslaved under Orochi's will. He watched as Tsunade touched down on the ground from her leap, his mind thinking about the consequences of fighting Tsunade and knew that Orochi would dispose of her immediately if he had the chance. He on the other hand still held a torch for his old team-mate and ducked under the blow, idly thinking about the way that this battle should be won by him, should Jiraiya choose to attack him.

"Tsunade-chan! Wait a bit!" his voice was somewhat panicked, something that he could not leave out at the moment due to his body being nearly panicking. "OROCHIMARU! DIE ALREADY!" a fist created a crater in the area where he had been moments ago, the feeling of his burning arms not being too good for him. _If only I had the use of my arms then I could do a jutsu to get my body back, then combat those fools._ He ran away from the woman, trying to get a bit of a head start, as he could sense that there might be another combatant joining in the fray.

"Stay right there, you pale-faced freak!" his head snapped to the side to look at the blonde kid that came charging at him with a Rasengan in hand. He looked at Tsunade for a moment, gauging his chances at escape for a moment and then shouted at the top of his lungs: "NARUTO! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" the change of voice was somewhat disturbing, as his voice had become younger all of a sudden, the boy obeying the voice through some sense, making him feel a bit strange as the bloodlust began to rage through his veins as he looked at the child of his loins, which made a strange feeling go down his spine as he looked at Naruto, who was looking at him strangely. He shivered deeply as he looked at Tsunade, closing his eyes for a moment, shuddering as another wave of agony ripped itself through his body.

If he had movement in his arms, he was sure that Orochi would be the one controlling him, but with his tongue, he grabbed Naruto, driving him away from a potentially lethal attack by kabuto.

"He is not to be harmed, Kabuto." His tone of voice was so serious that it made the shinobi look at him strangely, then nod. "I take it we are leaving here?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Goodbye, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan, Naruto-kun." With that, he sunk into the ground, feeling the chakra of Orochi overtaking him once more.

* * *

When he awoke the next time, he was sitting in a chair, bandages covering his head, which clearly wasn't the same as with his normal self. There were hairs that were blond, leading him to the conclusion that there had been another body switch, this time knowing that Orochi intended to get Sasuke to join him, which had apparently succeeded.

There was a silence as he looked at his Akatsuki ring, the hand which held it still being in place and making him feel wistful to wear it, since it still had some meaning to him. He looked up to see Kabuto.

"The Sound Four have left the base, Orochimar-sama." There was a silence as he looked at his attendant, a smile coming to his face. "I shall follow them."

He got up, looking at Kabuto and then wordlessly got out his chair, getting his gear from a nearby table. "I'll be making sure that he arrives." Kabuto nodded, knowing that Orochimaru was sure to get what he wanted.

Orochimaru didn't like this body. It seemed to be odd to him, making him stumble a few times as he got used to his new height and feet. He had been used to being taller. He looked around, gathering his resolve, before following the chakra of the Sound Four, which all were marked by a bit of Orochi's chakra, along with something that was quite foreign to his senses, but he didn't mind it at first, his entire body aching slightly as he followed his subordinates, looking around cautiously for enemies, while looking quite forward towards getting the thing that he was after.

When he got to Konoha, he could hear the sounds of battle, seeing a downed apprentice of the Hokage, who apparently was Tsunade now, looking at his elite soldiers, who sneered a bit at her before making off, apparently going back to the lair.

There was a silence in the woods as he watched the woman get her comrades back to Konoha, following them in silence as he was used to, looking out for any ANBU that might be hiding to try and eliminate him. Now that he had functional arms again, he might be able to use his Jutsu again to transfer his mind back to his original body, after finding out where Yugito was, since he hadn't seen her around, missing the girl since she seemed to be almost as depraved as he was, being raised by him of course making her look up to him as a father.

He watched as the Hokage took swift action, sitting on the windowsill, hiding under a very high powered Disillusionment charm, which wasn't like invisibility, but more like a hide-and-make-sure-they-won't-see-you. He saw a pineapple headed boy come into the room, hearing a snippet of conversation, then knowing that Uchiha Sasuke had been captured, moving away from his position nearly immediately and then going to the village gates, where he knew that they would all come. Within twenty minutes, a group of Genin came at the front, a Chuunin, who was the pineapple boy, saying that they would have to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke at all costs, his son agreeing immediately, since apparently he had been having a pretty friendly relationship with the Uchiha, Naruto not really wanting him to end up in his arms, something which Orochimaru took some pride in, since he seemed to be pretty stubborn, just like himself.

He trailed behind them, making sure that he would have a respectable length of distance between them, since the Hyuuga boy might be able to spot him, something which is not allowed when trailing someone.

He watched them take on Jiroubo, feeling a bit sorry for the kids and felt ready to step in until the dome broke a fat boy deciding to take Jiroubo on. He didn't care about that, just going after them and following them, until apparently, they tripped a trap and got the remaining members of the Sound Four alert, making the Hyuuga boy fight the spider kid.

He just followed them, passing by the spider kid by a hair, only being a shadow, feeling that an attack might have been aimed at him a moment, before the kid discovered that he was Orochimaru, a passing glance at the spider kid getting a nod and a small salute, before he was out of view again.

When he finally chanced upon the dog boy, he looked to see him locked in combat with Sakon and Ukon, the two of them being pretty vicious at the moment. "Where did Tayuya go?" he asked Sakon, having a fleeting memory of the members of the Sound Four.

"She ran back to the base, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru nodded, looking at him with an approving nod. "Make sure you defeat this Genin and then head back to base."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." There was a silence as he bounded through the trees, leaving behind Ukon and Sakon, before he caught up with the fleeing Tayuya, who held the cask in her hands.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth, catching the pineapple boy around the leg and smashed him into a tree, which had a lot of bark being broken from the collision.

Naruto turned around to see one of his quadmates getting crushed against a tree, apparently knocked out by a young man who wore a sound hitai-ate who was looking at Tayuya, smiling slightly as his tongue moved back into his mouth.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the young man who simply smiled. "Leave the Uchiha there." He said to Tayuya. "Uzumaki-san doesn't have any resistance to Genjutsu, so I would recommend you finish him off through a genjutsu. Do not under any circumstance kill him, since he's a very important person... No, wait, on second thought, I'll handle him personally."

Orochimaru surged forwards, looking at Naruto as he began to make hand seals, a kage bunshin appearing next to him, a Rasengan forming in his hands as he brought it to bear against him. "Naruto-kun, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said, looking at the rotating ball of wind that naruto held in his hands and then dodged it, looking at Naruto as he passed by, looking at him for a moment and then knocking him out by pressing a point on his neck, grabbing him by the orange outfit that he wore and then looking at Tayuya.

"Take the cask and follow me." There was a silence as she merely nodded, a boy wearing a white gown appearing in the area. "Orochimaru-sama." "Kimimarou-kun. You should have stayed at the lair, I would be able to treat you there." Kimimarou shook his head. "I headed out to get Uchiha Sasuke. "

Orochimaru shook his head as he looked at Kimimarou. "I recently discovered that Uchiha Sasuke does not have the right body type for me to use, despite him being marked by my seal. It is something that I need to have, before I can transfer my mind into the body." He looked at Tayuya, who was carrying the cask. "Let's head back to Konoha."

They nodded at his command, following him back to Konoha at his command.

* * *

There was a big bang of something big falling down, before Orochimaru got the clue, looking at his subordinates and then urged them on. "Come on, faster! We need to be at Konoha within 10 minutes or else there will be a team of Chuunin with at least one Jounin with them." They nodded, Orochimaru shifting Naruto in his arms slightly, managing to make it look like he was actually caring towards Naruto, which was right for a certain thing, since he at least managed to care for Naruto, since he did have his blood running through his veins. There was a silence as he looked at the trees in front of him, before beginning to sprint faster and faster, branches passing him by with only a small bit of room before they would hit his skin.

"Alright, I think… watch out, hide, a team of medic-nin and the Copy Ninja himself." They both nodded and hid in the underbrush, seeing the medical team pass over, making sure that he would be hidden pretty well, until he noticed that they were coming back, seeing a small dog on a ledge and mentally cursing himself for that little oversight, knowing that Kakashi had a few ninja dogs, which were trained to sniff out Chakra.

"Okay, full speed run towards Konoha, where you will deliver the cask and I will make sure that Naruto-kun is cared for." They nodded and jumped on a branch, making their way towards Konoha while leaving Kakashi standing there with a slightly surprised look. "Get to the Genin, using my dog. I will go after them." The medical team nodded and then went to get the Genin.

Orochimaru passed the trees that marked a three kilometer wide circle around Konoha. There was a silence as he and the two remaining members of his Sound Four stood with him, making him look at the receding tree line ahead and then smiled as they cleared it, standing just in front of Konoha's gates, where some villagers were standing. He applied a henge to look like he had been, not like this body, looking at the villagers with a disdainful look as he instructed his subordinates to put the cask down, watching as Kakashi cleared the tree line, landing in front of him with a dangerous air around him. "Orochimaru, what are you doing back here?"

Orochimaru smiled at the Jounin, speaking after only a moment. "Well, I decided that Sasuke-kun wasn't the right container for me…" he smiled as he looked at the copy ninja, looking at the man. "Go back to the lair. I will handle things here." They nodded and he watched them disappear, knowing that Kakashi wasn't going to take them down, knowing that an S-class Nukenin was still standing there.

"Naruto-kun is quite a handful, isn't he, Kakashi-kun?" he smiled dangerously at the man, who had been signaling for the ANBU to take on the Serpent Sannin and to inform the Hokage of his presence.

"Hmm… Don't tell me you think that it would work? I am still in possession of the Jinchuriki, which lends me an advantage over you, since the Hokage cares so much for Naruto's security… besides; I am the only person alive who knows the truth of his parentage… Oh yes, don't look so shocked, Kakashi-kun. It WAS a village secret about Naruto's parents, who they were and what their motivation was to hand him over to that blasted blonde bastard who took my title away." He looked at the shocked Jounin, deciding to play it a little more safe, just to keep them guessing. "Oh, just as a small… gift, to Naruto-kun, could you tell him that if he manages to beat me, he will get all the answers I can provide about his parents?"

* * *

He put Naruto down gently, smiling slightly as he let his hands slide through the hair of the child and then disappeared into a poof of smoke, using it to mask his Apparition, which carried him straight towards the Konoha medical library, through the doors he went, passing into the medical records section, trying to find Naruto's medical file, only to find that it was missing. He went to his own file, changing the relevant details, including the blood group and then making off towards the head administrators office, where it should be kept. There was a silence as he passed through the hospital, now clad in a doctor's coat, managing to look the part with his hair tied in a pony tail and his serpentine eyes changed to their emerald green color.

He finally reached the office, looking inside only to see Tsunade hard at work with some files, smiling a bit since he knew that when she was distracted, she would be more willing to give him the file. "Hokage-sama, I need Uzumaki Naruto's file for a moment, to categorize the blood group for comparison." She looked up from her work, then looked at him a little bit closer, shook her head slightly. "I wasn't aware that there was any indication of family for Naruto in the village."

"I want to cross-check all the nukenin of this village, Hokage-sama. It would be beneficial to at least give him some knowledge of who his parents were, though I already found out who his mother was. I want to know for sure that they are his parents, to give the boy something to look up to as his parents."

"Why are you being so positive about the boy?" Orochimaru smiled, the feeling that was going through him was really nice and good, something that was odd for him. "Well, a lot of people tell me that he's just a no-good demon and that he should be killed, but still, there is something that makes me like him, because he's always cheerful and such, always trying to make the best out of something. " Tsunade smiled. "Fine, here is the file. Be careful with it, it's the only copy in the village. If something happens to it, there won't be any backup information." Orochimaru nodded. "I will only copy the information inside for my research Hokage-sama." There was a silence between them as they looked at each other, Orochimaru taking the file and then walking out of the door with a small thank you thrown over his shoulder.

As soon as he could, he found a doctor's lounge where he sat down and began to look over the file. There wasn't a lot, but with a small wave of his wand, the letters began to change, to show that there was absolutely no connection with him through DNA, which was the main thing that he wanted to prevent. Since there were no magical people here that might be able to detect the forgery, there would be no one who would be seeing it as a mistake. Tsunade saw so many medical documents on a day that it was almost impossible for her to have memorized the form in full detail, so he just changed a few things like bloodgroup, enough to not link to him but at least link to her, which would be quite positive, along with wishing the magic to change the DNA reading to something else then it was now. When he was done, he got up and brought the file back to Tsunade, getting out of the hospital, watching how the people that went on the rescue mission, were brought in. there wasn't a lot to do so he sticked around, hoping to talk to naruto for a bit since he might need the kid's opinion on something that had been bugging him for a while, while also getting the opportunity to place a seal on the kid that would alert him immediately if he was under assault and also as a marker of place, where the kid was and such, so he would always be able to trace him somewhere, the chances of him dying being very slim due to a Biju being inside of him, Akatsuki easily being able to see the seal, since he was going to place it on his neck.

He waited until the Hokage had seen Naruto, entering the room after her to ask her permission. "Can I treat Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama? There are some things I would like to ask him, along with taking some of his blood so that it would be used in my research." She looked at him, then at her assistant. "Shizune, this is doctor…" "Nanashi." "Nanashi? No name? Strange name you have." There was a silence after that, Orochimaru looking at her coolly. "If I told you my real name, I would be subject of scorn from the rest of the village for being interested in the 'demon' and his relatives." There was a silence as Tsunade looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Doctor Nanashi. Do you have any specializations or are you more like a jack of all trades?" there was a silence as Orochimaru looked at her. "I specialize in genetic reconstruction and surgery, along with being a medic-nin, trained to fight in high-risk battles. I am quite specialized in the art of reshaping flesh along with sealing. Be sure that I will act in the best interest of Naruto-kun…" he raised an eyebrow at that. "Uzumaki-san. Forgive me for my disrespectful use of his name." Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry too much about it. The brat insists I call him Naruto or else it'd just be Uzumaki-san for him. You'll have free reign with him." Orochimaru bowed to her. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

"That's Hokage-sama for you, Nanashi-san." Orochimaru smiled slightly, looking at her with his piercing green eyes and then looked at Naruto. "I think I can see something of his father in his face. Also, I have an experimental seal which I want to place on him, with your permission." She looked at him, while sending Shizune out to treat the incoming Genin. "What kind of seal."

Orochimaru sighed slightly. "It may not be the most ethical thing, but it's a seal that makes someone aware of his position at all times. I thought it would be useful to keep track of him everywhere, especially since he's a hero who deserves nothing more then the protection the seal would afford him, especially since I heard rumors about there being a group out there that captures the demon-carriers." Tsunade's fist was in his face, making his eyes widen. "How do you know about Akatsuki?" her voice got a deadly hint to it. "My brother is a member! I swear that I have no intention to harm Uzumaki-san! I swear it on the life of the Godaime-Hokage!" there was a silence as Tsunade looked deep into his eyes, then looked at the ANBU that were in the room with her at the time. "Okay, I believe you. But allow me to stay with you during your treatment of Naruto." There was a silence as Orochimaru nodded, looking at the unconscious boy and then pressing some points on his neck, which awoke him after a second or so, then began to administer something to his back, pressing some points and making sure that he wouldn't injure Naruto, merely massaging the spine a little bit and then grabbing a syringe from his coat. "Just a normal dose of Morphine. Uzumaki-san, this might hurt a little bit, but be aware of the advantages that it would grant you." He pushed the syringe into the carotid artery, looking at Naruto's face as it went slightly slack, the Kyuubi's healing making him feel a bit antsy about doing it, his fangs popping out of his mouth as he moved closer to Naruto. "This will only sting for a little bit." He muttered to the child as he sank his fangs deep into the artery, sending the seal elements into it, along with a good dose of magic to make sure that it would work like planned, no mistakes being allowed. Within a second, a black mark like a serpent appeared on his neck, looking almost like it was alive, big yellow eyes looking at everyone that looked at it, moving around sporadically and Orochimaru smiled at his success. "With this seal, you will be able to be tracked to anyplace on this world, whether you are three thousand miles away, or right around the corner. I remind you that I am the only one that can track you now, only because I know you well enough to be able to make sure that you are well-protected from any dangers you might face."

There was a silence as Naruto looked at him. "Hey, you were the man that took care of me when I was little." Orochimaru looked a bit surprised at that, scratching his head. "Indeed I did."

He looked at Naruto, who was looking at Tsunade, who apparently had something in her eye because she kept wiping them. "Baachan, I found that nice man I told you about. You never told me that he worked as a doctor here."

Orochimaru looked up at Tsunade, noticing that she seemed to be a bit teary eyed. "I should be going now, Naruto-kun." There was a silence between them as he passed Tsunade, feeling her hand on his shoulder. "You deserve a pay raise, Nanashi-san."

Orochimaru looked at her for a moment, smiling slightly as he watched the ANBU leave at her command. "It's okay; I don't work at the hospital anymore. I am going to track down my brother now and going to kill him, after I did that last duty for Naruto-kun." There was a silence as she looked at him. "Maybe I would like to personally reward you for your services."

Orochimaru looked at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "For a come-on line, that was either extremely lame, or you were trying to imitate Jiraiya-sama…" he grinned as he walked out of the door, leaving Tsunade standing there trying to recompose herself. There was a silence as Orochimaru left the door, walking down the hallway trying to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Behind him, he heard the rustling of cloth, looking back to see Tsunade standing there. "If you would come with me please, there is a matter I'd like to discuss with you." Orochimaru looked at her and then nodded. Once they were in her office, she opened her desk and got out a considerable amount of money. "Thank you for taking care of my little brother." Orochimaru looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "It was nothing, Hokage-sama. There is no need for me to accept the money, since it was my pleasure caring for the boy, even if it was only for a day or two." He looked at her as she smiled at him slightly. "He managed to brighten up considerably after you cared for him. You've literally become his idol and he wants to be just like you. He's told me much about how kind you were to him, cooking for him and acting a bit like a father to him, so I'd like you to have thius money, in compensation for giving Naruto his courage and for caring for him, as well as for preparations to kill your brother. Who is he actually?"

Orochimaru looked at her and then narrowed his eyes, looking at her and then giving his creepiest smile. "I resemble him quite a bit." Her eyes looking at his face for a moment, then going over his body and then saw the resemblance. "Your brother is Orochimaru?"

He nodded. "Yes. I tried to keep him from experimenting on people but still, he continued. I helped him a few times to keep the experiments silent, but it was of no use." There was a silence as she looked at him for a moment, then sighed deeply. "No wonder I felt alarmed when I first saw you. You were researching Naruto's parents, right? Did you find any matches?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "None." She nodded. "Who's the mother?" Orochimaru looked at the wall for a moment, not replying to the question. "In a scroll, she was sealed, held by my brother at all times, in the left pocket of his Jounin vest on his original body." There was a silence as he walked up to her and grabbed the money, moving it towards a pocket and then smiled at her. "I will kill him."

Tsunade shook her head. "I wish you luck, but I don't think you will be able to beat him." There was a silence as they looked at each other, Orochimaru giving her a grim nod and then walking out of the room, her staying behind, to finish some paperwork only for him to come face to face with Hyuuga Hinata, who was looking at him. "You were that man that killed Sandaime." She muttered, looking at him with her Byakugan activated. Orochimaru looked at her with a cold look. "Alas, that was my brother, Orochimaru."

* * *

"No, you are that man, you have the same chakra." Orochimaru shook his head. "The beast has the same chakra. I am not Orochimaru…" there was a shiver going through his body, Orochi trying to assert control once again, his eyes changing into yellow orbs once again. "Get out of my way." He groaned as he pushed her away, looking at her before his body shivered, some blood coming out of his mouth which was licked away with his long tongue. "Not again." He muttered, his eyes downcast, looking at the ground as he clenched his hands and then felt some blood coming from his lips, licking it off with his tongue again as he tried to regain control over his body.

"Close the left tenketsu around my heart, then the one on my upper right arm, the one on my left leg and then finally the one in the forehead, Hyuuga-san." Hinata looked at the man as he held himself up with one hand leaning against the wall, looking at her with a pleading look.

Within a second, the tenketsu had been disabled and forced shut, feeling the Chakra of Orochi subsiding nearly instantly. "Good… Otherwise Naruto-kun would need to run for his life." He muttered as he got up and shaked his head, trying to get the cobwebs out of his mind as he looked at the girl, who was staring at him. "What was that inside you, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru looked at her and then shook his head. "Call me Nanashi. Orochimaru is my brother, we both have the same chakra because a little accident at birth." There was a silence as he looked at her, to see that she wore a little blush on her face, which made him look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're interested in Naruto-kun, aren't you?" he looked at her with a sly look and then beckoned for her to follow him. "Come with me, I'll make sure that nobody overhears us, since Naruto-kun isn't well-liked in the village."

She nodded, looking at him and then following as he left through the main entrance, looking around for ANBU and then jumping on a rooftop, with her following behind him. He smiled slightly as he looked at her for a second, then focused his senses, his tongue lashing out to taste the air.

He looked at the little ramen stall as he seated himself, being served a bowl of ramen which he had ordered, Hinata taking one too. "Uzumaki Naruto is a child with a terrible burden upon him. I won't tell what it is, since it's forbidden to speak about, but there is something about him that motivates me to care for him. I can't tell you exactly what it's about, but it concerns him as he is quite the troublemaker, as you know, but he's a clever one." Hinata nodded. "He's got courage enough for his age, a bit too much actually, but that would make us old-timers worried. Did you know that I cared for him once, when he was little? I gave him some hope, made him get something good to eat and finally made sure that he'd be well-cared for, at least, until I had to leave. Hell, I even taught him a little bit." He smiled forlornly, looking at the little girl as she listened, while eating his ramen. "I'm afraid I have to go now. Goodbye Hinata-san… Oh yes, I have an offer for you. If you ever get marked with the Caged Bird seal, search me out. I want to help Naruto's friends…" he muttered as he got up, moving his hands in the form of a jutsu, which would teleport him a few meters upwards. He looked at the chef and then placed some money on the counter, more than enough to cover for their expenses, while leaving a huge tip.

There was a silence as she looked at the place where the figure had been only moments before, a puff of smoke in that place. _You care for Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-san? While you told your story, I looked at the coils that you have in your body. I noticed that they are almost the same as Naruto-kun's, with some of the same rampant chakra running through it. When I blocked those tenketsu, I also noticed that you gained control about the chakra, like it had a life of its own. We'll see how you will be later, Orochimaru-san, but harm one hair on Naruto's head and I will kill you by sealing your tenketsu and letting your heart explode!_

Orochimaru got out of the village, glad that he was gone, until he could feel Orochi's chakra flooding his chakra coils, a screech of agony coming out of his mouth as he looked at the trees, the memory of the Uchiha being delivered safely the main thing on Orochi's mind as it saw its potential host be snatched away by his carrier.

* * *

Orochimaru woke up once again, looking at Kabuto, who held a sword which pierced through his throat, hearing the bespectacled boy say something about taking over Otogakure and making sure that Konoha would be destroyed.

He could feel how his body died, Orochi also being unhappy with the situation, until Orochimaru could feel how the life drained out of his body, feeling the abyss looming ahead.

He found himself in his body, feeling a bit of a sting from the transferring process, the part of where it would start to hurt having passed a moment ago, agony being the replacement thing. He got up from the position he was here, feeling a bit uncomfortable, since he had been laying on a table, which only had a white cloth covering it. He looked over his body, hearing the sounds of combat coming from above, while looking around his secret lab, feeling the urge to just go and kill something, though he noticed that his invention, the world traveling portal, still worked, since it was emanating a hum of magic that he felt, the world to which it was attuned being his own. There was a silence as he got up, getting on some clothing, before he went out to get the secret latch off, which covered the door from outside views. When he had unlocked the door, he watched as the room he came out in was deserted, knowing that it would be, since it was a laboratory of him that was 'abandoned' and nobody wanted to work in them, since experiments rampaged around in them.

There was a silence as he grabbed his weaponry, using the kunai that he got from the stash to fill up his pouch, using some shuriken as makeshift hair ornaments, to keep the long hair out of his face. He was technically mortal in this body, since his original body had been the one that was the anchor to his soul, thus making him able to come back to his body should the other body perish. He opened a door, immediately making his way towards Yugito's quarters, since he wanted to see his daughter again. A big crash was heard and he could hear some screams, female screams, screams that belonged to his little Yugito-chan.

* * *

There was a silence soon afterwards, followed by some sobbing along with some jeers from males. Orochimaru's eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan as he looked at the door which barred him from his daughter, opening it without making a sound, only to see that his daughter was being pinned down to her bed, naked, while some man was about to enter her.

"Katon: Ryudan no jutsu." He said as he breathed fire out of his mouth, incinerating the man who was about to rape his little daughter, also getting the attention of the other shinobi, all who bore the hitai-atre of Otogakure. There was a silence as they looked at him, his pale face making them feel a bit uncomfortable as they all gulped as they saw the Serpent sannin look at them.

"Come on, he's just a henge'd Konoha Shinobi, who's trying to scare us into getting the little girl freed. Rashu, Nareza, get him." Orochimaru smiled coldly. "Did you really trust that fool kabuto, who thought he had killed me? I am immortal, get it, Mortals!"

With that, he began to emanate frightening power. There was a silence as they all stared at Orochimaru, who was slowly beginning to grow more and more serpentine, until he looked to be a snake-man, looking at them and tehn screaming: "FEEL THE WRATH OF OROCHIMARU!"

Those fighting above could feel the tremor go through them as the ground shook and pulsated with the power that Orochimaru had released, the feeling of terror that washed through them making them feel frightened and distraught, a huge section of land suddenly sinking into the ground.

"Yugito, get dressed." He said, looking at her and then at the dead corpses as they lay there, all having been dealt with in a new way, their bodies beign a grotesque display of the power that he held. His eyes burned through the power of Orochi, but he didn't relent, wanting to kill Kabuto for his insubordination.

There was a silence as he wrapped the Konohagakure headband around his head once more, handing one to Yugito, looking at her to put it on and then went outside, jumping in between the shinobi that used to be loyal to him, shredding them with his weapon, the kusanagi, which sent tiny shivers of wind chakra through the bodies of his disloyal shinobi, shattering bones and killing instantly.

There was a silence on the battlefield as Orochimaru ran free of the shinobi, having killed at least ninety shinobi, going to the side with the Konoha shinobi after placing a henge on his face that would make him look like a nondescript Jounin.

He looked at the shinobi nervously. "Hello, I got free from the dungeons and freed a girl that was being held captive by those bastards. Is Godaime-sama still alive?" a nod followed with orochimaru acting happy and seeing that manda was now fighting for Kabuto, apparently because Kabuto must have nicked his scroll. There was a silence as he looked at the snake, before moving his hands into hand seals and then accumulating chakra, a shinobi popping up before him. "Akemi, how are you?" there was a silence as she pulled off her mask, bowing down low. "I am well, Master." He nodded. "We are fighting against Yakushi Kabuto now, who has usurped Orochimaru's place through killing his host body. Are you willing to help?"

She nodded. "Anything to kill the man who killed my beloved!" Orochimaru nodded as he smiled slightly at her and then began to feel slightly grateful for her trust in him. He watched as Gamabunta was summoned, seeing Kasuyu being summoned by Tsunade, while Gamabunta's rider was just an unknown one, who he didn't recognize because of the toad being so big.

When the battle of Summons began, he watched carefully, looking at any flaws in their style and smiling slightly to himself as he could feel how the battle progressed, his legs carrying him into combat, jumping on Manda's tail and following it without being detected. Once he watched the battle of Sannin versus Kabuto, he wondered why those two old shinobi and Hokage were still at the job and not retiring.

* * *

"You'll never win this, Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san. I disposed of Orochimaru, who was the strongest amongst you three, so you will also share his fate. With your death, I will rule." There was a silence after that as Orochimaru dispelled the henge on his body, merging with Manda with a slight jutsu, feeling odd to be using it again with his full will, the seal that he had placed on his body still holding, but the Mangekyo sharingan being stressed slightly.

"I got his wife sealed in a scroll, the one I'm lighting on fire now! Oh, wouldn't he be sad that his dear wife died? Let's just allow the ashes to blow away then…" Kabuto was clearly too arrogant to make sure that the aforementioned man didn't hearhim, so Orochimaru saw his chance, sneaking up behind the young man.

"Kabuto-kun… You're wrong in that aspect… Very wrong…" he said as the Kusanagi shot out of his mouth, impaling the traitor without him being able to resist, a deadly smile on Orochimaru's face as he channeled a Raiton jutsu through the body, looking at the already sizzling traitor, before doing the killing strike, sending a massive wave of fire through the sword, which immolated the body until there was nothing left but ashes.

A silence fell over the surroundings as Kabuto's ashes fell away. Orochimaru looked at his teammates with a small smile on his face as he dusted himself off, looking at Yugito for a moment, before beckoning her and Akemi to go to the portal, a mental command being sent to them and they did as he said, moving through the lines of dead shinobi towards the hidden basement where the gate was.

"Jiraiya-kun… Tsunade-chan… Goodbye. I will be leaving this world shortly, so I wish you the best of luck together." He smiled sadly as he unsummoned Manda, the form poofing out of existence, walking over the rows of the dead with a grim look on his face, descending into the cellar.

Tsunade watched as her once-friend descended into the cellar, feeling slightly confused as to his attitude, which had changed 180 degrees. "Alright, Jiraiya, Naruto, you're with me, we're following the big snake." They nodded and went after Orochimaru, who had already been standing in front of the gate the moment they burst into the room.

"I am going to leave this dimension, Tsunade-chan… you should be glad to get rid of me, since there is no way back, I hope…" there was a wry hint in his voice, looking over at Naruto. "Naruto, I told Kakashi that I would tell you who your parents were if you would defeat me in combat."

He looked at them one last time, then walked through the gate, shouting: "I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEW WORLD!"

He then felt a whirling sensation, and was deposited upon some green grass, looking to see Yugito and Akemi looking at him and then nodding, looking around for a point of recognition, until he saw one, his eyes widening almost comically…

Hogwarts was looming overhead, majestic spires and other towers that made u the majestic castle Hogwarts, the magical lighting making him realize something…

He was back at Hogwarts…

* * *

Another chapter made by me, after much daddling. I'm suffering great pains now, with a nearly dead foot bothering me, after all, the tissue had gone black…

Anyways, I'll survive and sorry about the crappiness of this update.

Demon God of Chaos


	13. Return of the Serpent

_**Demon Serpent**_

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, but do own Akemi.

**

* * *

Return of the Serpent

* * *

  
**

He looked at Hogwarts, creating a Kage Bunshin, who he instructed with things to say while forming it, dispelling the genjutsu around him to make him look like Harry Potter again. He smiled as he looked at the Kage Bunshin, who gave him a curt nod, then spoke out loud. "You are assigned to guard Harry James Potter until he dies or I relinquish my order." After that, he disappeared into the trees, where Harry dispersed the Bunshin, looking at the ladies who both smiled at him and then said. "Alright, allow me to do a small translation spell to you, so you can understand what's going on. _Acceptantus Xenos Languaya!_" a bright blue light flew at them, filling their minds with the information needed to speak English, though they would hold a Japanese accent for the rest of the time. He also included some small memories of his time at Hogwarts, along with some general info on the Wizarding world.

"Okay, stay out of sight, only appear when I am under serious threat." They both nodded, using their stealth maneuvers to get out of sight very quickly. Harry looked at them as they henged into some plant life, sighing slightly as he noticed that a storm had struck up, obscuring the sun. he walked into Hogwarts through the main doors, glad that he wasn't arriving at Dinner. Without much trouble, he walked past the students that went through the hallways, until he heard his name being spoken by professor Binns.

"And so did Harry James Potter rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." There was a silence as a student asked a question. "What about Mister Potter's disappearance, two months ago? Was it the work of You-Know-Who or a Death Eater?"

"Professor Dumbledore is searching far and wide for him, trying to find him, Mister Daniels." Harry almost laughed at that, a low chuckle coming out of his throat as he snuck out of range of the classroom, then moving swiftly to one of the windows, opening it and then jumping out, feeling the Chakra's of Yugito and Akemi do the same, despite them being slightly farther removed from him, following him at a second delay.

He waited until the evening rolled around, getting a cloak made from some leaves of grass, having transfigured them into a big and ominous cloak, which looked imposing upon him. He stretched as the weather above him signaled its approval, a thunderbolt crisscrossing the sky and Harry smiling slightly as he walked up towards the door, hearing the chatter of the students there, along with feeling Dumbledore being there.

With a burst of his magic, the doors slammed open with a loud bang, creating a deafening noise as lightning shot over the sky, illuminating behind him. Two emerald eyes could be seen looking at the headmaster from within the cloak, the hood still covering his face as Harry wanted to be an unknown for a moment.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore." _He hissed, the Parseltongue rolling off his tongue as he looked at the man, cries of terror being heard from the students, while the man in question got up. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, terrorizing the students?"

Harry's eyes widened, making the green glow that came from them seem slightly widened, more unearthly then earthly. There was a silence as he looked at the old wizard, then spoke again.

"_I think you know why I am here, Dumbledore… it's time for Vengeance…"_ Harry looked at the man, coming to a halt before him, before he drew his wand, pointing it downwards, looking at the man with emerald glowing eyes.

Lightning illuminated his face for a moment, revealing a side of it, which made Dumbledore's eyes widen a bit. "Tom?"

"No, Harry." Harry said, throwing off the hood and revealing his face to the students and the teachers, a smile on his face which didn't promise much good. "Where are the keys to my house, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, then shook his head. "I entrusted them to the Weasleys, who swore to take care of your place, since you were abducted." Harry's eyes seemed to chill and a small hint of a cruel smile came to his face. "Very well. I suppose that the floo address hasn't been changed? I think the wards should recognize me as a Potter, so I'll be let in without a problem."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The wards were modified a bit, after you were gone, harry. With your sudden disappearance, your will stated that you would leave everything to Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, so it was fulfilled."

Harry looked at the old man, shaking his head slightly. "I'll meet you again, Dumbledore." There was a silence as he walked outside, Akemi and Yugito appearing besides him and with a small crack, they were gone. There wasn't a sign of them outside that they had ever been there, save a stunned Dumbledore who looked at the place where he had apparated from, looking at the place for a second, before trying to calm the students down.

Harry appeared a moment later in his own living room, seeing that it was decorated differently then before. There was a silence as he let go of his companions, who looked around and then just stayed next to him, while he summoned Dobby. "Dobby." There was a silent pop and a shrink of a katana being drawn that made him look at his companions, to see that Akemi had drawn her katana to defend him, while Dobby looked at the unsheathed steel. "Master Harry Potter is back!" the jubilant cry made Harry cover his ears slightly as he looked at the house elf with an unreadable look. "Who is living in my house?"

"Misters Wheezey and Miss Wheezey. Me thinks you gave house to them, Master Harry Potter sir." There was a silence as Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who told you that Dobby?" the house elf looked at him for a moment and then tilted his head sideward. "Professor Dumbledore, Master Harry Potter."

"I didn't want them in my house Dobby. Could you please tell them to gather in the main hall, so I will be able to address them myself? Could you please tell them that it's urgent, but don't tell them who asks for them? Can you do that Dobby?" there was a silence, Dobby looking at him and then bobbing his head swiftly. "Of course Harry Potter sir! Dobby will fetch Wheezies."

Harry grinned as he began to walk through the rooms, heading towards his entrance hall, since it was rightfully his. There was a silence in the house, occasionally disturbed by some chatter from a Weasley as they met Dobby, who was getting them to come down.

Harry just walked into the entrance hall, standing with his back towards the stairs that led to the first floor. There were some mutterings and he could see Mister Weasley descending the stairs, looking at him and then calling out to him. "Hello. I was told by my house-elf that there was someone to see me, are you that person?" Harry didn't respond, instead made a hand signal for Yugito and Akemi to turn around, also telling them what to say, though it was said in Japanese.

"Our Client wishes for the entire family to be present when he reveals his face. It is customary in our society." Arthur caught the Japanese immediately, replying in kind, since he knew the language due to being a ministry member that has to talk to a lot of people about misuse of muggle items, requiring knowing at least 10 languages, since there are also immigrants in the country.

"Very well, I hope that the rest of my family will be able to come swiftly. MOLLY! CHILDREN! WE GOT A GUEST!" there was some sound from upstairs which seemed to be of someone coming to the side, Harry spotting the chakra of a Weasley family member, identifying it as Molly, waiting for the rest to come. He studied some of the changes to the house, along with a family crest that was Weasley in origin, not Potter, which was a bit more beautiful, he had to remark to himself. There was a silence as he waited for the rest to arrive while Yugito and Akemi still were in a guard position, Akemi holding her katana unsheathed, looking around for any enemy contact. Yugito was loosely holding a kunai, twirling it around for a moment and then looking to see a lanky redhead come down, holding his arm wrapped around a bushy-headed young woman who was looking at them with curiosity. "Are they Japanese?"

Arthur Weasley looked at them and then nodded. "Apparently they are protecting that person that stands there, who seems to be pretty important if he needs two guards. They don't seem to be having wands, but because they are here, they must have magic at their disposal." Harry sensed every Weasley except for the twins in the room, Ginny apparently having entered a second ago and he spoke for the first time. "It has been some time since we last met."

His voice was heavier then he remembered it, since he barely took this form, though it was his natural form. There was a silence as he had spoken perfect English, without an accent. He looked at Arthur with his serpentine eyes glistening in the light. "I have come to reclaim what is mine…" he hissed out, his voice soft and serpentine, seductive to listen to. Arthurs eyes widened along with Molly's. "Harry?"

Harry pushed the hair out of his face, looking at them with his eerie eyes. "Yes, I have returned… Now, I want you to leave MY house. You were never intended to inherit it until after I had expired. Why you are living here, I don't know, but I want you gone from this house." Molly was about to protest, but Arthur silenced her with a look. "What are you talking about, Dumbledore told us that you had left the house to us, since you were engaged to Ginny." Harry's eyebrows scrunched up for a moment, looking at the mentioned girl and then he sighed deeply as he looked at the other man. "I wasn't even in a relationship with Ginny at the time, and I never agreed to marry her. Whatever she is using to make you think I did, I don't know, but I won't stand for people who try to get my property. Thus, I ask you to please leave my property."

Arthur looked at his wife, then at his children and smiled at Harry for a moment. "Of course. Alright Molly, children, let's get to packing up. Seems like Harry is back again, so our claim on his house is quite invalid." Harry saw the ease with which the man seemed to get the situation under control and smiled slightly as he looked at the people that were there, watching as Ron sent him a dark look that promised revenge or something, while Hermione seemed to act like she didn't want to know him. He didn't care, summoning Dobby and told the elf to get him all the books that the Weasleys had disposed of, if they had. If they had burnt the things, he would be able to reconstruct them with a simple spell, since he knew reparo.

Three hours afterwards, after the last Weasley had left the building without much protestations, Harry sank into a lazy chair, getting served some dinner by Dobby, who also provided food for the ladies, who were quite flattered when they were called Harry's nice guardians by the house-elf. He decided to spend some time teaching Yugito to do some simple spells, like summoning things that would be quite useful in a fight with the accio spell.

As he trained with Yugito, he began to miss the hand seals, since it did allow his hands to be still flexible thanks to the fact that the hand seals continued a long time while a flick of the wrist was only needed to cast a spell.

With some more practice, he realized that the wand was something that bound him to it, making him dependent upon it since it was attuned to his magical core. Not that he really needed it, his jutsu being able to serve him pretty well, but still, magic was something that wasn't bound to the limits of reality, causing things to repair themselves and to cause instant death was something that wasn't too common in jutsu, which focused more on destructive power.

He went to bed that night, hoping to get a good night's sleep, Akemi asleep next to him, Yugito on his other side. He found himself awake during the last few minutes of his waking hours, looking at the ceiling, which was familiar once again to him, before drifting off to peaceful sleep.

BANG BANG BANG

A loud knocking sound echoed through the house, awakening Harry and his guards immediately, who then rushed to get dressed, since it was bad form to appear in the door opening without much clothing on. His robes were still there, having been made of fine fabric which could sustain some assault on it. There was a silence as he walked downstairs, opening the door himself before Yugito could open it, looking outside and seeing Dumbledore stand there, along with a group of people that looked to be awfully familiar, and Ron and Hermione.

"Harry my dear boy, would you be able to put up these people for a few nights? An accident seems to have misplaced them from Japan to the front door of Hogwarts, so I am asking you out of the kindness in your heart to take them in as guests, since you speak Japanese." Harry looked at the old man and then sighed. "If I say yes, will you please leave?" Dumbledore nodded. "Then they are welcome. As long as they don't try to steal anything, they can stay with me for as long as they want."

Harry knew that this day might come, seeing Tsunade and a group of Jounin, Chuunin and his son standing there, looking at him with a suspicious look, which made his eyes go slightly crossed with the irony of them coming to visit the snake's den. There was a silence as they filtered into the foyer, looking around and then waiting for him to speak. "Well, since we have all arrived here, I'd like to tell all of you that you are welcome in my house as long as you don't attempt to steal anything from me. Since this was a little bit unexpected, I have had no time to freshen up, so you must excuse my unwashed face and locks, though some women do claim that I am attractive like that." There was some laughter from the men as the women looked at him with a look that stated that they weren't impressed. "I see that you are wearing those headbands too, so that must mean that you're ninja, right?"

Tsunade looked at their host. They had been told that this man would take them in without a problem, having heard that he speaks their language. The question that he asked was unusual, since he referred to the hitai-ate, which only shinobi from a hidden village would wear. "Yes, we are shinobi. Who do you know that wear the same headbands as us?"

Harry tactfully smiled at her. "Well, I met a man before I came back to this country, who assigned these two lovely ladies to guard me, until he returned. His name was something with snake, Orochoramu of something?"

Yugito corrected him, having seen this ploy happen some times before. "Orochimaru, Harry-san." Harry nodded in gratitude, looking at her for a moment and then giving her a smile. "Orochimaru then. He told me that I was a special person and that I should watch out, giving me these two women to guard me, while he jumped into the woods. It wasn't magic or anything, he just jumped, like spiderman or something." Tsunade nodded slowly, trying to piece together the events in the way that they were supposed to happen. "Well, since you're ninja, can you protect me from some of the people that might still be out looking for me? I could use the protection, not that I'm not thinking that these ladies aren't enough, but still…"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, feeling a bit strange, remembering a conversation they had with Dumbledore after just arriving in this world.

"So, can you help us?" she asked, looking at him with an imploring look, since the portal had collapsed behind her, making them unable to return to their world, with this one being strange to her.

"Of course." The old man replied, looking at her over his glasses, smiling like a benign grandfather. "But you'll need to do something for me first." There was a silence as she looked at the old man for a moment, before nodding. "Our services are at your disposal." Dumbledore nodded after that statement, smiling a little bit. "There is a young man who has recently returned from a trip that he was forced to undergo. His name is Harry James Potter, last in the line of Potter. He needs to die for me to be able to solidify my power in this world." Tsunade nodded, political assassinations being not too uncommon within her own world. "Can you give me any details of what must be accomplished?" once again the man nodded. "Harry is proficient in wielding magic, so you must be able to ambush him without being detected by him. He also has two people around him at the time that I last saw him, probably body guards, though I couldn't get any details of them since he disappeared so fast." Tsunade nodded, looking at the team that had went with her to bring Orochimaru to justice, killing him being the thing that was necessary.

"Okay, I wish to add another thing to our list of things we need accomplished. A criminal from our world has gone to this one and we need your help to track him down. He's a snakelike man who looks around my age, though this is an illusion that makes me look around 26, though he probably won't be using it too much, using an illusion technique. Anyways, he summons a big snake that he calls Manda in combat and prefers to cause chaos and destruction. He should be traceable since he isn't familiar in this world… I hope." There was a silence after that, Dumbledore nodding slowly. "People around here are generally distrustful of people from another country and are very attentive of behavior, so if he's detected, there's bound to be trouble, which I will look into immediately, Tsunade-san." Tsunade nodded, accepting those things easily, since Orochimaru was a patient planner, and in a new world, he would no doubt be out of place. "So, on to the assassination, how are you going to make sure it happens?"

"I will be bringing you to his manor, where he lives, where you'll be posing as guests that just need some place to stay. Arthur Weasley informed me about his knowledge of Japanese, so he knows your language well enough to speak it. Assassination should be done in a manner that doesn't implicate anyone having ties to me." Tsunade nodded. "Shall we try to make it look like an accident?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly more grandfatherly, making her feel sick. "Yes, that would be good. Make it look like he fell off a flight of stairs or something, or drown him in his bath, just make sure that he's dead in a way that it won't be suspicious." Tsunade ran her hand through her hair, muttering softly. "We're professionals…" there was no hint of annoyance within her face as she looked at the old man, who smiled. "Alright then, please get your companions inside for transportation."

After she had called them all inside, Dumbledore got out a big length of rope from a closet, muttered something and then handed her one end, telling them all to grab a piece to make sure that everyone would be brought to the place. She would fill them in later, giving Kakashi some hand signs to tell him that an assassination was going to be performed later on. Naruto complained about it being stupid to hold a rope, but shut up quickly once they were on their way after Dumbledore said something about lemon drops.

They found themselves in front of a manor that looked to be in a good state, the garden being nicely maintained too, Dumbledore walking to the front door and knocking it quite a few times.

And so, she found herself in front of this young man.

"I can't guarantee that the shinobi under my command will protect you, Harry-san." She was being polite with the kid, despite having to kill him later on. It never hurt to make your target feel comfortable enough to let his guard down and right now, the guy was looking at her companions, especially Naruto. "You better not try to touch that, blondie. If you do, you'll get hurt."

Naruto looked at the young man who seemed to be the owner of this house, looking at him with a confused look on his face. "But I was just trying to."

"Some things in this house are better not touched if you aren't a member of the family. People have ended up dead because of that." Harry said, looking at Naruto for a moment, before beckoning the group over to him, walking up the stairs. "If you would please follow me, I have bedrooms available for you all…. I think… Otherwise, it'll be 2 people per room."

Gai looked at his little clone, smiling slightly. "Lee, we shall rest like kings tonight in the bed that Harry-san gives us! For being such a youthful host, he shall join us in training today!" Lee replied immediately, following his sensei's train of thought. "Yosh, Gai-sensei! He shall experience the power of Youth!"

Harry looked at them with a raised eyebrow, looking at them as the pair hugged, then shaking his head. "Are you perhaps father and son?" the two looked up at him for a moment, Gai speaking first. "No, we are not. Lee has embraced the power of Youth, looking as young and hip as I do! He is a war orphan, who I have adopted 3 years ago, after his parents died. " Lee looked almost ready to cry at the memory of his parents. "But he and I shall make a great team together, and spread the Youth to all corners of the world!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Alright, you two share a room, just to make sure that there will be no other people stealing away the secrets of youth. Take this one, it's suited for some long stay, but the previous owners won't mind it too much. Also, there are some portraits in it which make for interesting talks, but don't mind them too much. They do move around, but aren't alive." Gai nodded, looking at Lee and entered the room, Harry nodding swiftly, looking around the hallway. "Well, since there are 10 more rooms, and there are 16 of you left, I suggest you go and find a room. Remember, ladies with ladies and men with boys. If there are any married couples, go ahead and find a room to yourself. Oh yes, the room that has Harry James Potter on it is reserved for me and my guards."

They nodded, packing their stuff and then going to find a room. Harry didn't really mind, since he could enter any room at any time, being the master of the house. It simply didn't have any use to lock the door for him, though for anyone else, it'd be tough to get in. with all the new guests being busy with getting a nice room for themselves, he sighed deeply and then went with Yugito and Akemi to the kitchen, hoping to find Dobby there. There wasn't much to do for him at the moment except get some breakfast, which the elf was more than happy to make, along with a very big cup of coffee, which ignited his senses completely.

He just realized that he had the people looking for him in his house, led here by Dumbledore, which would mean that they were either here just because the man had no idea where to put them, or because he wanted them to kill them, then placing the blame on them when they had killed him. There was a silence as he contemplated that, looking at Yugito for a moment, then smiling. "Yugito-chan, can we practice now?" she nodded, getting up after drinking her milk, which she had been forced to drink by him, since she would need to be in tip top shape for her stay in this world.

"Of course, harry-sama." There was a silence as they went outside, Yugito getting into a stance, while Harry threw off his robes, exposing pants that were made to be exercised in, while Yugito was still in normal shinobi gear, since she had the job of protecting him. "Taijutsu first?" she nodded, charging forwards, a palm strike being her first attack, aimed at his midsection to let the air be blown from his lungs.

Harry grabbed her hand and then twisted her, allowing her to back flip a few meters, before making another assault at him, this time with a punch that flashed past his head, his body moving of its own accord, making for a small sideward movement, then attacking with a grabbing motion, grabbing her breast and then squeezing hard, making her experience pain and she yelped as he squeezed harder, looking into her eyes, seeing something that he didn't really like, a feral presence that didn't quite seem like Yugito at all. "Yugito?" he tentavely asked, looking at her face still, still grabbing her breast.

"**She's currently fantasizing about you ravishing her, fucking her every hole… Now, we talk…"** the voice that came out of her throat was certainly not Yugito's, as he looked at her for a moment, before nodding softly, smiling a little bit as the Nekomata had taken over. "Very well then, Nekomata-san."

Nekomata nodded as she pried his hand off her bust, looking at him with a coy grin playing on her face. **"That was some masterful playing of Orochi, Harry-kun."** Harry smiled only at her, while looking towards the house, where the spandex-clad shinobi made their way outside, talking about youth and hipness. Nekomata still sat there, looking at him. **"You want to keep your abilities hidden and not show them that you know Jutsu, right? I can help you with that, for a price."**

Harry looked at the daughter that he never had in blood, looking at the face which seemed to be smiling cattily at him, making him feel anxious about the price thing. "Whatever you have for me, I can give, if it is within my power to give."

Nekomate purred softly, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him close, something that was feeling strange to him, since he had barely been hugged in his life by anyone, never seeming to get the chance. **"Mate with this body. Yugito wants you so badly… Don't worry about Orochi, he'll have to break loose from that seal of yours first."** There was a silence as Harry nodded softly, looking at her. "Not tonight though. Only until the ninja have gone, then I can do it all the time, but now, I have to be on the lookout for attacks from the ninja, since I think Dumbledore made them have a mission to assassinate me."

Nekomata just grinned, her yellow slanted eyes looked at him for a moment, then gently rubbed her head against his shoulder, looking at him and then beginning to purr. **"You're my mate too… so me going to love you long time."** There was a silence within Harry's brain as it just froze over, looking at her and then feeling a lightheadedness overcome him within a second after thinking about the situation as the mate of a demon that was within someone you considered a daughter…

He lost consciousness a few moments later, Nekomata giving control back to Yugito, who woke him up by dunking him into the nearby lake that was also his property.

Harry awoke in a surrounding which was wet, feeling his legs being pulled up and him being dunked back into the water a second later, his eyes full of the water, then being pulled ashore, catching a glimpse of a grindlylow for a moment, and not wanting to see it again, he looked at the bright daylight, then at his adopted daughter. "Would you please stop doing that?" he asked her and she just grinned at him, showing very sharp teeth. "Let's get back to doing some exercises, Harry-sama." There was a silence as he got up from his grounded position, looking at her and then beginning to do some light stretches, with her helping him along, her hands on his muscles to position them in the right way, with him acting like he was clumsy and moving wrongly a few times, the feeling of the muscles protesting against the warm-up exercises being something that he didn't really want, the real movements being too engrained within his body.

Soon, Gai and Lee sauntered over, or more precisely, Youthened over, Harry looking at them as he was attempting to do a stretch that was particularly easy for him, though he showed to be horrible at it, faking that his joints weren't as flexible as he had trained to be. The elder of the duo immediately started. "Yosh, I see that our gracious youthful host is also busy with his training. Tell me, Harry-san, have you recently started learning how to exercise properly, or did you receive some additional classes in stretches?"

Harry looked at the green abomination and then shook his head. "I've only started today, Yugito-san teaching me how to stretch properly before we're going on any of the physical training. She says a healthy body goes along with a healthy mind and that nobody is too old to learn something." Gai nodded at that, looking at Yugito for a moment, before nodding, looking at her and then sighing deeply, knowing that there was something about that girl that didn't sit right with him. "How much does he know about being a ninja, Yugito-san?" there was a silence as she looked at him, before grabbing the hitai-ate that she kept in her pouch and putting it on, the sigil of Kumo being on it. "Not a lot, but he's willing to learn and that's what important." Gai nodded, then enquired further. "Why would Orochimaru assign you to guard this young man, while he has more important matters to deal with?"

The question was forward, but Gai believed that he would be able to best this kunoichi with ease, with the Hokage being there, not many questions needing to be answered and such. There was a silence as she looked at him and then closed her eyes. "Orochimaru-sama said to guard him with all my strength and to train him a little in our arts. I think Orochimaru-sama looks up to Harry-sama because Harry-sama is a special human." There was a pause after that. "After all… Orochimaru-sama sees the potential in every child that comes along, coaxing it to come out eventually and to nurture that potential to its fullest extent." She shut up afterwards, looking at him with a smile coming to her face. "Now that I have revealed my intentions towards Harry-sama, can I continue telling him what to do. NO, YOU DON'T BEND THAT LEG THAT WAY!" Harry received a small slap against the wrist for that, making him look at her with a pissed look on his face and then sighing and doing it correctly.

He was advancing slowly, eventually getting ready for a small run, which she would do with him to make sure that his body was accumulating well to the strain of training, or at least that would be what they wanted the others to believe.

As he was running, he could feel how his body seemed to be in turmoil at the proceedings, things slipping into his mind that shouldn't be there. Yugito followed him, Akemi falling into pace a few moments afterwards, Harry making it so that he began to transpire by thinking about some horrible things, like how frightened he had been for Yugito's safety, the girl being one of the few people who had the love of Orochimaru. There was a silence as he looked at her running besides him, not a sign of perspiration on her face, her hair bouncing in the air, her breasts looking so damn fine that he just wanted to… he squashed that thought immediately as his fatherly feelings came to the fore, feeling the love for her more in a fatherly manner, since he had been caring for her for a long time, though he did promise Nekomata he would have sex with Yugito, since apparently, she wanted it.

"We shall join you in your youthful run, Harry-san." There was a silence as the two green beasts ran besides him, Lee apparently wanting to go faster but remembering that there was a beginner amongst them, Harry merely acting like a beginner though. There was a silence as Harry faked being exhausted, walking slower and slower, until Yugito whipped out a kunai. "Keep walking." There was a gulp coming from his throat and Harry acted like he was having trouble with putting more effort into the running, looking like he was putting his all into it.

Tsunade looked from the window at the running Harry Potter, looking at the assembled shinobi in the room with her. "We need to put up a plan on how we are going to deal with Potter-san. First of all, we need a method of execution."

Kakashi raised his hand, looking out of the window too. "If he keeps doing those exercises, it might be prudent to just drown him in his bath if he takes one after exercise." That was met with some discussion, noticeably Naruto. "Didn't he say that his belongings would react to anyone not of his family? They might attack. And it's bad form to attack our host." Naruto was feeling a bit queasy about having to assassinate the young man who was having them in his house without a problem, looking at the members in the room who seemed to be more then accepting that they might have to deal with killing the man.

"Out of everyone in this room, you've never killed someone, Naruto. You don't know how it is like to kill a man for a mission. Partly, that's mine and Sandaime's fault, but it'll be corrected soon, since you'll be the one to assassinate Potter-san." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "Kill him?"Tsunade nodded. "Yes, since his death will bring us home again, after we've hunted down that snake bastard Orochimaru." There were mutters of assent, until Naruto brought up a valid point. "What if his guards go with him in the bathroom?"

Tsunade looked at the Jounin in the room, looking at them with a critical eye, then thinking about it. The fact that Harry Potter did possess magic was worrying to her, since she didn't exactly know what to expect about the magic, having heard a few details like killing curse when talking to Dumbledore, but not quite knowing what it was, it could be anything. She looked at Naruto for a moment, before taking action. "Alright, Naruto. I want you to be on the constant lookout for a way to kill our esteemed host in a way that can't be traced to our client. The rest of you, assist him in any way possible. If possible, eliminate his guard, but you mustn't be too overt about it, since the target might retaliate." Naruto nodded, looking at the ground. "But?"

He said that while looking at the ground, making the shinobi in the room look at him. "But what?"

Naruto looked up. "But what if he is like me?" Tsunade shook her head, looking at him with eyes that seemed to smile slightly. "There aren't any people like you here, it's a whole different world. It's impossible for someone to have gone through what you have gone through." She said that with finality as Naruto nodded.

Harry on the other hand entered the main hall a second later, wiping away the sweat with a towel that Yugito had handed him, still being quite worn out from the exercise, well, appearing to be. There was a silence as he ascended the stairs, going to the bathroom to clean himself up. "I'll be in there, cleaning up myself a little bit, probably taking a bath. Could you please make sure I'm not disturbed?" his guards nodded, Yugito giving him a little smile that made him feel uncomfortable, since he did make a promise to the demon inside her, which was pretty binding.

When he stepped into the bathroom, he found that it was already occupied by a young blonde, who was looking at him with eyes blinking slightly. "Harry-san." There was a silence as Harry disrobed, looking at Naruto for a moment, before smiling. "Would you care to join me, blondie?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the almost nude Harry Potter. This would make his mission easier, but it was considered to be rude to refuse an offer made by the host, while also providing a nice option to get clean. "Sure. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He extended a hand in greeting, which Harry accepted immediately, looking at him with a smile on his face. "Potter, Harry James."

As he sank into the water, he looked at Naruto, who was busy undressing, the clothing being put into a neat pile, while Harry had been quick to dispense of them. He looked at the seal on Naruto's belly, feeling slightly uncomfortable once he looked at it, while an urge to go and rip out some things from Naruto's body became stronger and stronger, until he could no longer feel anything but burning hatred.

Naruto observed his target with a keen eye, which had been trained by long observation. He could feel the chakra of Kyuubi sting through his body, how it had come to be released being quite the mystery to him, though he was glad that nobody but some of the elder Jounin knew of his condition. There was a silence as Harry looked at him.

"You have a tattoo on your belly." Was all that Harry said as he looked at Naruto, who looked down to the tiled floor in embarrassment. "It was something that was pressed upon my skin by one of the heroes of my village. I would like it if you didn't mention it to anyone." There was a silence as Harry nodded, looking at Naruto and then sighing deeply. "Yugito-chan has the same markings on her belly too."

Naruto looked up towards him, raising an eyebrow. "You've seen her naked?" Harry nodded. "Yes, and I've been told that she was a demon carrier… So… which one do you hold?" there was a silence as Naruto looked at Harry, before shaking his head. "I won't tell, it's private."

Harry nodded, looking to the side and then grinning slightly. "You're here to kill me, right?" he said that with nonchalance, looking at the shinobi for a moment with his green-golden eyes looking straight at him.

Naruto was stunned by the question, looking at his host for a moment, then stuttering something incomprehensible. "N-n-no, I'm not here to kill you!" Harry looked him deep in the eyes, a smirk coming to his face. _He can't read my mind, can he? Wizards shouldn't have that power, Dumbledore told Baasan that he was an easy mark, that's why she assigned me to make my first kill._

"On the contrary… we can read minds… Your Baasan is quite ill informed by Dumbledore… there should be no way that you could possibly eliminate me, Naruto-kun." Harry rose from the scented water, getting back out of the water, some foam clinging to his body. "Of course, you are able to try… But I will resist… I seriously hate killing people, so that's pretty much out of the question… Oh well, I'll find a way." Without much further ado, he left, leaving Naruto to sit in the bath, contemplating his words and making Harry get out of the bath with a grin, allowing a slightly mystified Kurenai to enter, who was quite surprised at the grin that he sported on his face, though she thought that he might like her since she looked pretty hot, if she went with the common male reaction to her looks, which was pretty much drooling and other signs that they were liking the view.

When he snapped out of his dazed state, he got out of the bath, about to dry himself off with a towel, until a woman he knew pretty well entered the bathroom, stared at him for a moment, making him go red in the face. "Kurenai-sensei?!" he asked as he looked at her with a shocked reaction going through his body at the sight of the jounin seeing him naked.

Kurenai looked at the naked Jinchuriki, standing there stunned for a moment as her eyes trailed over his body, looking it up and down and mentally cataloguing it in a manner that most men did with her own body, noticing places of importance that might be very useful in the future. _Let's see… nice abs, also nice legs that don't show much of those exaggerated muscles like with Gai and Lee… well, I'm shocked… he actually has the seal visible on his belly, probably because he's been relaxing a little bit… well well well… let's see what he's… packing… _she froze once she came to look at his little Naru-kun, freezing for a moment, her eyes being locked onto it, until he covered it with his hands. She looked away, at the door, grinning slightly stupidly as she realized just what he was packing, closing the door with a foot. "Well, Naruto-kun… Let me teach you something… good." She said that with a seductive tone of voice, that made shivers go down his spine. He looked at her as she began to slowly walk towards him, her eyes glistening slightly as she knew that she would be able to overpower him without much problems, though he did have Kyuubi sealed within him.

"Let me make you feel _Good."_She whispered in his ear, dragging her fingernails over his chest, her red eyes looking him into his blue eyes, which were slightly panicked. "Is this your first time?" she asked, looking at him and then slowly dragging her hand over his chest, smiling softly at him. "Kurenai-sensei…" he whispered, looking at her with a blush around his face, looking at her as she dragged her fingers over his chest, down towards his crotch.

"No molesting in the bathroom please." A voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife, both turning to see Harry standing there, grinning at them with a killer smile on his face. "Though I must commend you on your catch Naruto-kun, I must urge you to find another place to get laid, since this is a bathroom that's used by pretty much everyone. So, I suggest you retreat to your room or something, or maybe find a place where you can be undisturbed… Besides, I'm not going anywhere, so you'll have enough time to try and kill me later."

Kurenai blinked as Harry disappeared with a pop, looking at Naruto with an unreadable expression. "You told him about your mission?" she said with a hint of an angry tone in her voice. "N-n-no, he just read my mind. He made a comment about what I was and that one of his guards was like me in that aspect." Kurenai blinked at that. That was not what she was expecting, though if it were true, it would be complicated.

"Did he say more?" Naruto nodded, Kurenai's hands halted just above his waistline, where she was about to grab him. It was not that he didn't want to get laid, but more the fact that they were in the bathroom, where everyone could walk in on them, was bothering him.

"He asked me what I had within me." Kurenai nodded slowly. "We need to inform Tsunade-sama that the target is aware of attempts to kill him. This requires a bigger assault." Naruto shook his head. "He implied that he wanted me to try and kill him, not someone else. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that he wants me to try and kill him."

Kurenai nodded, then shook her head, a small grin coming to her face as she looked at him. "Let's continue… Naruto-kun…" there was a silence as her hand slid down, finally coming into contact with his privates.

"You're a big boy, Naruto-kun…" she said as her hand began to stroke it softly. "Allow sensei to make you feel good…"

"Naruto-kun? Kurenai-sensei?" Hyuuga Hinata entered the room slightly and saw her sensei giving Naruto some sexual stimulation, which sent her mind into shock, the room turning darker to her eyes and then fainting where she stood, the situation of a naked Naruto-kun getting a hand job from her sensei being too much for her fragile mind to take.

A big thump behind her made Kurenai look behind her, seeing a pretty much passed out Hinata lying there, a sweat drop going down the back of her head. _Shit… I guess we might need to cut this short… But still, Naruto-kun, you'll be mine!_

Harry James Potter was currently being in the living room area, looking through a book, until he could feel someone hitting the floor, chakra signals showing that the person was pretty much unconscious. "I better see if they have knocked someone out to get some privacy. Yugito-chan, Akemi-chan, I'll be right back." With a pop, he Apparated away from the scene, leaving the book to fall to the ground with a small thump.

He appeared next to Hinata, looking down at her, then at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. _This should be fun…_ "Moving quick, aren't you? First an older woman, now someone your age… if I have to keep up with you, I'd have to bang that hot blonde that appears to be your leader."

It would be precious to watch the face of the unconscious girl if she were told that Naruto might have dragged her inside to have his wicked way with her. There would of course need to be some warding to keep the room out of sync with the rest of the world, but he had just the jutsu for that.

"She's 53 years old now! She's only hiding her true age through a jutsu." Harry raised an eyebrow at that, though he knew that already, looking at the face of Naruto for a moment and then smiled softly at him, his face seemingly unmoved by the revelation. "There are people that are 50 here that look as old as she does…" there was a silence as Harry moved towards Naruto, drawing his wand and flicking it thrice in a circular movement, the flicks being quite fast and unable to be followed with someone who didn't really know the wand movements. Within a second, clothing appeared around Naruto, it fitting itself in a moment. Harry was glad that he knew that spell, since he had only found it three hours ago, mentally telling himself to memorize it, since he would need the spell probably if some of his clothing ever got damaged and a simple reparo was unable to fix the problem.

Harry looked at the woman for a moment, before turning around. "You have 3 minutes to find yourself a good place to hide, before the others will check up on your student. I know you have laws that prohibit abuse of children, which was just about what you have done. He's still a minor by law, not even 18 which is the legal age of consent to get married, especially since you're in this world now. So, if they find you, you'll probably be trialed or at least facing some punishment for the 'sexual abuse' you visited on your… 'Hokage' was it? Oh never mind. From what I got from his mind, she considers him to be like a son to her, which I can easily find out through a small drop of blood, since there are paternity tests available here. You'd best get out of here as soon as possible. Naruto-kun, I'll handle the girl, you just make sure that you get out." He said that with power coursing through his voice.

_How does he know that? Maybe what Naruto-kun said was the truth after all, maybe he does have some mind reading abilities… And he hit the nail on the head with that law. I was so entranced by Naruto's big yummy… No use getting distracted. He's big, that's enough about that. If I had actually been caught by one of the Jounin, Hokage-sama would probably rip out my spine or something for molesting Naruto-kun…_ there was a silence as she looked confused, looking at Naruto for a moment and then shook her head. "I think I should go." That did sound lame, but it was the only thing that she could say at the moment, feeling queasy in her stomach as she looked at Harry, who was giving her a look that clearly made it visible that she was not wanted around him at the moment.

He looked at Naruto for a moment and then sighed deeply as he felt his magic be released for a moment, the tension that had went through his body being gone all of a sudden. It had been rather bothersome, doing the stunt he had, but he had effectively managed to hypnotize the young woman who he knew rather well. Double agents were so hard to come by that it was a pretty useful technique, despite Kurenai knowing that she would be killing him if it were possible. Ever since he met Kurenai's mother Kaede, there had been a certain hint within his mind that Kurenai could be very useful to him one time. Probably, this was the time, his hunch being correct for once.

"Naruto-kun, if you would please hold onto my robes." There was an urgency within Harry's voice that made Naruto obey immediately. "Why?" with a crack and a pop, a sudden sense of vertigo overcame him and he found himself somewhere else, somewhere where it was dark and a single candle illuminated the area.

Harry grinned as he looked at Naruto, the feeling of his own seal beginning to burn and twist on his body making it uncomfortable, but still bearable. He let go of Naruto, popping away, making a henge come over his form immediately. "Naruto-kun…"

A serpentine voice was heard by his ears, him turning to the direction of the voice, seeing eerie yellow eyes looking at him, along with the voice being somewhat different then Harry's, seeming to be a lot older and a lot more disturbed, since there was a hint of insanity within it. "Who is there?"

"How nice it is to see the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki surprised by a dark room…" the voice continued, apparently moving around him. Naruto didn't like the feeling of this, trying to illuminate the room with a katon jutsu which would light it up, doing nothing more than reveal the mysterious person's face…

Orochimaru…

"What are you doing here? Where is Harry-san." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly and his long serpentine tongue escaped his mouth, wrapping itself around Naruto, his eyes boring into the child's eyes. "Do you know what I carry, Naruto-kun?"

There was a silence as Harry looked at his own flesh and blood, a silence as he looked at the quiver that went through Naruto, smiling slightly at the quiver, noticing that it was something that he had done, instilling fear in his firstborn.

" What do you carry?" Naruto asked, making him smile slightly.

"Ask your demon, Naruto-kun…" was the only answer given by the snake man, sighing deeply as he seated himself in his chair, his eyes still looking at Naruto.

"_**Okay, you old furball. Tell me what's inside Orochimaru-teme."**_ There was a silence, after which blood red slanted eyes opened above him, looking at him balefully with a glare that was shattering to any other mortal but her jinchuriki. **"Perhaps if you asked with a little kindness, I'd be more willing to give the answer… As for what is inside of him… Orochi… Hachibi no Orochi…" ** a snarl accompanied the name, which made Naruto look at Kyuubi for a moment, who then looked at him with eyes that seemed to burn with hatred.

"_**Orochi?"**_ the fox looked at Naruto for a moment, then closed her eyes. **"My mortal enemy." **Naruto blinked at that. _**"You have enemies?"**_ the next moment he found himself out of his mind, still standing in front of Orochimaru.

"And, do you know more about my… resident?" there was a hint of anticipation within his voice as he looked at the youth, who was looking back at him with barely any hint of a reaction on his face. "You're like me?" Naruto managed to say, before Orochimaru's smile turned into a big wide grin.

"Yes." Came the answer from the man who sat in the chair, looking at him with eyes that seemed to betray no emotions. Naruto could see that there was someone standing behind Orochimaru, golden eyes lighting up, the candle illuminating his face to show Harry potter standing there.

"Harry-kun, could you take Naruto-kun back to your manor please? Also, Naruto-kun… Can you not tell anyone of my inner demon?" there was a sense of urgency within his voice, as he suddenly seemed to grow older to Naruto's eyes.

"What?" Orochimaru looked at him with eyes slowly closing. "I am asking you to keep silent about my demon… In return, I will instruct Harry-kun in getting you something that will protect you from any danger. It's the least I could do to atone for my sins." Orochimaru sighed deeply afterwards, looking at Naruto and then giving a small grin. "Harry-kun, my breakfast tomorrow will need to have some restorative potion in it, alright?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-san." There was a certain hint of affection within Harry's voice as he grabbed Naruto by his clothes, mentally dispelling the kage bunshin and then apparating away, taking Naruto with him, hoping that his simple ploy had worked. If he was lucky enough, he might be able to deceive Naruto into thinking that Orochimaru was like him, which was a point in his favor.

"Naruto-kun." He said as they touched down in his room, the apparition making Harry close his eyes slightly. "Could you please keep silent about that meeting you just had? It'd mean a lot to me." There was a silence as Harry awaited Naruto's answer.

Naruto felt reviled by the presence of Harry, feeling a stinging in his gut about the betrayal that Harry had done to him by taking him to a room where Orochimaru was waiting for him, though on the other hand he could understand, since Harry was merely doing the other man a favor since apparently Orochimaru had asked for his presence.

"Yes." Came the answer, Naruto apparently resigning to his fate, or whatever it was called. Harry's face didn't show any emotion as he left the room where he had deposited Naruto in, wanting this entire façade to be over, even as a sting of blinding-hot pain went through his body and made him shake on his knees, the snake within his body thrashing around wildly, as the seal kept it back from ripping Naruto's body to shreds using Harry's hands.

"It's too early for this." He muttered as he joined Yugito and Akemi at the table, Dobby popping in with a tray with three bowls of rice and some other Japanese delicacies, apparently the elf seemed to have gotten a good train of thought and had stylized the meal in Japanese fashion, though how he had gained the skill to cook like that, Harry wanted to know. "the Great Harry Potter asks Dobby how Dobby made the food? Well, Dobby was just cleaning and then heard Master Harry speak Japanese and got inspired to make Japanese breakfast for Master Potter."

"Thank you Dobby, it's a relief to know that you're such an enthusiast about my well-being. Not a lot of people are that willing to make sure that I have comfort." The House Elf looked at him with a horrified look on his face and Harry smiled grimly. "I hope I can still trust you, Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter. Dobby will make sure that nobody hurts Master Harry!" Harry didn't know whether to be happy about that or frightened because of the House Elf's zealous look that it had gotten into its eyes. "Did you know I have a daughter now?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Yugito is your daughter, right?" Harry nodded, giving a small nod to Yugito, who smiled sweetly, very much like an innocent girl, were it not that she was sharpening a kunai with a sharpening stone. Harry shrugged slightly and then sighed. "Are there any customs in the wizarding world for adopting a woman to be your daughter?"

Dobby tapped his chin for a few times, apparently that being a sign of deep thought for the elf before giving a somewhat pensive look at Harry, who got the feeling that it was something quite important. "You have to go to the ministry with your adoptive child to formally adopt her, in order for her to get an inheritance legally. Dobby has no idea why, since Dobby will serve Master Harry and Mistress Yugito till death, but Dobby thinks someone is out to kill Master Potter." Harry nodded. "There are some people that I know, that wish to see my life snuffed out like a candle." Dobby got an expression on his face which Harry deciphered as anger, but aimed at those who would do him harm. "Dobby will not stand for this! Master Potter, name them and Dobby will make sure they are taken care of."

"Assassinating people will only get me a bad reputation. No Dobby, I don't want them dead yet, I will take care of them on my own. Did you think that I could not handle my business. Now, lets eat, I'm hungry." The sentence sounded immature to his ears but he did not care, as he dug into the rice bowl, along with some of the sauce which he spread over the rice in an imitation of something he had seen on the television about a month before the 'incident' with Dumbledore, which had been about creative cooking and adding spice to your life.

"Akemi, Yugito, we're going to Ministry of Magic. If you would just hold onto me tightly, it would help a bit better than me trying to apparate you there while you're not with me." Without comment, they grabbed one of his ears, Harry shaking his head slightly as he could feel himself pushing through a thin tube, appearing in the Atrium moments later with a pop, the witch that manned the Apparition booth giving a small comment as to their visit, to which Harry replied that it was business with the registration of something.

"So, Mister Potter, I have heard that you wish to formally adopt someone as your daughter? Well then, let me see the child." Harry looked at the bureaucrat behind the desk, the desk which he was currently seated before, narrowing his eyes and then pointed at Yugito. "She is the one I wish to adopt as my daughter." The bureaucrat blinked a few times. "There should be some age difference between you and your daughter, as dictated by the law. You are currently 19, so a 10 year age difference would be suitable, unless you wish to include her as your sister?"

"I'm 24 and Harry is… a bit older." The bureaucrat's eyes went to Harry, who merely shook his head, waving his wand with a flick and a twist, muttering the obliviate spell without a problem, the blank look that the man got on his face, which was then replaced by a look of disinterest and Harry went through the process of claiming Yugito as his daughter smoothly, a bit of blood on a piece of parchment and it was done, Yugito Potter being born into the world.

"Now, shall we go eat something, daddy?" Harry gave Yugito an affectionate hair-ruffle as they walked out of the ministry, Apparating with her to Diagon Alley, where they appeared in an Apparition point, Harry looking around warily for a moment, before they went to Florean Fortesque's ice-cream parlor. "A girl like you should try to enjoy ice-cream."

"So, Mister Potter, got a missus now?" Harry looked at the man who asked, his lips twitching into a smile. "Actually, this is my daughter. Yugito, say hi to mister Fortesque. " Yugito gave a deep bow, from her seated position and then spoke, her voice being gentle and without much of an accent. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir. My father has told me that he used to come here with his friends to eat ice-cream, so I am honored to meet you."

"She looks older then you, Mister Potter. I can't really say it that well, but isn't magical adoption not applicable on those older then you?" Harry shrugged, not really caring for the entire gig. It wasn't much of his business, to say the least, as they were family in his mind. "I don't really care for the law, Mister Fortesque. If I say she is family, she is family in my mind."

"I can see the logic in that, Mister Potter. Well, that'll be twenty sickles for the ice-cream, thank you."Harry paid without a second thought, the coins being passed to Mister Fortesque for their ice-cream, which Yugito had already ordered a moment ago, Harry having a vanilla-strawberry combination. Harry relaxed slightly as he licked at the cool treat, his eyes lazily scanning the crowd, picking out a few people who visibly seemed to be watching him and some that were not so visibly watching him, some writing on a notepad, at which he concluded that it was for a paper or something, it probably going to be a headline – Harry Potter spotted with beautiful girl at his side – is the Vanquisher dating!? "Do you want to do something else today, or should we head home again, Yugito?"

"It would be fun to go check out the shops, maybe get some formal wear for me." Harry nodded at that, it always being a good way to blend in if one had formal wear, so a trip to madam Malkins would have to be in order for Yugito to get a new wardrobe, since her ninja gear was standing out, even though it was in moderation now. "I guess it's time that we'll go to Madam Malkins then. That's a tailoring shop, for the record. Feel free to buy whatever you want, I've got a large budget anyhow, the entire business with our family being rich makes me unable to spend all of it in this life-time."

"But won't you last longer than one life-time?" she asked, a nod being the only reply that she got from him, as they finished their ice-cream and then got up, walking through the street at a relaxed pace, Harry faintly feeling eyes onto him, though he knew that was a common occurrence, though the eyes did not seem to go away from his general area. "Why hello there Mister Potter, is it another robe you need?"

"I'm looking for a dress for this fine lady." Harry gestured towards Yugito, who gave one of her warmest smiles, even though Harry sensed that she was quite tense now. "Oh, you've finally found someone to settle down with, Mister Potter, that's wonderful. Marie! Could you give Mister Potter a chair and then prepare the fitting room for this lady err—" "Yugito Potter." "Yugito Potter. Married to Mister Potter?" for the easiest time's sake, Yugito just gave a cool glance at the seamstress and then tersely replied, the cheerful smile having been gone within seconds, like a snowball in hell. "Yes."

"Be careful with her, she'll spit fire if you irritate her enough." Harry noticed Akemi from the corner of his eye as she leaned against the wall, idly playing with a kunai, her eyes probably having been on him from the time that he was within the crowd. Still, he did not care much for it all, the entire thing being 'humbug' to quote Ebenezer Scrooge, one of the men of the story from Charles Dickens.

"I would like it if you would not stick a needle there." Yugito hissed that out as a needle accidentally pierced her flesh, madam Malkin blushing slightly, as she scolded her apprentice Marie. "It's that she's just young and unexperienced, miss Potter. Marie, why don't you go to select a fabric for the lady to wear, while I finish with the pins."

"This is bothersome. Harry, when will this be over? I don't really like the style of these clothes." Harry gave her a pitiless look. "You'd have to wear them, because it can get quite chilly here, it's rather cold for this time of year, even with your normal clothing on."

She pouted as she was being fitted, the look not fading from her face until the dress was apparently ready, Yugito being released into his tender care, Harry merely giving a soft smile at her as he cherished her cheek for a moment, his hand gliding over it even as he planted a kiss on her forehead, the apprentice giving a sigh, muttering something about young love, which made Harry give a baleful look at the apprentice, who cowed before it.

With a small expenditure of energy, he apparated Yugito, Akemi and himself to his residence, the walls giving him at least a small measure of comfort, even as he floated the bags with yugito's new dress onto the bed, giving her a small nod of the head as he wanted her to put it on. She began to unzip the clothes she wore with a mechanical quality to her movements, the hands going towards the buttons and zipper and the small straps of her clothing, to stand there completely nude, the undergarments having been left out this morning. Harry looked at her and then planted a small kiss between her breasts, before looking at her. "Could you put on some underwear and then get the dress on?"

"Of course… Daddy." The pause before the daddy part was something which grated on his nerves, knowing that she saw him as a possible lover, not as the man who took care of her, who had adopted her as his own child. Maybe it would be time to teach her that she should not have these feelings, as it would be bothersome, well, bothersome in such a way that he still saw her as the small fragile girl that he had saved so many years ago.

"Women… I'll never understand them." Harry muttered as he closed the door behind him, stepping into his room, the place where he would be able to at least get some small solace. As he threw the robe off and stood in front of the mirror bare-chested, only his underwear on, he began to focus his Chakra into the seal on his body, the room being illuminated with the light as the lines lit up with chakra burning through the inked materials, Harry's attention going inwards, as he looked at the caged eight tailed beast, which hissed ominously, his outwards senses not detecting anyone in the presence of his room, allowing him to turn back his attention towards the beast.

**You will never get away from me… Harry Potter.**Harry looked at the serpent with an angry stare, a grin splitting his face almost in twain as he felt how a small bit of himself was being drawn to the Biju the link between them being minimal at best now, the attempt of orochi to get out of his body having weakened it a lot.

A cough from inside the room startled Harry, so much that he turned towards the direction of the sound, startled enough to be caught off guard like this, having sensed no chakra output or anything that would have instantly alerted him to it, seeing a person stand there in complete darkness, nothing really to be seen with the clothing being quite hidden within the darkness, a small curse about the lack of lighting in the wizard houses going through his mind, even as he watched as a wand was raised.

"It has been a long time, has it not…. Orochimaru?"

* * *

You may call me evil and what not, but I have successfully twisted this story a bit after some careful review and someone calling me Demon God of No Updates… DGNU doesn't make for a nice name, so I thought, fuck you all, I'll update.

20 reviews before the 4th of Januari and I'll write a new chapter! HAPPY 2009 PEOPLE!


	14. Friends

_**Demon Serpent**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

*/*

**Friends**

*/*

"These wands seem to have the power to kill, just as well as a kunai would." Harry looked at the person in the shadows, who tossed the wand on the ground, recognizing it as a wand that he had seen in a shop some time ago, before they went to get ice-cream, it being advertised as a general purpose wand.

"That they do." Harry said. "It's just like an explosive tag." He cast a baleful look at the person in the shadows, watching as he stepped into the light. "Just like a tag then? Well, how have you been so far? You've apparently calmed down a lot, since the last time we met. You were quite stark raving mad."

"A biju locked within yourself tends to take over your mind at times, old friend." Harry saw a hand reach to his chest, touching the seal on his chest. "You've done a decent job at sealing it in yourself, Orochimaru-kun." Jiraiya's hand slowly went over the seals, even as Harry merely glanced at the hand that touched his chest with a sense of slightly irritation, now reasonably assured that Jiraiya would not slit his throat in a moment, because he still clung to that small hope that he could be redeemed.

"Curiosity compels me to ask, why?" Harry looked at Jiraiya and narrowed his eyes, even as he went towards his dresser, getting a fresh robe from it, dressing himself within a few seconds, before replying. "Why what?" Jiraiya sighed deeply, seating himself on the bed. "Why seal a Biju in yourself?"

"I was going to die and it offered me a chance at life again, a partnership of sorts…" Jiraiya rubbed his temple. "When was that?" "I was nineteen at the time." Jiraiya looked at him with a quizzical look. "You were nineteen when we did that mission? No wonder you were drunk off your ass." Harry shook his head strongly, the memory coming back to him. "It was nineteen in this world, not yours. I had just been asked by Dumbledore to be at rest as they ripped out the magic from my veins. Imagine it, a searing pain as you feel your chakra being forced out of every pore in your body, then absorbed by someone else." Jiraiya winced. "You wound up in our world then?"

"Younger and improved, I might add. I met Tsunade then…" Jiraiya grinned at that, the woman being a weak spot in his defenses. "She doesn't know that you are you." "She shouldn't." Harry's voice was resolute, even as he looked around the room, anywhere but at Jiraiya. "She shouldn't be involved in this whole mess. It would be just a jaunt back to my world, kill that old badger and then be off back to yours." A wretched sob came from his lips as the pain of having known that his own son had gotten the order to kill him.

"Want to talk about it? You know I will always be your friend." Harry looked at Jiraiya now, his eyes feeling pained and sleepy all of a sudden, a snarl on his lips which bled away swiftly as he took a deep breath. "I killed sensei, and you want to be my friend? You should hate me for what I did, and put an end to my existence, like Tsunade decreed."

"I am not going to kill one of my comrades. Sensei left a message to me that you seemed to be not like yourself." Harry's eyes widened marginally then hissed some air out between his teeth. "It's better that we continue the conversation over a bottle of sake, isn't that right Jiraiya? We've got a lot to talk about it seems."

"Yes, Orochimaru. I think it's for the best that we get some sake." Harry knew that with Sake, most things would be easier to tell, especially if he dropped the bomb on Jiraiya that Naruto was his son. "Dobby?"

The house elf appeared before him, taking note of Jiraiya immediately. "Master Harry Potter wanted Dobby?" Harry managed to get a smile on his face as he looked at the eager House Elf, even though he felt suddenly very depressed. Why he did not know, he had been quite… well, tired, the time before. "Would you be able to get some sake for me and my guest Dobby?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter. Dobby will get best quality for Master Harry Potter!" with a pop the House Elf was gone, returning two minutes later with a bottle of Sake and two glasses, putting them both on the small table in Harry's bedroom, Harry having conjured up a chair for Jiraiya. "Shall Dobby warn the guests you will not be at breakfast tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "Hung-over is a good way to show that I'm not some stuck up pureblood." Dobby popped away, Jiraiya looking at Harry with a rather lecherous grin on his face. "That's a being called a House-Elf, right? I've heard about them. Do you think he could place a camera to tape Tsunade?" Harry rubbed his eyes for a moment, his glasses long discarded, since he wouldn't need to keep up the pretense that he had need of them. "I don't think she'd take well to that. Also, it would not do for you to land in the hospital… First shot."

They drank one shot glass of sake, Jiraiya looking at him sharply. "Tell me." Harry ran a hand through his hair, the length of it being as long as it had been, the glamour he had cast over himself dispelled with a small pulse of his magic, his eyes lingering on Jiraiya. "It all started when they bound my magic, I tried to get an escape by opening a portal to somewhere else, but I flunked." He took a deep breath, anger going through his body as he realized that it might have been because of Dumbledore. "They were all jealous of my power, of my capability! I vowed that night, that I would become the one who would learn all there was to learn, because knowledge is power."

"But now?" Jiraiya asked, Harry giving him a mocking look. "Now I have to deal with two women who wish to become my wife, and one who is currently my daughter but would spread her legs at earliest hint of me wanting to." Jiraiya nodded, taking another drink from his glass, which Harry refilled. "It is that bad indeed. Now after I got here, I was taking in by Shodai-sama. That's how I met Tsunade, and how the hell we met. You should by now know the man who I was talking about, how I want to take vengeance on him, right?"

"Dumbledore, that old man. Tsunade told me about how he wants to use your death for political gain." Harry grinned at that. "I thought about that actually. I'll be leaving once I have dealt with the traitors here, liquidated my assets and transported this house to your dimension." Jiraiya nodded, taking into account that there must be nothing worth staying here for Orochimaru. "It's rather difficult to think about, leaving this place, but I do not care. It's been long enough that I have been alive. I was nineteen when I came to Konoha, but looked like a ten year old or something. Yes, I am older than you, Jiraiya-kuuun." The teasing within his voice, along with the grin that he sported were infectious, as Jiraiya grinned too. "You didn't keep your face emotionless when Tsunade made those chocolates for you."

"She wasn't as emotionless when I gave it to her hard and dirty." Harry said right back, Jiriaya grinning pervertedly. "What did she do with you?" Harry grinned right back at him, knowing that a direct answer would be quite satisfactionary for Jiraiya. "Let's just say that I have enough dirt on her to make sure that she'd be arrested for war crimes and crimes to humanity." Jiraiya took a crestfallen look at that. "You've ravaged every hole in her body? Why didn't you say that directly?" Harry took a swig of the bottle in the meanwhile, looking at Jiraiya the whole time, even as the liquid burned within his throat, the buzz of alcohol going through his body. "It's not something that I advertise. Still, she was happy enough. Didn't get a repeat performance because of work, but well…"

"Lucky dog. Still, tell me more." Harry shrugged. "Not much more to tell. I left because Orochi was starting to get loose, I resealed him, end of story for your awareness I'd say." Jiraiya nodded empathically. "you never did explain to me why you were into the immortality business. "

"It was Orochi's idea, or he influenced me into making it. It's a damning business, but at least I spared Anko of it. It's bad enough as it is, she knows how I really look, I've had to wipe her memory, modify Naruto's appearance and memory, and let the kid's mom die, just because of Kabuto's crappy coup d'état and him ruining the scroll she was in, making me quite sad. Kazama Naruko was such a beautiful woman." Harry was rambling by now, even as half of the sake rested into his stomach now, the blood pounding through his head even as his vision began to get blurry and unfocused, Jiraiya looking at him with a sleepy look, as if the sake had the same effect on him, he didn't know.

"What did you mean with Naruko? She was pregnant, right? Does that mean that she wasn't killed in the Kyuubi attack?" Jiraiya prodded, hoping that his ex-friend would divulge the information that he had been anxious to get, ever since he heard Naruto and his mother mentioned in the same sentence. From what he could piece together, Orochimaru had known Naruto's mother well enough, and though he harbored no real ill will against Orochimaru now, it had been the characteristics that had drawn him to conclude that Harry was Orochimaru.

"She gave birth to Naruto before she was sealed in the scroll. I sealed the scroll myself, then asked Arashi to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto." Harry slumped slightly, his eyes burning as the room began to get fuzzy, Jiraiya looking none too steady now. "It's been a long day I guess, I wanna sleep now."

"Orochimaru, tell me who Naruto's father is. It can't be you, right?" Harry looked at Jiraiya with a withering glare, as if he dared the man to say more. "I won't answer that. All I know is that nobody but Arashi knew who the father was, and me. The man passed most of his intelligence onto Naruto, but that doesn't say a lot. You won't run to Tsunade and get me executed now, will you?" it was risky, but Harry was just so sleepy right now that he was not thinking straight, a shiver going through his body even as he felt a surge of magic go through his tongue, a feeling like a truth serum had been administered to him washing over him, his mind suddenly even foggier.

"Will you tell Naruto who his father is? Wait, is his father still alive?" Harry scowled for a moment, not really knowing how to react to that. "He's alive and has silver hair by now, or it should be, damn mutt." The thing he was actually talking about was something else entirely, the fact that his hair should be silver by now if he would have aged normally, regarding himself as a mutt by pureblood standards, because he was a half-blood.

"Okay. Oro-chan, I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry nodded, even as he tossed off the robe, watching Jiraiya polish off the bottle, noticing with a belated look that it had contained 80% alcohol, which must be the wizard make or something, Jiraiya's head lolling to the side, even as a small vial labeled truth serum fell out of his pocket. "If you want to sleep, here. Transmogrificus." A bed was formed from the chair, Jiraiya apparently thankfully muttering something before falling into a sleep, Harry's eyes going shut the moment that his head lay still on the pillow.

"Whats he doing here, master?" the words came from Akemi, Harry's eyes opening slowly as he looked at Akemi's face, which looked a little bit older now than he remembered, looking to be around 40 or something, even though she was older than that. "We had some drinks and I told him about myself a little bit, no harm done I guess. Still, I should get to breakfast now, I presume." He rubbed his chin, not really liking the stubbles that he found there. He grabbed a shaving razor and put it to his chin, the magical razor disposing of the unwanted facial hair with efficiency, even as his eyes slowly turned towards the sleeping form of Jiraiya, a trail of drool from his mouth to his pillow even as he muttered something about bikinis.

"It's rather irritating to do this, but for you…" harry muttered as he cast finite incantatem, the bed disappearing and Jiraiya hitting the ground rather soft, though enough to wake him up. It was not in harry's mind to be cruel to his ex-teammate, especially after he had just been so considerate in listening to him for how many minutes or hours, he didn't exactly know how much time had passed. To him it had seen like twenty minutes, but to Jiraiya it could have been an hour or more, but still, his friend had not judged him in the least and had seemed to listen only.

"It's a shame you still look so young." Harry's eyes found Jiraiya, even after giving Yugito a passing glance. "You look like a perverted old man now. I look handsome. Yugito, why don't you go down and get Jiraiya-kun to a seat at the breakfast table? It won't do for him not to have some prune juice for his old and desiccated body…" "I'm not that old." Harry grinned devilish, feeling refreshed. "Sorry about the truth serum, Oro-kun."

"Its alright, you had to do it I guess. But well, I don't care. I'm a free man now, don't have allegiance to Otogakure anymore, or to Konoha I guess, so I am free to bumfuck Tsunade into next Monday." There was a silence after that, as Jiraiya opened the door, coming face to face with aforementioned Tsunade, Harry looking at her with a small bit of worry, as she might have heard something from his conversation with Jiraiya, but remembered that nobody would hear anything from the outside of the room, the privacy spells around the master bedroom being very useful for this entire thing.

"I was wondering where you had gone, Jiraiya. Report after breakfast, would you?" Tsunade walked off after that, Harry giving Jiraiya a small pat on the shoulder. "Time to give the bone to the dog, boy." Jiraiya scoffed at that, giving Harry a smack on the shoulder. "Race you to the table."

With a crack of apparition, Harry appeared at the table at his seat, watching Jiraiya enter the room, almost hitting Kurenai on the way in through the door, the Jounin managing to step aside just in time. "No fair with the shunshin jutsu, Harry-san."

"It's Apparition. I doubt you would be able to learn, Jiraiya-san. Still, I would be interested in learning how you managed to tie down Tsunade-san." There was a noticeable drop in volume as Tsunade crunched her chopsticks, giving a glare at Jiraiya. "Tou tying me down? What kind of drivel have you been feeding our host?"

"well, that your bust is 106 centimetre, that they are nice and bouncy even at your age and of course, that you are a nurse and a village leader, wear a nurse suit for him in the bedroom and that you've been married for years." Harry quipped, Jiraiya looking quite like a ghost had just passed before him, as Tsunade reared up for a megaton punch, Jiraiya feeling how his life flashed in front of him. "Baachan, no fighting before our host! I'd rather not see the table suffer! They have ramen here!"

Naruto came through, Harry's eyes going over him for a moment and then a smile working itself onto his face. "You're right, I brought some ramen especially for you. I asked Dobby to make it, so I want you to eat as much as you'd like. You're a growing man, and growing men need to eat a lot for stamina." Naruto gave him the thumbs up sign and for some reason, Harry felt emotionally touched, looking at Yugito and beckoning her over. "Would you like to sit in my lap?"

She obliged immediately, placing herself in his lap and Harry's hands went to her hair, softly stroking it and caressing it, oblivious to the weird glances he was getting from the ninjas, though Gai and Lee were saying something about youth. Jiraiya on the other hand, was looking at the way that he caressed Yugito's hair, mentally apparently making some small notes for his book, as his hands twitched and seemed to need a pen to write stuff down.

"It's been a while since I last had such a pretty girl sit in my lap." He mused more to himself than to anyone else, but still everyone at the table caught it, looking at him with a moderately interested way, even as Harry raised his wand, pointing it straight at Naruto. "Imperio."

The calm feeling that settled over Naruto was quite disturbing, even as he felt the calmness make way for a command to kiss his Baachan, which normally, was not something he'd ever consider, since she was old and just… old.

Even though there was no apparent effect on Naruto, Tsunade still rose, slightly worried that there might be some subtle effect. "What did you do to him? If you've caused internal damage, I'll kill you." Harry turned towards her and then frowned slightly, weighing the idea of telling her that he had attempted mind control on Naruto. "It shouldn't work with his condition. His tenant would interfere."

Tsunade's fist zoomed in at his face, Harry's eyes going wide, as the effect had been the opposite of what he expected. A hand underneath his chair pulled it away, giving Harry's body to gravity, letting him hit the ground, Tsunade's fist sailing overhead, having missed its target. "There won't be any bespelling of a shinobi while I am Hokage, Mister Potter."

"Call me Harry, Hokage-san." Harry said from his position on the ground, looking at Akemi who had moved the chair from under him, the feeling of his butt hitting the ground being quite annoying even though it didn't hurt in the least.

"Well then Harry-kun, I think we will be leaving in a day or two, after we get most reconnaissance reports." Here she was lying, harry picking it up, knowing most of her mannerism by now. Within two days, he would be assassinated by someone. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but at least it offered him some comfort that they would try it within two days, instead of figuring out just who he was. He stealed a glance at Naruto, who was looking at him fearfully, that being a wrong look on his face, even though it should be somewhat correct due to his power, it would not be ethical for his own son to fear him.

"Harry, a moment if you would?" Jiraiya filled his vision as he was pulled along by the man, unresisting even though putting on a show of surprise, which he actually felt for a brief moment, as the man pulled him into a side room after verifying that there were no shinobi in the room. "They have decided to assassinate you to get back to our world."

"I figured that out when I read Naruto's mind." Harry's answer was droll, even though his eyes flashed with some barely hidden pain. It hurt to get the feeling that your own son had to kill you for a mission, even though that son did not know that he was his father. Akemi and Yugito fell into a guard position now that they knew that someone would be attempting an assassination against the one they felt bound to, Harry's eyes merely narrowing at that attempt. "I do not wish to see you harm. If I am attacked, I will deal with it. If it's anyone but Tsunade I should be able to handle them by apparating away to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"It is my job to make sure that you are safe." Akemi said, without a hint of emotion on her face, which was hidden behind the mask. "I don't want to feel you die Daddy. It would hurt me tremendously if you were hurt." Harry looked at the two and felt a wetness on his cheeks, realizing that he was touched by the display of concern that they showed him, looking at Jiraiya for a moment, watching as the older man was furiously scribbling on a small notepad. "If you're getting inspiration because of other people's misery, don't bother. I know I will probably surviv-" he was cut off by watching someone apparate in front of him.

"Hello there Harry, how are you now?" Arthur Weasley stood in front of Harry now, watching the younger looking person with a smile on his face, even though he knew that this might be the last thing he would see of the raven haired youth. "I survive." The look that Arthur sent him was suspicious, though he payed it no mind. "Is there a specific reason for coming, Mister Weasley?"

Now, Arthur Weasley did like Harry a lot. In fact, out of most of the youth besides his children, Arthur Weasley felt one of the best connections with Harry Potter, due to the fact that Harry knew so much about Muggle things. "Why yes. You adopted a woman as your daughter and I came to see her to check up on her, as a ministry official should be doing during most times." A sheepish laugh followed. "Well, I called in a few favors to get to see you Harry, and I hope you are well. Terrible thing that happened, with the house being occupied by us while you were away."

Harry gazed deep into the man's eyes, skimming the surface thoughts, quickly realizing that the man did not know Occlumency. While Harry did that, Arthur waited patiently for Harry to react, sending glances at Yugito and Akemi, the only people in his vision, Jiraiya being positioned behind him, the man slinking into the shadows, a quick henge making sure that it would not let him be discovered by the wizard.

"Harry? Could you show me your daughter?" Harry pulled out of the man's mind, now convinced that Arthur Weasley had nothing to do with the plot to kill him, which would be quite a relief nonetheless, but that was only a side-way. "Yugito." He pointed at Yugito, who gave a small formal bow. "She is my daughter, the one I adopted."

"Now this is odd, she seems to be older than you." The surprise in Arthur's voice could not be masked, but the man seemed to recover pretty fast, a smile appearing on his face. "You're trying to give inheriting properties to one of the women that is close to you, aren't you? Well, in my case, when I married Molly, she didn't get the inheriting properties because she was the sole heir of the Prewett estate. Now Bill has them, after him Charlie and so on. It's good to see you thinking about your future Harry."

"I always think ahead." Harry grinned at that thought and then opened the door, looking to see Naruto stand there, his chakra having been seen through the wall, as the boy was apparently incapable of reigning it in. Within his son's hands there was a kunai, with which he apparently wanted to commit the assassination, as he seemed to have been steeling himself for this moment, killing not being something he had ever done before or something. "Don't say a word. You're here to assassinate me on the orders of Albus Dumbledore and were holding that kunai to commit that deed?"

Harry looked critically at Naruto and then watched with a small amount of dissatisfaction that the look which passed over Naruto's face was one of satisfaction, even as the hand holding the kunai moved at speeds which an ordinary wizard wouldn't be able to react to towards his neck, apparently going for a throat cut.

"Don't you DARE!" the shout rang out and Harry felt something rush past him, his robe rustling a little bit, even as he saw Naruto being pinned to the wall by Yugito, with tendrils of black chakra running over her skin, her eyes glowing in an unnatural way, Naruto sputtering something, as his windpipe was being held shut by Yugito, who seemed to have snapped in a certain way, as she threw him into the hallway, grabbing the kunai that he had left behind, before dropping it immediately, walking towards him at a deliberate pace, her mouth open in a snarl, her teeth clearly visible now. "You shall not harm a single hair on Daddy's head."

Naruto felt a foot hit him in the back even as he tried to get up, a punch to the spine making his back become alight with pain, even as black chakra burned most of his right hand, which recovered remarkably, just in time to get a foot to crunch it. A howling scream of pain came from his throat, even as a punch hit him in the jaw. The pain that she inflicted must be pretty high, as the yowling from his throat continued as she savagely punched and beat his body for even attempting to lay a hand on her daddy.

When Yugito left him alone, Naruto thanked the gods that they were smiling upon him that she had left him alive, the bruises in his crotch lessening within minutes, thankfully there being no severe bleedings or other kinds of malbusiness going on within his body, since that would pretty much be the clinching case of today. He had asked Sasuke to help him with the mission, since he was the one who had it assigned to him, which should have made it an easy job, to make it seem like an accident or something, but the Emo-Uchiha had merely said that a quick slash across the throat would be enough, with the victim being surprised. If the victim was alerted, they might be more careful in their movements. Thus he had lurked in front of the door, waiting for Harry to open it, as he was naught to do, his manner of commanding his guards around leading to them usually being in the back, as if he were more powerful than they were.

Naruto felt someone get him up, looking at the serious face of Jiraiya. "Ero-Sennin, it's hard getting to Harry." Jiraiya's face did not lose its seriousness, even as he gently picked him up and carried him to the room where Tsunade was being at the present time, her bedroom, knocking on the door once before opening it, getting treated to the sight of Tsunade lying on the bed, whose eyebrows went up immedialely when her eyes spotted Naruto. " He got beat up by Sakura again?"

"Worse, Yugito. Listen Tsunade-chan, I'll make it clear to you know. Eliminating Harry Potter will cause us trouble, as Dumbledore would be able to rally the entire world against us for eliminating such a popular figure, who defeated one of the warlords of this world. They seem to expect him to be some all-powerful figure, while he himself does not think so, nor does he act on his fame. If I recall correctly, that being when I talked to him last night after he drunk himself into a stupor, he said something about being able to make a portal perhaps if he had the time." Tsunade was unfazed by his words as she set to healing Naruto of his broken limbs, the bruising being taken care of by the Kyuubi, but the broken bones being set by her own healing chakra. "Honoring the bargain with Dumbledore will be best in my opinion. I am the Hokage and my word is law."

"Stubborn woman." Jiraiya muttered as he walked from the room, having left Naruto to Tsunade's tender mercy, the way that he said that being in the way of frustration, spotting Harry waiting against a wall for something, or at least he seemed to be, the door opening to reveal Yugito in a robe, which was tailored to her, a scowl on her face as she threw the robe off, standing there only in undergarments, whilst looking at Harry with a baleful look.

" Those robes inhibit my movement too much. I'll be changing into my shinobi garb now." With a flash, she was gone, the way that the movement of her body was exaggerated before him making Harry sigh deeply, as she briefly pressed her body against his.

" I'm too old for this stuff." A silence stretched even as the sennin looked at each other and then began to get their composure again. " You'd better prepare." It was an almost unspoken promise at that moment, even as the warriors made their moves, Jiraiya looking warily at Akemi, who was smiling slightly behind the mask. Jiraiya moved into the room that he had appropriated, looking at his gear, which he had spread out on the bed. There was no change in their placement, but he noticed that they had been polished in such a way that they appeared cleaner. Deciding that it was a trick of the house elves, Jiraiya nonetheless checked for possible hidden poisons, tranquilizers or other things.

Darkness fell over the House of Potter, in both the literal sense as the philosophical sense, the sense of loyalty that permeated the portraits fading softly as Harry worked spells into the day and night, the first day of his warning being spent inside his room, with dinner being brought to him by Dobby, who assured him that the House Elf would be looking after him well. Naruto had come by for a brief moment to ask Yugito for forgiveness, which the girl gave though it was after a small amount of hesitation. A look at the clock confirmed that his work should be pretty much done, due to the fact that the spellcraft that he had unleashed had the right proportioned essence of magic, a stable portal having almost come into being, fusing the essence of his magic with his tie to the world and then sending energy through the link. An image of Konoha came to mind, though his eyes did not falter and it changed to a small open area in the woods south of Konoha, which would get to host the other side of the portal, being close enough to Konoha to make him able to escape should it be needed.

Something behind him pulled him away from the concentration required to make the portal manifest and he looked behind him, a figure standing in the doorway he could not immediately identify, the light from the hallway blinding him for a moment, but when a kunai was drawn, he knew that the figure meant business. "Why are you here?"

"It is a mission." There was no argument within the figure's tone of voice, though Harry knew now that it wasn't Naruto, due to the fact that the voice seemed to be bored with the entire proceeding, which was quite irritating, as he would have held back against Naruto, giving a passing glance at the portal which was still forming, even though he knew that without the magical energy to power it, it would not begin to exist.

"Alright. Where are my guards then?" the figure twirled the kunai a few times, apparently smiling, even though Harry could faintly make out that the chakra signatures of Yugito and Akemi had been strangely subdued since some time ago. It was something of a miracle that he had not noticed, Yugito probably having been under the influence of a containment seal or something, since it would take a lot of work to bring her down, work which would be quite disturbing to the natural flow, so he reckoned that they had been brought down during a momentary lack of awareness.

"May I know the name of the one who is to kill me?" Harry stalled for time, even though the face became quite visible to him, Hatake Kakashi standing in the door opening, the silver haired man giving him what appeared to be a smile underneath his mask. "It is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Very well. Any specific way I am going to die, due to mission requirements?" he hadn't had the gall to apparate away now, not with his daughter in such a precarious position. If push would come to shove, they might execute her or something for collaborating with the enemy, and not even Yugito could regenerate a severed head.

"Natural causes. Not much else was specified." With that, the kunai moved forwards from Kakashi's hands, flying with accuracy towards Harry's neck, embedding itself within the flesh, blood beginning to bubble from the wound even as Harry focused his magic into the portal construct. Words were trying to come out of his mouth even as he knew that the kunai had at least cut the flesh, his hands outstretched towards the portal, his eyes looking at Kakashi for a brief moment before the portal sizzled into existence, Harry's body tensing up one last time before lying there without movement, his bowels releasing themselves.

Kakashi looked at Harry's body before giving a nod to himself and retrieving his kunai from Harry's neck, the blood on it being authentic and not some fake blood, the body lying there in the same position, the portal along with the image of the clearing that was close by the gates still being there. "He made a transportation for us? Business is business, but I will have to give due for that."

"It's a portal that young Harry was making, at my behest Kakashi. To take over the mission from your student might have been a wise choice in some cases, but it would not do to interrupt a summoning of a portal." Jiraiya appeared in the door opening, looking at the body of his former friend, watching as the body seemed to be quite dead, walking over to it and then realizing that the body must be truly dead. "Dumbledore-san should not have bothered. Feel grateful for this body to have completed the portal."

"He's dead?" Naruto's voice came from the doorway, Jiraiya nodded softly, an item on the wall drawing his attention, a portrait of a woman with bright red hair, apparently shocked by the proceedings. "He was attempting to send you home! My poor Harry, killed like that."

"It was nothing personal madam. Just business." Kakashi said, but that did not deter the dead woman, who most people usually knew as Lily Potter. "Nothing personal? You should have heard him talk to me then. He was so happy that there were people who at least seemed to care about him, having adopted the blonde woman as his daughter, and even having a son! You've essentially orphaned his son." Jiraiya stepped forward, into the view of the portrait. "I will find this son of his and train him to be a fine shinobi, I give you my word as a shinobi for that."

"Hrm, if I were still alive I'd kill you, no matter the cost." Harry's hand twitched slightly, his hand balling itself into a fist, going unnoticed by the people in the room, Naruto merely looking glumly at the woman in the portrait, in which a man joined her, staring sadly at the body of their son, last of the official Potter line.

"We can leave! Woohooo!" Tsunade was cheerful at that moment, even though Naruto did seem to be somewhat depressed, Yugito looking at Tsunade with a glare that was pure evil, the look being somewhat echoed by Akemi, who merely had a very irritated look on her face, though both of their hands were pretty much bound behind their back, along with seals of containment written on Yugito's visible body parts, to keep the nekomate within her in check. "Do not be so cheerful woman." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and shook his head sadly. Dumbledore stepped out of the hearth, looking every bit like a kind grandfather, but with a hurried tone to his voice he spoke. "Is he out of the way?"

"He was eliminated by a throat-cut." Was all that was said, Tsunade leading Dumbledore up the stairs to the room, in which the portal was still shining brightly. "There's a portal here?" "Apparently the target wanted to send us home as a gift for staying with him. Instead of you making us a portal, I would like to ask a fee of three-hundred gold pieces." Dumbledore nodded, summoning one of Hogwarts's House Elves with the command to go withdraw 300 galleons from Dumbledore's personal vault at gringotts and then bring it to the nice lady, which was promptly done by the House Elf.

"That should be enough to pay for the mission. Thank you, Dumbledore-san. Perhaps we will meet again, but I do not think so." A rasping sound came from the doorway, Dobby floating there, having made that rasping sound. "Master Potter has died. Dobby will avenge Master Potter!"

A popping sound was heard and Dobby was apparently popped away by Dumbledore. "I think I will go to the ministry next and ask for Dobby to be put down, due to mental instability. Thank you for your services and I hope you will reach your world again." Twenty minutes later, the house was abandoned, Yugito and Akemi being pushed through the portal first, landing on the soil through the portal.

The portal sizzled out of existence as the last ninja exited, apparently that being the maximum of the portal, Tsunade not caring too much about this whole portal stuff, more interested in extracting information from Yugito and Akemi. "Okay, let's give those two ladies a nice stay with Ibiki and extract the information from their pretty little heads."

"He will come for us." Was all that Akemi said, as she looked at Tsunade with a knowing smile, thought Tsunade didn't really know why she was suddenly nervous.

Harry's mouth opened and a long serpentine form slithered out of it, the hissing sound that he made as he looked at his body, knowing that a clean-up would be preferable. Of course, slithering out of your own body made him more vulnerable to Orochi's possession, but he knew that the serpent biju was quite occupied with trying to remain alive, the chakra needed to keep this form from dying being substantial enough that it needed to do it to stay alive, not having the will to be able to divert his will and possess him.

Now, it would be a time for his vengeance… His bloody vengeance. They had taken from him his most valued possession, Yugito, who was his daughter and perhaps even someone that he might take for a ride in his bed, but that was not the case at this moment, as he would have to focus on resurrecting his body. It would be tough, but doable… "Body of mine, inked with the seals, the body of mine that died, the body I tried. The one that is mine, arise again… Rise again." The magic within his coils began to seep back into the dead body, as harry spat some venom on the body in an Ankh pattern, before slithering back in through the mouth, his eyes flying open, the sharingan burning within them as the chakra reignited life within his body, pure serpent venom being pumped through his body now, as Orochi's presence began to slowly corrupt more and more of his body, but he was alive again, the wound having sealed up as the chakra reignited his body again.

Now, he would need a day to put his affairs in order here, before he would be able to go to the world of ninja's and stay there…

"They dumped you here, didn't they?" a female voice said from a corner of the room, Harry's eyes looking at the distinct coloration of a cloak, immediately recognizing the owner of the cloak. "I came through that thing by accident, but it seems it's landed me straight with my husband…"

"Well, yes… I am sure that you might be able to assist me… Hina." The smile on her face was enough of an answer as she helped him up, Harry spotting the leather outfit underneath the Akatsuki cloak. "Glad to see that you're still capable of handling yourself even after death, husband."

"I still dislike the fact that you call me husband, Hina." The smile was catlike and feral. "You took me away from my fate and made me join Akatsuki. I owe you." Harry grimaced slightly as he felt her foot impact with his chest, the look that she sent him, one of superiority and arrogance, typically Hyuuga, though she had been somewhat different when he had 'liberated' her. It was perhaps fate that pulled them together when they had, because it was under such weird circumstances.

The Orochi had only faintly controlled him back then, when he had been younger. It had been an interesting experience, the way that he had snuck back into Konoha for some business, meeting a younger Naruko back then. It had been his first meeting with the wife of Hyuuga Hiashi, who apparently had just married her husband, a girl of 13 years being married with a 26 year old Hyuuga, the 13 year difference being nothing, due to them being cousins or something. She had looked at him with wide eyes, even as the Byakugan had activated, a quick tap to the nerve endings to her eyes deactivating it, leaving her to gawk at him, even though her attempt at doing the jyuuken had failed. The strikes he had deflected easily enough, even though he looked at her.

They would meet a long time after that, her daughter, who he heard had been kidnapped, being about 6 or something, and she was in distress, possibly because her new child had been born and her not liking something about that. Apparently, she was going to get executed or something because she had done something to her Byakugan without the elder's permission, thus ruining her bloodline, his offer to make her disappear being taken just as greedily as the exploding tag that had left behind only a few blood stains and some chopped up meat, a spell making it appear to be her body.

She apparently had joined Akatsuki in the time he had been away, he figured. Probably because women were stubborn creatures…

"So, shall we kill?" She looked at him with a ferocious smile glowing on her lips, which were painted black with lipstick or something else that made them look black. "Let's show them how the serpent bites its prey, shall we?" Thus, he was happy to oblige the killing desire within her for the time being, due to a weakened state.

*/*

Okay, it's valentine's day, so this is a new update! Only 5 chapters left till its done people!

Happy Valentine's day! I'm sorry I haven't been writing much, but I graduated! That's worthy of praise, I think. ICT is a very confusing study, I think, but I made it! Please review!


	15. Flight

**Demon Serpent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, and know that I've been away from fan fiction for quite some time, for which I apologize, let's get this story on the road.

**

* * *

Flight**

* * *

"It would be wonderful if we could just return, Orochimaru." With that, Harry turned to Hina and chuckled, rubbing her cheek affectionately, the Akatsuki cloak that obscured most of his body being still in the way of people realizing that he had a lot of sharp bladed weaponry hidden underneath it. As they stood in front of Grinngots, Harry grinned and entered, the key still jingling within his hand, the golden thing being pushed onto the table by Harry's hand, the goblin looking at him with a somewhat annoyed look.

"I want to have my entire fortune moved to a bag of holding, I no longer deem your bank to be safe for my fortune." With that, the goblin gave a sneer, looking at the key before his eye betrayed a noticeable surprise. "It's one of the oldest vaults we have, honored customer. Are you certain?" Harry nodded. "Definitively, there are elements within this country that would have me eliminated, so I shall take my belongings and then make off with them to another country." The goblin moved to one of the older goblins, with more wrinkles and less of an attitude, which ambled over with a full security team following him. "How is it that you hold this key? We here at Grinngots were informed of the demise of the keyholder, so I am afraid… that you're going to be delivered to the Aurors. If you would like to surrender your wands now and go without fuss, we won't have to make sure that you are immobilized."

Harry grinned and then nodded gently, giving Hina a look who nodded too. "It seems my death has been already announced then… Too bad it was merely temporary… Hina, we'll empty my vault ourselves then." With that, he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and then whisked himself off to one of the carts, looking at the lever that was on it before pulling on it, the feeling of the cart speeding being quite the nice feeling, if you liked thriller rides, calling up from memory the way to his vault. "They will be waiting on us, they will." With that, Hina looked around for any beasts or other guard methods that could be used, even as her hairs whipped with the air that they moved, looking at the surroundings, as they began to get more and more cavernous, eventually stopping at the Potter Vault, or at least, the Trust Vault of Harry, who placed his hand against the door, feeling a sucking sensation, until he unleashed a blast of pure chakra, the door caving inwards, even as the gold scattered. With his wand aimed at the pile of gold, he moved it all into a bag, a few spell books flying in too, until the vault was empty. "That was my trust fund." They went back to the cart, only to see a dragon staring back at them, a goblin handler holding a length of chain within it's hands. "You shall not escape alive!" Harry burst into action, his hands forming a few seals, as he inhaled deeply, before shooting a wall of flames at the dragon, which was surprised, the Goblin being burnt to a crisp, even as Hina struck three points on the dragon's head, the beast roaring once, as it was blinded, it's brain getting scrambled by the chakra pulses that Hina did, before she lightly tapped the skull once more, the beast falling into a chasm, Harry giving a rather disapproving look. "Just one dragon? Do they think we are fools?"

The cart was put to action once more, Harry's hands moving onto the lever, until they got to the family vaults, stopping around the P section, the door of the Potter vault being marked as such. Without hesitation, he placed his hand against it, the vault opening and showing to him that his family did collect several amounts of priceless treasure, along with gold. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" with that, he magicked the money into the bag of holding he had been carrying. "Now for spell books…" He walked into a part of the vault which held rows upon rows of books, his wand transporting them to the bag. He had been lucky in finding it in the manor, or else he might not have been able to carry anything of it with him, money in gold silver and copper being worth equal value in the ninja world, he knew.

"Lets go, I think we're about done here." An explosion was heard and they turned around to see that their cart had just exploded, Harry giving a soft curse. "Never knew they could explode too. Glad that we weren't in it." Hina nodded to that. "It'd be a waste." Harry nodded, looking at the tracks which were pretty damaged from the explosion. "Want to run up to the bank again? Let's make it a race." Hina nodded. "None of that shunshin trick that you did earlier." He nodded, Aparating was out anyways, due to the wards.

The first ten minutes of running up the tracks and meeting no resistance was making him a bit antsy, even though Hina seemed to be having a jolly good time. "They are waiting up there for us, they have projectile weaponry and men with sticks." Harry realized that the goblins must have guns and that the men with sticks were likely Aurors. "Okay, just take out the goblins and I will concern myself with the men with wands, okay?" Hina nodded, even as they jumped out of the shaft that led the carts down to the vault, the change of lighting, from very dark to light made their eyes hurt for a moment, even as shots rang out, Harry's hands going to his cloak and wrapping himself tight within it, the bullets from the guns bouncing off the enchanted cloak, which had been designed not to tear by natural causes, which included sharp edges. It did hurt a bit when the first spell landed, a scorching spell, but a thrown kunai took care of one of the aurors, even as another one fell, the cloak being discarded, even as he summoned as much chakra as he could and then exhaled softly, his hands forming the tora seal for fire, a plume of fire coming from his mouth, even as the last goblin dropped, Hina disabling them with strikes to the solar plexus, stopping their hearts from beating, a vicious smile on her face, as she picked up her cloak, which had been banished off her.

"Let's go to Hogwarts, shall we? I think I should better say goodbye to that Dumbledore fellow, before he ruins another life." With that, Harry grabbed Hina's hand and then dragged her to a fire, tossed in floo powder. "Speak clearly, Hogwarts. It will take you there." Hina nodded as she articulated it very closely, gone in the green fire. "Hogwarts." He tumbled out of the fire, landing between Hina's legs, Hina giving him a rather curious look. "Eager now, are we? I might just move my panties to the side so you can please me a little bit more."

"This is a school, not some kind of den of depravity." A voice close to them said and Harry looked at Professor McGonagall, who spoke with accented Japanese, which must have been picked up during her long life. "I wouldn't say it is one, but one has to account for an accelerated libido, as is present in my partner. Could you show us to professor Dumbledore?" the woman nodded, Hina getting up slowly and helping Harry up too, dusting him off. "It's not often that we get young ones from a foreign country here. Are you here to study our magic customs or to write an essay for your school?" Harry nodded absently. "Lunch is being served right now. I'll inform the kitchens to get you an extra plate. " Harry held up his arm. "Unnecessary, miss Mcgonagall." The woman paused for a moment, wondering apparently where they had gotten her name from. "You are the deputy Headmistress, right? Mr Snape said you looked every bit as much as a hawk from the letter our headmaster exchanged with him." Comprehension dawned on the woman, even though there was a small frown on her face as she heard just how Snape allegedly described her. "Would you say that it is in the best interest of your school to set up an exchange program? Oriental magic is something we do not delve into, so any insight would be nice to give the students a bit of a taste of what they might also see."

"The man with the beard is Dumbledore?" Harry lifted a frog card with Dumbledore's face on it, Professor McGonagall nodding. "He's seated at the Head Table." Harry bowed before her lightly and exhaled gently, his eyes getting a more and more serpentine, as did his skin, as he looked at Dumbledore, the visage of the serpent sannin being adopted once more, though looking more and more serpentine. "Dumbledore-san…" He said to get the man's attention, the man's head turning softly to regard him, as Harry seemed to slither up to the Head Table, looking at the members of staff gathered there. "You did commit the crime of murdering Harry Potter, by ordering his death… That's a pity, because you have given me quite a hold up in my immortality research. So, as is quite feasible to my kind, I enact vengeance on the behalf of Mister Potter." The words had not grown cold yet, as he whizzed forwards, the Kusanagi blade impaling the Headmaster before he had any time to draw his wand or to react, a wheezing cough being the only thing that the man could do, as his lungs had been perforated, Harry ripping out the blade sidewards, going through the heart.

" Now, Harry Potter is avenged." Harry spoke in clear English, looking at the body of Albus Dumbledore, once hailed as the greatest wizard to ever live, watching as the man died because of destroyed organs. It must be an awful death, to have your lungs collapsed because of the sword that pierced through your ribcage, along with it being ripped out sidewards, then left to bleed out. Harry stared at the body and then turned to Hina. "Let's go back to our world."

With that, they threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, even as the teachers fired spells, none really hitting their targets, Harry and Hina being already halfway to the fireplace, Harry tossing in a pinch of floo powder. "The Burrow!" with that, grabbed Hina and they were tossed out of the fireplace in the Weasley residence, Harry giving a low moan as Hina's elbow landed him square in the balls, that place being rather tender in every man's body, Hina getting up and looking around. "Kill them all, save the balding man with the red hair, the husband of the fat woman." Hina nodded, blending in with her surroundings through a jutsu, grabbing a kunai to do the dirty work for her.

"Why don't you seem to give a damn about Harry, he's been dead for a day and already you're making plans to move back into his house!" the voice of Fred Weasley reached his ears, Harry giving Hina a look and then whispered. "Don't kill the redheaded twins." Hina nodded, creeping up the stairs to the area where Ron had his room, while Harry just lingered on the first floor, where he could hear the argument between the Weasley twins and their mother. "Now you hear, young man, Harry would have wanted us to live in the house, it's written within his will."

"You sound like Percy mum! It's horrible to think that you're so focused on living in a nice house with house elves that you don't even respect Harry's death. I'm ashamed to be related to you." It was apparently Fred who took the word at that time, as George just looked at their mother and shook his head. "Harry wouldn't have agreed with it, because otherwise he'd not have evicted you all." Molly seemed to be ready to give another tirade, but Fred shook his head. "we're not going to take any more of this. Miss Weasley, goodbye, we are no longer your sons." With that, they grabbed the door handle, Harry going back into the shadows, just when some tumult above drew his attention, a strangled cry, which was muffled soon enough.

"Goodbye and Adieu." A thrown dung-bomb detonated and Harry's nose cringed at the smell, even as something bounced down the stairs, Molly Weasley having left the room, to have it bump against her leg. The fat woman turned around and looked at the decapitated head of her youngest son, being about to scream, until Harry's Kusanagi rammed itself through her forehead, silencing what would be cries of alarm, just until Fred and George would be out of the premises. "Goodbye, Fred and George Weasley." With those words, the twins stopped as they heard them, Harry withdrawing the sword from the woman's head, before kicking the body down the stairs, Ginny's door opening and the girl, looking thinner than was healthy, looked at him, covered in blood stains, letting out a hoarse scream, before she was seized by the neck and thrown down the same hole as her mother, the sound of her body hitting the steps of the staircase being like music to his eyes.

"The youngest is dead." With that, Hina appeared beside him, as they descended the stairs, Fred and George standing there, looking at the dead body of their mother and the crying body of their sister. "This is for Harry Potter." In english, Harry spoke while he grabbed Ginny's hair and then ripped it out, before making her head meet the ground a few times to get his point across to her, blood and busted teeth being quite the nice result.

"Who are you?" Harry looked at either Fred or George who said that. "Orochimaru." The twins nodded. "You've defeated the evil hag that was our mother and are now laying down a beating on our youngest and dearest sister… Proceed." The fireplace blazed with green fire, a bushy haired girl stumbling through. "Professor Dumbledore was murdered!"

" So are you, Hermione." With that, Harry tossed a kunai, which hit her straight between the eyes, the poor girl's body hitting the floor without her even having known what killed her, Harry having preferred to torture her a bit, but due to time constraints, it would be hard to even think about.

"Now Ginny… Die." With that, he raised his foot and then kicked down as hard as he could, his foot letting the skull of the girl be shattered like a ripe pumpkin, the brains and other body head juices splattering over the ground and over Harry's boot. He was glad he had opted for a boot, it'd be hard to get those juices off his sandals. "Gra Sleznik Zha Zupra." With a snap of his fingers, he focused most of his currently available chakra and magic into shaping the portal to take them all to the other dimension, the lands of ninja. A portal opened, the ground shattering underneath it, as he forced it open. "Jump through, I cannot hold it open for long, or else I will die." Hina jumped through, Harry giving a last look at Fred and George. "You guys, thanks for the jokes that you've made to brighten the world up a bit. I will consider you friends."

He prepared to jump through his own portal, but a hand stopped him from doing that. "Take us with you, there's nobody here who'd be willing to take us as their husband, what with us being just pranksters to them and not serious businessmen. Those ninja you had at your house they…" George spoke, Fred taking over. "Spoke of you being a very dangerous criminal, but that's not true, is it Harry?" Harry shook his head. "I did all to prevent people from suffering my cursed existence. Fine, come with us then. Step through the portal and leave everything behind. Here's a bag, take good care of it." With that, Fred ran through first, George right behind him, Harry following, just as the portal destabilized and a collapse followed, the Burrow being destroyed by the cataclysm. Arthur Weasley would be informed of the death of his family 30 minutes later, having a breakdown, a desire to bring justice and good to the world, that'd taken their lives so cruelly, never knowing the real conspirator behind the events.

"Beautiful scenery here, Harry." Orochimaru's eyes adjusted to the sunlight where they had been deposited, a rather ironic look coming on his face as he looked at a tree, a tree marked with the names of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. "It seems history has a way of repeating itself." Hina stepped from the shadows. "Let's go and free your servant and daughter, Orochimaru-kun… Then you can thank me personally in wonderful ways…" she smacked her rear, which left quite the sexy sound, like a whip being cracked. "Not yet, Hina. Okay, Twins, you're going to need to get clothes that blend in more. I'll be transforming myself into someone who the people here know. I'm not sure where my daughter is, but I'll find her eventually, she ought to be still under guard by Tsunade."

"This is the city you lived in?" Fred commented, even though the clothes that had been transfigured from a pair of leaves shifted a lot, George having taken more to the style than his other brother. "For some time, yes." With that, a Chuunin guard halted them. "That's one of the ninja's from this village. Naga Ichimaru, this is my wife, Hyuuga Chiaki and these are a pair of friends with who I traveled." He gave the Chuunin a passport, Hina merely giving the Chuunin a rather degrading look, as if she thought him less than dust. "Hyuuga-sama does not have a passport?" Hina looked at the chuunin. "I left it at the family house. If you would like to contact Uncle Hiashi to verify my identity, that's okay…" the Chuunin swallowed. "I'd rather not. Okay, welcome back to Konoha, Naga-san, Hyuuga-sama."

"Does that always happen here?" Fred asked, Orochimaru giving the twin a rather amused look. "Not really, but most Hyuuga are noble-born, so they get leeway with how to act and how to behave." Hina shook her head softly. "You'd better keep silent, husband, or else you will not be in my bed tonight." Orochimaru made a warding gesture, as was appropriate, mumbling something of an apology, though he wasn't serious at all, as was Hina.

"Go for some Ramen, it's one of the few things that you'd be able to stand, from this cuisine, it is quite different from the british fare you'd be accustomed to. " He spoke, looking at Fred and George, whose red hair didn't stand out much although their faces were so radically different that it made their identity as foreigners clear to others. "That's noodles, right?" George asked, Orochimaru nodding. "Well, since you've come with us, we'll pay for it, it should be affordable."

"Three pork ramen and one diet ramen, please." Hina had went ahead while Orochimaru was still talking, the cook, Ichiraku Teuchi nodding and beginning to make the broth. "Sit." The Weasleys took a seat first, Fred looking at Orochimaru for a moment, in some show of trust, as Orochimaru sat on Fred's side, while Hina took George's side, effectively enclosing them. "Here's your order, Hyuuga-sama."

"Thank you. Husband, eat. Fred, George, you use those chopsticks to eat with, let me show you how."She demonstrated, deftly picking up a few strands of the noodles, lifting them and delicately taking a bite. She noticed out of a corner of her eye that the cook was giving her an awkward look, which she returned. "Is something the matter, Cook-san?" Teuchi shrank back a little, a small smile coming to her face, knowing that she still had the intimidating Hyuuga look.

"Nothing, Hyuuga-san. I was just wondering where i'd seen you before." She blinked a few times, looking at Harry, who seemed to be paying more attention to their surroundings than to be listening to conversation, giving her some time to come up with an answer. "Well, i've been here a few times, but I've mainly been outside the village with my husband." The cook nodded, looking at Harry and shaking his head a little. "That fellow over there is your husband then? He's got something really familiar about him, something I can't quite place, it's almost as if- " the man was cut off as a loud voice asked for a big serving of pork ramen, a blonde blur taking a seat at one of the available chairs, sitting right next to Harry, who looking at the blonde blur and blinked a few times. "Ah, Naruto-kun, right on time, i'll get to making some ramen immediately!"

"Is he?" George asked, Orochimaru looking at Naruto with a mix of curiosity and dread, almost as if he was afraid to speak, a shiver going through his whole body as the young, or in most cases, rather old man, seemed to try and compose himself to make contact with the child that'd been his. "He's special, yes."

"Oh, hello! I haven't properly introduced myself yet, but i'm Uzumaki Naruto, soon going to be the Hokage! I love ramen!" Orochimaru felt a tinge of chakra burn through his body, as he looked at Naruto and shivered, his whole body starting to feel the movement of the Hachibi, as it seemed to wish to explode outwards, breaking everything in the vicinity to harm this child. "Hi." That was all he could manage, but Naruto seemed to be boundlessly curious, gazing curiously at the Weasley twins. "You two look different, where are you from? I bet you're from some really cool ninja village where they all look like you." The energy that the young Genin put into the question was almost off-putting, where Fred and George were taken aback, not able to formulate a correct response, as Naruto had noticed the last part of their four man group. "Ah, there's another lady with the freaky eyes, just like Hinata's! Not that she is freaky, mind you, she's just a bit strange, always going weird around me."

"Child, do you never shut up?" She groaned, looking at Naruto and getting up, the ramen within the bowl vanishing in an instant, the last noodle slurped into her mouth within a second. Orochimaru had a similar attitude, as he was finishing his bowl, placing some notes on the counter to pay for all of their ramen, giving the Weasley twins a look. "Stay here. We'll be doing our business in the village and then you'll see us appear in a few moments." She stalled for a moment, her eyes looking at the twins with a warning look. "One wrong move and you'll likely be captured and interrogated, which is a lot of pain. So don't make a wrong move."

They departed after a moment, Orochimaru's hands sl;ippiung George a bag containing some money for further expenses they would need, his eyes going to the roofs then, spotting three ANBU there who may have been observing that small exchange, smiling benignly at them and then disappearing after Hina, who had already been on her way towards the village centre, something pulling her there that he didn't know nor wished to know, putting it to the homing pigeon instinct most women seemed to have.

"What're we looking for?" He asked her, whilst they traversed the rooftops, their sandals barely leaving an imprint, as they pushed off before they would leave obvious traces, her pace quick and decisive, one that he didn't mind, but still remained alert of, as she had her Byakugan activated and was apparently scanning the surroundings. "Isn't there a seal you made on Akemi to find her?" She asked suddenly and he briefly recalled something to that effect, having done it a long time ago. He nodded, activating the seal lightly, as he went through the motions. It was more or less a general broadcast to activate the seal, his chakra imbedded within everyone that bore a seal. His eyes widened minutely as he picked up a reply from one of his seals, a more recent one, not Akemi but likely Anko, who'd be doubled over in considerable pain right now if he had any guess.

A sudden rush of information came to him and his head snapped up, looking at the direction where it'd come from, casting a glance at Hina. "She's in or near the hospital. Her chakra is at a very low level, likely kept that way by sedation or something, we have to do something now." Hina nodded, altering her path to go to the direction of the hospital, Orochimaru's steps falling into place, his features no longer snake-like, but more like Harry Potter's, although he kept several things intact, the serpentine eyes for one.

They appeared in front of the hospital, Hina looking around carefully, before entering, Orochimaru following a few steps behind, his gait relaxed and he laid a hand around Hina's waist, pulling her closer, whilst whispering something in her ear. "You'll be getting a check-up as you've been out of the village for a bit, whilst I go and distract the nurse as your 'husband'." She nodded, looking at the woman manning the reception desk and strode up to her with as best a haughty manner she could manner. "I would like to have a full medical check-up, immediately."

The woman looked up from her paperwork and was about to give a reply, till her eyes noticed the Byakugan and she flushed, speaking out some small apologies along with an assurance that it would be done, Hina smiling arrogantly at the woman and taking a seat, Orochimaru following her, falling into line behind her.

They walked through the hospital, not much having changed over the time he'd been away, some rooms having been assigned a new function or something equally uninteresting to him at the moment. Orochimaru waited outside the general examination room, a doctor who he didn't recognize entering and a small hushed conversation, in which Hina apparently did her best to convince the doctor of the checkup being done as fast as possible. "Could you enter too? Hyuuga-sama insisted you be present as well." The doctor looked a bit skittish, unsurprising given Hina's bitchiness at the general people with the condescending Hyuuga streak that one came to expect.

"Very well." He muttered, stepping inside to see Hina standing there, naked as the day she was born, having shed most of her garments in the time the doctor took to inform him that his presence was wanted. "Husband, I asked for your presence because I felt you had a right to be here." He nodded, tersely, looking at her body and trying not to look too hard, as she was still looking very well, her figure having been sculpted from the training that she had no doubt received, her body mass being well-controlled, her eyes looking sharp as always, Byakugan still activated without a flash of doubt in her eyes. "Okay, I'll begin with the measuring first, Hyuuga-sama." The doctor worked as gently as possible, working a small measuring tape around her hips, around her arms and clearly trying to be done with it as swiftly as possible.

"Hurry up." She growled, the growl making the doctor a bit skittish, as he began to note down the measurements on his notepad. "I have the average measurements down now, if you'd care to tell me how well your digestion and defecation has been?" She nodded and without even a hint of shame in her voice, she spoke. "My digestion hasn't had any problems with it and with defecating, I don't think there's been any change, a pleasant way of relieving myself, if you'd like to know." She stared at the doctor, raising an eyebrow, the man blushing lightly and Orochimaru feeling a hint of malicious intent coming from her, as the smile she put on her lips was one that seemed to incur the wrath of god if he'd been especially accommodating. "Now, get on with it." Some blood was drawn, the doctor focusing some chakra into it, after which he'd noted down the effects on the notepad, Orochimaru glancing at it, to see nothing out of the ordinary, having a good idea of blood-borne diseases from his experimentation. "There's abit of an anomaly with your blood, Hyuuga-sama. If you'd like to tell me whether you have borne children within the last ten to twenty years, please? I would like to exclude the possibility of a malignity within your blood."

Hina put on her best glower. "I had a daughter who should rightfully be sixteen now along with another one, who should be about… twelve." She put her finger to her lips, smiling lightly. "But I don't think you've met them yet, have you, husband?" She paused for a moment, stressing the word husband, Orochimaru giving a somewhat weak smile, as his eyes cast a baleful look at her. "I haven't… I've been with you, outside the village, as you know." She smiled and turned herself towards him, showing him her assets and gave an almost feral grin. "And I'm glad I met you, otherwise it'd have been… dull." She breathed the last word as if it had been nagging at her, her eyes glancing at him and the smile on her face fading as the doctor turned his attention to her. "Okay, I'll be needing to check your chakra coils for irregularities. Don't worry, it'll just be a small shock that'll make you a bit disoriented, but it'll give a correct diagnosis which will tell me much about your personal state."

Orochimaru laid a hand on his hip, fingering the kunai pouch that sat there, looking at the doctor, hand perched to put a kunai into his back the moment he did something untoward to Hina, his eyes looking at the man's back, a small cunning thought surfacing to him that it may be useful to allow the man to finish so they could track down Akemi within the hospital's boundaries. "Seems okay, Hyuuga-sama. Will you want the results filed under your personal name, or sent to the estate?" Hina smiled, looking at the man, dressing herself quickly, before allowing Orochimaru to answer. "I think we do not have time to visit my wife's previous lodgings, as we will be merely picking up a few members of our squad to head out once more."

The doctor seemed to buy it, filing the notepad in a small cabinet that had escaped Orochimaru's attention for a moment, before he turned to the pair. "You can drop the pretense, you know. I know that you are Hyuuga Hina, 'dead' matriarch of the Hyuuga clan." Hina smiled lightly, looking at the man without a hint of surprise, as he seemed to give her something of a calculating look. "You never fooled me with that act, Hina, especially as you did nothing to alter your body. Being your personal physician for the better part of your active career made me notice who you were instantly." Orochimaru pulled a kunai out of his pouch, the doctor looking at him. "Who's the unfortunate guy who you've had posing as your husband? Clearly he's someone skilled with the ninja arts, not that I care a bit about all that stuff, it's just my duty to heal, but really, satisfy a man's curiosity." Orochimaru nodded, grinning a little and snapping his fingers, the serpentine face that Orochimaru the Sannin would be using appearing in the place of the Harry Potter look he'd been using for most of the time, his eyes looking straight at the doctor, who gulped. "So indeed, you've cast your lot with the enemies of Konoha, Hina." Hina chuckled throatily, the sound being somewhat odd, Orochimaru turning to her, before fixing his attention on the doctor once more. "I would not call myself an enemy of Konoha… Merely someone less constrained by boundaries as my fellow shinobi."

The doctor nodded, looking at Hina and then seemingly nodding to himself. "Well, little wallflower, I think you'll be happy to know that your chakra levels are optimal, that your body is in excellent shape for your age and that you'll have no problem with conceiving any more children, should you and… your husband, feel so inclined." Orochimaru shook his head, whilst Hina nodded. "I've got two, I don't need more at the moment, especially with what a hellion the youngest is." He muttered audibly, thinking about Naruto's exploits that'd been recalled by Kabuto, a word about a painting over of the Hokage monument with paint that'd been taken from a paint shop and some other things that barely went beneath his notice.

"You have full patient confidentiality, Hyuuga-sama." The doctor spoke as he let them out, Orochimaru halting the man for a moment. "Would you know about a woman, about… seventy in age, but looks about fifty or something, with a sharingan activated being kept here?" The man shook his head. "No. But there are some areas where we are not allowed to go, for instance the top floor is off-limits, as most ninja patients are treated there. The basement holds the ANBU treatment centre, but nobody but the ANBU are allowed there." Orochimaru nodded and then followed Hina, whose cloak was moving by the displaced air of her passing, her Byakugan looking around. "Tell me, does she have a bit of a fringe, with dark hair going into gray?" Orochimaru nodded. Despite the fact that she was older than him by about… five or so years, he never did really take too much note of it, she still turned gray earlier, thus looked older. "She's got the Uchiha eye-lines too."

Hina nodded. "Top floor, to the right, two ANBU posted in front of the door, warding seals keeping me out, but there's a small bit which I could peek through." Orochimaru nodded, thinking about a possible way to extract Akemi. As he may have been attached to her emotionally at some level that seemed feasible, though the prospect of fighting through half a hospital was neither appealing, nor productive, but with Hina it may just work out in their favor. "Hina, we need to take care of the ANBU first and then make sure that there's a way out,m or otherwise… we'll have to kill her there and then to prevent it from falling into other hands." Hina nodded, even as they ascended a staircase, walking through the wards, people in bandages, casts and other various medical treatments giving them barely a passing glance, thinking them to be shinobi on official business, which they were right about, for the first part of course. Official was it not, their business and it was treasonous to the very least bit, but they did not know that.

SHINOBI WARD

_Presiding Doctor – Senju Tsunade_

He looked at the door and shivered a little, looking at Hina who charged boldly onwards, her Akatsuki coat merely rustling a little as she entered, following almost reluctantly, casting a glance towards the recovering Shinobi, who seemed to pay little attention to them, although Hina garnered some extra attention by some.

"You do not have clearance to enter the room." The ANBU spoke, Orochimaru shaking his head lightly and looking at Hina. "It seems we may have to be disagreeing with you there, ANBU-san." Within a moment, Hina's hand reached out and tapped the ANBU in the chest, whilst Orochimaru's hand shot out, a Kunai shoved through the mask and into the eyesocket, the body twitching a little as it slid down the wall, pressuring him a little to keep the quiet, as the shattering sound had probably alerted some people, Hina glancing around carefuly, the ANBU whose heart she just had exploded gurgling a little before teetering over, her eyes on the door. "Work your magic trick, I see a few seals on that door that are linked to the blood of people." Orochimaru nodded, pulling out his wand and waving it a little. _"Alohomora"_ The unlocking spell worked like a charm, Hina opening the door, looking inside and relaxing a little, allowing Orochimaru to go in as well.

"Hi there, Akemi." He said, looking at her form, strapped to the bed, her belly bulging with what appeared to be new life, or some kind of implant that he did not dare think about. "Hey there boss. How're you doing?" She replied, cheerfully, her eyes looking a bit dazed as she stared at the two of them, a grin settling on her face quick enough as she began to look at Hina and then at her belly. "They've gotten me pregnant somehow and I picked some of the scrubs, most importantly the little blossom telling something about this being unethical, forcing me to breed like some kind of mongrel."

She grinned for a moment, looking much like her old self that Orochimaru was tempted for a moment to just release her, till he noticed the tubes leading to her body. "They've gotten you nice and tight there, haven't they?" Akemi nodded. "Afraid so boss. I think they're going to have me pump out more Uchiha kiddies to mutilate." Orochimaru grinned, feeling for his scroll pouch, pulling out a pair of explosive notes. "Are you sure that you'll want this? We can get you out here if you wish?" The question at the end was more for her sake, as his eyes went through the room. Bland, white walls stared at him from every direction, beeping monitors and other equipment giving the room quite the look like one of his laboratories.

"Hey, I've done my business in this life. It's not fun to be popping out a kid if you've never even had the pleasure of doing so, the little biter's bugging me with his constant kicking. Best use those tags to make sure we're into little bits Boss, otherwise there's going to be some bastard breed of Uchiha around." She looked at him carefully and he nodded, grim realization settling in, casting a look at Hina. "Check for incoming shinobi, someone's doubtlessly going to check up on why the wards failed. If I know Tsunade, she'll have ANBU on us within a minute or five." She was out the door in a flash, Akemi giving Orochimaru a grin. "Nice and decisive, I knew I liked you, Oro-chan." She tried to raise a hand, the cables leading to her form snapping, a pained grimace coming on her face, his feet dragging him closer, kneeling lightly before her bed, as her hand touched him.

She looked so frail now, with her body all aged and torn, the belly swollen almost obscenely with the child that should not exist, no doubt a machination of a man who tried to keep the Uchiha Blood within Konoha, although they still had the precious last Uchiha. Perhaps the child was a merger of Akemi and Sasuke's blood, the thought surfacing for a moment, as semen was required to be donated from those within a clan on the verge of extinction… "You know… I never got the gall to ask for a little wee kiss." She smiled weakly, the sound of sudden combat, Akemi perking up a little, grabbing his hand strongly all of a sudden, a thudding sound and Hina groaning lightly, along with a cry of pain from a male voice, clearly not Hina, Hina crowing lightly in victory. "Sure." He muttered as he began to bend down, kissing her on the lips for a moment, the rubbery, raw lips feeling much like he'd tried to kiss a wrinkled old prune, his eyes looking into Akemi's for a moment, his Sharingan, gained from her blood activating, as he gently applied some explosive tags to her stomach and then looked her in the eyes.

"Pleasure serving you, Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked at her and then stood at attention, before giving her a deep bow. "Call me Harry." She quirked her lips in a smile, looking at his face and grinning, showing yellowing teeth, that'd been distinctly less yellow the last time he'd seen her. "Pleasure serving you, Harry." He walked out the room and closed the door, then made the seal for the activation of the explosive tags, the equivalent to three packages of C4 going off in the small space, the walls buckling and falling away, the door torn to shreds with the resulting explosion, his eyes going to Hina, who looked slightly disturbed, her breath coming in gasps, as her hair was all messed up, the ANBU being dead by her hand strewn around. "Took you long enough." She said as she began to walk back the hallway, the sound of beds moving and shinobi assembling being heard, Orochimaru getting a grin on his face, as he opened his mouth wide and the Kusanagi unsheathed itself, the snake holding it spewing it forth and he pulled it into his hand, the strength of the blade giving him a momentary surge of strength, turning around to see into what had been Akemi's room, only finding that there'd been nothing left of her, the wall on the opposite side being blown away, to reveal what was a filing room, a slack-jawed medic-nin about to put down some archive files in the cabinet that had been opened, locking eyes with him. "Let's go then."

They walked back the way they came from, the first shinobi to greet them being dressed with bandages, a kunai in his hands, clearly not the ninjutsu type, who took one look at their cloaks, their not-so-visible hitai-ate not being visible at that point and passed them by, thinking them to be shinobi about to search for the perpetrators. Hina's Hyuuga status had something to do with it. She was walking in front of him, giving the people the illusion that one of the mighty Hyuuga had been searching for the perpetrators. They got out of the ward relatively fast, their cloaks not drawing as much attention as Orochimaru had feared. ANBU may have been informed, but it was rather unlikely the normal shinobi knew what they symbolized.

"I think the next thing we should do i-" He was cut off abruptly as he could feel something shooting past him, turning lightly to see the Hokage's assistant standing there, brandishing some senbon, no doubt dipped in poison. "Get the Hokage, we've got some S-ranked Nukenin here!"

Orochimaru turned to the woman, giving a small shake of his head, before walking towards her calmly. "You and I know that it'd be futile to try something about me then." The woman didn't seem to be the one to back down and for a moment, he actually thought that she may attack him, her posture relaxing all of a sudden. It was a sign something had either happened to make her resign to her fate, or some kind of reinforcement had arrived, enough for her to be able to back off now.

A punch landed square on the side of his head, the force enough to send him against the wall, almost going through it, his eyes focusing from the Hokage's apprentice towards the one to deliver that blow, her brown eyes staring at him with rage behind it that seemed to make him feel a challenge.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Tsunade." He spoke, preparing himself for yet another battle. Escaping just got a bit more difficult, with his old team-mate thrown into the fray.

* * *

*/*

Well, here's an update for you all. I just wished to update a story in the new year and this chapter I've been working on for quite a bit, I hope you liked it. Happy New Year I suppose. Oh, there's a different writing style for a bit, but that's because this was… mainly unedited.

Cheerio!

Demon God of Chaos signing off.


End file.
